


Halo: The Choices of One

by Kit_Williams



Series: Halo: Choices Trilogy [1]
Category: Halo
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Halo - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 110,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Williams/pseuds/Kit_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of the Choices Trilogy. I decided to move this to AO3! Hurray! I will eventually post an updated version as my writing ability has vastly improved. (Will update the tags eventually and this but posting this before work just to get it up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the World, Sunshine!

DATE:.... UNKNOWN.  
LOCATION:... ALSO UNKNOWN.  
USER: SPARTAN-IN-TRAINING-111.  
CIVILION NAME: MARY ANNE..… LAST NAME UNKNOWN.

JOURNAL LOG 1: MY COMMING AND GOING FROM REACH.

MY NAME IS MARY, MARY SOMETHING I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO REMEMBER MY LAST NAME BUT THEY STOLE IT AND MY PICTURE OF MY FAMILY. BUT UNKNOWN TO THE DRILL SARGENT I STOLE IT BACK ABOUT 3 MINUTES AGO AND BELIEVE ME IT WASN'T EASY.  
MY LIFE ON EARTH WAS GREAT BUT THEN THINGS STARTED TO GO WRONG. MONEY STARTED GETTING TIGHT AND 3 MONTHS AFTER MY 14TH BIRTHDAY I GOT A LETTER FROM A SCHOOL ON REACH I'VE NEVER HEARD OF OR EVEN APPLIED TO BUT , I TOOK IT WITHOUT TO THEN FIND OUT I WAS THROWN INTO THE MILITARY AND THAT I WAS CLONED AND ONE YEAR LATER THE MIGHTY REACH IS BEING GLASSED, GOOD RIDENCE I SAY, ONLY ME AND 3 OTHER S.I.T OR SPARTANS-IN-TRAINING ARE LEFT.

THE SHIP IS FOLLOWING PILLAR OF AUTUM AND I HOPE WE GO BACK TO EARTH THEN I CAN SEE MY MOM AND MAYBE I CAN……

I never could finish that so I placed my journal in my backpack and stared outside at the huge ring I was scared but it was also so beautiful to look at.

"Mary...Mary!...MARY!!" A girl yelled

"WHAT!" I snarled. I was still kind of pissed because my eyes were altered and now their purple.

"You don't have to show us your fang-like teeth." a boy said that was Tom and the girl was Sarah and Will was around here somewhere.

A explosion ripped through the hull.

WARNING HULL BREACH. WARNING HULL BREACH CRASH IS NOW EMINEMT IN T MINUS 15 SECONDS.

"Guys before we die I want to say that I am so…" But I never got to say it a white light absorbed them... But the light wasn't light…… it was plasma.

I awoke to my own hunger and something burning.

"MOM! something's burning!" I groaned. I lifted myself off the soft grass and turned around to a carnage of wreckage. Bodies were burning and some how I was barely harmed and dragged out of the wreckage.

"Lets see head, arms, legs, fingers, toes, nose, hair, hands and feet yep all are accounted for." I said cheerfully

My glasses were redesigned to have a radar in them and according to my radar it showed two non-human things a few hundred feet behind me. I was put into a cold sweat and turned around..... nothing.

"Hmm," I said I then changed the scanner to detect elevations and found a underground cave only 200 feet east. "Well I shouldn't sit around bye guys." I gave a slight mock slate to the wreckage, put on my backpack and was on my way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hmm it seems a human survived and quite unharmed, was there anyone near here when the human ship crashed?" A large brown-skinned elite asked.

"Not that I'm aware of H'el." A lighter brown elite answered this was Toma.

Both elites were adorned in black armor. "Toma is there any sign of Kulu' Gammee?"

"No brother I'm afraid not but his signal is coming from 200 feet east and.... this is strange." Toma said,

"What is it?"

"It says he is 4 meters down."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I approached the rock face and sat down I was now really, REALLY hungry. "Shut up stomach." I groaned. I leaned back and the rock disappeared "WHAT THE!" and I tumbled down and I screamed loud really, really loud.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Toma asked

"The human child..... Well, well, well I guess we have found a way to Kulu. Thank you human." H'el said with a slight chuckle.

"H'el."

"Yes Toma?"

"You are weird."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kulu awoke to his head throbbing and his side all bloody and in pain. He looked around and his eyes fell upon the corpse of his friend Salh he was even bloodier than Kulu, Kulu turned his head away and saw the rest of his unit four other of his soldiers lay dead, they had completed their mission but was the reward equal to the price. Kulu laid his head back on the stone wall and thought of his wife, who had died, and how good it would be to see her again.

On a wall to his left a section of the stone opened upward and a noise broke his train of thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no wah! Oof…. Oww," Kulu was startled as a small pale creature with red hair and blue cloth covering it sat before him with watery eyes. _A human, but this one is so small? Have they gone mad sending their young to the battle?_ Again his train of thought was broken as the little human started to cry either it was scared or confused, and Kulu wanted to see how this one acted in front of an enemy unarmed. Kulu made a low pitched roar from his throat to see what would happen and the humans reaction.

It stopped crying and returned a higher pitched noise. It then turned, Kulu then relised it wasn't just a human it was a small human female. _By the Forerunners! Is that a female child! The humans have gone mad._ Kulu thought. She got up and cautiously approached Kulu and to his surprise she sat next to him. _But why a child? She is so small, so young, and so innocent. The stench of humans grows more are coming. Forerunners please let me die quickly._ Kulu's brain was getting scrambled at all of this he almost missed what the tiny human said to him.

"Your alive…"

Kulu looked over and saw three humans in their olive colored cloth appear and one said, "Mary! Hey guys its Mary! Mary your alive!"

Kulu quickly looked at the girl and saw the expression on her face it wasn't one of joy it was one of slight fear.

"Leave me alone!" The child said and then nudged a bit closer to Kulu.

"Mary your just scared now please get away from that thing." a soldier said

"No!"

Then another soldier sternly said, "Mary get away from that thing." he held out his hand.

"No!" It yelled. Kulu saw some air move and thought, _stealth armor. Help has arrived and just in time._

A soldier then rushed over and grabbed her slender arm. Apparently she did not like it, she tried jerking away to no avail then she bit the grown humans hand and he did not like that at all.

The human yelled in pain. Then it wailed, "Get it off of me!" he shook his hand but she would not let go. Blood flowed from the smaller humans mouth, her eyes were tightly closed, her hands griped to his arm. The larger human then started punching the little human, and the oddly red colored blood flowed from its snout. "That is it you little bitch!" the human shouted. He found the strength to throw the girl against the pillar. She made an odd noise and Kulu waited but she did not move. Kulu watched as the soldier with the bloody hand turned towards Kulu with his gun raised.

Kulu then slowly reached for his plasma pistol but when he got to his holster he realized it was gone.

"Hey assholes," the tiny human shouted. The larger humans turned their heads, "eat plasma!" she then shot them with a powerful shot that almost completely drained to plasma pistol. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." a smile came to her face.

Kulu then heard a whisper, "Kulu, it is us H'el and Toma, we will quickly take care of the last…" but Toma was cut off. Kulu gave them the motion to back off. Kulu then gave another low pitched roar which this time startled the human that it dropped his plasma pistol. Kulu could not help but smile at the strong but also timid creature.


	2. You scratch my back I scratch yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm copying my chapters from FF.net directly with little editing so sorry about the end of chapter stuff. Once I get the whole story up I'll go through it and edit it fully.

The bleeding creature gave another low rumble, I was afraid to approach because my radar indicated that there were two other creatures or elites, I think that is what they are called, were next to him. But I did not care, for one thing he was bleeding and he probably knew the way out, and two... I was bored, I walked up to him, placed my backpack down, and knelt down right next to him…her, it… the elite.

"Umm could you…uh please move your hand?" I said,  _hope it knows English or it has a translator._  I motioned with my hand; he nodded and moved his bloody hand. "Oh my," I covered my mouth it was worse than I thought, "you might want to lie down." I turned away and dug through my backpack, I pulled out my knife. I then heard two or even three alien voices break the silence, it startled me so I dropped my knife.

"HEY! Your friend is hurt," I yelled into the air, the noise stopped, "and if I don't help him now he probably won't make it back to your camp alive." I then realized that I was standing up.

"Fine… if you want to save me you may." the wounded elite said.

"Thank you," I said, I then knelt back down next to him, and "you might want to bite on something."

"Like what?" the elite said tiredly.

"Umm like…. This," I grabbed a belt off a dead solider, "bite this and don't move."

"Very well, human," The elite then placed the belt in his mouth, I then noticed his mouth was made up of four mandibles. "What is this made of?" It said with the belt in its mouth.

"How should I know it's probably leather." I said as I was washing the wound, my fingers, and my knife.

"Well it is disgusting." I gave a slight giggle at his remark.

I held up the clean blade, "This might hurt."

The elite positioned himself so that he wouldn't move if he felt pain. I cut into its skin; the elite closed his eyes and gave a slight grunt. The hole was big enough for my hand to go and retrieve the bullet. The moment of truth, I placed the knife onto my backpack and dug my hand into the wound. I noticed the elites face, his teeth were clenched, eyes tightly closed and he was grunting in pain or it was more like a muffled scream. I then felt cool metal in my fingertips, I pulled it out, and the bullet was pretty small.

The elite began to slow down it's breathing; it spat out the belt, its mandibles wriggled about. My pale white hand was now a purplish-black color and for some unexplained reason I licked my hand. The blood was disgusting, and so I made a face to match. The elite then laughed, his laugh was deep and carefree, which made me smile. But then my smile faded when I felt some heat on the back of my neck. I was scared, I still had a job to finish, and I found some cloth and began to wrap it around its waist.

Then its four-fingered hand came close to my head, I then flinched and his hand stopped. I began to rub my face against his hand, like a cat, which calmed me down. I mouthed the words thank you and he smiled. I was tying a knot when I saw his face he wasn't looking at me; he was looking right behind me. I then heard a grunt and the heat on my neck was gone.

"There all done," I said to him, I was pleased with my handy work. "now lets get you out of here." after I said that my stomach made a loud embarrassing growl. I laughed at myself.

"Toma! Put that pistol down now." Kulu growled.

"Yes sir." Toma reliantly obeyed.

"H'el." Toma whispered just out of Kulu's earshot.

"Yes Toma?" H'el answered.

"Do you think Kulu got hit on the head?"

Kulu overheard them and said, "Quit the chatter boys." Kulu watched the child get up, look and walk around then sit back down.

"Hmmm. Ok how did you get here?" The child asked. Kulu was stunned at her face, he had studied humans, grown humans but by her scent she was past the biggest point in the human lifecycle. Her eyes were a color that was incredibly rare for sangheilis but never happened in humans, her eyes were purple and big. Kulu snapped out when she asked again, "How did you get in here?" Kulu than noticed she was sitting on the tips of her toes and on the palms of her hands. It was very animal-like and very close to a warrior kneeling stance.

Kulu lifted his arm and pointed straight ahead. A yellow dot appeared on one of her lenses. She got up, picked up a human gun, cocked it and then said, "I will be right back, apparently you got sloppy," with that she giggled and closed her eyes. "Now I'm going to do some cleaning up, don't move." She opened her eyes they weren't playful anymore they looked like they meant business and very animal-like. She then ran down a corridor and off to do something.

"H'el?" Kulu whispered.

"Yes sir I'm here." H'el answered and turned visible.

"Good, is your brother here too?"

"Yes sir I'm here." Toma replied and also became visible.

Kulu let out a sigh, "All right, one of you grab my plasma pistol and then become unseen. I do not want to scare off the child."

"But sir what…." Toma began but was cut off by H'el.

"Sir don't do anything against the teachings of the prophets." H'el then grabbed Kulu's plasma pistol.

Several shots rang out and everyone turned around and heard "Why wont you die!?" The child screamed.

"Ummm well… H'el I'm a young warrior and I've seen a lot of battles, and maybe I'm not thinking straight because of my blood loss but…" He never finished that sentence. The girl was blown against the wall, and H'el became invisible, her eyes were filled with rage.

"HEY! It is not polite to try and blow up a girl!" She screamed and shot a few bullets down the hall. Just then a grenade casually rolled into the room, well as casually as a grenade can roll into a room.

"Aw shit!" She then ran toward Kulu and covered his head; H'el and Toma ran for cover. The grenade exploded sending shrapnel everywhere, just then she gave a soundless cry of pain. Kulu saw her face she had opened her mouth but nothing came out, not even a whimper, a few stray tears can down her cheeks. Kulu realized that shrapnel had embedded itself into her back.

"Well, well, well," a human said as he casually walked in. "your still alive, well I guess I couldn't expect less from a little demon child. Oh I mean a demonic teenager." The olive clothed human said. _What was it doing! She is one of theirs. Calm down Kulu maybe he wanted to make sure that there weren't anymore sangheili around._ Kulu thought. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother. I'll just finish you off and be on my merry…" She stood up and Kulu saw her back, her blue color garments were not any matches for the shrapnel. She wavered as she struggled to stay standing. "You saved an elite! What the fuck were you thinking! You traitorous bitch!" He hissed through his teeth. _Ok maybe not…._  Then the human came up to her and hit her with his gun. She fell and shivered on the floor, she was in much more pain then Kulu was. _Come on get up!_  Kulu then realized he was rooting for the small human.

The larger human grunted and then said, "I'll just kill the split-jaw and then use one of the squid headed freaks weapons to kill you. All I'll say is that I heard you screaming while being tortured and begging for mercy. And that I got there and killed the squid head but alas I was too late you had all ready died." The solider said with a sicking grin, she then struggled to her feet but he hit her again and she fell to the floor.

Kulu was filling with rage, anger and disgust, he also felt sorry for the smaller human as she kept getting up but then was beaten back down.  _Just stop!_  Kulu felt like screaming those words. _Fucking human doesn't know when to give up! She is as stubborn as a child in the academy…_ Kulu gave a mental sigh, _Kulu have you forgotten you were once like this, being beaten down but no one was there to help you…_  Then the larger human did something that made Kulu's blood boil. The larger human beat the child then kicked her, she covered her face but under her arms he heard a child crying, she was lost and wanted to be found; she was in pain and wanted to be held and comforted; she was now screaming in pain, tears mingling with her blood. She screamed stop but he did not care, he wanted to see how vulnerable she could be and then beat her to a pulp. She attempted to get up but fell, she then got up and tried to punch the human but her fist missed. The large human punched her three times in her stomach and then slammed both fists onto her back. She fell and was sprawled on the floor, shivering, whimpering and repeating ' momma… Mommy I want my mommy.' She repeated this over and over again.

"Your as stubborn as a fucking elite. Now time to rest in peace demonic bitch." The man said, his back was to Kulu, his gun pointing at her head, and she was sprawled on the ground crying for the one who boar her into this life.

Kulu could not take anymore, he found the strength to stand, and he knew what he was going to do was going to probably make him a heretic but he did not care. He was going to make the human pay for what he did, oh yes he was going to make him pay. Kulu punched the human in the face, broke its arms and then tortured the human. The human began to beg but Kulu then said, "Oh you got here too late. Isn't that what you said." Kulu then smiled as he tore the humans arms off, the walls were strewn with blood. Kulu looked toward the child and her head was turned away, _good_ , he thought, _she doesn't need to see this._  Kulu grabbed the human's neck and twisted it, the screams stopped with that sicking crack.

H'el and Toma became visible and looked stupefied at the bloody Kulu' Gammee. Toma the piped up, "What the fuck! Kulu why the hell did you do that!?" Kulu could understand the young sangheilis reaction; H'el had a calmer surprised face then Toma's.

H'el and Kulu grew up together and all ways had each other's back, they were like brothers because of their long friendship.

Kulu wiped some red blood off of his face, "This creature is a warrior it didn't deserve to die, not that way at least." Kulu said justifying himself.

"Well look at it now." Toma said pointing at the human. Toma was right, for once; she did not look like a warrior now. Just a helpless husk of what she once was crying, and wanting to be held.

"I understand Kulu." H'el said. Toma then looked at H'el like he had just been betrayed. Kulu knew H'el was wise, but H'el knew Kulu was incredibly wise for his age but he was caring and compassionate, some say to a fault.

Kulu then noticed the child crawl to its bag, and pulled out a piece of paper that had a picture on it. Kulu saw the full extent of it trying to protect him, its legs and back were bleeding profusely, the skin had become so tender, and it was shaking all over. _Is your will broken; is your spirit to fight gone?_ Kulu sighed and pulled out his plasma pistol.

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER DOS! OR TWO!**

**Yah sorry if this one is long but it is a really good one! I'm squirming in my seat because of the so lets have some fun what do you think will happen next?**

**I do not own Halo blah blah blah or Bungie blah blah blah Microsoft blah blah blah tax exemption blah blah blah MOO!**

**I do own Mary, the young; Kulu, the wise; and H'el, the just; Toma, the jerk.**

**Oh People please remind me if I take too long! And I need more comments so I know people enjoy this.**

**Also each chapter will end in a choice now it's your job to guess what the character will do. So Good luck and I'll be waiting!**


	3. Revelation

I tried not to make any noise, but a huge whirlwind of emotions punched right through me. Confusion, sadness, fear, and loneliness were all thrust into me at once. The elite who I nearly died trying to save was walking towards me, plasma pistol in its hand, and a look in it's eyes' that spelled death. Great, I thought, now I'm going to die... I still had a lot of fight left in me, but my body couldn't take much more punishment. Sitting there, holding a picture of my old family and life, the weakness of myself hit me like a hammer. I knew I was cloned on Reach, I even met my clone. My mom now knows that the me on Earth with her isn't elite pointed the plasma pistol toward me and I just sat there with blood and tear stained cheeks, smiling. I was smiling at my demise or my savior.

"Child, why do you smile? Do you not realize what has happened…?. You're going to die, do you realize this?" The elite said in my language, he spoke it so clearly and said those words so calmly that I was nearly disarmed.

"Because I'll finally have someone be nice to me. Yeah, someone will be nice to me..." I said, swallowing my own fear, even though I wanted to scream, I want to live!

"What do you mean?" the elite said as he knelt down, bringing us eye to eye.

I swallowed again, "I'm a freak. I've been called horrid things so often. No one cares about me, did you not see how willing that solider was to kill me? I just want to go home, but if I must fight anyone including humans to do so, I will. Even if I die I'll be just as happy, because, maybe no one will call me names anymore and I'll be at peace in paradise." I smiled, just big enough for him to see my fangs. But inside I didn't want to die, not just yet.

My head was spinning, and everything was getting blurry. For some weird reason I stood up. But gravity took over and brought me to the ground.  _Am I dying?_  I thought with something hitting my stomach like a load of bricks.

Kulu caught the child.  _She's so tiny, but answered my question so bravely,_  he thought.  _She has the will to live._  "I can not kill a warrior," he said as he held the human in his gentle arms. "This one is so young..." Kulu finished, setting the child down.

Toma growled, "Don't be soft, Kulu! Just shoot it!" Enraged, Kulu growled at him viciously, with H'el following up with a snarl at Toma's stubbornness.

"What is with you two?" Toma asked, slightly confused. H'el slapped the back of his brother's head with one massive hand.

"You idiot! It is rare to see that kind of skill in one so small and what makes it more so is... It's a human!"

"And it is female." Kulu added.

"How can you tell?" the other two asked at the same time, and looked at each other with surprise.

"I will explain later."

"Toma go outside and keep watch," H'el asked, all Toma did was glare at him, "Now!" H'el barked. Toma left the area, cursing under his breath.

"Is it still alive?" H'el asked as he walked up to Kulu.

Kulu grunted, "Yes she is still alive… H'el grab my cape."

H'el grabbed Kulu's cape and thought,  _Kulu please don't do what I think your going to do._  H'el then helped put the cape on Kulu. Kulu was wearing crimson red armor, which made his dark blue tone skin look black which at time made Kulu look very menacing, like a demon in sangheili armor.

H'el couldn't keep quiet much longer, "Kulu! You could be punished for leaving a human alive."  _Please don't do what I think your going to do._

Kulu chuckled and knelt down in the warrior pose. "I might get killed for what I'm going to do." Kulu then gently picked up the frail, bleeding, and possible broken body of the human child, still clutching onto the picture of other humans. Kulu jumped up and started to gently rock the child in his arms. "H'el grab her bag and knife and," Kulu somehow got her to let go of the picture, "place this in it."

H'el grabbed the child's bag and knife.  _Man Kulu is so gentle with the human._  H'el turned around and saw a father still mending a broken heart. H'el sighed,  _Well H'el? What are you going to do?_  Kulu gave H'el the picture and started to gently rock her back and forth.

"May the Forerunners and prophets have mercy on you and me, brother." H'el said with a big smile.

"You?" Kulu said cradling the shivering body against his chest armor.

"Yep me," H'el said pointing his thumb toward himself, "I'm helping you whether you like it or not. And don't even try and stop me." H'el said with a big toothy smile.

Kulu laughed "I wouldn't dream of it, brother." Kulu said as he placed a hand on H'el's shoulder.

"Let us hurry, she is injured very badly."

"Lets."

H'el and Kulu walked to the entrance where Toma was. Toma grunted when he saw the child. Kulu felt the girl stir in his arms. He saw that she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon, where the moon's reflection danced in her eyes. After that she buried her head back into Kulu's chest plate. Kulu watched her shiver a little it was cold so he grabbed a piece of his cape a wrapped it gently around her.

It took the three of them an hour to reach the camp, and in a two to one majority vote. They agreed that bringing an injured human through the center of a covenant camp was suicidal for them and would bring a free-for-all on a defenseless human. They took the long route to the sangheili camp; it was slightly separated from the rest of the camp.

So far so good as they snuck into the camp. But an elite minor adorned in blue armor spotted them. As he approached he said, "Hey guys, what happened to you three? Kulu you look like a… IS THAT A HUMAN!….." H'el covered the blathering elites mouth but the commander heard and was coming over.

The commander wore bronze armor, Kulu also knew the commander from childhood. Kulu felt a twinge of pain in his hearts; one was like that he was letting a fine elite down. Kulu heard his parental instincts screaming in his ears, they yelled at him to protect the young one, which he couldn't but he dearly wanted to. But the word of the commander was final, if the child must die, it must die.

The commander stood in front of Kulu, some sangheili had gathered, the campfire danced on their armor. "Lets see it." the commander said gruffly. Kulu sighed and held his breath as he moved his cloak, revealing a small trembling body of a human child with a mulated back. Some curious elites drew closer and were surprised at the human and Kulu' Gammee.

Kulu overheard many conversations, "Look how small it is." "Is it alive?" "Why did Kulu save it?" "I smelled it I think it is a female." "I've only killed humans." "Look at its back. What happened to it."

The commander put a hand up to his lower mandibles, Kulu smelt the air around her back, her wounds started to stink. "What the hell happened, what did this?"

"A human did this." Kulu said solemnly. An explosion of questions began to arise. "A human!" "Why would one human hurt another, we are the ones at war with them."

"Well if humans kill each other that make our job easier." Kulu looked down at the child she began to tremble violently, the commander flinched back while she trembled in pain. Kulu just rocked back and forth and she stopped trembling.

"If you saved it, you have a good reason too." the commander said as he then petted the child's head. His fingers slightly played with her bloody hair.

Pain lashed through my back, jerking me awake. "Ahhhhhh..." I groaned groggily.

"Well well, you awake from your dead sleep." a voice said hovering over my back.

"Huh?"

"I'm removing shrapnel from your back."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many more are still in my back?"

"None."

"Wait... What?"

"Amazingly you slept soundly, even though some were embeded deep in your back," said the doctor, impressed.

"Oh... uhm, who saved me?"

"Kulu' Gammee."

"Who did I save?"

"The same. Ok this might sting." A sudden wetness came about my wounds, but a sharp sting soon agonized me. The elite pressed something over them.

"When can I start fighting?"

"When you came in you were barely alive, but you should be able to fight in a day or two. Not at your full potential for a while, though."

"Good, I don't want to feel useless and weak anymore." I said, yawning. "I think I'll take a nap for a few…." I fell soundly asleep.

**Ok sorry for the delay, everyone knows what I do and don't own right? Also if you need a dictionary for the BIG words I use just stop reading because the next chapter will kill you then.**

**Also I wanna give a shout out to my editor Christopher! He is da bomb!**

**All righty well bye!**

**I do not own Halo blah blah blah or Bungie blah blah blah Microsoft blah blah blah tax exemption blah blah blah MOO!**

I do own Mary, the young;Kulu, the wise; H'el, the just;Toma, the jerk.


	4. The Trojan war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Forgive me for not updating this I've been busy with life and college comes first so updates will be sporadic for this an the other story but you may find the completed story of this on Fanfiction under the same name.

Kulu ended the video when they left the cave.

"Amazing, the endurance this young one has and the strength is incredible for a child to skillfully possess." The commander said. His name is Kaman.

Kulu could not help but smirk at Kaman's amazement, "Thanks I'll be sure to pass on your complements." Kulu said as he blew out a smoky ring.

The doctor entered the tent, "I finished removing the shrapnel, and she woke up then fell right back asleep."

"So it went off well?" Kulu asked.

"Well she woke up when I removed the last piece of shrapnel. I suspect the reason she stayed asleep is because of exhaustion."

"Thank you for your report. Now please leave and check on her soon." Kaman said, with that the doctor left, leaving Kulu and Kaman sitting and smoking together.

"Any new human activity?" Kulu asked.

"Yes, some scouts spotted some humans wandering near here and we have to be careful. For if they find out we have a human, no a human child here they might want her back."

"Your right, the human who attacked her earlier was alone. And it may have been different with another solider but each human is different. They will each follow a different path on different situations, different emotions, and each will have a different outcome. That solider who attacked her was following his own opinion he never cared, but others might."

The doctor rushed into the tent breathing heavily.

"What is wrong? Takn tell me what happened!" Kaman ordered.

"Sirs, the child…"

"Yes what about the child?"

"The child is gone and there are humans in the camp! They're attacking sirs!" After the doctor finished, Kulu, Kaman and the doctor, Takn heard gunfire from human weapons and… a child's scream.

When Kulu heard the scream he bolted out of the tent to fetch his armor. _Oh by the Forerunners what is happening!?_  Another scream was heard it was also the child's. _Don't worry young one I'm coming!_

* * *

20 minutes earlier.

There were 5 soldiers based on a nearby hill and one was looking at the covenant camp through infrared binoculars.

"There," the soldier pointed. "In the tent in section 4. Human life form detected, and judging by its size I'd say it's the person we are looking for."

"So who are we looking for again exactly?" a young marine with sandy blond hair asked.

"Were you awake in debriefing? It's Spartan -111, Mary although she hates that name. She is one of the last few Spartans left alive.," the soldier looking through the binoculars said.

The captain, messaged Ajax, the team leader. "Ok listen up men, you go in there, get her, then get out."

"Yes sir." the battalion said.

"Move out."

The group stalked around the perimeter of the camp, slowly making their way to the medical tent, and swiftly avoiding any elites.

"Ajax?" the captain asked.

"Yes sir."

"Is the Trojan Horse going smoothly?"

"Trojan Horse is done."

"Good move on to 'Rescue Helen of Troy'."

"Yes sir, now retrieving 'Helen of Troy'." Ajax finished. Ajax slipped soundlessly into the tent and saw Mary. "Hey boys."

"Yah." the group replied.

"I've found Mary and her back has been treated on, oh man, her back is pretty torn up. Poor girl, she probably was surprised by a frag and got hurt."

"Well hurry up Ajax!" the sandy hair soldier.

Ajax picked up Mary and her eyes fluttered open and then she panicked, she the started trying to worm herself out of his arms.

"Stay away from me. Let me go." she said, she was still drowsy from the pain medication.

"Calm down," Ajax said, he grabbed her glasses and slipped them on her face "here with these you'll see we're all friends here." but with her vision clearer she was in even more distress.

"Let me go! Let me go! Hel-" she started to shout but was then silenced.

Ajax rushed out of the tent holding Mary as she struggled for freedom. They turned the corner as the doctor approached the tent. The doctor looked at the ground and saw footprints, _humans!_  He quickly peered into the tent, _Oh shit._  He then walked away.

The doctor approached a guard, "Humans have entered the camp and they have the child. Bring it back alive or we'll most likely face Kulu Gammee's wrath."

"Right." with that the guard rushed toward the medical tent. While the doctor ran to the other side of the camp to tell Kaman and Kulu what was happening.

* * *

_Ok review of my day so far… Reach was glassed, we crashed, I saved an elite, I was almost killed, the elite saved me, I found out his name was Kulu Gammaee, and now I've been captured. Ugh what a day… I'm hungry._  I just kept squirming.

"Stop squirming do you want me to drop you?" the soldier named Ajax said.

_That's the point you idiot._ I then got one of my legs free; I then calmed down, chose my target, and waited. _Your going down, you big behemoth._

"Thank you."

"We have to hurry or the split-jaws will noticed that we ran off with their prisoner." a young soldier said.

"Right." Ajax turned his head. _No, thank you._  I aimed and landed a nice, hard, and probably an incredibly painful kick. I was slightly impressed because he didn't even scream, but he dropped me and fell to his knees holding his crotch. I sprinted but was tackled by a young sandy hair soldier.

* * *

(Point of view-sandy hair soldier)

I have to admit her aim was true and I know Ajax is built like a Spartan, but… oh shit that had to hurt! Ajax let go but I caught her and she began to put up a good fight.

"Oww my balls…." Ajax groaned.

"Skrai!" an alien yelled.

"Damn they found us sir!" I yelled.

"Keep shooting!" Ajax yelled " Base, Base come in here we have a slight problem."

"State your problem." The base replied.

"The Trojans are attacking! I repeat, The Trojans have located Helen of Troy and boy they want her back."

"Get her out! I repeat, Get her out of there, now!"

"Cadet!" Ajax shouted at me. "Get her out now!"

"Right sir." I began to drag her with me to the edge of the camp but she wouldn't stop squirming.

"Please stop moving! We are trying to save you! You idiot!" I told her.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" She shouted and screamed for help,  _poor kid she must be scared._ She turned her self around and screamed loudly. The whole camp probably heard that scream. My ears felt like church bells were ringing. Her struggling continued, and she said something very strange, " Gammaeed! Help!" This surprised me,  _who is Gammaeed? A split face… No, could it?_

Plasma and bullets flew by me, and time felt slowed, when I looked around I was left. Many were dead some injured, grass was burning and also flesh, but why wasn't I dead. All of them looked trigger happy, but didn't shoot. I looked at sierra -111, they wanted her alive. At the rate of her squirming she wouldn't break free. I heard heavy footsteps; Mary stopped moving her eyes followed the moving split face. I gripped tighter just incase she bolted, I saw the squid face she was looking at.

The creature was roughly 8 maybe even 9 ft tall, dark blue maybe even black skin it was hard to tell underneath its blood red armor.  _I hope my camera catches all of this._  This one most likely was a higher rank; it had a bandaged side, which was fresh. Sierra -111 saw that and she tried to get out.

Her squirming got her arm free she glared at me with ice cold eyes that could pierce your soul. I then had a flashback I was back at base, it was the locker room, and we were talking about the Spartans…

"I don't see the big deal. They are just kids." I said

"Oh really… could a normal kid kill you without even trying?" an ODST said.

"No, I guess not…" I said. The ODST, they were hard as nails, but so many were actually killed by the Spartans, and not the enemy.

"I heard that they could kill you, maim you, disarm you and more with only arm or leg free. But if you ever find yourself fighting one, or holding one. Don't let them get a arm free, an arm is about 10 times worse than a leg."

Sierra -111 then entered the room, she scratched her head and asked, and "I'm lost" Ajax took her out of the room.

"What about that one?" I asked, I was talking about Sierra -111.

They all went pale. "She is one of the more dangerous ones. Smart as a whip that one is. Her main weapon is her appearance, and she has excellent aim. Also she is double jointed and flexible." They said. Charlie was like a man who saw hell and came back a changed man, he then spoke up, " Although they are still in training the first thing they learn besides teamwork, is how to kill without a weapon," He walked up to me, "if you ever fight that one just pray she is on a merciful day, so she can kill you swiftly."

I came back to the present and she was still glaring at me, this wasn't one of her merciful days. Her lips made the words ' I'm sorry' and I felt a hard jab in my stomach, I wanted to curl up but then her arm turned and her elbow was sent to my chin, and she elbowed my chest. My grip faltered for a second but I still held on, I kept backing up and she aimed for my shins and knees. That one split face moved in slowly but never got close. She wasn't the strongest one but she had a deadly aim, already several of my ribs were broken, I was bleeding from my nose and mouth. I felt a painful jab in my knee and heard a bone shattering sound; Sierra -111 had finally shattered my knee. I gave out a cry in pain, and I let her go. I fell next to Ajax, who was still alive but just hanging on by a thread.

She ran and was grabbed by the alien, she looked back at me and moved her mouth again and formed the words, 'I am sorry'.

"Ajax…" I said coughing up blood.

"Yah…" He said weakly

"It's time for Troy to burn…"

He gave a weak laugh, "Yah I guess it is." We looked around at they were closing in.

"Goodbye…Ajax." I said.

"Goodbye…Odysseus." Ajax said.

They came closer to finish us off but it was time to make them pay for what they did. "BURN IN HELL!" I yelled

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Ajax yelled.

"Everyone! Run!" She screamed, I looked at her as she latched onto the one with the cape with fear in her eyes.

3...

The alien looked at her it shouted, "Fantal! Fantal!"

2...

He picked her up and ran,  _they wont make it. The explosion would take a good chunk of the camp out. Taking most of the bastards with me._ I thought.

1...

_My God…and Lord Jesus Christ… have mercy on her._  I closed my eyes, and wondered what heaven would be like.

Boom.

* * *

Kulu picked me up and ran like hell the last thing I heard was ' Burn in hell!' was the last I heard, before they were enveloped in a bright light. It was like the light that I saw envelop the other S.I.T.'s. Kulu was running like the devil himself was on his heels, I looked around everyone was running and even jumping like the ground was caving in. I felt the heat on my face, I looked in front of me and we were barely half way back to the medical tent. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he held me like I was a small child.

"We're not going to make it." I said, I was fearful and I was crying. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"We will, your not going to die." Kulu said. He held me tighter as the heat got closer. "I promise…"

"Gammaeed… I'm scared." I started to whine like a scared child.

Kulu had panic in his voice. "Don't cry young one. I'm here"

I looked behind us and the light slowed and the force of the initial explosion came. Kulu quickly buried my head against his chest and we were thrown and I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and saw the morning sky. The familiar smell of burning flesh got me up. I looked around in a panic.

"H'el! Gammaeed! Kulu! Kulu where are you!" There were many dead, and the smell of burning flesh was heavy in the air. I looked at all of the bodies and none of them were Kulu.  _Maybe we were separated during the explosion… but whatever the case may be I got some distance!_  I had been blown to the farther side of the camp.

The ground was charred and still burning, the trees were dead and it looked like a horror movie. But the smell of burning and rotting flesh was so horrible. My stomach couldn't take it anymore. I leaned against a tree and vomited, the little food I did eat was now on the ground.

"This sucks!" I shouted "I WANT MY MOMMY!" and I meant that, for my mom was the only thing in the world I wanted to see.

I turned around and saw the only vaguely familiar thing, the medical tent it was completely untouched by the blast. And next to that was Kulu.

"Gammameed!" I ran up to him, he was still breathing. His head moved back and forth and he was slightly moaning.

"Gammameed…Gammameed…Wake up." I pushed him slightly as I said it.

"Kelia…I'm still sleeping." He waved his hand up.

"Wake up!" I said. He pushed my face away and I fell back.

"Kelia go… bother someone else."

Now I was tired of him calling me Kelia, "Kelia? Gammameed, who's Kelia." He finally woke up,  _Finally!_

He sat up and stretched, his hand ran against his mandibles, it reminded me of what some people do when they wake up.  _Huh I guess alien or human it's universal._

"Kelia was my daughter, but sadly she died before her 15th year." Kulu said solemnly

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

Kulu looked at me and saw my downcast face, "it's not your fault," he patted my head which brought my spirits up, "actually I should be thanking you."

"Why?" I asked like a 5 year old.

"Well you saved me and many others. For if you had not told us to run we would have died."

I hadn't really realized that, "well I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" I said to Kulu filling with pride.

Kulu laughed, "why yes, yes you are…" he paused, "ummm young one." he asked slightly puzzled.

"Yes Gammaeed."

"What is your name?"

With that question I realized that I never told anyone my name, "well I'm Mary."

"M-air-ee," Kulu tried to pronounce my name, "Mary.. Well that's a nice name." he finally got it right.

"Well I don't really like it…."  _Man I wish he could give me a name…that's it, I'm a freaking genius._  "Well I have a suggestion."

"Lets hear it."

"How about for convenience sake you give me a better name."

Kulu sat up, crossed his legs, and thought. "Hmmmm…." he snapped his fingers, "yes I have a better name for you. I wanted to name my daughter this but my wife got to pick the name."

"What is it?"

"Aeia." At that he smiled, and that name was pleasing to my ears also.

"I'll take it!" I was so excited that I stood up and noticed that my poor clothes were becoming less and less like clothes and more like tattered pieces of cloth sown together.

"Aeia go to the medical tent and get looked over, also grab your bag then wait here. H'el will be waiting for you." With that he stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!," Kulu turned his head, "where are you going?" I did not want to be alone.

"I need to see someone, don't worry Aeia you'll be fine." He turned and was hidden by the other elites, and tents.

I ran inside the tent, grabbed my 'diary'. I started to speak, "Log entry title: The Second Day on Halo. This is what happened….."

_This means in thought or in head…_

This means flash back it might change because I'm a fickle person.

**This means… well I haven't chosen what bold will be and might not use it so yay!**

**HALO! Ok my peeps…(note for those people who do read this I will never say peeps again) I finally completed chapter 4.**

**OK the pronunciation guide: Kelia- Key-lay it sounds like that**

**Aeia- Iea and that's really it**

**Kulu- Coo-lu yah it sounds like that**

**H'el- ok its not Hell, but Heal got it.**

**Ok I don't own Halo, Bungie but what I do own is the character Aeia and then names.**

**Also one more thing I wanna give a shout out to my editor, Christopher you are the man!**


	5. The bloody plan

**Umm yah this is chapter 5, Yay! Anyway I have to mention one tiny detail I'm tweaking the halo time line a little this portion does take place in the year 2552 but the overall war wont end until 2555 I think. Anywho Enjoy!**

Kulu went to see Kaman to decide what would happen to Aeia. Kulu walked into the tent and saw his friend. A minor commander walked out to give Kulu and Kaman privacy to talk.

"Kulu I've decided…" Kaman started.

"Sir I must ask to let Aeia live." Kulu said quickly.

"Aeia?" Kaman said puzzled.

"The small human…I named her."

"Oh, nice name by the way."

"Uh, thank you."

Kaman shook his head, "Anyway, well I could let her live…It is a she right?"

"Yes its female." Kulu said.

"But at any rate, she would be your responsibility."

Kulu just blinked, "Why thank you sir."

"Kulu it is nothing."

"Kulu," Kaman began again, "why did you bring her here?"

He just looked at the floor, thinking, even Kulu did not have an answer to his action of saving the little human child.

"Was it sympathy? Or something else?" Kaman asked.

Kulu was at loss for words. "I do not know." He replied. Kaman just blinked and stared at his friend.

"Something inside of me," Kulu put a hand on his chest, "yelled, no screamed at me to have pity on the child. So I saved her, I hope the answer comes to me."

"Kulu who knows what told you to save her. Hey, it could have even been the Forerunners that told you, but at any rate that child is meant for great things, I can tell, no, I know so." Kaman finished with his crooked smile of his.

"You think too much my friend." Kulu replied.

"Fine, Kulu' Gammee you are now placed charge of Aeia's well-being, welfare, and training. And if the prophets discover her you will take full blame. Do you understand this Kulu?" Kaman finished.

"I understand and I will do all this even if my bloodline is disgraced, she will be like… my daughter." Kulu finished.

"Very well my friend." Kaman finished.

"Kaman, could you do me one more thing?" Kulu asked.

"Depends of what you are asking?"

"Its about Aeia and the Sangheili who have seen her…"

"Well I'd say that she would be your pet."

"I mean in a combat situation."

"Hmm well I can make them swear that they didn't see anything dealing with her combat abilities. They'll keep quiet unless their bloodline is threatened which I see but I doubt anyone will be that curious."

"That will be fine," they walked toward the entrance and hushed their voices, "if I can get Aeia a reputation I might be able to keep her safe."

"The path you are taking is very risky my friend." Kaman said.

"Ah but to live one must take risks." Kulu said smiling.

"Well I hope your risk is for naught Kulu." Kaman said in a surrendered tone.

Kulu noticing his victory smiled, "Ah my friend I know it will work, I have a feeling I have the Forerunners on my side. But thank you my friend." Kulu placed a hand on Kaman's shoulder.

"No need I have grown a sort of liking toward the small human." Kaman said smiling also placing a hand on Kulu's shoulder.

 

* * *

(Mary's POV)

I walked out of the medical tent as far as they knew I walked out of the tent. The sun or whatever light source this ring world got. I looked around and saw some of the elites smile at me, either it was friendly or not. They began walking toward me,  _I wonder what they want._ My eyes darted, as they got closer, I turned my head and I saw a black armored elite talking with another, I think his name was H'el.  _Well take my chances,_  I thought. I ran over to the black armored elite, "H'el?"

He looked down at me, he looked up and growled and clicked his mandibles, it sounded very gruff. The other one nodded and walked away. I looked behind me and the 3 elites were gone.

H'el cleared his throat, "Ahh little one how are you?" He crouched down as he said it.

"I'm just a little bit tired but over all I'm ok." It wasn't unusual for me to stay up all night running for my life, It was still early and the sun was just rising, "may we sit down?" my feet were killing me, and I lost my shoes which made everything great.

"Yes follow me." He turned around and began walking, I kept up but barely. We walked over to a small grassy hill that was facing the rising sun; it was hidden away behind a few tents. I looked up and finally got a good look at the one they call H'el.

He was young looking;  _well I wouldn't say young looking because they all look alike to me_ , about 3 and a half feet maybe just 3 feet taller then me. His skin was like a shark color;  _hmm maybe they're related to sharks and/or lizards_. I looked up at him and I felt so short my head only came up to their waists. Something clicked in my brain that told me this was the perfect time to study some of their anatomy,  _I got to watch their legs_ , his leg reminded me of a horses' leg, raw muscle.

I lied down and soaked up the rising sun and with my weird habit I purred loudly, or what I call a purr. H'el laughed and he nearly fell over. I just stared at the camp and wondered,  _Why am I alive?_  The sun was truly warm, I closed my eyes for a second and heard something. _Is that…the ocean?_  I opened my eyes and saw the vast ocean before me, seagulls were laughing, crabs dancing and the sand looked like gold specks. I looked around and saw all my friends from earth and from the Spartan program.

"Aeia?" H'el said.

My eyes opened and I guess I was daydreaming. "Yah H'el." I replied.

"Where are you from?" H'el asked.

I smiled,  _So they want to know where earth is?_  "I'm from Earth." I said.

"Oh," H'el said. "is Earth pretty?"

"Yes," I said smiling. "I think it's oh so beautiful."

"Well I think my home planet is beautiful also…" H'el turned his head and looked at Aeia.

I was curled up into a ball sleeping, one arm covered my eyes. I never felt this tired before. Only one thing really raced through my mind, _Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?…Eh I'll figure it out later._

An hour, or whatever amount of time, later I heard the annoying beep coming from my bag. Which meant only one thing, a beacon. I sprang to my feet feeling rejuvenated, grabbed my glasses and went rummaging through my backpack.

"What was that?" H'el asked, sounding surprised and curious.

"It's a homing beacon," I said turning the beeping off, "they want to see if I'm alive." I looked at my journal and immediately began calculating plans of escape and attack plans.

"H'el…" I said, with a smile on my face and a well thought out plan in my head.

"Yes?" He said sounding oh so curious of what I had to say.

"Would you like to avenge your fallen?" I said, I was happy with my plan for it was a darn good one.

"Well yes very much, do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do and I believe it's a mighty fine one also." I said,  _don't get cocky._

"One thing, is it a frontal assault or a sneak attack?" He smiled, or what I believe is smiling.

"It's is an ambush style of course, I like to hide in the shadows and wait." I looked at him giving him a wry smile.

"I believe that is low but it's a necessary evil."

"Another thing did you guys capture any camps?"  _Please say yes._

"Of course you set up these things or take over a location that belonged to the Forerunners."

"Well either way that's perfect. Alright here is the plan." I sat up and got close to H'el and whispered the plan to H'el.

His mandibles drew back into a smirk, "My, my, my, for a child that is sheer brilliance."

"Ah I'm good like that."

H'el then contacted Kulu over their communications network and spoke in their language, which sounded like growls, mandible clicks and made up human words,  _did he just say wort?_

"Well Aeia Kulu just said that was a wonderful plan and your leading it."

"Lets get ready."

 

* * *

Alpha Base September 19, 2552.

"Commander Smith?" The young captain, Luke Tomson asked.

"Yes?" Smith grunted.

"I heard about what they did on Reach, yah know with those teenagers."

Smith just grunted, "Do you know why they only trained new Spartans, in their early teens?" Smith said.

"Um no sir I don't." Luke said.

"It was a 'pet project' for those scientists. 40 teens, half died or were deformed or even went mad." Smith said.

"How many were left?" Luke asked.

"20, 5 survived but went mad, another 5 were deformed and were sent home with some fake excuse and had their minds wiped. Out of those 20 only 10 became true Spartans." Smith said.

"Ten sir?"

"Yah and not to long ago also. They got speed training, each was taken under the wing by one of that mad scientist's favorite Spartans."

"I read some of their battle records against the insurgents and mainly they did those missions alone." Luke said.

"Yes those poor kids, they are reluctant heroes but damn good ones also."

"Where did they get the motivation?"

"The bitch said if they won a certain number of battles they could go home, which really motivated Spartan-111 Mary."

"I heard about her, once she got the strength augmentation she killed a few guys."

Commander Smith smiled, "She is an expert assassin and a witch with poisons and with some help a master of disguises. She is a lethal weapon but very emotional, can you guess who her teacher was?" Smith smiled.

"Um Spartan Kelly?" Luke guessed.

"Nope Petty Officer Master Chief." Smith said.

"Shit, I'm sorry sir but that is… is… is…"

"It made that innocent, sweet little girl a killing machine. She is like a little MC but with emotions and lack of respect for authority. She got along with the ODST fine because she did missions with them and she became part of the family." Smith just sighed.

His fingers flew over the keyboard and a four-man team appeared onto the screen.

"A sick experiment indeed. Tom -114 his main augmentation was titanium like bones," A young sandy haired boy looking no younger then 14 was on the screen. "don't let his appearance fool you his mind would make an AI proud. Sarah -118, her main augmentation was reflexes and speed." A young girl with half moon glasses and long white hair appeared on the screen. "Her hair grew like a weed so they just let her cut it, one of the only people who could keep up with Kelly. William -116, his main augmentation was strength," A young Spaniard appeared on the screen. "the only one to beat Samuel in a arm wrestle. And finally, my favorite, Mary -111, her main augmentation was night vision." And a young girl looking no older then 11 appeared on the screen, she had deep red hair and skin so pale it could give Master Chief a run for his money.

"She is only a kid!" Luke said.

"Not for long." Smith then brought up a picture of a blond haired blue eye girl looking no older then 18.

"Wow who is that hottie." Luke then coughed.

"That is Mary." Smith said smiling He went back to Mary's normal picture her purple eyes startled the captain.

"This is only one team but I could go on about these kids. But these four had the most drastic results of the augmentations."

"Why give each a separate augmentation?" Luke asked.

"That's classified. The outcome for the 10 Spartans were great and better then hoped for but they developed traits. Tom started rushing into battles, got angry easily and his hair became ghost white. Sarah became wiser but less tactful and she became a little moody. Her hair grew like a weed. Will stopped speaking all together unless he deemed it necessary and he was a loner. Mary," Smith sighed again, "she changed the most, for one thing her canine teeth grew into fangs, when they did something to her eyes they turned purple. She was the best damn sniper I've seen, she was quick on her feet she is as fast as Kelly, she became flexible, those are only bodily changes. She is smarter then she lest on, Mary studied the human anatomy and if she hit's the right spots she can kill a man, her mood flared but she becomes more animalistic the more her adrenalin rushes, over uneven terrain she can run on all fours." Smith ended.

"Wow." Luke could find no other words.

A man rushed in and told them that Mary was contacting them, so they ran to the briefing room.

"Hello? Hello! Hello!? Is someone there? Oh God." And sure enough there was Mary -111 covered is blood, sweat, dirt and tears. A sight that would make any parent die.

"Mary this is Alpha Base, don't worry." Commander Smith said.

"Alpha Base!? Halleluiah! I'm sorry your reception isn't very good, I can't see you guys. I'm really scared, is your live feed working?"

"Charlie." Smith replied.

She put her hand up to her lips, signaling to keep quiet, "Not so loud. And don't speak then, I don't know if I'm -" She immediately turned her camera. She was using a special military notebook. Three elites walked by, one put its hand on the door but stopped and moved on.

"I'm at Bravo Base, I think." She returned the camera back onto her where the blood-strewn walls were revealed.

"Get out now, repeat, Get out now!" Smith shouted.

"Charlie Alpha Base. I got that. I think there is a clearing in the woods nearby, I got a glimpse of it while running for my life, it's maybe 100 yards northwest or northeast. Copy if you know where it is."

"Roger. Mary." A technician replied.

"Alrighty I'm severing sound." She left the camera on, she got up now with a glimmer of hope in her eyes and proceeded to leave the room.

"Commander. She muted us, should we be worried?" A technician officer asked.

"Now she'll be fine, Mary is one of the best trained Spartans we have." Smith said.

"Would she die before being captured?" Luke asked.

"No her will to live is too strong she would be captured but find a way to escape, she is like an animal that loves to be free." Smith poetically said.

Soldiers' bodies lain strewn along the hall, and along the wall was red and purple blood. At that moment an elite turned the corner, "Skrai!" It screamed.

"Aw Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mary cursed and ran the other way as fast as if it was their version of tag. Her teeth were clenched and tears ran along her face, the cloven hooves of the elite stomped along the metallic hallway. Her upper body began to mimic the movement of a horse. She turned down another hallway and screamed, she had ran into another elite. Mary slid between its legs and ran into a nearby room and held her breath as the elites ran by.

"I need a vacation. But first, I need a way out. I need one now." She placed the notebook down and began to try the nearby windows after awhile one finally opened. "Yes success!"

She swiftly grabbed the notebook and the light from the notebook gave an unearthly glow to the horrible and terrifying background. The walls were strewn with blood telling the soldiers in the room that there was a massacre there. The floor held no ghastly bodies only lines of blood saying that bodies were dragged out. The worst of it all was, the room was occupied the light revealed a partial elite that was behind her, they could not tell if it was dead or alive.

"Okie dokie I'll meet you at the clearing." She said smiling completely unaware of what was behind her, as she un-muted us.

"Uniform! Uniform! Get Out Of That Room Now!" A technician yelled along with commander Smith.

The elite opened its eerie fire orange eyes, quietly and quickly as a cat it reached an arm out for the small child before it.

"Why?" Mary innocently said before turning her head and screaming. She dropped the notebook as it covered her mouth. She kicked and squirmed hopelessly trying to get free. Her muffled screams were only heard by the soldiers who could only sit and watch the poor child. The elite was enjoying this as soon as it noticed that it had an audience, Mary bit its hand. The elite roared and dropped her, Mary quickly crawled out the window and the screen went black.

"What happened!" Commander Smith yelled.

"We don't know, most likely the elite crushed it." A female marine said.

"Alright I want the best of you to get going and bring that Spartan home!" Smith yelled.

Luke and Smith walked out of the room, "Do you think she'll be alright?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but the dear Lord always seems to smile upon her and her mentor." Smith sadly said.

**Ok this one cuts off sorry because it was too long. I said sorry ok! Alright you know the drill, you know what belongs to who. Please rate and review or read and review idk what R &R means here.**


	6. Gone but not Forgotten

I ran back inside, "H'el you were very convincing," I gave him a golfers clap.

"Yah thanks but you bit me!" H'el said shaking his hand.

"You grabbed my mouth and it needed to be convincing," I simply replied.

"Alright, Lets move! Lets move!" I yelled, H'el and Toma translated.

I ran outside and looked at the sky and the ring, it was eerily beautiful but more importantly it was growing dark.

"Hurry up or we'll lose the light!" I shouted.  _What are you doing…_ I thought but I compromised myself  _I'm surviving._

H'el and Toma ran up to me followed by 5 others and 10 grunts.

I ran toward the rendezvous point and gave orders as I ran. "Split up into 5 groups each of you gets 2 grunts." I said H'el translated and they nodded

"East and west groups, go now!" I said

I was left with H'el, Toma, and 1 other group. "Keep the grunts silent, out of sight, and away from the tree-line," We were nearing the final leg of the run getting closer to the clearing this is where the phrase 'Silence is golden' came into effect.

"Tell the grunts to stay quiet." I whispered it was to late for H'el to translate, he used hand signals before the group and him and Toma left me.

_Time to act like a scared little kid…Oh joy._  I began panting harder, I accidentally cut my heel and began to cry  _What luck._ I thought as I groaned.

"Mary!…Mary!…Mary!" Soldiers off in the distance shouted.

My eyes fell onto a log at the edge of the tree line,  _Time to take a fall for the team_ , I thought… _I'm so cheesy._  I looked to my left and saw some air move.

"Right." I sighed. Right before I began running I heard cloven hooves crushing grass.

I began running, my foot hurt like hell and I made that weird whimpering noise that you make when you're sad. I turn my head…wham! I fell.

"Mary?…Mary?…Are you alright?" A soldier said.

"Uhhh. Yah, I think so." I had hit my head, hard. The soldier helped me up.

"Mary here I have something to give back to you." The group leader gave me something.

I held out my hand and what was placed in them made my heart sing. It was a necklace, it was more then that it was my crucifix. It was a plain 24kt gold cross, above it were 3 orbs; one was a yellow diamond, the second a ruby and the last a deep, dark, rich blue sapphire. This was all on a small but strong gold chain. I happily placed it on my neck and it went beautifully over my scapular.

"Thank you so much!" I said placing my hands behind my back. I placed my left pinkie on my right index finger and vice versa, then bobbed them up and down. The grunts came, right on cue.

"Grunts!" The commander shouted.

"Mary get behind us." He told me. They fired upon the grunts, they were small and ugly creatures but those creatures breath methane and with a really good shot at their methane tanks you get an awesome chain reaction.

But I realized that these soldiers wouldn't die from simple grunts. Also I was running out of grunts, sadly I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Well that was easy," A soldier said. "you sure had a lot - Ugh!" He fell down, I had shot him with a plasma pistol, and I had concealed two upon my person.

"Mary," A female soldier shouted as the others stared at me, "have you gone insane!" I shot her also, after 2 minutes and all of the grunts dying all 7 soldiers were dead.

"What a sad waste of my time and grunts." I said, throwing my pistols away I walked back toward the woods.

* * *

Kulu heard 5 consecutive shots and 5 bodies fall, he had gotten here when Aeia ran into the clearing, the next thing was the grass being crushed by Aeia's delicate feet.

"Sir." A sangheili said over the radio.

"Go ahead." Kulu said calmly.

"Human reinforcements are approaching."

Kulu's eyes widened and he looked to his left, there H'el and Toma stood, "This is bad." Kulu said.

"What should we do?" H'el asked.

"Sir if I may speak?" Toma asked.

"Yes what is it Toma?" Kulu said.

"I have an idea but you will have to completely trust me Kulu on what I will do." Toma said.

Kulu reluctantly sighed, "I trust you Toma, go ahead."

Toma bowed and walked past Kulu.

* * *

I heard the bushes behind me rustle,  _damn reinforcements_  I thought, and I looked behind me to see where.

"Human!" A gruff voice behind me shouted, it belonged to Toma.

I turned my head and felt his four-fingered hand wrapped around my throat. I jerked back a bit; his hand was tightly gripped around my neck. He then lifted me up, about two feet above his head. I looked into Toma's eyes hate gleamed from his snake eyes they were cold compared to Kulu's round brown eyes, an evil smirk was planted on his face.

"Why?" I struggled to say. My hands latched onto his massive hand.

Kulu watched but he realized what Toma was doing,  _Toma…_ Kulu looked at the bushes and he could smell the humans.

"You sniveling child," he snarled fiercely, "we saved you to get information but you weak mind doesn't have the information." Toma said, he mocked me and called me names.

"Why kill me now?" I struggled again, tears slowly wetted Tomas' hand.

"You wench, I hand to follow orders. If it wasn't for the soft hearted Kulu I would have shot you in the cave." He growled. I stopped crying and thought  _Do you hate me, do you really hate me that much Toma?_

"Now die!" Toma shouted pulling out his energy sword.

"Fire!" A man shouted and a barrage of bullets struck Toma, his armors' energy coating flickered and died bullets pierced one of his two hearts.

I was trained to become a Spartan but I learned a few things. Self-defense, a damn good sniper, and a nurse I know how to save, also how to make an AI.

Toma fell but he was still alive, his hand still wrapped around my throat. "Toma…" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes Aeia?" He said smiling, purple blood ran from his mouth.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes Aeia. Yes I did, but not everything. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, but please stay alive," I looked at Toma's sword, "I want them to feel the bane of your blade." Tears rolled off my face and Toma's grip loosened, I removed his hand from my neck and lightly patted it.

A young marine ran up to me, "The squid head is still alive."

"Mary are you alright?" The leader asked.

"Yes I am," I held Toma's hand, he looked at me. "but you aren't."

"What? Ack!" I stabbed the closest marine I could, I stabbed him with Toma's sword.

"What the fuck!" The marines said as they turned their guns toward me.

"Are you crazy!?" One shouted.

"No I'm quiet sane but your losing your head." Whit that I swiftly sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

"Shoot to stun!" They shot at me but the bullets seemed to go half their speed but they were still fast. I was too quick. I sliced and diced the group, 11 mutilated bodies fell among the 7 already dead humans. Out of the corner of my eye a one legged soldier was crawling away.

I caught up to him, his face full of fear, "Why are you doing this! You were meant to be a Spartan!" The soldier said.

I loomed over him, "My dear soldier, I was trained to become a Spartan and a Spartan I have become, just not your Spartan." I quickly stabbed him, I gave a roar and felt good.

"Toma!" I said and ran to his side, well more like slide.

"Thank you Aeia." He gave me a smile only an elite could.

"Don't worry Toma we'll get help and you'll be-" He stopped me.

"Your eyes are different, they change so much and so drastically," Toma coughed up blood, "they never stay the same always differing with emotion."

"Toma here is your sword back." I placed the metal bar into his hand. You couldn't even guess it was a sword.

"Aeia, I can no longer use my weapon anymore," He looked at me was sadden eyes, "you keep it."

I opened my mouth to argue but he placed it in my hand and gently curled my fingers over it, "Thank you Toma." I hugged his neck and cried, I hate death so much. His purple blood ran into my hair. "Don't die Toma, please don't die."

"I must. Little one pray for me, I feel that I am not worthy."

Kulu and the others ran out but around me and Toma time seemed to slow them down.

"I will pray for you, to my own god." I quietly murmured the saint Joseph prayer.

"Where is my older brother, H'el Korsoee where are you." Toma was fading.

H'el swiftly ran over and addressed Toma by his full name, "I am here Toma Korsoai, I am here." He knelt by Toma.

"H'el may prosperity fill your household. And Kulu may Aeia fill you with joy and heal you heavy heart. You have seen almost 30 human years but your wisdom is like an elder."

"Thank you." Kulu said. He stood behind me. I looked at Kulu and was amazed at how young he was. He was so wise and yet so young.

Toma began to speak in their language to H'el.

I held his hand and could feel the warmth drain from it, "Toma your growing cold." I said.

He stared at me with eyes that life was dimming from and they were sad eyes, "Goodnight little one."

I gave a sad smile, "May paradise accept you with open arms, Toma."

"Thank you and goodbye…"

"Goodbye and goodnight Toma. I wish you the sweetest of dreams." I lightly kissed the side of his face. My eyes could not hold back their tears. As I held his hand up to my face and felt the warmth slowly drain.

Toma closed his eyes and let out a peaceful sigh, Kulu placed some fingers near Toma's neck to search for a pulse, and he stopped breathing. I whimpered and cried, and Kulu knelt down and held me, my tears were slowly disappearing. I looked at H'el, he was holding a hand over his eyes his chest rose and fell. We lost one elite and I couldn't avenge him. My second day on Halo, at dusk Toma - K.I.A. That is what I will write in my journal.

I wiped my face dry and Kulu rubbed my head. "Can we bury him?" I asked Kulu.

"I'm sorry Aeia. I wish we could but we have to hurry back." Kulu sadly said.

I stood up and walked over to the dead bodies and pilfered some items.

"Aeia lets move." Kulu called.

"Yes sir." I trotted over to Kulu and as we walked I stood on the tips of my toes, slightly mimicking how they walked. Kulu asked me if that was uncomfortable, I replied no and explained to him that I did it a lot. We got back to Bravo Base and I retrieved my other things, and found some apples.

**Toma: YOU KILLED ME OFF!**

**Me: Sorry but I need at least some people to die. Anyway I made you death peaceful and not flood ridden.**

**Toma: *eye twitches* *shakes head* fine! But really come on!**

**Me: Dont worry I'll draw you...coughdyingcough**

**Toma: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing!**

***Is crying* I'm sorry I killed off Toma. *stops crying* but anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. The Listening Mouse

We entered the camp when another elite approached Kulu and growled.

"What is it?" Kulu replied in human.

"Umm Kaman wants to see you." He said in really bad English.

H'el cursed, well I think he cursed because he was angry, he cursed through his teeth… mandibles, You get the picture.

"H'el what is it?" Kulu demanded.

"Cantal Sangheili…" H'el said

_WTF? What is can-tn-el? More importantly WTF is a sangheili?_  I thought. I looked at Kulu and tugged on his cape and asked, "Gammameed, what is a can-tn-le?

"H'el will tell you," Kulu said very quickly.

Kulu grabbed H'el's arm and led him over a bit, "H'el make sure Aeia isn't hurt."

"Kulu please give her a translator," H'el began speaking what sounded like gibberish.

Kulu walked over to me and put a red collar-like ring around my neck and he handed me an earpiece. I put the earpiece in my ear and Kulu began to talk.

"Can you understand me?" He asked.

"Um of course I can understand you." I replied.

"How far can I translate with this?" It was a really awkward question.

"As far as you can hear, now I have to go." Kulu then left me.

H'el knelt besides me, "Aeia want to show me the stuff you found?"

"Sure." I replied and watched Kulu walk away. My eyes fell upon the sky and it was a gorgeous mix of purples', oranges', yellows', and reds'.

H'el turned around and that is when I slunk away towards the direction Kulu went. My training kicked in as I avoided detection and being seen, when I got close to the tent Kulu was heading toward. The tent was surrounded by elites in black armor.

I over heard bits and pieces of Kulu's conversation, "So Tamn' Korbanee is here… is that so… may the Forerunners help…" He entered the tent and I lost the rest of the conversation.

Although they were suppose to be good I knew I was always better. I easily slunk around them and found a place in-between the tents and got a front row seat to what was about to go down. I looked inside and playfully thought, 'let the eavesdropping begin.'

I saw 3 people… aliens… men… you get the picture. One was Kulu, who was looking good and also angry. A skinny elite who if he was human he'd be the skinny evil guy, I just got a really bad vibe from him. The last person at this pow wow, was a really big guy in sandy color armor, arms crossed over his chest, glaring.

"Well Kulu," the skinny elite said, "some of your men and superiors are thinking that you might be going soft and doubting the ways."

"Tamn! How dare you question-" The big guy was cut off by Kulu.

"Kaman I can speak for myself."

_So evil skinny guy is Tamn…and the big guy is Kaman._

"Tamn do you know why others think of this or are these your own accusations?"

I was confused on what was going on but it sounded like things were heating up.

"Well," Tamn smirked, "I been hearing that you're keeping a human as a pet," he said very slyly "so I'm letting H'el's friends look for it and well…" Tamn gave a sly laugh "dispose of it."

My jaw dropped,  _Pet! I'm no ones pet!…how rude!_  I thought. 5 seconds past … _wait did he say dispose of it?_

Kulu became angry very quickly and snarled at Tamn, "How dare you, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Ah so you do have a pet." Tamn got his answer.

I was fully absorbed in this and didn't check over my shoulder as often as I should have.

"Kulu calm down." Kaman growled.

"Tamn whose team is the one going on this hunt." Kaman asked Tamn.

His sly smirk came back, "Who else's team… Rtas' Vadumee's team of course."

"Rtas' Vadumee…" Kulu repeated.

I listened to the conversation intently and did not hear or see that someone was sneaking up behind me before it was to late. Something grabbed me and I struggled to get free. I made the mistake of opening my mouth and talking, "Hey put me down! Let me go! Let me go!" I demanded as I squirmed. We moved and entered through the other entrance which I was right next to.

"Hey Tamn, you snake in the grass, is this the 'dangerous human'?" The elite said with a chuckle. His voice reminded me of those soldiers who have gone to hell and back 5 times.

"Put me down you big oaf, or…or you'll be sorry." I said, squirming.

"Aeia!" Kulu said loudly, "What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uhh…I was listening to you discussion." I said with the utmost truth.

H'el came in, "Kulu… Aeia is gone!"

"Yah I know… your 5 minutes too late." Kulu said, I looked at Tamn and he looked like he was about to die of laughter.

"Uh hey buddy could you let me go please?" I asked the elite, whom I couldn't see.

"Rtas don't put that vile creature down." Tamn said.

"Why I'll show you vile…wait you can understand me?"

Kulu did a face palm, "Yes Aeia we can understand you, the translator transfers your language into ours and vice versa." Kulu explained.

I felt like he wasn't going to put me down so I twisted and turned to try and get me free.

The elite holding me chuckled, "H'el this one's a feisty one."

I growled, "Ok seriously tired of being manhandled!"

Kulu sighed and said, "Rtas give her to me."

He dropped me and I landed on all fours, and jumped up into Kulu's arms. And Kulu slapped the back of my head.

"I told you to stay with H'el," Kulu growled as he scolded me.

"I'm sorry I got curious, and I missed you."

"Well this time stay with H'el!" Kulu scolded me one last time and tossed me to H'el. I felt really bad, and I was already feeling bad because of Toma's death.

"Come on Aeia lets go get some food for you and me, ok?" H'el said.

"Ok." I replied

H'el was like the awesome older brother I never had, and Kulu was like my dad. If I was going to survive these two were going to be my starting blocks. Just like The Chief and my Spartan siblings.

He finally put me down and I looked around and saw campfires that were surrounded by other elites,  _great now only 500 other guys who want to kill me._

"Wait right here." H'el said before running off and bringing back two pieces of meat.

"Um H'el what does Can-tn-le mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm part of a group of special forces or special operations, but most call us SpecOps for short." He explained as he handed me some meat.

"Thanks H'el. So that means your really good?" I bit into the meat, it was really tough on the outside but inside perfectly cooked.

"Well you could say that…no yah we are some of the best. We go on dangerous missions and do dangerous stuff."

_Cocky…_  "Cool, do you jump out of ships?"

"Some of us." He bit into his meat and I could not really look away. How and elite eats meat was the most disgusting, weirdest, and possibly coolest thing I'd ever seen. The mandibles chewed, and shredded the meat.

I began eating my meat before he noticed I was watching him. We finished in no time, and that was the best well a decent mean I had in the longest time. Believe it or not I was still hungry.

"Want some more?" H'el asked.

"Yes please!" I said, I looked at the sky above my head and the light was nearly gone, most of the light now was from the fires and artificial lights.

H'el trotted back with different meat. As I bit into it the texture was softer and possibly covered by a type of membrane or sauce. If I had to guess this meat was innards, but who's complaining. I glanced at H'el and he swallowed the meat whole ok not whole but didn't really chew.

"That was delicious H'el, thank you," I said.

"Yah it was," H'el said but he didn't sound like he was paying attention to me. He turned his head around and looked at the others.

I had one of my vibe moments and this vibe was tension. It's like everyone had something planed or something was suppose to happen, but whatever it was it was stressful.

I looked at the others and noticed they all looked or occasionally glanced at the tent I just came out of. I looked also and saw, in order, Kulu; who trotted over to us, Rtas; who followed Kulu, Tamn and then Kaman; they seemed to still be talking to each other.

Kulu approached us, "Gammameed!" I said, as he immediately picked me up. I was confused and surprised.

"Hello Aeia," He said nuzzling my head. I was getting use to my new name and I love it so.

Kulu, as he nuzzled my head, reminded me of a pet or a horse,  _still debating_ , He began nuzzling roughly but I kept my mouth shut. Through his nuzzling I looked at Kaman and Tamn. Kaman then walked behind Tamn and placed his hand on Tamn's shoulder. My eyes looked around and I saw all the elites in the camp or whoever was around looking at Tamn and Kaman.

H'el picked up my backpack that was by his foot… his hoof.

"Aeia I'm sorry I got angry, I just did not want you to be harmed." Kulu began to gently nuzzle my face, but I could see his eyes were still fixed on Tamn and Kaman.

"It is ok." I watched the two with interest.  _What is going to happen? Well whatever it is its not going to be good._

I could barely make out Tamn's features due to the heat from the fire. Kaman was right behind Tamn and his hand still rested on Tamn's shoulder. His other hand was hidden behind his back. Kulu began to nuzzle the top of my head. I saw Kaman grip Tamn's shoulder tight. Tamn's face from what I could tell became grim, with the quickest speed to rival my own, Kaman stabbed Tamn with an energy sword. I covered my mouth in shock and horror, I gave quiet, broken screams. I was truly mortified but what shocked me the most was that Kulu kept nuzzling my head, smiled, and gave a small chuckle.

Kaman kicked Tamn off his sword, "Now is anyone going to say anything?" He looked around at the elites, no one moved and no one said anything. "Good." Kaman said with a smile.

I could barely believe or understand what had just happened.  _Was that a political assassination?_

"Alright Aeia I need you to go with H'el." Kulu said so calmly and sweetly, like he was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"But…but…but…" I stammered.

"No but's," Kulu said as he carried me in his arms, for some weird reason I felt safe in his arms I trusted him. He carried me to his tent and there was a small bodysuit and armor. "put these on and then call me when your done." Kulu left me, and I then felt alone.

I looked at the bodysuit it was ripped in the middle, it was barely connected in the back but it would have to do. I ripped my tattered shirt off and ripped my caprices off,  _man these were my favorite clothes_ , I thought. I felt a cool breeze brush over my body, I quickly got the bodysuit on. The black cloth-like bodysuit had a hole in the middle revealing my belly and stopped right under my chest, the sleeves were uneven and so were the legs. The legs had holes in them so it felt more like shorts and knee high socks. I noticed straps on the suit, and I snapped them on. The straps tightened the suit and it felt like the bodysuit for the Spartan armor.

I called Kulu and he came in, "Do those fit?" He asked.

"Bit short on the top but no one will see anything if I get into a fight." I said, I did a handstand and everything stayed in place.

"Alright here is some temporary armor until I get you special, permanent armor. Use this for now."

"Wait why do I need armor Gammaeed?"

"Rtas' team is going on a mission to a occupied human base and well you're going."

Kulu began working on putting the armor on, some pieces he didn't even put on. He worked on the leg armor. Next he placed on the chest armor or chest plate and a piece of armor on the back, it felt like a power source but I couldn't tell. Lastly was the shoulder and arm armor. And he handed me a helmet, I just put my hair up and it was a perfect fit.  _I look silly…oh well._  The armor was a dark forest green I wanted to say. It was heavy but compared to the prototype MJOLNIR-like armor they gave us it was really light.

"Gammameed," I said.

"Yes Aeia?" Kulu replied.

"Where are you going to be?"

"On a ship called  _Fearless Triumph_  to get your armor ready."

"Oh ok." I didn't want Kulu to leave me with elites I didn't know.

"Don't worry I'll be back by the time you get back." He said sincerely. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and led me outside. I grabbed my backpack and looked you and saw the eerie glow of a covenant cruiser.

"Wow."

H'el walked up to me and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" I replied. As I waved goodbye to Kulu.

"Now Aeia," H'el said with a smile, "I want you to meet my brothers." H'el said and pointed at 9 elites in black armor.

"Wait wasn't Toma your brother?" I asked.

"Yes but Toma was my actual brother these are my battle brothers. We sangheili use the term brother to mean friend or teammate, but only after a close bond." H'el explained.

"Oh… umm what's a sangheili?" I asked.

"Uh well the human term for us is 'elite' right?"

"Yep."

"Well we are sangheili, that's the name of our species."

"So elites are sangheili."

"Yes. So can you not us the word elite and use sangheili instead."

"Ok H'el"

"Thank you. Ok this is Tat, Cla, Sert, Jilt, Rako and Serp the Latnoee twins, Meta, Seta, and Leta the Kermnee Triplets." He said pointing out each one, but it was still gonna be friggen hard to tell them apart.

"Everyone this is Aeia."

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Hello." They replied.

They came closer and I stayed close to H'el's leg, I was nervous. They began making comments about me but what I noticed was that each had a different accent.

"Look at it," Leta said, "its so puny." After that comment the other comments became negative.

"Look at its arms. It probably has the strength of an Unggoy." Sert said, and the group began to laugh.

"What did you say!" I demanded, I scanned the big lug and guessed that he weighed between 250 to 300 pounds maybe 350.

"Oh no…" H'el covered his face.

He smiled, _arrogant bastard_ , "I said your as weak as an Unggoy!" He stated loud and clear.

I punched him square in his face.

"Why you little bitch!" Sert cursed. He threw a punch at me but I quickly moved and smiled at the expression on Sert's face. "What the-"

I grabbed his arm, twisted and threw him over my shoulder. It was as easy as bench pressing 200 pounds. "Who is a unggoy weakling now?" I said like a smart-aleck as I had my foot pressing against his chest.

"Aeia!" H'el said and he picked me up by the back of my armor. I felt like an animal being picked up by the back of the neck.

"What?" I said looking at H'el. "He said I was as weak as an unggoy and I wanted to show him that I wasn't."

H'el sighed, "Sert I'm sorry."

"No need brother," Sert said standing up. "so your Aeia." Sert said in a nice, calm tone.

"Yep!" I piped up cheerfully, "nice to meetcha Sert." H'el then put me down, but I fell on my bum.

"Attention!" I familiar gruff voice barked.

The SpecOps then lined up and stood like statues. I looked up at H'el stood up when I heard, "At ease." I looked forward and right in front of me was a face. The Sangheili was 8 something in silver armor with blue-gray skin, it reminded me of acid washed jeans. The thing that struck me most were his eyes, a beautiful emerald green that simply shone in the dark. I could feel my face flush. I saw the left side of his face, two of his mandibles were missing all that was left were two very fresh pinkish stumps.

"Hello little one." He said smiling.

I then realized that this was the guy manhandling me back in Kaman's tent.

* * *

Kulu walked along the halls of the  _Fearless Triumph_ , he was looking for someone. To be more specifically he was looking for an unggoy by the name of Tarpar. And by his luck he ran into one, well almost over an unggoy.

"You." Kulu said gruffly. He always preferred humans over unggoy for some weird reason.

"Uh ye-yes sir?" The unggoy said.

"Have you seen Tarpar?"

"I am he." Tarpar answered.

"You're the one with the Huragok am I correct?"

"Ye-yes sir."

Kulu was growing annoyed with the stammering and gave a glare followed by a short growl. "I need your huragok to build me something."

"Build? Sir."

"Well more like modify."

"What needs to be modified?"

"Armor." Kulu said and pulled out a disk-shaped object.

Tarpar turned it on and looked at the designs and plans with wide eyes, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Can it be done?' Kulu said with a slight growl and a glare.

"Uh yes, yes of course sir." Tarpar said quickly.

"How long will it take?"

"Not long."

"Good." Kulu said with a slight purr, he turned around and walked away with a smile. Leaving Tarpar very confused.

**Phew! Another chapter done. It is number 7 people! And again I'm cutting in-between some chapter because well I want to start the next chapter with action!**

**Ok if no one has noticed if I mention anyone from the game or books they will be out of character that only goes slightly for MC but not really. and yes other halo nerds I know Rtas lost his mandibles while MC was still on halo get over it I never said it would be parallel to the books and games.**

**Also I like humor and cant write anything with out a little comic relief. So people (and by people I mean humans and sangheili) will be random and act weird.**

**Oh yah also I'm nearly done with the first notebook woohoo! I write before I type. By the time I get done with this one and a bit of the 2nd notebook I'll be on my 3** **rd** **.**

**Anyway I love my readers, tell your friends, and you all know that Bungie owns Halo if I owned Bungie I'd be friggin rich. I own Aeia and Kulu well Kulu's name. (And pretty much all the names that aren't in any of the games.)**


	8. Thunder Drums

**Moo! Now enjoy the chapter.**

We were running across a field. I weaved in and out of a nearby tree line. We were running quickly so the dark world seemed to zoom on by. I ran toward H'el.

"H'el." I whispered loudly.

"Yes Aeia," H'el said jumping over a log.

"What happened to the guy with the half jaw?" I asked and switched to running on all fours over and under all the fallen logs.

"You mean Commander Rtas?"

"Uh yah."

I heard a chuckle from behind, "Running with your pet H'el?" the voice said.

"She isn't mine." H'el replied annoyed. That was the 13th time they asked, said or gave any hints, notions, or suggestions that I was his pet.

I gave a growl, "I'm not a pet."

A loud boom made me jump and give a small shriek.

"You all right child?" The voice from behind said.

"Yah." I wasn't afraid of thunder but I liked it better when I saw lightning.

"I'll be right back," I slowed and ran around H'el to outside the tree line onto rocky terrain. I noticed a gorge coming up and so I ran faster picking up momentum.

"What's it doing?" The Latnoee twins said in unison.

The world was a blur to me as I ran; I switched to my two legs and jumped but came up short, "Aw shit." I said before I fell and hung onto the ledge.

"Damn it today isn't my day…I'm coming Aeia." H'el shouted, but I knew he was to far.

"Who puts a fricken gorge out here!" I yelled. I was scared and thought,  _why can't I get up?_  I could have easily made that jump I was still puzzled about that. The ground I was holding on gave way and my mind ceased those thoughts. I started to fall and a scream almost came out, but someone grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and tenderly held me.  _Kulu…_ that is how I felt, I felt safe. I held and hugged tightly to whom I thought was H'el.

"So H'el were you going to let your pet fall?" The same voice said again.

"Gah! I told you she isn't mine!" H'el said extremely annoyed.

I realized that whom I was hugging couldn't be H'el.

"Aww Commander look she likes you." Meta said.

Rtas laughed and gently nuzzled my exposed face, I couldn't help but give a slight purr and nudge back. We began to move and he still held me, I looked at Rtas and saw his emerald green eyes somehow twinkle in the eerie darkness. I rested my head on his shoulder and noticed his scent, it was sweet smelling. Rtas smelled like hickory wood and an old sweet smelling cigar. I smiled at the scent it reminded me of being outside during the summer around the campfire and the strangely enjoyable scent of a good old cigar. Rtas noticed me smiling, but I didn't notice him.

When Rtas began purring deeply I snapped out of whatever I was in, "Umm… I'm fine now." I said slightly blushing.

"All right." Rtas said,  _Did he just sigh? No …did he?_

We continued to run for 5 minutes before reaching the base, we heard thunder and saw lighting. I still jumped at some bolts and heard Rtas chuckle. I knew him and H'el were going to protect me. Probably more Rtas then H'el I couldn't shake that feeling.

We approached the base, "Delta base," I said, "Ok after I hack our way in I'll tell you when to kill the guards." I took off my backpack and retrieved my notebook.

"Wait cant you retrieve the data we need from here?" Leta asked.

_Was that the whole reason I came?!_ "Yah unless you want to get caught by an AI that might be there."

"Might," Leta said.

"You want to chance it? Be my guest." I heard a growl from behind me.

"I'll shut up now." Leta finished.

My hands became to blurs, "Got the codes, and now hacking the outside cameras and detection systems," I looked at the sangheili, "you may now waste the guards without worry and please do it silently."

Two vanished and I heard two `gah's' from human origin.

"Killed the guards." Cla said.

"Splendid!" I said and began to walk over to the doors. I saw the two guards and shivered, I was never meant to be a warrior I knew that in my heart. I punched in the code and the door opened, "One down two to go."

-Two doors later-

"Ok we are in…" I turned around to find everyone disappearing.

"Aeia stay here until you're needed." Rtas said before going invisible, I could swear I then felt him nuzzle my face.

I felt pretty useless on this mission I didn't even have a weapon. I sighed.

"Aeia we need you." said a visible H'el.

We ran or trotted down the hallway. The walls were covered with blood and bodies lain on the floor I gave out a cry through clenched teeth. We finally got to a door everyone was at and I immediately hacked the security cameras and deleted the video and deactivated them.

"Aww no fair you guys killed everyone." I said slightly disappointed.

They chuckled, "Ok there is a human in there, he is wounded and most likely dying." Leta informed me.

I tried several codes on the door and cursed for I realized they got the AI to per mentally lock the door. "Somebody get this door opened now before they delete any information!"

"On it!" Tat said as he placed explosives on the door. 3...2...1...BOOM!

"Oh no!" A scientist cried as they activated `Cole Protocol'.

"Shit." I said quickly before anyone could react, that's the power of being a Spartan, baby, I grabbed Cal's needler and shot the man dead, "Nice." I said holding up the needler.

I ran over to the keyboard and barked orders, "Guard the entrance and go in pairs or groups of three. Make sure no one gets out to call for help."

They just stood there.

"Well you heard Aeia.  **NOW MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!** " Rtas barked.

My fingers flew at a furious pace on the keyboard I knew a way to reverse `Cole Protocol'.

"No…no…no!" I panicked as more data was being deleted.

H'el and Rtas watched.

"YES!" I shouted happily, I had successfully stopped `Cole Protocol'; I twirled in the air happily.

"H'el." Rtas whispered.

"Yah?" H'el whispered back.

"Umm what just happened?"

"I, Rtas, just successfully acquired well data on battle plans and strategies." I said leaning forward; I did a little dance that made Rtas and H'el laughing like hyenas.

"Umm." H'el coughed, "did you find earth?"

I frowned and Rtas took notice of that, "No I didn't that apparently is the first thing to go."

Rtas walked over, "So these are battle plans?"

I nodded, "Mhm, these are previous battle plans and strategies and apparently this place is backup." I said removing my helmet, I couldn't stand it anymore, I let my hair down which felt good. I watched Rtas study the plans intently.

"Good work Aeia." He said ruffling my hair.

I made a weird involuntary chirping noise and followed by a yawn showing my fangs.

"H'el your- I mean Kulu's pet is sleepy." Rtas said stating the obvious.

I looked at the screen and my eyes widened, "We have to leave now!"

"Why?" H'el asked.

"Apparently the human contacted others before he died."

"Men we have to move, now! Everyone to the trees." Rtas said over the radio.

We ran out of the room and down the hall, the thunder and lighting had gotten worse.

"Sir. Human vehicles are approaching your location." Cla said.

We reached outside and a drop of water fell on my nose… and like I heard some people say `when it rains it pours'. It was so bad I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I ran after Rtas and H'el, and being the idiot that I was I fell and hit my head on a rock.

* * *

H'el and Rtas made it safely to the trees where the canopy provided protection from the rain.

"Just in time guys," Jilt said. Everyone saw the headlights stop.

"Umm guys." Rako said.

"Yah?" Everyone said.

"Weren't there 12 of us not 11?"

They calmly looked at each other, widened their eyes and looked down and they were missing a short armor wearing human. "AEIA!" They said and their heads shot up.

"Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! Kulu is going to kill me!" H'el panicked.

"Jilt! Cla! Do either of you see her?" Rtas asked his snipers.

They turned on the night vision and Jilt said, "There!" He threw Rtas some binoculars and Rtas saw Aeia on the ground next to a rock, not moving. Rtas saw her muddy tangled feet.

"Damn she must have fallen." Rtas said.

"I'll go get her." H'el said turning around to go and get her.

"No I will I'm the fastest here." Serp said.

"No," Rtas said, "I will. H'el get everyone heading back toward the camp."

"But sir she is my responsibility." H'el said.

"Yah but the reason she is here is because I asked Kulu for her to come, now go!"

"No sir, you are completely outnumbered. We will stay here and assist you if necessary."

"Fine." Rtas said before going invisible and running toward the base. He heard footsteps and humans talking. Rtas knew he had some advantage over the humans. He knew humans weren't very good fighters when they couldn't see. The only light was the flash of light in the sky and the headlights. But Rtas at the moment was severely out gunned and things became even more complicated when Aeia woke up and held her head.

"Hey there is some movement." A human said.

"It's a kid! And wearing covie armor!?"

Aeia stood up and disappeared, Rtas couldn't believe how fast she was. He began to hear over the thunder, screams belonging to humans, a few gunshots and then silence. Rtas looked from behind the rock he was behind and saw the humans try and make a last ditch effort by gathering in the light of the headlights. Thoughts raced through his mind,  _How are they dying? Unless she can kill without a weapon._  The lights one by one began going out till the only light was from the lighting.

Aeia circled around her prey and Rtas heard through the thunder, giggling. The sky went dark and his eyes darted left and right, the only sounds he could hear was his breathing. _What is going on? She is not a normal human child._  The silence was broken by blood curdling screams, followed by the roar of thunder.

"Hello? Is anyone there? H'el? Sert? Rtas?"

"Aeia…it's me Rtas."

Through the dark he saw her slowly make her way over by crawling on the ground to the rock he was by.

Her hair stuck to the armor and pieces of skin that were exposed. She had human blood all over her. Rtas' eyes glanced at her hand, which held a blood soaked knife in her light grip.

"Rtas more humans are coming." Cla said shakily over the radio.

"Right…" Rtas said as he looked at Aeia, who was licking the blood on the knife.

"Aeia lets go." Rtas quickly picked Aeia up and ran back to the woods. He held her closely and she gripped unto him.

H'el was relieved to see Aeia safe and they began to walk back.

* * *

We were walking back, and by we were walking everyone else was walking while I was being carried, when I heard dogs barking and a, "Go getem boy!"

"Guys…" I heard snarls and barks, "guys!…" it was louder, "Guys!"

"What?" Tat said.

I pointed at 12 army trained attack dogs; I called them  _Hellhounds_  because they were trained by ODST's.

"What are they, Aeia." H'el whispered.

I heard a group of growls from a group of very, very, very pissed dogs.

" **RUN AWAY!** " I yelled and jumped out of Rtas' protective arms. The dogs got their cue and sprung into action.

Some disappeared and others ran a different way and we all were separated and I had a fucking pissed dog on my tail. I screamed as the dog tackled me but I began wrestling with it. I eventually won and took its collar as a reward, the dog ran away. Putting the collar on I went hunting for the others.

H'el came out of nowhere, "What were those things?" H'el asked.

"Man's best friend," I walked over to H'el and said, "Up."

H'el picked me up and I rested my head upon his shoulder, it was soft.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

"Yah."

"Well camp isn't that far so you can walk."

I groaned.

Rtas sighed, "H'el you have no experience in dealing with children, let me carrier her."

He held me with one arm, I melted. I felt a pain in my foot and looking at it and then the other. Both of my feet were bloody, but that wasn't the end of the discomforts. I was tired, in pain and cold. I opened my backpack and removed some of the armor on my legs. My eyes began to sag and I strained to keep them open but I finally gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright people (if anybody actually reads this) this was chapter 8!**

**The next chapter will be short maybe 2500 words or less.**

**Lets see… Halo belongs to Bungie**

**I don't own it or have any relation who works with or in Bungie. If I did that would be cool!**

**People I would love to hear any questions, comments or even concerns. Read & Review!**

**Give me the hard truth I want to know if you think this sucks or is awesome.**

**Love,**

**Kit Williams**

**Now excuse me it is time for my ... *Large wooden rabbit is hurddling toward me* RUN AWAY! *Monty Python style retreat***


	9. Song of the Sniper and the Battle Within

**Ok people this chapter might be confusing because I'm playing with points of view so it might switch from 1st** **person to 3** **rd** **person e.g. from Aeia's point of view to the narrators point of view.**

**ENJOY!**

Rtas nudged me and my eyes opened up. It was right before dawn and the sky was starting to light up slowly. I jumped out of Rtas' arms and stretched, I had been asleep for about 2 hours, which was a luxury for Spartans.

We walked into camp when I heard a familiar voice, "Hello Aeia."

I looked around and saw Kulu, "Gammameed!" I cried and hugged his leg.

He patted my head, "Well you look good I suspect the mission went smoothly." He said looking at Rtas, H'el and the others, he handed H'el a sniper as he said that.

"What's this for?" H'el asked.

"Enemies are heading this way and it's a large force." Kulu replied.

I put my backpack down and took out a mat. I placed a sniper rifle skeleton on it. I began assembling my trusty sniper rifle. Quickly and carefully I began assembling my weapon. Kulu out of curiosity he approached me and finally asked, "Aeia, what is that?"

"A gun…" I simply said, as I attached the barrel and the muzzle upon the skeleton.

"Uh huh. What kind of gun?"

"Sniper rifle," I said putting on the final touches then the scope, "there all done."

"Why did you assemble a sniper rifle?"

I swung the strap around my head and under my left arm. I finally answered Kulu, "I don't really know its just when you said `A large group of enemies are approaching' my train- I mean instincts kicked in and so I got ready to fight." I hoped Kulu bought the instincts bit.

Kulu looked at me but his kind eyes were hiding and he seemed to be studying me then he asked, "Aeia, what are you?"

I giggled and thought  _He didn't buy it oh well_ , I said to him, "Human of course."

"Mhm."

We were walking well more like me following Kulu. He had told me of a good sniper's nest nearby.

Kulu spoke up, "No, Aeia," Kulu said in a very serious tone "What  _are_  you?"

"Like I said before I'm human."

Kulu swiftly turned around and said again, "What  _are_  you?" His eyes glared at me and I felt like my soul was somehow being violated by that glare. Like the Chief said, ` _A Spartan's soul must be tougher then the body without it we are nothing.'_

I threw my hair back, I knew Kulu was smart and I knew he'd figure it out, I sighed.

"Don't tell anyone." I said in defeat.

"I wont." He said.

I pulled out my notebook and ran my fingers over the touch screen to bring up a picture, that I held very dear to me, the picture of Petty Officer Master Chief, also known as Spartan-117 or Sierra-117.

Kulu's eyes widened, "The Demon…" Kulu said immediately.

 _Wow he is already famous in the Covenant he must have kicked most of their asses already…ha ha ha._  I happily thought.

"When I was 13 or 14 I was in-a-sense tricked into the military. I had found out that there was already a clone of me ready to take my place, I was essentially kidnapped. He," I said pointing to the picture, "trained me, a scientist changed me. I was to become like him, a super soldier, a killing machine, a hero to my species." I said sadly, as I remembered the mental anguish it all brought me.

"Wouldn't you consider it honorable?" Kulu asked. His voice gave away that he knew the answer.

"Yah I guess so, but… there is something that is lost and something to be a hero of that expectation."

"And what would that be?"

"The demons can never die…" I had the darkest look in my eyes as I said that.

"What!" Kulu said shocked, "Why?"

"Because we aren't allowed to… If one of us did happen to keel-over in battle we would be listed as Missing In Action or MIA for short. Also…" I said tears forming in my purple eyes, "so many died… half of my friends I knew for months were all gone in one day. We fought together, we dined together, we were punished together, and they all were gone." I said crying a little. I quickly wiped my eyes dry and regained my composer.

"Aeia I have a question for you."

I looked at him.

"Aeia, why did you come with me?" He asked placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Because…"

"Because why Aeia?" He said as tenderly as he could, for an alien that is.

I looked up, "Because you gave me freedom."

He smiled and decided it was best to go to another topic, "So you're a Demon."

"Well… I wouldn't say a fully trained demon. More like a partially trained demon or Half-demon."

Kulu stood up and looked at me, he just stood there. He was either thinking or speechless.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No Aeia I don't."

"Good. Now will I be able to use this gun of mine?"

"Yes you will."

We walked till we reached the nest. I finally saw my battlefield…I saw my perch, hidden among the rocks.

"Let the song and dance begin." I said to myself.

I placed my sniper down, putting my magazines close at hand. I looked through the scope and right now I was God with those men's lives. I picked my targets, they looked like fine men and even finer marines, but today they were my targets. Breathing in I closed my eyes and I finally let it out.  _I heard the click and she was loaded, 50 caliber she was mine. Hoorah…_  Bang. Bang. Bang.  _And through my scope. I saw those Yankee boys drop like flies._  2 more shots  _and in their eyes they began to lose hope,_  Bang. Bang.  _Hoorah…_

I calmly took the magazine out and put the new one in. My modified sniper held 5 shots instead of 4. I had used 5 bullets but 8 men are dead. I aimed and the rhythmic sounds absorbed me. Click. Slide. Click. Breath. Bang. Bang. Bang. The gun scraping against the rock. Holding my breath as I aimed. Bang. Bang. Click. Slide. Click. Over and over again. Whenever I seemed to do the dance of death time seems to be lost. I was on my 3rd magazine when Kulu touched my shoulder. I looked at the sky, it was a vibrant red. In my mind I saw the maple trees and there beautiful red leaves in autumn. The forest seemed to be on fire.

We walked back to camp and it was gone, all packed up I should say. Kulu began to walk away and I was following him when he said, "Stay here."

* * *

Kulu walked up to H'el and stood next to him and watched Aeia. She was looking through her collection of drawings.

"We were ordered to pack up and move out." H'el said.

Kulu just stood there, arms crossed, nodding.

"It's…going well…and…" H'el tried to say but he kept looking at Aeia. He finally cut-to-the-chase, "Kulu," he said in a low tone, "what is going to happen to her? I have heard reports from other squads on the other side of the holy ring and they are saying monsters are loose!" H'el stopped himself for a moment, "What are we going to do?"

Kulu just looked at H'el, "I don't know…"

H'el was dumbstruck at the thought of Kulu not knowing the answer and he was about to say something when Kulu barged back in.

"But I will ask her." Kulu walked over to Aeia and H'el just watched.

Kulu approached Aeia and she greeted Kulu with a smile.

"Hello Gammameed!" She said.

"Aeia," Kulu said seriously, "I'm giving you a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"You can come with us or you can go back to your own kind." Kulu said and walked away, he silently prayed that he was doing the right thing and that she would make the right choice.

Aeia just stood there staring off into space, while Kulu walked toward H'el. Who met him halfway.

Kulu grabbed H'el's arm and brought him close and whispered, "H'el," he growled "once I'm on that ship and Aeia heads toward those woods toward a human base…"

"What do you need me for then?" H'el asked.

"Shoot her." Kulu said coldly.

* * *

I looked up from looking at all my beautiful drawing I drew of battlefield situations from pictures I took. I saw Gammameed walking towards me, so I stood up.

"Hello Gammameed!" I said as I greeted him with a smile.

"Aeia," Kulu said in what I called his `parenting' tone, "I'm giving you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" I asked confused.

"Well, you can come with us or you can go back to your own kind."

I just stood there staring off into space, almost in shock, almost. Kulu walked away. In my mind I saw to my right the Sangheili, and Kulu. I looked to my left humans, Spartans, mom and dad. I looked straight ahead and in my mind raced,  _What should I do._

I had one of those moments where you can hear your conscience speaking to you; you know the shoulder angel and shoulder devil.

"What should I do?" I pleaded to them.

They looked at each other almost unsure of what to say and how to answer.

" _Well we aren't entirely sure."_  the devil answered.

"What! You guys are good and bad, right and wrong. How can you not know?"

" _Listen it's not that simple."_  the angel said.

" _It is way more complicated then stealing a cookie from the cookie jar…good job by the way of taking 12, I'm impressed. Johnson didn't know what hit him."_  the devil said approvingly.

"But you guys are suppose to know!" I said.

The angel spoke up sadly,  _"Listen, we are only portrayed as this."_

" _So we are just a figment of your mind."_

I began to cry, "What can you guys tell me?!" I said bewildered.

They looked at each other and then back to me, together they said,  _"We are you."_  they hugged me and my eyes opened it was all clear of what I was to do. I looked at the setting sun; I looked to my left and then to the right. My choice was now and forever perfectly clear.

I looked at Kulu walking away, he was walking past H'el. I turned to my left and put down one foot on that grass. I quickly turned around and ran after Kulu, hugged his leg, and cried, "Please don't leave me!" I felt safe with this creature, like I had felt safe with John or even with my father. I didn't want to lose that connection for a 3rd time.

Kulu looked down at me and my crying eyes, he said smiling, "Don't cry Aeia," his hand stroked the top of my head, "your with family…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9.**

**What a great way to end a chapter… I could make it longer but I would then have to go find my other notebook and being a predominate member of the procrastination society (yes I upgraded) I shall not.**

**Halo owns Bungie… Master Chief is actually the head of Bungie, and the Arbiter is in charge of advertisement.**

**I want to hear your praises and your criticism if you hate it please tell me.**

**I'm done with notebook one, yes I wrote this in a notebook before typing it.**

**Aeia: So where am I?**

**Wait how did you get in here?**

**Aeia: I walked…**

***Looks at the gaping hole in the wall* Right…**

**Aeia: So I go with C'thulhu?**

***Facepalm* I'm ending this now.**

**Aeia: C'thulhu…Cthulhu… how is it pronounced?**

**-ENDS CHAPTER-**


	10. Mastering the Art of Shrimping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the authors notes at the beginning and end of the chapter are old and I have no real desire to actually mess with my original work, unless I'm doing the updated chapters but that's a whole different story. I will however update the publication dates to what they actually are but I will do that once all 42 chapters are up. Enjoy.

**I noticed something…you people don't really have to wait between chapters. I usually release a good load of chapters when I do publish and you only have to wait for the next 3 to 5 chapters… Is it pointless for me to be typing these well thought out and witty writers comments…**

**Aeia: Can we start this I think C'thulhu is getting impatient also so is Heal.**

***Facepalm* You're the main character you cant even pronounce their names!**

**Aeia: *is hugging Rtas***

***Eye twitches* get off my man!**

**Aeia: Make me!**

***Tackles Aeia***

**-We apologize for what happened the author and Aeia peacefully talked it over and-**

***Fighting noises can be heard in the background* MY HAIR! YOU LITTLE -**

**-We will now continue to our main presentation! -ENJOY! -**

**Chapter 10**

H'el looked at Kulu and Aeia, but he looked at Kulu and he wanted to puke. He knew Kulu could be cold at times but toward Aeia? H'el couldn't say Aeia wasn't helpless she could in fact be considered dangerous.

Rtas walked over and asked, "H'el are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine commander." H'el lied.

Rtas grabbed his arm and brought him close and whispered, "You liar, your unsettled about something… Kulu told you to shoot her? Didn't he."

H'el gave in and told Rtas, "Yes he did. I wouldn't do it."

"Kulu is your superior and you disobeying those orders is dishonorable and you would be punished."

"Ok I'd shoot but I might sneeze when I took the shot and missed her." H'el whispered.

Rtas gave H'el a half smile; "I would suggest shooting her in the leg, but from a different position of course. Then one of us, out of  _pure_  concern, would run out and  _help_  her."

H'el just looked at Rtas. He always knew he was brilliant but never this devious.

* * *

I let go of Kulu's leg and wiped my eyes, and the feeling of belonging came to me. I was truly wanted by Kulu. I felt good.

"Can you walk over to the others I want to do something." I asked.

"Alright." Kulu walked over to the others.

I pulled out my notebook and took their picture with my notebook and my glasses camera. After that I finished I ran over to them and showed them the picture. I had no idea what compelled me to do so but I didn't really care. Also I was fully aware that as soon as I step onto that ship above us I could be horribly killed and/or tortured. I looked up and they said that they wanted me in one,  _Yay group pictures,_  I thought.

So they got ready and I placed my notebook on a crate-thing, set the timer, and ran back to Kulu; I stood in front of him. I was just a human, I knew that and they knew that. I believe why I was still alive was probably they wanted to know where Earth and the Sol system was.

After the picture was done I ran over and picked my notebook up, it was a really good picture.

"Aeia…," I turned around, "are you ready?" Kulu asked me.

"Yes…yes I am." I replied.

We walked till we were underneath the ship, Kulu knelt down next to me and said, "Aeia, listen, I don't want you wandering around the ship."

"Ok." I said, nodding.

"No let me make this 100 percent clear, do  **not**  leave my side or be alone, outside of a specific area without me, H'el, or any of the other SpecOps, or anyone I say; under  **any**  circumstances; do I make myself clear?"

"Yep."

"If you disobey me you will be punished, more importantly you could be killed by other sangheili," Kulu hugged me and smiled lightly, "your just lucky enough to still be alive. Just wandering around here you were risking your life."

"I'm just lucky I guess." I said.  _Maybe John's luck rubbed off onto me…_  I thought.

Kulu seemed to frown.

"Gammameed… don't worry, I'll be fine. I got," I looked behind me and counted how many people were on my side, but I lost count, "uhh," I threw my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to the group behind me, "I got this group of people to add to the group of `People who wont kill me' list." I finished smiling.

Kulu smiled, yes I could tell what a smile was, and said, "Well this has been a very eventful three days…hasn't it?"

"Yah," I said as I looked around for the last time and then contently watched the sun sink, thus concluding the third day on Halo, "so how do we get on  _Fearless Triumph_?"

The Latnoee twins jumped out of freaking nowhere and said in sync, "The gravity lift of course!"

I nearly punched them but a purple light surrounded us before I could, and we rose off the ground. "Woah! This is amazing!" I said, I knew I could jump 1 story off the ground but still this was cool.

They all looked at me, "Are you saying that you have never been on a gravity lift?" Kulu asked, sounding slightly in disbelief.

"Uhh yah," I said and did a back flip, "weee! Uhh I mean, if you hadn't noticed humans are not that technologically advanced as you guys."

"Yah that kind of explains why your getting you asses handed and losing the war." Sert said. I kicked his face.

I did another back flip before we reached the ship  _Fearless Triumph_. I turned my glasses camera on. I wanted to, if I had the unfortunate mishap of dying, send the information I collected back to the UNSC.  _Hey I'm not a complete traitor._  I happily thought.

As soon as we got on the ship I saw something from my worst nightmare…giant bugs. I quickly and tightly gripped Kulu's cape and he looked at me and asked, "What is wrong, Aeia?

"Giant bugs." I replied.

"Oh the Yanme'e, they are harmless," I let go and stopped cowering, "most of the time."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I waved goodbye to Rtas and the others but H'el stayed with us. We walked, and walked, and walked…and wa- "Gammameed are we there yet?" I asked, my feet were hurting and I was very tired.

"Almost." Kulu said, I groaned,  _That is what every adult says…_  I thought.

We walked for a little while and then we entered what looked liked a control room. Kaman entered the room just as we entered. Our presence soon became aware to everyone. I was, at my best, at par with a sangheili. There were al least 12 maybe 13 in the room. I was sleep deprived, hungry, injured, hungry, slightly hyper… _did I mention that I was hungry and tired?_  I opened my mouth, but Kulu's hand covered my mouth.

His hand ripped my translator off, and I looked at him puzzled. Kulu removed his hand and that is when I noticed faint smells wafting through the air.

I was about to speak when Kulu grabbed my hand and we quickly walked across the room.

Kulu began talking in a low tone to me, "Don't speak unless I say so, understand?" Kulu asked.

His hand gripped tighter and I nodded understanding what Kulu wanted.  _OW! My F-ing hand! WHAT THE HELL is wrong with Gammameed? Why is he so nervous?_  I thought, as Kulu quickly reattached my translator.

We entered a side room where I heard, "Ahh Kulu, Kaman. I am glad you are back and not hurt." A deep voice started, it was deeper then Kaman's.

"Well besides Kulu getting lost, being found hurt, getting hurt, and H'el's brother Toma dying…we are just peachy." Kaman said, he sounded funny at the end.

"Toma…" I said solemnly, I still felt guilty about his death, his sacrifice.

"I actually owe my life to someone who led H'el and Toma to me." Kulu said.

"Oh. And who might that be?"

Kulu stiffened and let go of my hand, "Shipmaster Ralus' Fortemee, meet Aeia." Kulu and Kaman made a clear path between me and Ralus.

Ralus seemed to smile as he approached me, I got really scared I wanted Kulu now. "So Kulu you got a pet." Ralus said petting my head.

"Keep saying that…but I must warn you I bite." I said with an evil smirk.

Ralus laughed at that and his laugh made me jump, "A fiery streak this one has." Ralus said.

_Why is it when anyone of these guys laugh I jump?_  I thought. I immediately sensed something wrong and wanted to badly get away from Ralus and I knew Kulu could see that. Ralus lightly tickled my chin but that tickle quickly turned into a hand wrapped around my throat. My feet rose off the ground and I was essentially dead meat now,  _Why do I always get choked?_

-(Flashback)-

"Ugh! Your choking me!" I cried.

"What do you think you should do?" My teacher asked, choking me.

"Get…Ugh! Free!" I said clearly struggling.

I heard a giggle from my fellow students who had already gotten free from being choked.

"Time!" I was then dropped, "Girl you would already be dead by now!" Sgt. Johnson told me.

I was on my hands and knees, my failure cost me another meal, and I whimpered to myself, "I wanna go home." Everyone left so I closed my eyes, I was hungry and 3 days without food didn't help me. I was tired and hungry.

"Mary." I heard a woman say.

I opened my eyes and the room was empty. I could smell food, nice warm food like a home cooked meal. I looked at the woman's face and it belonged to Dr. Halsey and she had the food.

"Mary I snuck you some food." She said smiling as she gave me the food.

"Thank you." I replied and began to voraciously eat the food.

She left without another word, which got me thinking why she was even here. A shuffle that was barely audible to a normal human ear was heard, luckily my ears were enhanced.  _Crap I have to protect my meal_  I thought, and they did attack or he attacked.

I wasn't giving up this food easily, with blinding speed I defended. Till- he grabbed my throat and started to crush it. The adrenaline was pumping through me so I turned myself sideways, brought my arms and legs in, and with a ton of power I quickly brought them out and hit my opponent, thus he dropped me.

"You pass." A stoic voice said.

I rubbed my neck and coughed, "Master Chief? What the freaking heck!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh I mean…" I stumbled over my words.

"Don't worry, I see you learned shrimping."

"Well I learned from the best." I finished smiling widely.

* * *

My eyes shot open, this wasn't a test it was a matter of me living and continuing to play this version of LifeÔ, or dying and ending the game right here and right now. I turned to the side and executed a perfect shrimping maneuver; I nailed Ralus right in the face. When my feet touched the ground I looked around and saw 5 Sangheili and Ralus.

"Fuck…"

* * *

(Kulu POV)

She was defending herself well, she knocked out 2 minor domo's but she was slowing down. I walked around and finally got a good long look at her and her endurance. Her legs were buckling, bruises covered her arms and legs, the bruises practically covered her lithe frame, but the real question was why hadn't she stopped fighting?

* * *

(Mary POV)

_Attack, defend, punch, block, kick, dodge, survive,_  punched through my mind as my body was slowly becoming numb,  _Please just a little longer._  I begged my mind.

* * *

"Mary!" Someone shouted.

I still fought.

"Mary!" Someone shouted.

I wasn't going to stop.

"Somebody! Stop her!" A soldier shouted.

"Mary." A stolid voice said.

I would not stop.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, but not in a violent manner more like a hug. I felt a pat on my head and an eerily soothing 'shhh'.

My armor was gone, completely destroyed. Insurgents lay dead at my feet all battered to death with my own two hands. I looked at the person behind me and it was John.

"Mary you can stop now." John told me.

I began to cry, I wanted to stop but my instincts wouldn't let me they screamed in my ear to keep going keep fighting till I was safe. I was caught without my armor, shot at so I attacked.

* * *

_This is my animalistic side._  I thought.

Reason dared not enter, sympathy hid in fear, anger backed off, this…this was pure instincts. My body went numb.  _Damn…_  I thought.

* * *

"Kulu." Ralus said.

"What?" Kulu replied.

"There is something wrong." Ralus said, he was bruised from Aeia's attacks, which made Kulu lightly smile on the inside.

Kulu looked at Aeia, and no one approached her,  _Did she die standing up?_  Kulu wondered.

"Watch." Ralus whispered. He pointed to a Elite and pointed to Aeia.

Aeia's head was drooped, her entire frame shaking, she labored with her breath. The Sangheili approached her and made a quick swipe at her. She dodged and her punches and kicks went at a furious pace.

Kulu watched her movement and they were not planned, the were like a barbarian fighting, unorthodox and sloppy. Kulu noted that she didn't move far from the spot where he noticed her head drooped. Aeia finally lifted her head and Kulu, like everyone else, was shocked. Her eyes were open but they did not shine with that life energy that she possessed.

"I do not know how she stands." Ralus said, finally breaking the silence.

"Is she…" Kaman began.

"Dead? No," Kulu said, "only unconscious." he said as he watched her head follow any noise.

"After she knocked out the second minor domo, I noticed a change in her movements. I do not believe that she is running on adrenaline anymore, it is now like pure instincts. She will attack anything that gets too close." Ralus finished.

"Aeia…" Kulu whispered as he stepped forward.

"Kulu she will attack anything that gets too close." Kaman said.

"Do you think I really give a shit about myself right now! Look at what we did!" Kulu yelled. The same time Aeia's body violently shook as if her emotions were trying to break free.

There was a pause before Ralus spoke, "You really care about this human don't you?" everyone looked at Kulu waiting for his answer.

Kulu paused, "Yes, but she is only a child…," Kulu chose his next words very carefully, "I love her as if she was my own." he very well knew he could be shot fro what he just said.

"Somebody… distract his pet while he grabs it." Ralus said smiling.

Kulu stood at a safe distance behind her, she made no motions or even made any notions of recognition that he was there.

Two Sangheili attacked her, but Aeia jumped up and kicked. She hit one officer in the face and he hit the floor. She began to walk toward the fallen officer and began exerting her full strength on him and anyone who tried to stop her. She wasn't going to stop.

* * *

(Flashback for Mary)

I was crying I knew why. I was an animal, a horrible monster, a killing machine.

"What was that?" I said bewildered.

"Mary," Master Chief began, "that is what I like to call `A Spartans last defense' or a last stand. It is when the adrenaline pumps so much that our survival instincts take over, and we become nearly unstoppable."

I cried, "I don't like it!" I was scared and John knew that.

He let me go and when I took a step I fell my strength was gone. I couldn't move and I was on the verge of blacking out, Chief picked me up and carried me away.

* * *

I made a quick grab for her and once she was in his arms… she stopped and plopped onto the floor. I was uncertain of what to do but I just began to pet her head. I whispered to her, "Aeia…you can stop now."

Emotion and life seemed to return to the empty shell, "Kulu…" she said crying softly.

"Shhh, it's ok I'm here."

I was one of the few Sangheili in that room who had a child before joining the Covenant, but I was the only one in that entire room whose kid was a girl.

She calmed down and strangely enough she began to smile again. Her frame kept shaking every now and again.

"Now can we all get acquainted without killing each other?" I asked.

Aeia nodded but as soon as she stood she fell right back down and violently shook. I played with her translator and thus turning it off. I rose to face the shipmaster, "Shipmaster," I said before swallowing, "I and most of us can fully see that she was changed to become a warrior, but I want to save her while there is still something left to save."

Ralus just smiled at me, "Kulu if you're caught it is not my fault." Ralus said to me before he left the room.

I turned around to see Aeia covered in brown, black, and blue marks on her pale frame.

"Gammameed…What is wrong?" She asked me, tilting her head.

I shook my head, "Nothing Aeia, nothing at all."

She raised her arms and like a little one would ask, "Up."

I couldn't help but smile and took her up into my arms. We walked out of the room and headed toward my sleeping chambers.

I stopped in front of my room and put Aeia down.

"Is this your room?" she asked me.

I smiled and looked down on the little child, "Yes and I think you will like it."

* * *

The door slid open and Aeia walked in, Kulu followed in after her. She did not expect what she saw. The floor was soft to her feet, almost like carpet. The dim lighting gave the room a fireplace glow. The walls were a light auburn color, she could make out bright reds and oranges, but all the colors in the room were very autumn.

Kulu just simply smiled as she just stood there not sure what to do. Kulu walked over to her and removed the uncomfortable translator off her neck.

"Well make yourself at home." Kulu spoke in perfect English.

"Ok." Aeia replied in her mouse-like voice.

Kulu hoped his kindness toward this human wasn't all for naught. He was fully aware that she could be killed at any moment. He looked at her and he wanted to show kindness to the poor demon spawn.

She found her bag and began to wander around, Kulu couldn't help but smirk.

"Kulu." Aeia asked.

"Hm?" Kulu replied while removing his helmet.

"In this picture is this you?" Aeia asked while pointing to a picture.

Kulu looked at the picture and was amazed, for out of 6 other Sangheili she picked him, "Yes Aeia that is me."

She went to her back and rummaged through it. Kulu continued to remove his armor, she lifted her head up and asked, "Um should I wait till your finished changing and getting dressed?"

"No Aeia, I'm wearing clothes." Kulu said. Aeia just looked at him, he was just wearing a bodysuit.

Aeia just shrugged and continued to rummage through her backpack. Kulu removed his leg armor and his legs thanked him for that. He went over and sat on him bed and removed the armor covering his hooves.

She found what she was looking for, her notepad and began skimming through the pictures.

Kulu removed his armor covering his arms, and lastly the chest armor. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Aeia." Kulu said.

She looked up and the light shined off her glasses.

"Lets remove that armor."

She stood up and walked over to Kulu. He knelt down and began removing the armor.

"Kulu." Aeia asked while the chest armor was being removed.

"Yes Aeia?" He replied.

"Why did you save me?"

Kulu just remained silent and continued to remove her armor.

"Why did you protect me?"

He kept working on her armor.

"Gammameed… Why didn't you kill me?" She asked while lifting his head up.

Kulu stopped and stared into her unnatural purple eyes. The stare he got back from her was cold and emotionless, he felt like he was being interrogated. Kulu couldn't answer her question for he wasn't entirely sure why he did.

"Or," she said lifting her head and staring through her glasses, which were at the end of her nose, "are you to try and extract information from me, which if you succeed I will then be of no use and be promptly disposed of." She said without any emotion.

He opened his mouth, but Aeia tightened her grip on his lower two mandibles, "Kulu if you do lie to me I am a master of interrogation," she gave an evil smile, "Kulu I'm truly sorry you have to see this but if you are I can and will, if forced, kill everyone on this ship," she smiled again, "I would kill you last."

Kulu was wide-eyed,  _By the Forerunners! She truly is a demon spawn!_  He thought. Kulu was released from her superhuman grip and he fell back just staring at the little human whom showed him kindness threatened to kill them all. "Aeia…" He finally said, he knew she could do it, she was clever enough to. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she looked at him, "I saved you because I wanted to." Kulu said.

"Really?" She said, her emotion returned. Her voice and how she carried herself changed with her emotions, meaning she was an unpredictable opponent and that also determined how merciful she was. She was a very dangerous opponent.

"Really." Kulu said, letting out a sigh as he stood up.

He walked back to his bed, sat down, and fell back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, he could hear his hearts beating faster then normal, before he heard Aeia.

"Gammameed." She said.

"Yes, Aeia?" He said sitting up.

"Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure." Kulu patted the mattress besides him and Aeia happily hopped on.

The first picture was of Aeia with her hair back doing a on hand handstand.

"Impressive." Kulu said.

The first few pictures were all very silly and shows her and a few other humans having fun.

"Ok now for the group photo." She said.

The next picture showed 20 and Kulu counted 20 demons. To Aeia it was her and 19 other Spartans fully adorned in their armor.

"By the Forerunners!" Kulu exclaimed, he nearly had a heart attack. 1 demon was bad enough for the covenant but 19 others running around the universe was like Armageddon to him.

She hit a button and 10 normal humans were shown.

"This is squad A…we survived together…they are my stepfamily. Each my stepbrother or stepsister." She said reminiscing. Kulu noted one thing they were all very pale, humans some were naturally pale but her and her family were too pale. She hit another button and the picture changed.

A picture of a pale human female with short blond hair and brown eyes next to a black haired, brown eyed, and tan skinned human male. They looked happy.

"This is Beth and Jose." She said sadly, Kulu noticed she had tears in her eyes.

Kulu noticed in the corner of this picture, like a few others, was a box. He would find out later, "What happened?" he asked.

"They died," she paused, "they loved each other so much. They died together." She dried her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Kulu asked, knowing that girls usually want to talk about it; or say no then talk about it.

"No I don't want to feel sad."

"Ok, but Aeia I'll be here if you do." Kulu said.  _Score 1 for fatherly advice_. He happily thought.

"Umm Kulu does this place have a bathroom?" Aeia asked blushing.

"Yah it's over here." Kulu said, standing up and opening a door, which Aeia did not notice. There was, what looked like, a kitchen and another door leading to the bathroom; thankfully to Aeia looked similar to a humans bathroom.

After a few minutes she came back, "So, Gammameed," Aeia asked sitting back down on his bed, "where do I sleep?"

"Well I don't…" Kulu turned around and saw Aeia sleeping.  _She must have been tired._  Kulu thought.

He picked up her notebook and the picture of the boy and girl was still up. This is when curiosity killed the cat or the Sangheili…don't judge me on bad puns.

A video popped up, "This is the log for mission 35. The opponent insurgents." It was Aeia speaking.

"We had a completely successful mission but…" She lowered her head, she looked like she was in a barracks of some kind, "we lost Betty Boop and Jazz; better known as Beth and Jose formerly known as Beth-115 and Jose-120."

Kulu sat down in a chair and watched with intense interest.

"We did everything right…I mean what went wrong? Was it because I lead the team that they died?" She sighed, "Well I gathered everyone's data chips. Kyle, Top dog; Beth, Betty Boop; Jose, Jazz; Holly, Ivy; and mine, Dragon. Well enjoy…"

**END**

**Yes I'm finally ending the chapter. This one has 4,272 words in it, my longest so far…I think. I also got tired of typing during this beautiful snow day…on Saturday.**

**Umm you guys know that Aeia is mine! Kulu (By name) is mine and all the names I made up.**

**But other then that Everyone knows that Halo belongs to Bungie.**

**Kulu: So your saying we have to wait till chapter 11 to find out what the video is?**

**Yah that's right.**

**Aeia: C'thulhu!**

**Kulu: *Facepalm***

**Really sorry but she'll get it eventually.**

**Kulu: I know humans cant be that stupid in the future.**

…  **I wouldn't bet on that.**

**Kulu: Yah.**

**Aeia: Oh be quite Kulu.**

**Well I'm in the mood for a nice game of Halo 3. You two want to join?**

**Kulu: Yah I need to kill some noobs.**

**Aeia: Same.**

**Kulu: I call Arbiter!**

**Aeia: I call Master Chief!**

**Damn you two… Well so long folks. *waits for porky pig* where did porky pig go?**

**Kulu: *burps* don't know.**

**-STAY TUNE! WILL THE AUTHOR FIND OUT WHERE PORKY PIG IS? WILL KULU PAWN NOOBS? AND WILL THEY ACTUALLY BE GOOD IN HALO OR ON XBOX LIVE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!-**


	11. Dragón mãgica Dragon magic

**Right now last time we ended with everyone playing Halo on XBOX Live.**

**Kulu: Ha we rock! *has a flamethrower***

**Aeia: Yah run you noobs! *is sniping***

**Yah WOOT! *needler***

**Kulu: But we need to kill Leet_Pawner47**

**Aeia: Yah that noob needs to die.**

**I agree but we have the most points and the game is gonna end in like a minute.**

***Kulu gets killed***

**Aeia: Kulu!**

**Kulu! Damn noob!**

***Aeia gets sniped.***

**Aeia! Oh crap… *Leet_Pawner47 in standing in front of me holding an energy sword.* Crap an Elite player… *I run***

**Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!**

***Gets Killed and Leet_Pawner47 kills me***

**Leet_Pawner47: Oh yah! Noobs!**

**-Game ends-**

***We are walking down the hall* Wonder who Leet_Pawner47 is.**

**Kulu: We may never know.**

***Enters Rtas' room and he is playing Halo on XBOX Live and his user name is Leet_Pawner47 on the screen and a headset on his head***

**Rtas: Uh hi guys.**

**Us 3: RTAS!? WTF?!**

**-CHAPTER 11-**

We just sat in the pelican and we played a game to determine the leader.

"Ohhhh why cant we just play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' instead?" I whined.

Oh quit it!" Kyle said, "Just pick a straw!"

I carefully picked between the last two straws.

"1...2...3...PULL!" Kyle shouted and we all pulled. I drew the shortest straw.

"Shit."

"You're the leader now." Kyle said.

"Who invented the 'draw straws to see who is the leader' thing anyway." I grumbled.

Linda walked in, "I think it might have been one of us." She said. Linda was donned in full armor.

"Well grr that person." I said.

* * *

I sat on my rock at the rendezvous point, next to me was my little bag of treasures.

'Dragon.' Kyle said over the COM channel.

'I read you loud and clear Topdog.' I replied.

'Ivy and I are done placing the last of the "party favors".'

'Alright, now it's a party. We should have brought cake.' I said jokingly.

'Well I brought the music.' Jazz said in his thick Latino accent.

'You'll just steal all the presents, Dragon.' Ivy said.

'No…I just take what looks good,' I looked at my bag of treasures, 'I'm a mercenary.' I whispered.

'Boop-Boop-A-Doop!' Betty Boop said.

I chuckled, 'Yah done?' I asked her.

'Yep and I am on my way.'

'Good,' I sighed in relief, 'and maybe being the leader isn't that bad.' I told them.

'It's fun!' Topdog said.

'Or brother she just wants to impress a certain few people.' Ivy said.

'Oh who would that be my sister.'

'Oh I don't know maybe a certain bad boy or a certain robot.'

We all heard a chuckle, 'Is this how you guys always act?' Linda asked.

'Yep.' I replied.

'Pretty much.' Topdog said.

'Most certainly.' Ivy said.

'Sí.' Jazz said.

'I wish we had this much fun on our missions.' Linda said.

'Dragon uses her mãgica to hack their COM systems.' Jazz said.

We all heard Betty sigh. I looked up and saw Topdog and Ivy walk in.

I pointed to Ivy and tapped my throat, 'Ivy we need to have a girl talk.'

'Oh this will be fun.' Ivy replied.

I held a private chat with Linda, me, Ivy, and Betty Boop.

'So Betty,' Linda started, 'how long have you had a thing for Jazz?'

'Commander Linda!' She said loudly.

'Oh come on now dear, everyone can clearly see it. Well everyone except Master Chief,' Linda sounded disappointed when she said the certain Spartan's name,' but really we all know.'

'What do you mean by  _all_?' she asked.

'Well everyone minus the Chief, everyone not in our inner circle, most personal, but minus those people and add the AI's.' I said.

'It is true Beth,' My AI Lycurgus said, 'we all know.'

Jazz walked into the room.

I turned on the open channel, 'Betty Boop? Do you read me?' I asked.

A scream resonated in the channel, nearly making me deaf.

I turned on the outside speakers, "Lets move!"

We ran down cleared hallways and we saw Beth running toward us, "Guys run! We have to get out of here! They have-" She was mowed down in 20 shots, the armor should have deflected those shots.

"Chica!" Jazz yelled. He bolted out there 'guns a blazin' and we covered him.

"Lycurgus what is taking you so long to analyze a freakin bullet!" I shouted.

"Shit! Heavy duty armor piercing rounds." He said.

"How heavy?"

"Heavy enough to go through 2 scorpion tanks without slowing down."

Jazz grabbed Betty Boop.

"Jazz!" I shrieked, but it was too late he was swiftly mowed down.

"JAZZ!" I screamed with all of my lung power.

I was mad. I ran into that room and I finally lived up to my nickname of Dragon. The phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' came into play. It only took me 5 minutes to kill them all, blood made the floor sticky under my boots.

"Chica." Jazz said weakly.

"Amigo, you're alright." I said.

"Tú es la arpía."

"Muchos gracias."

"Dragon…" Topdog said.

"Kyle he's alright." I replied.

"Dragon look at his vitals."

I looked at Jazz's vitals and I was shocked, he had no pulse, no anything, he was clinically dead.

"But how?" I asked my dying friend.

"Rare heart defect, you keep living after your dead. Runs in the family." Jazz said.

'Linda get the pelican! We need help, we need doctors!' I said franticly.

"Dragón, mis amiga. I'm dead." Jazz said, the bastard was probably smiling under his helmet.

The pelican came and shockingly Jazz stood up and carried Beth onto the pelican.

I hopped on and we flew away. I removed my friends helmet and he stared at me with the life he has. He looked so alive but he was dead.

"Guys…Ivy… stay beautiful. Topdog… keep leading," Jazz gave the oh so familiar death cough, "keep the chicka's on track," Kyle smiled and Ivy cried, "Beth," He said looking at her, "I've always loved… no, still love her." Jazz finally looked at me.

"Jazz…" I said crying. "I failed you."

"No, no chica…. Chica what would Master Chief say if he saw his favorite espartana crying?"

He paused, "Chica you are most certainly a dragón, you are a wild spirit, completely free to do what she wants and not held back by people or rules. I am mucho proud that you were my leader today, now… make… me…and… Master Chief… muy muy proud." Jose kissed my forehead.

"You were always and will be a ladies man Jazz."

"Sí chica, now audios." Jose held onto Beth and he never stirred or spoke again.

I sat down and turned on my private COM link with Lycurgus, 'Lycurgus.' I sniffed.

'Yes M'lady.' He replied.

'Was this my fault?'

'No M'lady.'

I began to cry, none of the others needed to hear they could just see my chest rising and falling with my sobs.

I regained some composure, 'Lycurgus…Activate the party favors.' I said crying.

'Yes Mary.' He said.

I Removed my helmet, and wiped my tears. Looking at my team we each had something the Jazz gave us. Jazz painted something on our backs and helmets. On mine was a dragon, it was his gift to me.

We landed at the base and I was the first to hop out. I stopped and said, "Topdog…"

"Yah." Kyle replied.

"I never want to be team leader again."

-END of LOG-

Kulu watched and was stunned at her loyalty and skill. He turned it off, he realized how late it was and how tired he actually was. Kulu looked at Aeia she was really filthy, her body covered in dirt, bruises, and blood. Kulu turned the light off and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes,  _Was it a dream?_  I heard breathing, deep breathing. Where was I if I remembered from that dream I was in a bed.  _Gotta turn my night vision eyes on…what was that word…_  I whispered, "Taffeta." my eyes turned into night vision and I could see.

I didn't move and my eyes found the source of the breathing, it was an Elite,  _Was I captured! Or…is that the Elite from my dream…Kulu._

I swiftly stood up and opened the door to the hallway, when I heard a deep voice, "Aeia."

I looked back, its head was resting on its hand while it was sitting in the chair. I swallowed and replied, "Yes…Kulu?"

"Don't leave the room…now go back to sleep."

I didn't try to leave for I knew even if he was half asleep he could probably catch me, "Yes Gammameed." I replied.

I climbed into the bed, whispered 'Krull' and just laid there. The bed was so soft that I fell right back asleep quickly. I swore I heard, "Goodnight little one." but who knows… My mind faded back into my unrealistic dreamscape.

**I'm ending this now. I found out that Porky pig was eaten…not going to point out anybody but I will let your minds to wonder who it was.**

**I also realized, besides being sick and this might not be a good chapter, that I have released really long chapters and I want to know (Seriously people can you please comment?!) is it bad for me to have long chapters or are my chapters good enough so that you forgive me for the length.**

**Please people I will pay you just please comment!**

 


	12. Topsy Turvy

**Hey! Its me! I hope you people enjoy my writing… I like to thank Bungie first of all for creating such a inspiring game. The Halo universe is unique and diverse like the Star Wars universe. The game inspired me so much as to write a story that (I don't know what like 30 people read? But besides the fact of the 30, I like to thank you because without you I probably discontinue this story. ) has haunted my dreams and now I can finally tell you.**

**I also like to thank people who are in my family and those around me. Some of my characters are based off of them. I want to end with this, Bungie created an awe inspiring epic that will continue for the ages to come like many other great games. The possibilities are endless when it comes to the universe of Halo and what comes out of it. I like to also thank other writers for your stories have inspired me.**

**Let the story continue for the little Spartan.**

SPLASH! My entire body was freezing and covered with a liquid. In other words my body was cold and I was now wet. My eyes shot open and I gasped for air, "Gah!" escaped from my mouth.

"Mornin Darlin." Kulu said, all Texan like.

I looked at myself and then back at Kulu. I looked at myself and… my clothes were gone, vanished, not there, disappeared. "AH! I'm naked!" I exclaimed. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yah you were filthy, so I decided to give you a bath." Kulu said, rubbing what appeared to be soap on my back.

"So you took my clothes off?!" I replied very bewildered.

Kulu began to scrub something into my wet hair, "This should clean your hair." He said not really acknowledging my last remark.

"You still saw me naked!" I said not really acknowledging his last remark.

Kulu sighed, "Look Aeia, before I joined the Covenant I had a daughter…I'm not going to be a pervert, get it?"

I sighed also, "Got it."

"Good." He dumped water onto my head, it was still cold.

"There we are officially done." He drained the water and started drying me off, I heard a knock at the door.

"Don't move." Kulu said.

"Okay."

I listened to the growls, grunts, snarls, and whatever language Kulu spoke. Kulu walked back into the bathroom with a jumpsuit for me… it wasn't any better then the last one.

"Aeia…" Kulu said, looking and sounding downcast.

"Judgment time?" I replied, raising an eyebrow and with my cocky smile on my face.

"Sadly yes." Kulu said, he left the jumpsuit in the bathroom.

I got dressed and I knew what was at stake my life… yep just another ordinary day in the life of me. It was just like training and reminded me of my first battle with the chief… I opened the door and walked toward Kulu, "Gammameed…" I said.

He looked at me, "Yes Aeia?" He was putting his armor on.

"I don't wanna die." I replied as I fixed a bodysuit strap.

In the blink of an eye, maybe even faster then a Spartan reflex, Kulu had rushed over, picked me up, and now was hugging me, "Aeia… I wont let you die…I wont ever let you."

I hugged Kulu back, they always told me to shoot the enemy but Kulu was different he cared…  _Maybe I won't blow this place up just yet…I probably will eventually…on accident or on purpose…mmm chicken…_

"Can I fight back?" I asked.

Kulu gave me a smile showing all of his sharp teeth,  _Wow records from Harvest were very accurate._  I thought. "Yes you can, but you cant attack the prophet only the guards."

"Yes kickin ass and taking names." I replied happily. The door knocked again and Kulu answered it with me still in his arms. Behind door 1 was (Drum roll) Rtas and H'el.

We walked down the hall with Rtas and H'el. I looked out a window and watched the ghostly ring slowly turn.

"Come on Aeia." Kulu said.

"Coming." I replied, I looked out the window one last time and there was a strange glow emitting from Halo.

We walked till we reached a large room, that I dubbed 'the Mess Hall'. We heard a rumble, I ran toward the window. I looked at Halo and a bright light came from it, I guessed it was a large explosion, "Oh shit…" I said, I saw the shockwave coming toward us, "Gammameed!" I yelped.

Kulu saw it, grabbed me, and snarled, "Katas! Grmit sa malta!"  _`Everyone! Hit the deck!'_

The shockwave hit us and the ship rocked severely. Everyone was tossed about, Kulu got into a ball and stayed that way till it was over but the worse was yet to come.

When the shaking stopped I looked up and many Sangheili were shaking their heads, everybody had fallen down.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"I think so." Kulu replied, big mistake to ask `is it over?' and then reply `I think so.'

We didn't have enough time to jump into slipspace when a bigger shockwave came. The ship rocked, lights flickered, men were tossed, and the ship began to lean we were most certainly going to flip over. Another quick jostle and I was thrown from Kulu's arms.

"Aeia!" Kulu called.

The shaking was over, "I'm fine!" I replied, the ship had turned to a 35° angle and I was at the bottom.

The power was low, lights were flickering, people were groaning. My lavender eyes scanned the upper half where everyone was. The Sangheili were bracing themselves against tables, walls, and railing.

"Gammameed." I bleated out.

"Aeia, Come on up." He said in my human tongue.

I began my climb, a memory flashed through my head, It was me and a man who I knew…I couldn't remember his name.

"We're almost to the top." He said, he ran ahead.

"Wait up dad!" I cried. I ran after him.

"Woooohooo!" He cried.

"Dad stop your embarrassing me!" I said.

"Oh you silly willy." He hugged me.

I kept climbing; I was halfway there when we all heard a crack. I looked behind me and the window had a crack in it. "Oh shit!" I said and the window broke.

"Katas, toba es!"  _`Everyone, hang on!'_  H'el shouted.

I gripped that table for dear life, "Kulu!" I screamed. My grip faltered for one second and I fell giving me, my one way ticket to deep space. I bumped into another table and grabbed that one for dear fucking life.

"Aeia!" Kulu shouted, but it wasn't very good his voice was nearly droned out by the sound of the void.

' _Mary' His voice resounded in my head._

_Was it the man before…'Dad?' I thought._

' _Mary' The voice said again but it was clearer._

' _Chief?'_

' _Remember Mary, keep fighting even when it seems hopeless; Just keep fighting till you cant fight anymore when you reach that point keep fighting.'_

' _Chief I'm about to be thrown into the F'in void! Help me!' I realized I was talking to something in my head._

' _Hm…Tell me what happened to the Spartan who avoided capture for 2 weeks?'_

'…'

' _Or what happened to the Spartan that can proudly outdo a Olympic gold medal gymnast?'_

'…'

' _Now where is that Spartan?'_

My eyes shot open "I'm still here." I began furiously climbing, swinging and jumping from what ever I could grab. Adding Olympic gymnastic flairs here and there, I was actually having fun.

"Katan, tulto ras latepn!" Kulu snarled.  _`Someone, close that window!'_

The window began to close, the suction was getting stronger but that didn't matter, I looked at Kulu and smiled.

My eyes were closed when I heard Kulu shout, "Aeia! Lookout!"

I opened my eyes, a table had come loose and was falling,  _MOMMY!_  I screamed in my head. The table nailed me right on the forehead, I let go, and fell doing back flips. The funny thing was that everything went slow as I fell I knew I would hit the wall with a ton of speed and force leaving a dent but I didn't care. My eyes fell onto Kulu, he was being held back by others and seemed to be shouting something. I slowly closed my eyes and did my infamous, cocky, Mona Lisa smile.

"Aeia! Aeia! AEIA!" Kulu shouted I heard him.

In my head I snickered,  _`The other Spartans are going to kill me and laugh at me when they find out how I died… Yah "Death by table." that's a new one._

* * *

"Mary…Mary…Mary…Wake up." A stolid voice said.

I groaned and opened my eyes, the forest canopy let some light in.

"Where…What happened?" I groaned.

"You hit your head on a branch, while running from Kelly."

I sat up and my head really hurt.

"Careful your head is bleeding."

"I've been through worst… Oh crap I've been caught."

"Not exactly." Master Chief said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have not moved you or touched you so in other words you're still free."

I smiled, "Well today is my lucky day. You know if I'm captured Johnson is going to kill me… What have I missed in school?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing! I have been on the run for 2 weeks! And you say nothing!"

"Mary… the last 2 weeks lessons were changed since your escape."

"Master chief, say what?"

"The lessons were changed to Evasion and Capture."

"That kinda explains why after last week the older Spartans started chasing me." I said before pulling out a disk shaped object from my backpack. The center began to glow.

"Lycurgus… are you ok?"

A stumbling suit of armor, with dizzy swirls in his eyes, came into view, "Ugh," He said while attempting to regain his footing, "Did we make it?"

"Umm no." I said sadly.

Lycurgus looked at the Chief, "We were captured!"

"Lycurgus exnay on the emotional!" I said through my teeth.

Lycurgus wasn't an ordinary AI, he sometimes acted rampant. He did something to increase his life span, he absorbed other AI's.

"Ah who cares! M'lady…I'm barely a year old and yet I act like a rampant AI." He seemed proud of that.

I sighed, "Goodnight Lycurgus."

His emotions disappeared and like a knight in armor, he bowed and said, "Goodnight M'lady."

I looked at the Chief and he said, "Goodbye Mary." He turned around and was walking away.

"John!" I said.

He turned around and stared into my eyes. I just said, "Do I get anything for evasion and survival skills?"

"Rest, a warm meal, a bed, and writing your name on the `Evasion Wall'."

The Evasion wall was the most holy of things, if you evaded capture the longest you wrote your name on it.

I just said, "Bed…" and my legs gave out. I fell to the ground with an, "Ugh."

John picked me up and carried me back to camp. I had evaded capture for 14 days, 11 hours, 22 minutes, and 34 milliseconds. The longest any Spartan evaded capture for. It was immortalized on that wall, my pictures, and Lycurgus' hard drive.

* * *

Kulu was snarling, growling, and roaring curses and pleading to be let go.

"Aeia!." Kulu howled.

The window closed and Aeia's frail body slammed into the wall.

"Aeia!" H'el howled.

The gravity failed in that room. Kulu was worried and saw the dent her body made when it slammed into the wall.

"Is everyone alright?" Rtas called out.

There were various nods and growls of conformation. All eyes still lay on the human child.

"It's a human…" "I'll kill it." "Did Kulu bring it with him?" Those types of questions fluttered about the gravity less room.

Kulu's brown eyes never left the childs' floating body. Kulu spotted a sickly familiar red glob float toward H'el. It carried that all too familiar scent of human blood. Her head turned and Kulu looked in horror for there was a large and deep gash on her forehead.

"AEIA!" Kulu screamed and ripped himself away. He jumped from table to table finally floating over to Aeia. His eyes scanned the gash, he would have to take her to the medic for it would not heal on its own.

"Oh Aeia…" Kulu said as he wrapped his arms around the child, when she stirred.

Her eyes shot open and she seemed to forget who he was, "Gammameed?" she said, her voice resounded with uncertainty.

"Yes Mary I'm here." His arms, like a father leveling wrapped around the child; well he attempted to that is.

"Gammameed have you forgotten my name already?" she said avoiding Kulu's arms.

Kulu chuckled, but in his mind he wanted to grab that child, hug her and act like a worried parent. "No Aeia, I have not."

Kulu calmly headed for the door while Aeia swam next to him. He looked at her and from what he knew about animals from Earth she swam like a dolphin or an otter. She was doing flips, sharp turns, and spins.

H'el floated over to Rtas and whispered, "Rtas."

"Yes brother?"

"Do you think Aeia could bring us bad luck?"

Rtas slapped the back of his head, "H'el that is absurd."

"Yah you're right." H'el said rubbing the back of his head.

Aeia floated up next to Rtas and H'el. They saw all of her cuts, bruises, scrapes, and that big deep gash on her forehead; but other than that see seemed perfectly fine and unaffected of what just happened. The gravity turned on and all of them heard Aeia say, "Uh-oh." and finally her shriek as she hit the floor.

Many Sangheili laughed at the small human falling. Kaman stuck his head inside the door and said, "Let us get moving."

They all made it out of the mess hall with only a few nicks and cuts.

"Where are we going?" Aeia asked Kulu.

"I am not sure myself little one." Kulu replied.

"Rtas, H'el," Kulu snarled, quietly, "where are we going?" Kulu said in Sangheili.

"I am not sure." H'el replied.

"The second division is going somewhere, I don't know where, but you and Aeia are going to go see someone." Rtas explained.

Kulu walked beside Rtas now, "Who?" Kulu said slightly growling.

"Regret." Rtas said silently.

Kulu's mandibles tensed up and his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, "Regret!" He exclaimed quietly.

Rtas looked at Kulu, "Word travels fast and he heard about your human pet."

The second division separated from the little group composing of Kaman, H'el, Rtas, Kulu, and Aeia.

Kulu spoke up again, "He-he knows?" Kulu stuttered slightly.

Aeia had a frown on her face and Kaman could see she was getting frustrated of not knowing what they were saying. Aeia stopped and stomped her foot in frustration, "Hey what are you guys talking about?" She said.

Kaman grunted in slight distain on how the child act like…well acted like a child.

Kulu turned around and gave a low growl, "Aeia just be patient." He continued to walk, and Aeia trotted after him.

"Yes Kulu he knows." Rtas replied.

"But how?" Kulu asked.

"Men have a tendency to not be quiet." Rtas said lightly smirking.

Kulu had to admit that it would have eventually happened but he never expected it to be so soon.

"Okay, is he here 'here', or here?" H'el asked.

Kaman walked next to H'el and said, "Here 'here'."

"Crap…" Kulu said.

"Shit…" H'el said.

"She is fucked." Rtas said.

They turned the corner and Kulu immediately dreaded what he saw, Honor Guard Ultras. The presence of the guards only confirmed that The Prophet of Regret was here.

"Kulu…" Aeia whispered.

Kulu looked down at the child, her head was still bleeding but not as heavily, her small nimble hands gripped the back of his crimson cape, her fingers moved along the frayed edges. She shivered not out of cold but out of fear, and Kulu could smell her fear it was always something about humans even if they are brave, cursing and smiling at their own demise you could almost always smell their true emotions.

"Yes Aeia." Kulu said calmly.

"I'm," she swallowed her demonic pride, "kinda scared."

Kaman, H'el, and Rtas could not believe that the child was scared. She, this lowly human child, suffered through explosions, fights, and was nearly sucked into space…was afraid of Honor Guard Ultras.

Kulu gave her his warmest smile and said, "Aeia just be calm and stay near me, I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." Kulu was biting his own words as he said them.  _For if the Prophet of Regret says she is to die…so it must then be._  Kulu thought.

"Kulu…" Rtas grumbled.

Kulu's brown eyes just glanced at the silver armor covering the SpecOps commander.

"Why do you lie to it?" Rtas said coldly, "It has the right to know its rate of survival."

Kulu walked over to his comrade, "I learned a human saying that 'Ignorance is Bliss'. Also I will never understand you ways of detaching previous emotions to previous acquaintances that are now dead."

Rtas crossed his powerful arms over his chest and just grunted.

"Kulu." The small child spoke up.

"Yes Aeia?"

"Your hiding something from me." She said with a distinct tone of an adult. "Just don't deny it or try to hide it, because I am a part of this." She said, her posture changed and the air of the child was gone.

"Aeia…" Kulu replied. He was stunned at how the childlike air about the girl was ripped away and replaced with an air about the child that was strange to him. She was still Aeia but not Aeia at the same time.

She smiled the same way, "I have a pretty good chance of dying," she said bluntly with another smirk and a lighthearted laugh, "well Kulu maybe Ignorance is Blissful but Knowledge is Delightful."

Kulu looked at the child and his heart sank as he said to her, "Yes Aeia you may die."

"May? Ha! I should be dead," She said smiling widely, "remember Gammameed," she spoke in the childlike tone that Kulu was familiar with, "in war you must deceive the enemy into thinking what you want them to think and fool them with your appearance, that is the trick of the bluff." she said and as she spoke her voice floated between that of a child and that of an adult.

"Are you trying to trick us human?" Rtas said growling from the back of his throat.

"No," she said holding up her arm defensively, "I respect you too much to ever do that."

H'el looked around the corner and one of the Ultras signaled them that it was time, "It's time." H'el said solemnly.

Aeia hugged H'el and Kaman for what would most likely be for her final time. Rtas gave in and hugged her for the final time.

"Goodbye Comrades." She said.

They watched the human and Kulu walk toward the Honor Guard Ultras. As they approached her heart began to pound like a train, they could smell her nervousness and fear. Kulu calmly walked passed them into the room, Aeia followed eyeing the guards. One of them growled and that sent her clinging to Kulu.

As they walked into the room the musical language of the covenant floated through the room. The eerie glow off the Honor Guards armor sent chills down her spine, she began to whimper.

"Hush Aeia," Kulu said quietly, "show no fear for if you do they will exploit it and feed off it."

She took in a deep breath and kept pace with Kulu. She remained calm but her scent still had fear lingering in it. They walked into view and that is when she saw the Prophet of Regret.

**Done this chapter took a while but I hope you guys like it.**

 


	13. The Prophet of Regret

**Chapter 13**

_Why did I bring Aeia with me…Yet a better question, Why did I save her?_  Kulu thought as he approached the Prophet.

The prophet looked at Kulu and spoke, "Ahh Field commander Kulu Gammee, it is so nice to see you again." Regret said.

Kulu knelt down before the prophet and replied, "It is an honor to see you oh holy prophet." Out of the corner of his eye Kulu saw Aeia look at him, but she soon copied Kulu and knelt down.

"Rise Kulu' Gammee," Regret looked at the child, "and what do we have here?"

Kulu rose and so did Aeia.

"So a human…how long has your pet been among the Covenant?" Regret asked.

Kulu bit his tongue as he watched Regret look at Aeia. Regret could tell after one long glance he could see her developing muscles.  _No,_  Kulu thought as he remembered what she said to him,  _I have not examined her yet so they could not know her capabilities._

"Commander?" Regret said.

"Excuse me, she has been among us for 3 mornings and 3 nights on the sacred ring and 1 sleep cycle on the ship." Kulu blurted out.

Regret looked at Aeia, "So she is a human warrior…funny I would think they would be older and taller."

"She is not a warrior." Kulu replied.

"Hmm well her eyes tell a different tale."

Kulu looked at Aeia and her eyes lightly shifted. She was studying her opponents the Honor Guard Ultras. Kulu also watched the Honor Guards, for one word from Regret could have Aeia killed or Kulu Killed.

Aeia stepped forward, "I'm just a civilian." Aeia said calmly, her translator was on but not fully on so she spoke in the human language.

_Damn I forgot to turn on the speech converter._  Kulu thought.

"A civilian…you seem more suited for battle." Regret said waving his hand, issuing the guards to move in.

Kulu jerked slightly but he couldn't do anything he couldn't save her,  _I'm so sorry Aeia…I lied to you…_ Kulu clenched his fists as he thought that.

Aeia looked at Kulu then back at Regret, "I grew up on a military planet and on that planet I grew up on a military base." Her head shifted, her body tensed, she was ready for combat.

Regret just gave her a smirk.

Aeia looked at the slowly advancing guards then back to Kulu, "Gammameed." she said.

"Yes child?" Kulu sighed, he looked at the child and saw her always smiling face.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She looked back to Regret.

"Child what do you say?" Regret casually said.

"Well," she chirped up, "lets see there are 7, no 8 of them and about 1 of me. I suspect that they are stronger then average Sangheili. So pardon my language, but in famous human terms I'm screwed." Aeia ended sounding a little bit cocky.

The guards passed Kulu, who just stood there saddened. He then felt a tug on his arm and a small hand on the back of his hand. He looked down and it was Aeia.

"Don't worry Kulu, like I said before I will be fine," she pressed his hand against her face, "besides I'm too quick for them." she said smiling.

"Such speed." Regret said with a hit of him being stunned. The doors soon closed and Aeia was trapped.

"Aww no way out," Aeia groaned, sticking her tongue out, "well I guess I have to fight."

She used her speed and ran toward them using that speed she grabbed on of their arms and swung onto his shoulder, "Sorry about this." she said to the now confused Sangheili, she punched him and knocked him out.

The Honor Guard Ultra fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Sorry." she said cringing.

"What is your name?" Regret asked.

She jumped like an animal, hopping quickly from guard to guard causing confusion. "It is, hey get off!" She said kicking a guard in the face, "It is Aeia."

She jumped down and as she did a staff that the guards held came swinging at her. She did not see it coming, she was thrust against the wall.

Kulu was now worried if she was alright, he made the motion of moving toward her but Regret stopped him.

"Ah, ah , ah Kulu. You must wait." Regret said, Kulu watched helplessly as the prophet toyed with Aeia.

Aeia finally stirred and shook her head, standing up she said, "Ow my back!" with that she proceeded to rub her lower back.

"Hm interesting," Regret said, "a hit like that to a human, would have broken their frail bones."

She looked at Regret and smiling, "I'm just lucky I guess!" Then she was back to running around causing confusion. Her speed never faltered and Aeia jumped into the middle of the fray and fought for her life. It was like a pack of wild dogs attacking a bucking bronco.

She knocked 3 out, Kulu all the while watched hesitantly wanting to jump in.

"Gah!" she screamed, Aeia suddenly jumped back and held her side. Through her small fingers Kulu saw a deep red liquid flow, and the smell was her blood. Kulu looked at the 3 guards, one had his energy sword out and he also had a wicked smile on his face. "No fair! He is cheating!" Aeia exclaimed pointing at the one holding the energy sword.

"How so?" Regret said, Kulu looked at the prophet and thought  _He is humoring her._

"It is 3 on 1 and they have swords!" She said bewildered.

"Your loss then." A guard said. He then charged at Aeia but was stopped by a handheld energy shield.

_Isn't that what Kig-Yar use?_  "Aeia, where did you acquire that?" Kulu asked.

"I uh found it." She said smiling.

"Aeia." Kulu said emitting a growl from the back of his throat.

"Fine, I stole it from those dinobirds or Jackals as humans respectively call them."

Kulu then did a facepalm. When he looked back at Aeia he could not hold his tongue, "Aeia! Look out!"

She looked behind her and for Kulu time seemed to slow. He could see the sword's faintly glow on Aeia's face as the bright blue shimmered in her eyes. The guard was in mid-swing with his sword.  _No!_ Kulu screamed in his head, but thankfully the sword was blocked by another sword, Aeia was holding the sword so it was no other then Toma's.

Her teeth were clenched as she tried to hold her ground, Aeia's feet slowly began to slide back as the guard put more pressure on his sword. She stared into his eyes and could see the bloodlust.

"Die you!" The guard growled.

"Gammameed!" She cried to him, she met Kulu's eyes.

Kulu growled and said the first thing that came to his head, "Stop Holding Back Aeia!"

Her face turned to the guards and she told the guard, "I'm really sorry." She quietly said.

She somehow found the strength to shove the guard back, making the guard fall. She pounced onto the guard and knocked him out and turned his sword off. Then,  **Wham!**  she flew into the wall again, and a yelp escaped from her lips. Aeia continued to hold her side as she stood up, and this poor human child shook but still charged again.

One of the two remaining guards threw a punch at her but luckily she dodged. Climbing up his arm and aiming punches she then stole his plasma pistol. Jumping to his shoulder and thus smacking his helmet off and hitting him with his own gun. Aeia jumped down she turned around and was hit with a fist to the face she flew a few feet and then lay there on the ground, motionless.

"Damn she was trouble." the last guard spat.

"I aint done yet!" She yelled as she rose. Her face bled through her snout and her forehead wound opened up so it bled again.

"That was a lucky shot." She spat, her saliva was a red color her mouth had a thin trail of blood flowing from it.

"Next one you wont be so lucky." the guard said crackling his knuckles.

Her body shook, she was truly a fighter, her blood flowed in a sickly manner the blood from her side seemed to flow like goo. Her body survived more than what a human could take but still she fought, she leaned against the wall and her breaths seemed labored as she glared at the approaching guard. "Gammameed…" she panted, "Where are you?" Kulu looked into her eyes they looked fine but they were most likely cloudy.

Kulu looked at Regret, "Regret please stop this, she cant take much more… Haven't you proven your point?" Kulu begged.

"Kulu, I laid a challenge out to the child, she gladly accepted the challenge, and if she can not complete the challenge it is her own fault." Regret explained to Kulu, Kulu could tell that he was getting board of toying with Aeia.

The guard walked up in front of Aeia, "Goodbye human."

She just looked at him,  _Aeia I'm sorry_  Kulu painfully thought. The guard threw the punch at Aeia and she caught it with one hand. His muscles strained against her hand, her arm never moved it was like he had no strength in that punch. She looked up at the snarling and confused guard, "I am sorry," she whimpered, and pulled out the plasma pistol, "I really hope you survive." and with that she shot the guard 3 times at point blank range, Kulu saw his shield glow 3 times but never failing,  _He is still alive…_  Kulu thought, the guard fell over.

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at Kulu, "Gammameed," she began to cry, " I wanna go home!" she whimpered.

Nothing held Kulu back now, he trotted over to Aeia and began to comfort her saying, "Shh Aeia, I'm here now everything is gonna be alright." Kulu said rocking her back and forth, she whimpered and gave silent sobs into Kulu's arm.

"Well she is quite the warrior," Regret said, "but isn't she a bit young?"

Aeia just clutched to Kulu even tighter and whimpered, "This isn't fun anymore."

Kulu held onto her as tightly and as close to him as his armor would allow.

"She did better than I thought she would do." Regret said slightly grinning.

"Kulu I'm scared." She whispered.

Kulu rested his mandibles close to her ear, "It is alright Aeia nothing will hurt you… I'll make sure of that."

The guards began to stir and the one Aeia shot recovered from the shock Kulu looked at the shaking child in his arms,  _She cant fight anymore…_

"Kulu my side hurts." She said, her heart was racing although she seems lethargic, she was scared.

"Another round?" Regret said teasing her in this vulnerable state she was in.

"Please no more." She whimpered.

Kulu felt her shivering form against him, but he also felt something else running along his leg. Kulu looked down and saw what was running along his leg, it was blood human blood which meant one thing it was Aeia's blood. Her head wavered and the blood loss explained why she was weak, Aeia was bleeding to death.

"Aeia what is wrong." Kulu asked to make sure his diagnosis was correct.

She coughed up another wad of sickly red saliva, "Well, in my species the average human roughly has around 8 pints of blood, I suspect due to your species larger size and two hearts doubles the amount of blood you produce, and I guess you have around 16 to 18 pints of blood," her skin was turning pale, "but if I have to go another round I will not be so merciful." she growled.

"Oh yah?" one of them charged and Kulu and Aeia, She quickly pulled out Toma's energy sword and stole Kulu's Plasma rifle.

"I can kill you two ways," blood dripped over her jaw, "simple or elegant." blood flowed down Kulu's side.

Field commander Kulu Gammee you and your human are dismissed." Regret said.

"Thank you." Kulu bowed and quickly took his plasma rifle back from the child.

She looked at Kulu, "Gammameed we have to hurry," she coughed on Kulu's arm leaving a large spray of blood, "judging by the blood I've lost about 3 pints already." her head drooped as she spoke.

Kulu dashed out of the room and toward his quarters, "Hold on little one I'm going to make you better." he said to her as his parental instincts kicked in.

* * *

"Aeia stay awake." I said as I lightly tapped her face. Her eyes would tiredly open but she grew paler as I ran down these accursed hallways, I looked behind me and saw a single bloody hoof print follow me.

I tapped her face again. "Daddy I don't feel well." she replied.

"I know, I know but you have to stay awake." I replied. I ran faster toward my quarters and when I got there my hand literally pushed the door out of my way.

"Grab my backpack." She groaned and I did.

She rummaged through her bag, blood flowed from her side still. She pulled out needles and vials and other medical equipment. She grasped a vial with yellow liquid. She groaned, "Kulu I need a doctor, go get the one that helped me on the surface." She used her teeth to open the vial and poured the yellow liquid into her wound.

I just stood there not knowing what to do as I watched her do her best to patch herself up.

"Kulu!" She snarled pain and anger fumed in her eyes. She leaned back and clenched her teeth as the liquid turned into foam. The blood frothed at her mouth and, she looked like a crazed animal, she gave off muffled screams. She truly was a brave little demon.

I didn't want to get a doctor but her honor was nothing to be worried about now.

"Rtas! Please come in!" I shouted panicky over the communications line.

"Ow! Not so loud, but what is wrong?" Rtas answered groggily.

"Aeia is in pain and she is bleeding I cant contact the doctor that treated her on the sacred ring." I said trying very hard to calm myself down.

"Alright I'll go get him just keep Aeia calm and by what I can hear she sure need you."

Aeia screamed in pain.

"Please hurry brother." I said looking at the child I had adopted.

"I will, over and out." Rtas said before disconnection us.

I knelt down next to Aeia, tears flowed from her eyes, I ran my hand over her head and my fingers ran to the end of her hair. Her hair was strangely pretty. She gave another cry of pain.

"Shh Aeia it is alright I'm here." I said, I turned her head and placed my mandibles against the back of her neck. I ran my mandibles over the back of her neck hoping this would comfort her or at least calm her down. Her cry died down to a whimper.

"What are you doing Gammameed?" She sniffled.

I raised my head up and smiled, "Something that always calmed my daughter down whenever she felt bad or cried." the door then opened.

"Kulu, Rtas said Aeia was in trouble." the doctor said as he entered the room.

Aeia raised her arm and smiled, "Hello I'm dying over here! And in pain too!"

I sat Aeia up, I moved her hair away from her neck, "Aeia, this might hurt." I said.

"Wait…What?! Yeeeouch!" she yelped as I bit the back of her neck, biting right below the area where her hair ends, and she fell right asleep.

"You have a way with females Kulu." Rtas chuckled as he jokingly said.

I scooped her up in my arms and looked at Rtas, "Says the man who has females flocking to him." I jokingly growled.

"Come on you two we have to get her operated on so I can remove that foam." The doctor said.

We rushed out of my room, I still carried the only thing that had shown me any real affection in years. In my head I though  _She will be like…my daughter._  I sighed lightly and whispered to myself, "and so she shall."

**Yay I finished chapter 13.… Be happy with it I procrastinated so much with this chapter!**

**Kulu: Procrastinator!**

**Rtas: Procrastinator!**

**Toma: Procrastinator!**

**Oh shut up Toma your suppose to be dead!**

**Toma: T-T - sadface.**

**Aeia: That was a low blow…**

**T^T I know. I'm sorry Toma.**

**Toma: Its ok.**

**Alright People I want to take a poll. The topic is… 'Who is your favorite character?'**

**So post who you like the most and in the next chapter or in a later chapter I will post who is the most popular character so far.**

**Toma: I'm totally going to win. ^^**

**Love ya all!**

**February 19th** **2010.**


	14. Long Forgotten Memories

Chapter 14 - Awake Awake and sleep no more.

**I don't own Halo. If I did it wouldn't be this awesome and I'd be like Bill Gates rich.**

I woke up, and I was cold. I glanced around and then at myself and I found the reason why I was cold.

"Why am I naked!?" I said kinda loud.

I growled, "Why is it that every time I fall asleep I find myself naked."

I groaned, "I cant even fall asleep without finding myself naked."

Sighing at the fact that that was probably going to happen another handful of times, I just stopped complaining. I looked at myself again and lightly smiled I actually had something on, nothing much, but it WAS something. My breasts were covered with what seemed to be a simple white cloth. It looked like the same situation of my…lower area… but in the form of a skirt.

_Seems like someone ripped a sheet to shreds and put strips of cloth on me._

I looked at my side and saw gauze. I gently ran my fingers over the gauze and felt a slight sting,

_No...stitching…great._  I thought.

I looked around the room and saw my bag. Picking myself up I walked over to it and rummaged through my bag of wonders and found a handy-dandy medical kit, (not a notebook).

I gently ripped my gauze off and finally saw the full extent of my injury. It was cleaned and healing, but there was a long thin gap of skin not connected. It was clean but still an open wound. Opening my medical kit I saw all that I needed, hypodermic medical needles, thread, and scissors.  _I need something to bite on._  I thought as I looked around the barren room then I looked through my bag and saw the following items: a lighter; well several lighters; a military issued knife, bullets, pretty rocks, a watch, money, paint, my handy dandy notebook; and what I was looking for; a stick I was carving with bite marks on it.

I placed the stick in my mouth and proceeded to thread the needle. Once that was completed I ran a lighter under the needle making it sterile-ish. I grunted as I placed the hot needle in my skin above the wound, I quickly sewed my wound shut, once that was done I grabbed the scissors and snipped the thread, tied it and spat out the stick.

"God," I growled but that growl turned into a sad sigh, "I miss Lycurgus."

The door opened, turning my head I saw the same doctor from the ring world. He opened his mouth and said, "You're awake…and you sewed yourself up."

"Well you didn't finish." I said packing my stuff up.

Kulu walked in, "Aeia your awake!" he happily said, exclaiming the obvious.

"Yeah, I know I can't fall asleep around here without finding myself naked." I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Sorry Aeia." Kulu apologized.

"Kulu I think we should take this time to give her a physical examination." the doctor said.

"I agree." Kulu replied.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Physical exam? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

Kulu looked at me, "Actually Aeia no you don't." Kulu said to me sternly.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because, without me you'd be dead," he proceeded to growl " Also, we need to examine what the human physiology is like when younger," he then snarled "Now behave!" Kulu growled again and gave me a stare that made my blood freeze. Before now I never realized how scary Kulu was and how bad of a situation I was in.

My foot took a step back, was I truly afraid of Gammameed? I looked around in panic,  _OMG I'm with the Covenant!_  My heart raced as that thought entered my fearful head.

"Gammee calm down." the doctor said.

I took another step back, looking around my heart was racing, why did I trust them. I then heard Kulu quietly say, "Oh no, Aeia…" He reached an arm out toward me but I stepped out of the way.

"Kulu grab her." the doctor shouted.

"No!" I screamed and scrambled away.

_Why am I scared?_  That somehow calmly went through my head.

"Aeia stop." Kulu said as he wrapped his long arms around me. I felt his rough hide-like skin brush against my skin. I felt him grip my sides and went into a circle as he tried to keep me from moving.

"Lemme go!" I screamed, clawing at his arm and at the floor.

Kulu growled well snarled something at the doctor and he then left the room.

My heart and chest were as fast as a piston, "Please let me go." I begged.

Kulu tilted his head and asked, "Aeia what is wrong? What has changed? Why are you scared? Please tell me." He said as he tried to soothe me.

"I'm scared," I said as I swallowed my Spartan pride, "Because I finally realize something."

Kulu ran his fingers through my hair as I sat there frozen, I could feel every slight tug of my hair, "Oh, and what did you realize?"

"I'm far from home, everyone thinks I'm dead or worse, and…and…and…I'm with the Covenant." I began to cry at my horrible realization of the truth.

"You finally realize that you're with the enemy is that it?" He said with an eerie calmness. I nodded as a response to his question. "You realize that you're trapped here." Kulu said smiling, as he began to rock back and forth, "Aeia if you want to be released I will help you but only as soon as we reenter human territories, sadly that wont be for awhile."

I looked at him, "You really mean it?"

"Yes Aeia I mean it." Kulu hugged me very tightly.

"Alright I'll be good." I gave in.

The physical exam was over fast, but once it was over Kulu said I needed more training. I wondered what he meant but I dismissed that as I went into my 'ADDness'.

"Aeia I need you well rested for tomorrow." Kulu started.

"Why? If I might ask." I said.

Kulu just smiled and chuckled, "Oh I can't say for it is a surprise."

I gave a mental shrug and once I entered Kulu's room…I can't remember…I guess I just fell asleep, and remembered…

* * *

My eyes opened up, I was on a medical slab. The room was bare and the lights seemed brighter then I remembered. I suddenly heard and felt a snap looking at my arm I found out were previously tethered to a table. I casually ripped the others off it felt like breaking tape or a rubber band. I struggled to find my glasses but they were gone.  _Oh well I didn't really need them._  I walked out of the room and peered into the seemingly endless hallway. I tried the door across from mine but it was locked and the room dark.

I opened the door belonging to my neighbor and there I saw Kyle on a slab.

"Kyle." I said nudging him, but he wouldn't stir. I checked the clipboard on his slab and it said he was still alive.

After roaming around I found a few other kids who were awake and were in the same situation, but I didn't personally know them. I examined the 10 of them.

"So y'all woke up, found yourselves alone and no idea WTF is going on?" I said.

They all nodded.

"Split up into groups of two or three, don't get caught, find the others who are awake those still asleep are no use to us, run like hell if you find yourself being perused, I'm going alone." We still acted like a well-oiled machine, although some looked different.

I calmly called out for a friend, "Lycurgus? Lycurgus…" I gave up quickly.

My ears picked up on a groan. I wandered into a room and on that slab was Will.

"Will…" My hand barely touched him when his eyes shot open. He writhed and screamed in pain, terrible terrible pain. His hand was on my throat faster then my eyes could register.

"Will stop." I said while hold his massive hand, while also slowly being choked. He let me go and screamed. He screamed so loud, Will never screamed. I was so scared. I could feel that scream pierce my soul and I was terrified. So I ran.

I ran out of his room, "Get her!" a marine shouted.

I just ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, hearing loud footfalls behind me and shrieks of the others. Until I found the exit doors.  _Yes home free!_  I found the outside and bolted for the woods, but halfway across the field something was wrong, defiantly wrong. Something was wrong with my eyes, my eyes burned. I screamed and fell to the ground covering my eyes with the palm of my hands. I was screaming, My eyes were burning!

I screamed again.

"Aeia!" Kulu said loudly.

My eyes shot open, he looked concerned and his hands gripped my shoulders, I was sitting upright. I was covered in a light mist of sweat and I was panting.

"What's wrong?" Kulu asked. He brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Bad dream." I replied, still shaken up slightly.

He petted my head, "Well it was only a dream. Now go back to sleep." He gave me a quick hug. I sighed as the darkness consumed me into the slumber.

* * *

"Chief." Cortana said.

Master Chief just looked at the hologram. He was out of his armor, bandages covered his arms, and the emotionless face had a hit of annoyance but also sadness. He hated being out of his armor, but it needed repairs so he just dealt with it.

"Before you met me and before we became partners you had an 'apprentice' is that right?" Cortana asked with only a slight bit of uncertainty, the younger soldiers were a closely guarded secrete. She barely knew much about the younger Spartans.

"Yes." Master Chief replied in his usual stoic manner.

"I was going over some data left over from Reach and well…" Cortana paused as she saw John's face.

John just sighed he felt guilty in a way. He just left her dead body there on Halo. He found her body in that mangled up wreckage after helping her teammates out. He dragged her out of that wreckage with her infamous Mona Lisa smile on her face.

"That day Doctor Halsey called us back to Reach. All she told us is that she had gotten us 'playmates'." The Chief grabbed his helmet, and inserted Cortana's data chip and told her his tale.

x X x

17 of the universe's super soldiers walked down the hall toward Dr. Halsey's office.

"So we get 'playmates' huh." Fred -104 said smiling.

"Well they better be strong." Samuel-034 added flexing his muscles.

"And fast." Kelly-087 added.

"And smart." Linda-058 chirped in.

The doors opened up and a woman greeted them, "Ah, Hello my Spartans." Dr. Halsey greeted them.

They all saluted to her. She responded with waving her hand.

"No need. First off I want you to meet someone special." She pointed to a holopad. "Spartans say hello to Lycurgus." As she said that an AI completely adorned in medieval armor appeared, his eyes were visors and decorated with crescent moons. He was the medieval equivalent to a Spartan.

"Hello I am smart AI know as Lycurgus," His appearance changed to a more sinister version, "And I am combat AI known as Blackened Steel." He reverted back to Lycurgus.

"Is he a new version of AI?" Linda asked.

"In a way, but I didn't bring you here to show you a new toy."

"Hey." Lycurgus said.

"Oh hush I'll give you back soon now go."

Lycurgus bowed like a knight and then vanished.

"So we are getting 'playmates'?" Fred asked.

"Yes, and you get to choose who you want to train." she said.

"Where are they?" Jai-006 asked.

"Oh they haven't woken up yet, but it shouldn't be much longer."

"Woken up from what?" Adriana-111 said.

"Augmentation." She simply put.

The alarms suddenly started blaring, "What is going on?" Dr. Halsey said as she connected to another doctor.

A man over the computer replied, "Some have woken up and are gathering others. We don't know who is leading the operation but-" A scream was heard from the second parties connection, "Holy shit!" the man yelled.

"What?" Halsey asked.

"A little girl just broke a man's arm in three places."

Another doctor ran up and reported, "Doctor Halsey William woke up screaming and he is panicking."

"I'll be right down." She replied.

She looked at her Spartans, "Lets play a scavenger hunt game. We have about 10 to 15 Spartans running around maybe more awake. Go round them up and I'll tell you more good news." she said smiling.

The Spartans got to the medical bay where a small female child ran out screaming and crying, she was covered in some blood.

Samuel quickly caught the child and picked her up and calmly asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to do it. Honestly I swear! It was an accident! I swear!" She said hysterically. She couldn't be more then 12 years old.

Samuel smiled, "Do what?"

"Break his arm! Honestly I didn't mean to. He just grabbed my arm and it hurt, and, and, and." she broke down crying again.

"Calm don't I'm not here to punish you, no can you please tell me your name?"

She looked at him crying still.

"Pretty please?" Samuel asked.

"Okay, my name is Ashley, But you can call me Ash-014 for short."

The Spartans felt their blood freeze when they heard her say 014.

"Sam stay here with her." John said.

Kelly got 5.

Samuel, 1.

Linda, 3.

Fred, 7.

John had not seen or found one. He ran, no bolted down those hallways he still couldn't believe that he hadn't found one. He stopped and as he did a small fireball bolted past him, sliding to a stop it or she looked at him. John swiftly raced toward it or her but she seemed so fast.  _Trying out your new speed?_  The doors to the outside flung open and halfway to the forest the fireball stopped and started screaming.

"My eyes! My eyes are burning!" She screamed and fell to the grassy ground writhing in pain.

The Chief realized that she was wearing bandages over her eyes, and all the lights were dimmed.

"My eyes!" She shouted and cried as the Chief ran over to her and quickly brought her back to the darkened halls of the med bay.

"Had fun?" Doctor Halsey asked. All of the new Spartan II's had been put back to sleep.

"More Spartan II's?" Vinh-030 said with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely, and I want each of you to train the remaining Spartan II's left. Train them as you see fit."

After all the Spartans picked it was down to the last two Spartan II's Kyle and Mary. Fred and John looked at their charts and at each other.

"Um how long are we training them?" Fred asked.

"They will get their armor soon as they all wake up and are fixed up. Train them as long as you feel like they need to." Doctor Halsey said.

She looked at John, "John I suggest picking Kyle, he is a natural born leader and under your wing he would be a great leader."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. John remained silent like he was still thinking. He looked up and finally said, "I'm taking Mary."

"John why Mary?" Doctor Halsey said smiling, already knowing why.

"I'm going with my gut." he just said.

x X x

"So the lights were dim on the inside. What about Lycurgus?" Cortana asked.

Chief nodded but never spoke. Cortana sighed she knew he wasn't going to talk anymore.

**Yes chapter 14 done.**

**Umm yah I'm not going to post 15 till I get like 5 reviews. Yah hear that 5 reviews!**

**Bungie owns… yah know what they own T.T**

**See yah soon.**


	15. Aero

**I want to thank (List people who sent reviews)**

**Umm I'm running out of things to say during this point…*sees Aeia hugging Rtas***

**I told you to stay off my man!**

**Aeia: He is mine!**

***eye twitches* T! *tackles Aeia***

***every character appears yelling fight***

**Rtas: 100 dollars on the author.**

**Kulu: You're on!**

***there is screaming, name calling, slapping, hair pulling and other things."**

**Lycurgus: Eventually the author and Ae- Wah!**

***Lycurgus is pulled into the brawl***

**Chapter 15 Aero.**

I woke up and groaned as I stretched. I looked around and didn't see Kulu at all. Yesterday was hectic and my outburst at Kulu wasn't really necessary. My train of thought was broken when my stomach growled. My stomach needed food…crap. I didn't have any food, except an apple.

I grabbed the apple and bit into it, also turning on my journal as I did.

"Date…" I checked the date it was on earth,

"September 24, 2552. Hmm I missed both my little bro's and fathers birthday. If either of you get this, happy birthday you two."

"Location… Covenant Assault Carrier  _Fearless Triumph._ "

"Log…eh I'll just go with 'I came to my senses and now I realize that I'm with the Covenant.'" I said.

I thus began my log: "Well thanks to my stupidity or what I like to call my 'A.'. Yesterday I finally realized that I'm with the Covenant. I got my ass kicked by some Covie bad boys known as Elites or Sangheili. I don't really know how long I am going to be here but I'll make the best of it I suppose. Also I don't know how long I'm going to be alive for that matter."

"So I'll set this device on my notebook to transmit all my data in my notebook to the 'good ol' UNSC.'" I said, mentioning the UNSC with an air of sarcasm. "If I happen to face my untimely demise."

I thought for a moment before continuing, "Hey if any other Sierra's find this can you ask the good doctor what was my special mission that she wanted me to do." I said as Kulu walked into the room.

I looked at him and smiled, "Hi Gammameed." I said completely forgetting that the camera was on.

He smiled at me, "Well someone is feeling much better." he replied.

"Say where did you go anyway?" I asked him.

"Well," he said and sounded very proud of himself, "I am one of the Covenant's best translators, and they found some data that needed to be translated."

I felt like all of the color in my face drained, "Did it talk about Earth?"

"Sadly no."

I sighed in relief.

Kulu chuckled, "Well that is good news for you but bad news for us."

He walked over to me and asked, "What are you doing this morning?"

"Oh, I keep a log of missions and stuff every morning and night." I said looking at the screen seeing that it was still recording.

"I also saw the Prophet of Regret." he said.

"Oh…"

"He said that with the right training you could be as strong as me and be a warrior for the Covenant."

"Well if I did that there would be just 2 conditions."

"Oh, and what would they be?"

"One, I would never kill a civilian or slaughter unprotected humans and or places. Two, I will never slay a 'Demon'."

The camera on my glasses caught Kulu's smile, "Alright Aeia I will accept your terms."

I smiled back at the big lizard.

"Because I know you will secretly hamper our quest to find inhabited planets."

"I'm sorry but I can't betray my species by sending them into mass extinction." I said defending myself.

"And I'm not condemning you." Kulu said holding his hands up, "And I don't want to be the bad guy here. If I was in charge I would not want to kill your entire species." he walked over to my and looked at the camera. "I will be happy to give you enough dirt on the Covenant." He smiled in his own way.

"Cough - traitor - Cough." I said smiling.

"Yes but only to show my good will." Kulu said sitting on the bed next to me.

"This," I said pointing to Kulu, "is Kulu Gammee, but he will be know as Kulu or Gammameed."

"Hello." he said in his deepish voice. "You know Aeia this is kind of fun."

"I can give you your own section if you want."

"I don't know, but back to the matter at hand." Kulu said lying down on his bed.

"Oh yeah," I said lying down onto of Kulu, "So Kulu what are we going to do today?"

"Well Aeia I am going to teach you how to fight and-"

"But I already know how to fight."

"Yes but this training will hone your already impressive skills. I'm sure the Demon trained you well but I will make you better." Kulu said sounding cocky.

I began to poke one of his mandibles, "Oh I can't wait to show the others this."

"Stop poking if you value your finger." Kulu said joking, he was joking right?

"I will also teach you how to fluently speak out language and traditions and culture."

"It sounds like I am being adopted." I said.

Kulu's massive hand rested on top of my head and he ran his fingers through my long red hair.

"I don't mind your presence at all, in fact I enjoy your presence, but some say that I am a human sympathizer but that is far from the truth. I have my fair share of your species blood on my hands, just enough to keep those thoughts a bay."

I looked at Kulu, I suppose that somehow that was your own weird way of making me feel better?"

He didn't answer all he did was smile at me while he continued to run his fingers through my hair. He finally spoke, "We have to go now Aeia."

"End of Log." I said and the recording ended.

"We need you combat ready in less than a week."

"Easy." I said.

"Oh, you are  _really_  going to hate my training." Kulu said with a smile planted on his face, "But first we need to test your new armor."

"Oooo. New toys." I said. After I was dressed in my bodysuit we were off down the seemingly endless hallways.

"Hey Kulu." I said, he just looked at me as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Why aren't there any other aliens on this level?" I asked.

"This level is only meant for Sangheili." he said with a slight hint of superiority. We kept walking till we walked into the room. As I stepped through the door something violently grabbed my translator and then quickly let go.

"Aeia?" Kulu asked as he looked at me.

"Tripped." I lied. I looked around while Kulu talked to a Grunt, I looked at the door and then around the room.

"Kulu." I said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" He replied.

I just put my hand near my lips to signify silence. He looked at me puzzled but he did not argue and remained quiet. I listened to the room and closed my eyes the room was silent except for the breathing and barely noticeable movements. I snickered.

_Gotcha._

I moved faster then I showed Kulu and grabbed the invisible arm, twisting it I gave a wicked smile, "Gotcha bastard."

My tiny body flung the invisible body over my shoulder and I heard a nice loud 'thump'. Using all of my weight and strength I pinned it down and out of my sleeve came a knife which found a comfy spot on its neck, barely touching the flesh.

"Alright bub it was very unwise to try and surprise me, so if you don't show yourself I'll start slashing." I growled.

I felt its neck move like it was about to say something but I stopped it, "No don't speak, I want some fun…I'm going to play a game with you." my hand was tightly on its throat which gulped.

"I'm going to try and guess what you are, and by the feel of your skin," I chuckled, "I mean by your hide, that you are in fact a Sangheili."

A Sangheili did in fact appear beneath me.

"Kulu is she going to kill me?" a familiar voice said.

"Aeia stand down." Kulu said, I threw my knife up into the air and caught it by its blade.

I was pissed and I had a right to be, "Kulu who is that?" I asked.

Kulu just looked at me like I had really said that, "Wow, you really cant tell us apart?"

"Well your eyes give you away but-"

"You really cant smell our different scents?" The Elite said.

"Only when I'm really close." I said.

Kulu sighed, "I have a lot of work to do with you."

I got really close to the Elite and a familiar scent reached my nose, "H'el! I am so sorry!"

H'el looked at Kulu, "Yeah...make her sense of smell stronger." I finally got off of H'el.

"Alright H'el help me put this armor on Aeia." Kulu said.

I sat on the ground as they put the glass colored armor on me. It looked big on my body. I was afraid that the armor would start slipping if I stood up.

"Stand." Kulu said and I stood up. Surprisingly the armor didn't fall off it just seemed to hover.

"Kulu-" the armor changed color, "Shit!" I said loudly. "That is awesome!" I said while looking over the now cherry red armor.  _Its just like a mood ring!_  The color then changed to a brilliant Caribbean ocean blue, "I remember this color."

"Interesting…" Kulu said.

"Can I keep this color for a while?" I asked like a child.

Kulu nodded, "Now Aeia just tell me if this hurts." My eyes widened and I immediately covered the back of my neck.

The normal sized armor began to slowly shrink. The armor on my chest became like a sports bra, my gauntlet slimmed to around my wrists, my armor covering my arms slimmed but I still had fluid movement with them. The armor on my legs did the same thing, and the armor around my thighs made a little 'V' shape and covered my groin area. I called it slim armor.

"Sweet Jesus! This is! I mean its so!…Woah." I finally said.

"It goes faster then that but since this was the first test… Alright time for the main test." Kulu said. The armor returned to normal a bit faster then before.

Kulu pressed something and I felt a change in my body, it was like my entire skin crawled, "Gammameed." I said fearfully, and looked at him.

I couldn't take the crawling of my skin, so grabbing a piece of visible flesh I made a strange discovery. It wasn't soft it was hide like, no correction, It was turning into hide. My pale skin grew darker into a mix of blue brown. I began to panic but that wasn't what made me freak out. My middle fingers and my ring fingers joined together, I gave a startled cry and fell to the floor. There I watched my legs turning into Elite like legs, my eyes were the size of dinner plates as I watched in what looked really painful, yet I barely felt a thing. I still nearly fainted. My long red hair sunk into my skin and became like a long red scar on my back. My feet turned into cloven hooves and I finally snapped out of my shock and jumped up. I looked at Kulu who seemed amused at the entire spectacle, I put my hands on my face and felt it turn. My nose disappeared, so did my ears. My glasses fell off my face, I felt each mandible grow on my face.

Nothing changed for a while so I said, "Is it over?" I was still clutching my face.

"Yes." Kulu said as he walked over to me. "Now let me see your pretty face."

I opened my eyes which had closed, and slowly removed my four fingered hands away from my face. My purple eyes looked at Kulu and I wasn't at hips level anymore. I was chest level with him now.

_I grew two feet…Woohoo!_  My eyes met Kulu's big brown eyes.

Kulu smiled, "I haven't seen a face like yours in awhile." Kulu said almost heartbroken.

"Do I look like Kelia?"

"Yes you look exactly like her, in every way." Kulu said stroking my face, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was like a father seeing his daughter again.

I smiled at him and rubbed my mandibles together making a light clicking noise, I covered my mouth.

Kulu laughed, "Now lets begin practicing."

We thus began, he was helping me get use to this body. Walking was hard at first but I got the hang of it, all the joints and muscles. It was like using the MOLIJER armor all over again. Like the MOLIJER armor I would soon master this body like it was second nature.

Hiding out in a ditch, out manned, out gunned, and separated from his friends and teammates was not how this young group commander wanted to start a mission after two whole weeks of sweet and very nice R&R.

He only understood bits and pieces of what the humans said but it was either insults or worrying; and right now the damn creatures were whooping their victory cries. His communicator then beeped and a voice talked to him.

"Hey buddy need any help?" the voice said to him, but it wasn't very deep.

"Wha?" he replied.

"Listen I'm just askin' if yah need any help." the voice said again.

"Wait are you a soldier from  _Fearless Triumph_?" he asked.

"Yeah but listen I can understand if you-"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Woah! God, nearly went deaf there. I'll be right over in a jiffy." with that he began to wonder.

_He knew a lot of human words, he could be apprenticed to a translator…_

A ghost flew overhead and a Sangheili about a foot shorter then he was, wearing blue green armor jumped into the ditch as the ghost rammed and exploded into a wall.

"Cool." the smaller Sangheili said and with the quickest speed he had ever seen the young Sangheili had pulled out a sniper and shot three humans dead, right in a row.

"BaBam!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" the young captain asked.

"Just call me Aero." Aero said smiling.

"Hey look another split-face." A human shouted.

Aero's head shot up, "Who you callin' a split-face ya chinhead!"

The commander pulled Aero down as bullets went past the area where Aero's head was.

"Hey what is your name?" Aero asked.

"Tallas."

"Nice meetin' yah."

Tallas just stared at Aero's use of Sangheili mixed with the humans language.

"Oh yeah, my human slang. Let's just say I'm kinda fluent in it."

Aero got a wicked smile on his face and shouted, "Hey can we hurry this up?"

"Sure we can alien, any particular reason?" a human said humoring Aero.

"Yeah I got to meet a hot date, with your sister!" Aero shouted.

Tallas' lower mandibles nearly fell off, and he swore he heard humans laughing. Aero finally chuckled at his own deviousness looking around his eyes went wide and shouted, "Look out!" Aero jumping onto Tallas and jumping out of the ditch as an explosive round hit where they were.

Aero looked behind them while he still was on top of Tallas, "That was close."

Tallas felt really awkward with another male on top of him but he then felt something well actually more like lack of, "Wait… you're a- Look out!" Tallas shouted while grabbing Aero as another explosive round hit where they were. Tallas grabbed Aero, who was surprisingly light and jumped behind a damaged human tank.

"Thanks man." Aero said shaky.

"Damn." Tallas swore.

"God, active camo would be really nice right now." Aero said.

"Yep." Tallas agreed. Tallas looked at Aero and thought  _Is he a…_  Aero broke his train of thought.

"Hey needlers!" Aero exclaimed, "Two for each of us."

"So what we got weapons now how are we going to use them?"

Aero just stared at him, "Seriously? You really need too think about that now?"

"Ok how would you use them." Tallas growled.

Aero just shrugged in annoyance and Tallas swore he saw Aero roll his eyes, "Cover me and I'll show you."

"Fine…Lookout!" Tallas tackled Aero to the ground as another explosive round blew up half of the tank.

"Shit!" Tallas swore as he looked at the tank.

He felt some pressure on his chest and a semi-girly grunt from Aero, "Shit you're heavy, now get off!"

Tallas jumped off of Aero and helped him up. Aero just jumped out and started firing one needler and then the next. "Just shoot, don't really think, don't really aim unless its an explosive target, and just really think about dodging." Aero jumped back behind the safety of the tank and looked at Tallas, "Any questions?"

Tallas blinked and said the first thing that came to mind, "You're short."

Aero growled, "Lets just get this over with."

"Whatever you say…shorty." Tallas said before clutching Aero's hoof that was in the motion of a back kick. "Play nice." Tallas said chuckling.

Aero started shooting again and Tallas started after him as well, it wasn't long after they stopped to reload that Aero pulled out a sniper and shot an explosive barrel. Finally the other sangheili showed up and Aero stretched and started to walk back toward the base, "Well I need a nap, later Tallas." He said holding up his hand as he walked away.

Tallas grabbed his wrist and said, "Hold on."

"What?"

_Please let me be right._  He thought, "You're female."

Aero just smiled and Tallas noticed a slight change, "You took your sweet time sayin' that darlin." Aero replied.

"I had my suspicions by the way you carried yourself."

Aero rolled her eyes, "No you realized it when I was on top."

Tallas felt himself blushing, Aero was 100% right, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Nope." She said teasingly, she was teasing him and Tallas like that. "Listen big guy, it is going to take more then your usual charm and deceptively good looks to win me over."

Tallas smiled,  _Damn she is a feisty one and hot to boot._  he thought.

"Now dear Tallas I must bid you farewell." Aero said before walking away.

Tallas waited till she was out of earshot and said, "Damn, what a woman." He sighed,  _Well off to High Charity, maybe I can find a girl there to mate with…but that one was one of a kind, a good ass fighter and hot to boot T-T._  Tallas sighed again.

**And there we go chapter 15 now I want another** **5**   **reviews! Muhahaha**

**Tallas: Finally I get to speak!**

***Whacks Tallas over the head* Quiet you!**

**Tallas: *is being beaten* Why me!?**

**Kulu: Its initiation.**

**Rtas: *watches Tallas getting beaten up* this is funny.**

**Tallas: Oh Why cruel world? WHY!**

**Oh also I want to tell you guys that a girl on named Sangheili4ever195 drew a picture for me. It is a picture of Aeia and Kulu if you want to see it the link is on my page! I cant thank her enough also check out her story its really good. Also Props to Lord Mandalore for answering my question... Peace out!**


	16. Hell Week

**Chapter 16 Logs.**

I got back to  _Fearless Triumph_  and after awhile we left and it then became what I now and possibly forever will call 'Hell Week'! It was mostly training with Kulu and we had 2 ½ weeks till we got to some planet. The first week wasn't horrible it was just pushup, sit-ups, punching things, you know normal stuff.

**Date: October 2, 2252 -LOG START-**

I was training my balance and swiftness, at the same time. How did I do it…lasers…the only way to do it. Kulu along with H'el were in the other room watching me balance on one hand. (I stole some video footage, sue me and see if I care.)

"Strangely beautiful." H'el said.

"Indeed." Kulu added.

H'el watched Kulu's face before saying, "You have that look."

Kulu smiled as he looked at H'el, "and you're speaking in her language."

H'el gave Kulu a hollow laugh, "Listen that armor you gave her is only a disguise, so she can have a sense of belonging, and at her best she can take one of us on with relative difficulty ."

Kulu sighed, "I know…" he went back to watching me dodge the lasers.

My body moved like a nimble spider weaving her web to catch her prey.  _I'm like James Bond,…or a ninja…or a spy._ I thought to myself.

Kulu turned off the lasers and I pushed off the ground with one hand, jumping into the air, and meeting the end result of landing on my two feet.

"Very good Aeia," Kulu said, "now time for the  **real**  training to really begin." I looked at Kulu and he was in his semi-civilian clothes so I knew he meant business.

-END OF MARY'S LOG-

-Accessing Log of KULU' GAMMEE-

"Now Aeia I want you to attack me for as long as you can." I said to her.

" No stopping?" she asked.

I nodded, "No stopping." I replied.

"Fine this will be… easy. " Her voice lost all emotion and her eyes became lifeless and dead. I blinked  _what just happened_ I thought.

For three hours we fought and at first Aeia was on the offensive, but now I had her on the defense. As I kicked and punched her slowly bruising arms, I always met those cold lifeless eyes. They were emotionless and merciless almost demonic, I hated it. Those cold eyes they didn't sparkle they were… 'I fought her even harder the bruises went from brown to purple, I nailed her in the face. Her head flew back as a small red spray hit my hand. My eyes widened I violently attacked Aeia because of her eyes.

Whenever I paused due to being shocked by her eyes she would attack. She occasionally used my size against me and used her speed but she was still losing. I did a spin kick against her and I kicked her against the wall and she did not move, I walked over to her. She used the element of surprise, she attacked for another 15 minutes before being slammed into the wall. She did not move nor attack any farther. She tried to prop herself up but her arm kept failing her, she still had some fight left in her, I grew annoyed with those eyes, they were unnatural. I kick her into the middle of the room, finally exhaustion encased her frail body and my lesson for today was over.

"A little harsh were we?" H'el said. I knew he was right but those eyes they were like ones belonging to the dead.

 **October 4th** **-** 3rd day of Hell Week-

I kept Aeia awake for a day and we fought till she couldn't walk or move anymore, but this time she lasted for 5 hours and I actually worked up a sweat,  **I smiled and looked at Aeia lying on the bed exhausted,** but the entire time she still had those demonic glassy eyes, so distant…so dead, **rubs my lower mandibles and look of distress on my face, looks at the screen,**  Is this how she copes with being ripped away from her normal life? If this is how she copes then how distressed is she? She also hasn't eaten a thing, which worries me. When I leave, which is rare, I bring back food that I carefully slice, sometimes with my mandibles.

 **Smiles,**  but we have 8 days left till we reach a human planet, so I have 8 more days of training. H'el says if she is given this freedom and she leaves what is the point of training her. I told him I believe that she would come back.  **Looks at Aeia's bandaged areas** , The herbs I put on her bruises are working well.  **Sighs.**  I don't like it… not one bit of it, let me explain, if Aeia doesn't return to her own species and she stays with me she would be put on a team full of young, cocky, inexperienced SpecOps or Stealth Sangheili. She will be away from my watchful gaze. She could be killed! And I have grown a liking to this small human… and hopefully she will learn to like me. **Sighs** , If she leaves I will surly miss the youthful warmth in those purple orbs she calls her eyes. When, and if, she leaves I can't underestimate her because once I let her go back to the humans,  **I shook my head getting those thoughts out of my head,**  she hopefully won't leave. Once we get to High Charity, it will be hard for her to turn back, but once we get there I will show her human form to her teammates and hopefully it will work.

-End of Log-

 **October 7** **th** -5th day of Hell Week-

It seems that the longer I keep her awake, the fiercer the fight gets today we fought for 7 hours, 7! I kept her awake for 2 days now but her body is tired so I'm going to let her rest and not keep her awake for days anymore well… until her body fully recovers.  **Gives off a grunted laugh,**  This misfit will be put on a misfit team… but they are the youngest and sadly the best. **Sighs,**  Aeia only wakes up to eat now…I had the doctor examine her she is fine. I noticed when she is 'coping' or when her eyes become cold and glassy, lacking all the different shades of her emotions, and her horribly stoic voice she becomes a better warrior; I believe she focuses better. Only 5 days left… **Moves around in my seat, rests chin on my hands,** I'm worried…My mind is clouded with worry. I can not speak anymore…I'm worried about my Aeia.

-End of Log belonging to Kulu' Gammee-

 **October 9** **th** **, 2552**  -Mary's Log- -7th Day of Hell Week-

"I was better and I could see that Kulu was suffering or more dying from what I call "worried parent syndrome',  **Laughs lightly,**  I suppose he was just relieved and happy to see that I was alright. I heard him say, 'I am just happy to see the life in your eyes again and the light glow in your skin return.'

 **Taps my lips,**  "well this is going to have to be a short log because I got to go whoop an Elite's ass." I said with a smile.

I ran out of the room and ran, well more like went sliding, down the hallways. I did all of this without Kulu. I ran toward the training room, sliding into view of the training room; like one of those people in a Guitar Hero commercial; there I saw my favorite Elite next to Kulu.

"Rtas!" I happily exclaimed as I ran over and hugged his leg.

Rtas chuckled at my affectionate greeting, "Well hello little one, it is so nice to see you. I also hear that you will be my opponent today, and tomorrow you will be my student."

"Yep," I replied smiling at him. As I watched his face my smile faded as he and Kulu looked off into the hallway. "Is something wrong?"

Kulu walked inside and Rtas snapped out of his trance, "Uh no, now lets just get inside," He lightly kicked me on my bum with his powerful leg and said, "get in."

"Hey careful with that, you could kill me." I teased…sorta.

"Well after this we are defiantly fixing your nose." Rtas said walking to his side. He stretched his muscular frame.

I walked over to my side and looked at him, "What is wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well the main thing is that it is not strong enough and you can't tell us apart. I mean we aren't removing you're snout we are only making it stronger." Rtas explained.

"Alright," I said, my brain then hatched a brilliant idea. "Rtas… lets make a bet."

His mandibles formed a smile, "What is the bet, my little friend."

"If I win," _Which I will_ , "I get to go on your next mission."

He smiled, "Alright my little flower, if **I** win…you have to call me 'sir' and be obedient, pretty much like a soldier, during our training."

I growled lightly, even during my Spartan training I hated being obedient. "Salta…," I thought for a moment, "or deal." I was pretty rusty speaking Sangheilian.

Rtas looked at me, _Oh crap did I just insult him in his own language!_  He smiled and clapped his hands, a growl emitted from the back of his throat, "or very good in your language." He said in English.

I copied his growl and got in my fighting stance, and so did he.

"Let us be-" Rtas' eyes widened as her sheer speed as she suddenly appeared before me. Rtas was also amazed at the speed of her well aimed jabs.  _She's so fast!_  Rtas thought.

All he could do was defend himself as she aimed for the pre-designated 'kill spots'. She got out of his view and a split second later a jab on the back of his neck ended the fight. The fight was hers she hit his kill spot.

"I win." She said with an almost cold and stoic voice. But her voice was like winter turning into spring.

Rtas was unarmed by her voice that it took him a few seconds to speak. "I greatly underestimated you."

Aeia smirked, "Sodidja boys see that?" and all of Rtas' men entered the room.

"Yep." H'el said.

She did a little dance and sung in a childish taunting tone, "I Bee-t Rtas. I Bee-t Rtas."

-5 Minutes Later-

"You promised her what!" Kulu ranted at Rtas. Aeia sat on floor in front of them. Kulu had ripped Aeia's translator off. He roared at Rtas, if Kulu was human his face would have been red and probably been spitting a lot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Rtas began.

"That's right you didn't think!" Kulu growled in Sangheili. Kulu was thankful he removed her translator, he didn't need her defending Rtas, or he might just might yell at her.

Kulu sighed, "Hopefully the next mission wont be for a while."

Her voice reached Kulu's ears, "Am I in trouble?" Aeia asked.

Kulu looked at her and spoke tenderly, "No, not at all sweetie…," Kulu realized what he said, "shit." He cursed in Sangheili.

Rtas looked at Kulu, "You called  **her** sweetie…," Rtas gave Kulu a look, "What the Fuck are you two doing at night?"

Kulu growled, "Cut the sexual crap Rtas… it was just a slip of the tongue that's all."

"Mhm," he rolled his eyes, "but anyway just let her come I'll watch her personally." Rtas smiled.

Kulu craned his neck back, "That is what I'm afraid of."

Rtas smiled at Kulu, "Can't you trust a face like this?"

Kulu sighed, "Okay but if she is hurt or killed you are a dead man." Kulu growled, and Rtas knew Kulu would keep that promise.

"Anyway she got a lucky shot…" Rtas grumbled, "We should start the training."

"Yes and I want her to know how to use a sword before so goes on  **any**  missions."

Kulu walked over to Aeia and reattached her red translator collar around her neck. "Have fun with Rtas," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "oh and be careful he is kind of a pervert."

"Hey I resent that!" Rtas said obviously hearing what he said.

Aeia giggled at their silliness, "Don't worry Gammameed, for one thing I'm younger then he is. If age or species difference doesn't matter… I can whoop his lizard ass."

"That's my girl." Kulu said tussling her hair. Kulu got up and walked toward the door. Kulu left Aeia, hopefully in capable hands.

**(Mary/Aeia's POV)**

I walked down the hall…alone. Kulu was somewhere on this ship and he also trusted my fighting skills enough for me to walk alone. I was also too busy with my training to see him which saddened me because I liked Kulu, and his scent and his company. I sighed.

Rtas had disappeared so I was left to wander. I wandered down the empty halls. My ears suddenly picked up heavy footfalls, they were coming my way.  _Shit_ I cursed as I ran down the hallway no where to hide, the footfalls were gaining. I found a door and hurried inside, there I came face to face with a grunt and an engineer.

I held my finger to my lips and lightly saying 'shah'. The grunt nodded and knew what I meant, he barked and the engineer went back to work. I glanced out the door and saw a Sangheili in gold armor, which meant it was a Zealot. He stopped right in front of the door, did he notice my scent? I held my breath too scared to breath out and him smelling me. Rtas had told me during my training to earn the ranking of a Zealot one had to slay 1000's of enemies, they say that they are born to kill.  _Born to kill…_  I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Those golden orbs, they were as gold as his armor. Merciless, cold, cruel, tactical, watching and waiting till the kill next.

Those eyes they looked familiar but yet alien,  _Born to kill…_  that rang in my head.  _Those eyes… they look like…_  I felt a tug on my armor, my head swiveled to the unggoy. He was pointing to a hiding spot, I grabbed its hand and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' it just nodded. I walked over to the hiding spot and hid. I waited, and waited, and waited some more before the heavy footfalls couldn't be heard anymore. I let my breath out "That was close." I sighed.

The unggoy waddled over to me and said behind its methane mask, "YoU Can HiDe HeRe Always If YoU WaNT?"

"Thank you." I said before walking out.

I walked down the hallway before I heard, "Aeia." I turned around immediately and was shocked I hadn't heard the footsteps. My eyes met H'el.

"Oh hello, H'el." H'el was with his brothers.

"Long time no see." Sert said.

"Yah…Rtas ditched me." I said leaning on the wall.

"Well we are going to go and eat." H'el said walking past me.

"Can I come?" I said standing up straight.

They just looked at each other.

"Hasn't like half of the crew seen me?"

"Well." H'el said rubbing the back of his neck.

"H'el." The gruff voice belonging to Rtas appeared.

I looked at him, shot him a angered look, putting my hand on my hips. "You ditched me!" I growled.

"Commander." H'el said stepping foreword.

Rtas looked at me, "Why is she here?" he asked.

"Well we ran into her on our way to eat."

"I'm hungry." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Rtas leaned over and tussled my hair, "Well then, lets get you some food." Rtas said to me.

"But sir, Aeia is a human." H'el said.

"So?" Rtas said, his hands in his pockets. I finally noticed he was out of his armor, while H'el was in his.

"Aeia is a  _human_."

"Hasn't like half of the crew seen her?" Rtas said, coping my exact words.

In my head a scoreboard appeared and I just scored one.

H'el sighed slightly annoyed.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better. Go and see if the majority of the men in there have seen her. Preferably the ones that were with us on the ground." Rtas said.

We waited for about 5 minutes before H'el to come back.

He sighed, "I still don't like the idea." H'el grumbled.

"Splendid, now lets go eat." Rtas said.

"Yay." I exclaimed.

We walked into the room that I remember walking into before Halo blew up. Half of the Sangheili acknowledged my presence but didn't continue to look. I was surrounded by SpecOps so I wasn't worried or in any danger. As I walked with Sert to the table I glanced around, Sangheili males did not have the best table manners my father back on earth so tediously trained to me and my siblings. They drooled…a lot! I ate with some of the few and rare female Sangheili on the ship, all 9 of them nurses, had way better culinary habits then these big buffoons. As I looked around my eyes met the 2nd floor and on the railing was not one, not two, but three, yes three folks three zealots in their fine gold armor. They were looking right at me… They knew I saw them and I feared Zealots, they also seemed to know it and smiled as they fed off my fear. It was their pleasure knowing that their gold armor could strike fear into the heart of a human.

I sat down next to Sert when H'el walked up with 2 trays, "Here is your food Aeia."

"Thanks." I said before eating, Sert got up to go fetch his food. There was a lot of meat in their diet, lifting my head up and seeing that the zealots were gone,  _Thank God_  I thought.

It was hard to think about eating which is weird because you don't really need to think about eating. My brain felt like it was going to overload, I had learned so much in a short time I felt like I was cramming for exams all over again.

I stood up and the guys looked at me, "I'm full so I'm going to head back to the training room."

"Be careful." H'el said, he sounded like Kulu when he was worried.

"Always." I said and that was it and nothing more.

My brain was so confused, I was bringing myself down. The smell of thick woods and a makeshift camp flashed through my head. I smirked that was camp number 8 they never found my original camp. As I walked I ran into my 2 favorite Hunters, or Mgalekgolo as their species was called. Their names were Timmy and Tommy, Timmy had a crooked spike and one purple worm. Their species was very proud and I wasn't going to make the same mistake I make the first time… I humbled myself by swallowing the Spartan pride.

"Hi guys." I said bowing.

Their spikes clicked and I rose smiling, the clicking wasn't threatening so that meant they were in a good mood. They were heading toward where I was going so I walked with them. I really liked their company and I think deep down they liked my company. As we turned one of the like million corners in this place I froze when I saw the zealots.

One of the hunters lowered his arm and I climbed up it avoiding the spikes. I held onto his (I think he was a male, yah I was sure like 99.9% sure) shoulder. I felt relatively safe for one thing nobody and I mean nobody, except a brain dead brute or someone with a death wish, messed with a hunter; also I was protected by a barrage of spikes.

Once they passed I felt relieved, "Thanks guys." I said smiling, which most people; yes they weren't aliens to me anymore they were people; knew was a sing of happiness from me. They clicked their spikes and nodded. They conversed and reached the conclusion of dropping me off at the training room. They dropped my off and walked toward the hanger, I knew where they were going. I was alone, everyone was gone…the attack had begun.

I waited and paced around, I needed to occupy my restless mind. So I did some stances and practiced my swordplay a few times, but I felt so empty so I just stopped. I laid on the floor and my mind wandered. I could faintly hear people screaming so I covered my ears but I hear pleas of help. Was I suppose to save them? They screamed at me to save them and asked why I betrayed them.

Rtas entered the room, which I didn't notice till a little while later, but he saw me lying on the floor covering my ears, "Aeia…" he said, I looked up at him. Rtas just walked over, sat down and leaned against the wall. I just looked at him with lightly tearful eyes on the verge of overflowing.

"Come here." he said as he crisscrossed his legs.

I crawled over and kneeled before him. He grabbed me and laid me down on his legs, he began to lightly rub my belly in hopes of helping my restless mind; he knew I came here to think a lot. I covered my eyes with my arm and just thought…  **Slap**  was a common sound, it was me slapping Rtas' wandering hand.

I uncovered my eyes and just stared at him, I could not help but smile "Pervert." I simply said the complete obvious.

He smiled, "Are not."

"Are to!" I proclaimed "That was like the fifth time that you tried to cop-a-feel!"

"Is not…it was more like the seventh." He said smiling blissfully like he had done nothing wrong.

I asked my self right there,  _Why do I hang out with such a perv?_  "Stop hitting on me you old coot!" I sat up and tried not to look in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh," he said slightly disappointed, it wasn't even genuine disappointment, "but it is fun and it cheers you up." He said nuzzling my head.

"Dude there is like a  **MAJOR**  age difference between us!"

"So…" he simply said.

I just opened my mouth and realized it was pointless to argue with him. He was like a child asking why except he used so. He smiled at his victory.

"Fine Rtas you can pamper me but please just don't cross the lines."

"Alright." he said as I clearly pointed out the lines.

I sat up and he noticed my melancholy mood so he hugged me, "Do not worry Aeia everything will be alright, in the end everything will be alright.

I just sighed and stood up, "I don't want them to die…"

Rtas looked at me.

"I want my species to win."

He looked at me.

"I'm going to practice." So I began to practice hand to hand combat; all of them. I felt pain, fear and uncertainty so much so my hands shook. I looked at my hands, they lightly shook, "I want to go home…" I whispered.

Kulu walked in and softly said, "Aeia."

Turning around I saw Kulu, I walked over to him and we left the room. Kulu told me to go change or put my old clothes on, I really cant remember my hands still were shaking. I was told to gather all my things. My tattered clothes covered my bodysuit, I looked like a survivor of an attack. My sniper was slung on my back and my backpack in my hand.

Kulu and I took a smaller ship down to the planet, I couldn't remember which planet it was but was it really necessary at this time. The cool grass cuddled my feet, it still had lingering dew upon some blades.

"Aeia there is a city nearby we have already attacked it so there should not be many of us left…" he paused and he looked at the sky. I looked up as well, "Make a note of the time of day because at this time tomorrow or at dusk, we will leave you behind."

I looked at Kulu I realized what he was doing and why I had all of my things with me. My blue T-shirt was ripped and torn, letting the warming mid-day wind brush against me. My caprees were slowly deteriorating. I needed to go scavenging.

"We will be attacking another city, so see you then." Kulu said.

"Bye Kulu." I meekly said, my inner self battle began.

"Goodbye…Aeia." Kulu replied.

He hesitated to say my name, the name he gave me.

I spun around, I felt a tear race off my face. I ran away with blinding speed, I ran toward the pillar of smoke. My heart was torn in two or three. My human or past half said 'run away, run home. Just hide!' My Spartan half said, ' Fight go back to the others go back to our brothers and sisters. Go back to where we belong even if we run we will just end up back with them.' And my Sangheili half said, 'Stay with Kulu he cares about you. Who else cared about what you wanted for the longest time? He gave you sweet freedom!' Those voices pleaded for control, in a way they each made a point that was true.

Half way to the dying city I met a friend. I paused but kept going at a slower pace, my friend followed me. Thus I went to that city one thing popped into the back of my mind. Once the war ended depending on what I picked, 2 out of the 3 choices would end in a trial. This made me smirk so once the war is over how would my trial go? I laughed and found out rubble met my feet.

**Yes I'm ending here if anyone cares. Funny thing I noticed why does everyone like chapter 3? Normally I have something after the chapter but I got nothing for today. Ugh this angers me… I cant think of…eep!**

**Rtas: *cops-a-feel***

**Kulu: Rtas you pervert!**

**Rtas: I cant help it.**

**Kulu: *beating up Rtas***

**Toma: I'm going to go watch Jeepers Creepers.**

**Me: which one?**

**Toma: both.**

**Me: I'll join you. Tallas: Me too.**

**Kulu: *beating up Rtas***

**Anyway I also am kinda surprised at which countries people are reading this from. Next chapter I'll list those countries well till next time. Enjoy my little piece of Heaven or Halo.**


	17. Along the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Originally this was suppose to be like 2 chapters, so it might be long.**

**Chapter 17 Chronicles of Samuel**

I heard nothing, only the sound my breath as I inhaled and exhaled my precious oxygen. My eyes remained closed or were they open? I groaned trying to move my body but I was tired. The last thing I remembered was people running, children and women screaming, guns going off, so much turmoil and chaos and now… silence. Finally my eyes fluttered open it was dark but a stream of golden thread like sunlight streamed through a crack. It was eerily beautiful. I was trapped under fallen pavement,  _I'm alive_  I said happily in my head. My legs were trapped but not broken,  _Somebody will come…_ I thought hopefully, but that hope turned into a hollow laugh. "Nobody will come…" I said aloud.

I heard light footsteps and rocks being moved about. My heart leapt at the sound it could be a real person or my ears were playing tricks on me.  _Somebody is coming!_  I thought happily. I was about to cry out to get their attention before stopping myself,  _It could be one of those 'things'._  I thought shaking hoping it wasn't one of those things. I peered out of a crack next to my head to see who's feet the noise belonged to.

Next to my head were two pale feet, the toes wiggled in the gravel. A foot rose as a child voice said, "Ouch."

"Hello?" I said.

"Huh? Is somebody there?" the voice said it was a little girl's voice.

"Behind the slab your standing next to! Please help!" I cried begging for help.

"Ok." she simply said.

"Go get somebody this slab might be-" The rock was moving and without even a grunt the girl, the kid no less, was pushing it aside like it was nothing, "hea-" she pushed the rock away as it fell on the ground she just smiled at me, "vy." I was stunned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

I looked at where I was, I was in a collapsed sewer the sky was a lovely blue too lovely for what had happened. Looking around pipes were broken pouring tiny streams of water. She began to help get my legs free, but I pushed her away and got them free on my own. Standing up I looked at the out of placed kid.

Standing at about 5 feet, maybe an inch or two higher, long red hair and big purple eyes most likely contacts. On the bridge of her nose was a pair of glasses probably just for show but that is all unimportant details. On her back there was a sniper slung, the muzzle was on the left side and covered by a tattered piece of cloth. She probably could swing it around and be able to shoot with ease, but a sniper was a distance weapon so why did she pick that.

"You okay sir?" she said breaking me of my musings. Her accent was one of an airy and sophisticated, something that came from the mother place.

Her accent gave away her planet origin, "Your from Earth." I said.

She smiled obviously proud of her birth planet. "Yes I am."

"Well kid you're a long way from the Sol system."

"I know…" she groaned, I probably wasn't the first to tell her that.

Looking around I confirmed that we were in the sewer system but I was afraid that the floor would collapse and we would fall into the ancient subway system. I grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" she asked me like a child… it dawned on me she was only a child maybe 12 years old so the sniper might have been from someone saving her but died. I her desperate attempt to get the man to get up or her trying to run away from an alien. She picked it up and shot it.

"To safety!" we ran through old sewer systems.

I saw a piece of collapsed road in the form of a ramp leading to the surface. Helping her climb up it was easy she was practically a monkey or a lizard climbing a wall. After getting her up I climbed up as well and looked about the dismal scene. My home, my town, my friends, my life… all gone. Those creatures from hell took everything from me I wanted to scream. I just looked at the little shoeless misfit from earth with a sniper on her back, smiling at me. "Is there a church around here?" she asked ignoring the carnage and destruction around her.

I just blinked when I heard, "Samuel?"

Turning around I saw my beast friend from the sandbox to sandlot days, Carl.

"Your Alive!" I shouted as I ran over to him, and hugged him.

He hugged me back, his face was smeared with dirt, blood and tears, "Everyone is dead… Everyone is dead, man."

"I know, man. I know." I was thankful to God, Jesus, Buddha, Mohammad, oh hell to whoever was up there. That Carl was alive.

I turned around to introduce Carl to the kid, but looking at her she was walking away humming or lightly singing lyrics to a forgotten song  _'I'm walking on sunshine. Oh! I'm walking on sunshine'_

"Woah! Kid where do you think you are going?"

"I want to find a church or someplace people would gather." she said.

"Oh, there is an old church around here that the survivors are using." Carl said.

She touched her ear and began speaking in code or a nonsense language. I was about to ask her what or who she was talking to or what about.

"Come on Sam!" Carl shouted.

She ran past me and happily followed Carl, I soon followed after. On are way to the church I kept noticing a single Hunter moving around, but eventually we made it.

"Careful guys this road is a bit unstable." Carl said as we walked across what probably was an old parking lot, I think. We entered the church but the kid entered the church like it was still a church and not a base. Some men noticing her reverence put out their cigarettes. I looked at the church it was the old catholic church, I went to when I was younger. I remembered the old, and slightly pudgy priest. He was here still old and slightly pudgy saying a quick mass and a blessing for the dying. Woman wailed and cried it was really sad for it to end this way. The kid jumped right into the mass and probably a quick confession also.

"Samuel," Carl said. "what happened to you and who is the kid?"

"I woke up under a piece of Lillypad lane, she came along and helped me out."

"She is from Earth, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Isnt the Sol system a bit far from here?"

"Said the same thing to her." I finished and looked back at her holding the priests hands in hers thanking him.

She calmly waked over to a gun mat, she was wearing combat boots they were all laced up to her knee. She began picking up and examining sidearms and taking ammo. As she reached for the shotgun and shells a thud resounded from the distance. Everyone held their breath crying children were silenced as we waited to find out what was coming. It was either a Building killer, a smaller Scarab, or a Hunter. Everyone froze like a demon was happily tapping on the window with its claws, taunting the church goers. The only movement came from the kid, loading the shells into the gun. The thunderous footsteps belonged to a Hunter, we still dreaded it as it walked closer and closer.

She looked around like she had just missed something. Looking out the front door she saw the Hunter. Tugging on my tattered sleeve she told me, "I'll be right back."

She ran out the backdoor and went around to the front she began screaming like a crazed Opera singer,  _damn she has a pair of lungs._  "HEY! HEY! HEY!" she screamed waving her arms, the Hunter finally took notice of her. Funny or weird thing was that it didn't shoot her no, it charged at her like an overexcited dog.

I shouted, "Move kid!"

She swayed from side to side like a cowboy in those old western movies, her fingers moved like she was waiting for him to shout 'Draw'. When the thing was practically right on top of her did she then move. When she moved it ran onto the piece of road that was unstable and fell in with a shriek.

Everyone cheered, whooped and hollered in excitement at the little victory. "Alright!" I exclaimed in happiness, but the happiness turned to confusion when she just looked at us without a smile or joy of her victory. She turned around and ran away, heading toward an area where I remember another Hunter falling into the sewer system below.

"Come back!" I shouted, turning around I was face with Carl.

"Let me come." he asked.

"No stay here."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"Carl I'll be back." I said grabbing ammo and food, I needed a lot of explanations from that kid and her running away just added another slew of questions.

I was at the corner of what use to be Main street and Oak street. I lived in a little-big town, a small country town with country values and people but it was like a big town in the sense that we were not all farm people. Looking around a corner I saw her lie on her belly and talk into a hole.

"Tommy that was really stupid of you."… "How am I gonna get you out now?"… She groaned, "I'll be right down now don't be stupid." She jumped down and I heard her exclaim.

"Tommy!"

I couldn't hear Tommy but the kid kept going, I slowly made my way toward the hole.

"It is getting late, give me 3 solid hours of rest and then we can keep looking for your brother Timmy."

I waited for about 20 minutes before jumping in myself. After an hour of walking I saw the glow of a fire or campfire. Ah the wave of bitter-sweet nostalgia hit me, remembering summers in the woods and the strum of a guitar, it was like a scene of a movie. Running toward it I immediately saw the kid, lying down.

"Hey kid!" I said running toward her now.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at me annoyed and confused, "No don't come any closer!"

I got up onto the old platform of the ancient subway system, "Why?" I said before being thrown against the wall and everything started going black,  _Damn…_  I thought before blacking out.

I heard muffled voices as I regained consciousness, "Tommy! Why did you hurt him?"

"You said to protect you while you rested." The voice said, and it did not sound like a little boy, it was rough, gruff, and it sounded like gravel scraping together.

My eyes opened and I saw a Hunter right behind the kid,  _I must have been hit hard._

She tapped her foot on the ground, and held the bridge of her nose, "Tommy…I don't want you hurting another human for the remainder of time that we are here," she glared at him, "is that understood?"

"Yes —" the Hunter replied.

I really couldn't believe it, she was scolding a Hunter. A thing that was avoided by the Covenant in combat. What was next a purple unicorn and a dancing leprechaun?

She looked at me as she heard me huff out an amused breath, "He is awake."

Looking back at the Hunter she spoke, "—" as she pointed at the exit. I trotted out and I just looked at her.

"That was a -"

"Hunter? Yah I know." She said calmly, biting into a sandwich.

"Why is a Hunter here? With you?" I asked slightly bewildered.

She just looked at me like I was an idiot, and just went back to eating. After swallowing she sighed, it was a slightly annoyed sigh like she had to explain the obvious to a little child. "His name is Tommy, and I am helping him find his brother."

So Tommy wasn't a little kid as I originally thought Tommy was a Hunter. "Why?" I asked.

"I found him hurt and so I bargained with him, he would protect me in return for helping him find his brother." she said.

I was stupefied, was this really real? Or a dream? Right now we were at war with over zealous aliens and this kid saved one, she was either brave or stupid.

"Tommy! Come back!" she called.

The Hunter came back in and sat on the wall farthest away from me, and glared. To get my mind off of its glare I looked around and took notice of a pile of metal and rocks with multiple holes in it. She smirked at the Hunter walked over and hugged his head, "Awww don't be so grumpy, Mr. Melancholy."

She looked back at me and said, "Samuel you can not tell  **anyone**  what I'm doing."

I sighed I really didn't have any choice, if I refused the Hunter would make sure I didn't tell anyone and I wouldn't be seen ever again. "Fine." I replied.

She gently smiled and stood up, "Come on Tommy lets go hunting."

I stood up with a grunt, my back and bum were sore. "I'm coming too, I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone with that thing."

"Suit yourself." she said jumping down off the subway platform.

She looked at the Hunter next to her, "Lets go find Timmy!" with that she jumped onto the Hunter's shoulder.

We walked for about an hour and as I rested against a wall the kid ,whose name I never got, ran ahead. A gasped resounded through the sewer, I turned my head. I ran ahead leaving the slow Hunter behind. A puddle splashed beneath my foot, as I stopped looking at the orange blood strewn on the cobblestone sewer wall. Underneath a piece of road from the world above was a killer tank. I could not believe that one of those tanks were dead.

She opened her mouth but closed and swallowed like her mouth suddenly became dry. "Tommy," she said finding her voice again, "I found him."

The Hunter came quickly but its joy was short-lived, it hunched over like a disappointed child. It fell to its armored knees, was it sad? Did it really have feelings? I heard it mumble in its unknown language, I reckoned it was a prayer. It grabbed the helmet of the other and I looked at it in amazement it wasn't solid, the Hunter was made completely of worms.

It looked at her, "Hold — please." it tried to say as much as it could in English.

She held the helmet close, I noticed a worm move it was a single purple worm. The Hunter picked it up and it wormed its way in between the armor and joined the other worms.

"Samuel…Tommy… lets head to the surface."

"Right." I nodded.

We walked in silence till we found a manhole, Tommy helped us reach it.

"Tommy just keep following this sewer, I think there is an exit somewhere."

It's spikes shook and off it went lumbering away. Looking up it was getting closer to night. She ran to falling buildings, an old grocery store, a tool shop, some mom and pop shop, and the old art studio. Running back her backpack looked a bit fuller.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Went to get some food and supplies," she grabbed my hand, "come on."

We ran, every now and then we would yell down manholes and sewer openings calling out Tommy's name. Around 9 p.m. it was getting dark up here so it would be impossible to see down there. We entered the sewers and found an outcrop. Making a fire, turning to me, and saying, "I'm off to go find food and some firewood…watch Tommy for me."

She looked at Tommy, I mean the Hunter and said, "He better be alive when I get back."

Looking back at us and waving, "Bye guys."

Now it was just me and the Hunter, I kept the kid's shotgun close to me, I really didn't trust it as far as I could throw it; which isn't very far.

"So Tommy…" I said striking up a conversation, "why did you agree to the kids demands?"

"She help me and found my battle brother. I now have no one but little human." he said sadly, I mean it.

I blinked, "You could kill her without even trying. So why…"

"She saved my life and that is something I hope to repay, even if it means following her and being captured by humans."

The thing suddenly had a vocabulary surge and an English lesson in a second, now I could understand him, "What about your little covie friends?"

Tommy grunted distainfully, "I could care less about the 'other' species of the covenant." he said with a hint of arrogance.

"So you don't like the other guys?" I continued to ask.

"We respect and are loyal to the — and the — but loyalty and liking a person are very far apart."

I really couldn't believe what eel or worm-boy Tommy was saying, "So everyone of your species thinks this?"

The Hunter nodded, with which a grin came upon my face. As this happened the kid walked back in, I still needed to get her name.

"Well, I see that you two didn't kill each other while I was away." she said.

"Tommy isn't as bad as I originally thought he was but he still is a covie." I said.

"Ah, predjudces…well they do take time to vanish." She said smiling.

She put her backpack down and rubbed her tired shoulders. It vaguely reminded me of when I went to school and how heavy our backpacks were. Kneeling next to the bag she pulled out a few items that included: A book, a jar of thick black paint, and a few paintbrushes of different sizes. She sat down in front of the Hunter and placed the items down and all she said was, "Shield."

It presented her its shield, she opened the book and began to paint on the shield. I just laid back as she painted, every now and then she would flipped the pages of the book.

"There…" she said, I opened my eyes, "my masterpiece is complete."

I stood up and walked over to her. Looking at the shield I couldn't believe the beauty of the shield. In the center were 3 runes, lined up vertically, around the 3 center runes was a beautifully hypnotizing Celtic cross. In the 4 corners of the shield were runes, on the top of the shield and in the center above the tip of the Celtic cross was another rune. On the bottom of the shield, in the center, right below the bottom of the cross was another rune. It was so beautiful and all I could say was, "Wow." It was so perfect it looked like a professional artist painted it over a course of a year.

She led the Hunter's shield closer to the fire to get the paint to dry faster.

"What do the symbols mean?" I asked, finding my voice again.

"The center 3, starting with the top means Hope; the center, Faith; the bottom, Strength. The ones in the four corners have darker meaning. Top left, Fear; top right, Despair; bottom left, Anger; and finally bottom right, Destruction. Now the one on top in the center between the 2 corner runes means, Protecting; Shielding or safeguarding. The one on the center bottom means, Friendship but the more accepted meaning is Brotherhood." She explained, turning the shield away from the fire and gently touching the paint.

"Why did you paint this? To me it sounds like a promise."

"He made a life-oath or a promise, he would keep, for fear of shame and dishonor. So to express that I painted it on his shield."

"Hey Tommy, if the others see this will you get in trouble?" she asked the Hunter.

"It is unlikely but I am not entirely certain of the final outcome of your kind action. It is quite appealing if I may say, I shall show this shield proudly." Tommy replied.

She went over to her back pack and pulled out a large can of something that does who knows what. She coated the now dry shield with the clear paint, a little yawn escaped her lips, "When I went to the surface I found a way out for Tommy."

I couldn't help but smile, "So we'll get you out of the sewer buddy." I said patting Tommy's shoulder.

She placed a few rocks and pieces of metal next to Tommy. We ate some food and soon fell asleep. I still told myself that this was a dream but my mind slowly deemed this as reality. I hoped that I would open my eyes, lying in the tall grass next to my best friend.

" _Do you think there is life out there?" Carl asked looking at the starry night sky._

" _I dunno." I replied._

- **(original chapter break)**

"Samuel. Rise and shine." the kid sang.

I blinked a few times, groaning I hated getting up in the morning. Sitting up I rubbed my face, my fingers danced over stubble signs of an upcoming beard. Looking around my eyes fell upon the sleeping giant, Tommy was still asleep and curled up like a cat. I snickered as I noticed the kid's notebook. She had the same idea as me, on the page was a cartoon version of Tommy, with cat ears; a fluffy tail; and 3 little  _Z_ 's above his head.

She walked over to Tommy and nudged him with her foot, "Tommy wakey wakey."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 A.m."

 _Great…_  "Why are we up so early? The sun wont rise for 2 more hours."

"Well, so no one can see Tommy silly." after a kick the Hunter woke up. We ate a small quick meal, then we began an hour walk. We found an old ladder.

"Tommy keep going straight, knock down any walls if you have to but keep going straight." she said before heading to the surface.

"Be careful Tommy." I said.

We jogged across the ruins of my childhood till we trekked across the ruins of the parts of town I never went to. We reached a hill with a large sewer pipe at the bottom.

"Stay here." she whispered with that she ran toward the opening.

I smiled as I looked at the sky, the stars slowly twinkled out of existence, the sun would rise in an hour.

"Freeze." I heard a voice whisper behind me. Up against the back of my neck was the muzzle of a gun. Instinctively I held my hands up and asked, "Who are you?"

"UNSC." he said.

I could feel my heart pump faster, looking down the hill I could see a small camp, she was leading Tommy into an enemy camp. "Tommy." I whispered.

The quiet of the night was broken by the girl excitedly calling out for Tommy, she was using the full force of her lungs that the good Lord gave her. The sewer echoed her call, "TOMMY!" it echoed for sometime.

I was hurried down the hill as I watched the kid be blinded by lights and may voices repeating 'UNSC'. I also heard the familiar loud footsteps that belonged to Tommy.

They all backed up as Tommy walked closer to the kid. An older man yelled, "Get over here kid!"

She tilted her head and asked such an innocent question, "Why?"

The soldier yelled again, in the light I saw his spittle, "RUN KID!"

She frowned, "No!" she replied.

Tommy was right behind her, I saw pained looks on marines uncovered faces they didn't know what to do. A marine probably called the hardest decision in his life and yelled, "Open Fire!"

"KID!" I screamed as a barrage of bullets headed toward her. Time only slowed for a second as I could clearly see the face of terror, her mouth was opened slightly. That is when time sped up again she screamed. Like a bolt of lightning that shield came down in front of her, the bullets pinged off till the same marine said, "Cease Fire!"

Smoke rose off the heated muzzles of the guns. Tommy was relatively unscathed but what about the kid? My fear was put to rest when she looked out from behind the shield. Her wild eyes filled with anger and shouted, "Leave Tommy Alone!"

The marines looked at each other in confusion, the guy behind me asked, "Who is Tommy?"

I looked behind me and casually said, "The Hunter."

The old captain walked closer to her, she shrunk behind the shield.

"Hey kid wait don't hide!" he said calmly and sweetly.

She looked out from behind the shield, Tommy moved the shield to the side. The captain got on one knee and held out a hand, "Hi I'm Captain Frank Slone, what's your name sweetheart?"

She frowned, "What do you want? I know it isn't to get acquainted with me."

"Smart girl…. Listen kid, how about you come over here and we can talk this out."

"Alright." she began to walk closer, I noticed the marines get ready to shoot.

She stopped and looked at the captain, "You're not going to shoot him, are you?"

He shook his head, "No, no darling I wouldn't do such a thing."

The marine behind me chuckled and whispered to his friend, "The captain is  _good_  she really thinks we are going to let one of  _those_  things live."

She stopped again, she was almost within his reach, looking at Tommy he was looking around nervously, waiting for the order to run or charge. He held out his hand, every now and then reaching out to grab her but she kept her distance. She tried to see the marines behind those blinding lights. I heard the guns get ready, she had to hear that also.

Turning around she yelled, "RUN TOMMY!" he bolted back into the sewer pipe. She ran after him but was shot in the shoulder. She fell to the ground crying and yelled, "KEEP GOING TOMMY! **KEEP GOING TOMMY!** " Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried.

"Medic!" the captain yelled, and thankfully Tommy was long gone.

2 hours passed as I watched her lying on that bed, her cheeks were tear stained. She was worried sick about Tommy, and so was I. They had come and taken our DNA I couldn't help but feel sorry, she looked like she had lost her puppy or like me when I thought I lost everything.

"Listen…kid we'll find Tommy, you'll see." I said patting her hand.

She looked at me, "You mean it?" she said with a sniffle.

A man came back in and saluted, "I'm terribly sorry ma'am. We honestly had no idea that your mission was that classified. Please forgive us."

She stood up with a scowl on her face, I was surprised that she had that emotion besides the smile and the tears. She saluted but her hand came back down into a fist and she spoke through her teeth… no she barked at the man like an pissed off dog. "Soldier I should turn your sorry ass in for harming, no Wounding! An officer!" she became relatively calm, as the pinched the bridge of her nose, "But I wont," her eyes seemed to pierce his soul, he looked like he wanted to shit his pants, "I was undercover…so my mission was  **very**  delicate, so delicate that no one was to know. So your off the hook this time…" she said turning around.

He quietly sighed, and looked relieved, "Thank you ma'am."

She turned around and barked, "BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

He quickly straightened up, his boots clicked together, and saluted, "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

She waved her hand, "Dismissed."

He walked out quickly, she was rubbing her head, anger rolled off of her. "God I hate marines sometimes…"

"What was that about kid?" I asked half afraid of her unknown wrath.

She looked at me with childlike softness and innocence, "To be perfectly honest…I really don't know." she said with her usual smile.

"So you just went with it?" I asked stupefied.

"Yah."

I finally asked her the question that was eating at me, "Who are you?"

She looked at me smiling, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I just sat there, completely disarmed by the coldness of how she said that with the sun-like warmth of her smile. Shaking that away, "Tell me."

"Later. Right now we need to find Tommy." She said grabbing her gear.

"What about telling your navy friends?"

Her fingers clawed her covered sniper rifle, "I prefer they think I'm dead."

She looked at me, "Lets go."

"Right." I nodded.

I looked at the sewer entrance where Tommy ran to, I followed her out of her tent. We ran from the camp it somehow felt exhilarating running away from the law. It was like those ancient movies with the cowboys, horses, gunslingers, tumbleweeds, outlaws, and Indians. Ahh the old movie genre called Westerns, one of the greatest movie genres. After we left the camp I told her what I was thinking and she agreed with me, her mother and her loved old Westerns and the old Black and White movies. She liked the older then old music, she was my kind of kid.

Around 9 a.m. we called out Tommy's name, luckily it wasn't too long till we found him around 11 a.m.

"So…where are you two going to shove off to?" I asked as we searched for another exit.

"Back to my family." she replied as she ran ahead.

I looked at Tommy and talked to him, "Where are you guys going?"

He said the same, "Back to  **her**  family." Tommy said.

It was noon when we got out of the sewer, I reeked and prayed that the stench would go away. The 3 of us walked to the edge of the town. The kid had the shotgun sticking out of her backpack, a sniper slung on her back, and 2 handguns on her hips…and is that a revolver?

"Samuel." Tommy said in his ghostly/wet sounding voice.

"Yah?"

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Don't know." with that the rest of the walk was silent. We kept walking past the town and into the woods.

I lost track of time for awhile, the sun was getting brighter I checked my watched it was 6 p.m. we had walked for a long time. She stopped us, "Samuel."

"Yah?" I replied.

"Remember Tommy's shield and Tommy remember Samuel." she spoke to both of us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if we ever meet again I don't want us to kill each other."

I laughed a little, "Ok." walking for a little while longer, closing the gap between us and the woods edge, "Now, who are you?"

She smiled, "My name is Mary-111," we got closer, grabbing my ear she giggled and began to whisper to me, "and…I am a Spartan." She ran ahead giggling.

My heart stopped she was a Spartan. One of the legendary soldiers, with God-like strength and speed. They with legends themselves.

"The demon child has gone ahead…" Tommy said, he turned to me and continued, "You should not continue any further."

"No, I want to see her family." I replied, in my gut I had a feeling who her family was.

"Very well." Tommy seemed to sigh.

We climbed the woody hill and on the other side I saw a ton of aliens, I nearly shitted in my pants. This was her family, I was scared and awed that they didn't kill her. Most likely because they didn't know what she was.

She ran down the hill but stopped and waved to me, "Bye Samuel!" She ran down the hill skipping, "Gammameed!"

"Bye Mary." I said.

My focus turned to the Hunter standing next to me, it went back to the little girl named Mary. Watching her being picked up by an Elite, it was like a father picking up his excited kid.

"That is her caregiver." Tommy explained.

"I still don't trust you as far as I can throw you." I said.

"I believe we think the same, I also have full knowledge of how you feel, I hope that we may meet again Samuel." Tommy said.

"Hopefully on better terms." I said. "Take care big guy, see you around Tommy." I slowly walked toward the tree line. There I sat and watched Tommy walk down the hill, Mary looked at Tommy and ran over to him. She hopped onto his shoulder and again waved to me.

I smiled and walked back to ruined civilization. During that walk I though about everything, it was like a dream, a wonderfully twisted dream. Carl ran up to me and asked what happened and where the kid went to. I told him what happened, the edited version of course.

Carl looked at me, "So now what?"

"Dunno," I smirked at my next thought, "I might become an ODST." I said.

"Ha! Like you could be a badass, tough-as-nails ODST." Carl said with his unwavering confidence in me.

Suddenly he pointed to an armored soldier. Carl's voice dropped to a whisper, "I heard that is a Spartan but what I don't get is why he is here and not on the battle field."

Again I replied, "Dunno."

He walked over to us and asked in an almost emotionless voice, "Which of you is Samuel Lich?"

"Me." I replied, I could sense Carl shaking in his boots. As for me, I ran around with a possibly crazed super soldier child, and I befriended a walking, talking, super alien soldier. Nothing really phased me now.

"You," he pointed to Carl, "leave."

"Sure." Carl said moving away.

"Come with me." is all he said.

I followed him to a pelican, inside on the screen was a pretty lady. "Thank you Will." she said, pushing up her glasses.

Her gaze turned to me, a smile appeared on her face, "Now Samuel I believe you met someone who isn't suppose to be alive."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Let me be a bit clearer," right then and there a photo of Mary appeared in the corner, "a little girl named Mary."

I bottled my shock and recognition, "Nope. But, cute kid. Is she missing? Was she the daughter of a officer?"

The lady just shook her head, then she looked at the iron giant, "Will you are dismissed." the iron giant left us.

"Are you sure you didn't meet her?" she asked again.

"Okay I did meet her, but she is most likely dead or is dying." I lied

"Oh…" she said, "Was she taken?"

I looked down, "Yes ma'am," my lip quivered, "I was such a coward and I couldn't help her… I heard her screaming, and then the screams stopped," I began to get angry, "those mother fucking split faces dragged her away, she was covered in blood. I don't know if she was dead or dying. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I fell to my knees sobbing.  _Thank you 5 years of acting class_  I thought.

"Sir it wasn't your fault. Thank you for all your help, I believe that information gives us unreasonable doubt to stop the search. I wish you a safe journey." she said.

I wiped my crocodile tears away. I got up and left, I began to head toward the ship that would take us away from this place and to a different planet. I hoped and prayed that the kid would be safe. As I sat down I wondered why I lied to that lady, to the military no less.

"So Sam, were you serious about becoming an ODST?" Carl asked.

I looked at Carl, and smirked.

**6083 words, Wow this chapter is now my longest one.**

**I love how I have gotten 816 hits on my story since August of 2009. I have looked at my little melting pot of visitors, and lets just say I'm happy how it is read in other countries. I will now list the countries.**

**US, UK, France, Hong Kong, Canada, Australia, Netherlands, Portugal, Romania, Chile, Kuwait, India, Venezuela, Hungary, New Zealand, Mexico, Sweden, Greece, Singapore, Dominican Revar, Switzerland, and Barbados.**

**Thanks guys you are the best.**

**Finished: June 1st** **, 2010.**


	18. Blood on the Monsters Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My author notes are so silly.

**This chapter was started on June 1** **st** **, 2010.**

**Kulu: That was a random chapter.**

**Me: No it wasn't.**

**Kulu: Are you trying to copy what Mark Twain did in Huckleberry Finn?**

**Me: No, I was just…**

**Rtas: She probably has some plans with Samuel but just not at this time.**

**Tallas: When am I coming back into the story?**

**God will every stop talking for one second please!**

***everyone is quiet, a low growl is heard***

**Oh shut up I don't care if you don't like me telling you to be quiet.**

***everyone backs up, all with a look of terror on their face***

***blinks* what's with you guys?**

**H'el: *points behind me* That…**

***looks behind me, I'm met with a toothy grin, from something wearing a hat and duster coat. It growls***

**Oh him that's just another muse.**

**Tallas: wait you have other muses?**

**Yah what did you think I only had Halo muses?**

**Kulu: what other muses do you have?**

**You guys my Halo muses, I have General Grievous and Darth Maul as my Star Wars muses; still debating on doing a story; I got the sexy Headless Horseman *drools slightly* for some reason I got Venom here don't know why… a few dragons, Pokémon, oh now let me introduce to you my newest muse…**

***the creature jumps down and walks into the light* The Creeper from Jeepers Creepers.**

***they all back up* Rtas: oh boy this head just got crazier.**

***note chapter has a little weirdness in it, I'm experimenting okay, Also I listened to Blood on my Hands by the Used and Monsters by Matchbook Romance***

**Chapter 18**

Kulu hugged Aeia tightly, he silently thanked the Gods that she had comeback and not with other humans. She didn't betray him. Kulu smiled as he ran his fingers through that wild mane of hers, she smelled bad so she would need a bath. Kulu looked up and saw Osundo linger at the tree line, Kulu wondered what the Hunter was doing as his spikes shook one last time before heading this way. As Osundo trudged down the hill, the long armored spikes shook with each thunderous step. Kulu blinked his amber brown eyes,  _Where is his brother?_

Aeia spurred out of his arms and said, "Oh Tommy! Wait there!"

 _Tommy?_  Kulu thought. Kulu did not question the pet names she gave everyone, everyone close to her accepted those names but usually she used our names. She led Osundo over to the group and he lowered the massive shield, revealing its fully glory. Kulu felt his lower mandibles fail as he stared at the shield. In black paint there was a hypnotizing design on the shield. It was simply beautiful in a mysterious way.

Her teeth gleamed as she smiled watching the faces of those who laid their eyes upon her creation. Kulu broke himself out of the trance and looked at Aeia, "Come on Aeia."

"Ok Kulu." she replied to him. Turning to Osundo she said, "Come on brother."

Kulu froze and looked at the amazing child before him, he gave her a chance to leave but she came back, and now the child had successfully bonded with a Mgalekgalo. Kulu internally smiled as he thought,  _She is a very interesting human._

She hopped onto Osundo's shoulder and asked Kulu, "So where are we going now?"

Kulu's cape pushed up against the back of his legs, the wind had picked up. Kulu looked at his little human, his little prize, his gem, his child and smiled, "High Charity." He blinked as her head rested on Osundo's armored shoulder, she had fallen asleep.

"Osundo." Kulu said.

It took the Hunter a second to remember his name, "Yes?"

"I'll carry her."

"Be careful with my battle sister." Osundo said reluctantly, not trusting anyone with his sister.

"Always, Osundo. Always." Kulu said as he gently picked the girl up. He held her, resting her head on his shoulder. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kulu felt so strange inside. He felt like he was betraying his dead daughter but at the same time he felt like she would want this. He sighed his head was a counselor's playground, now he felt old but if he was old then Aeia did his old heart good.

"Kulu." my name was called by my good friend H'el.

"Yes?" I replied walking out of my room. I had given Aeia a bath, during which she kept falling asleep, and put her to bed.

"Thel' Vadumee is being summoned and so are many of the higher up's."

"You mean the kadion of Vadum keep?" I asked.

"One and the same." H'el said nodding, "Walk with me."

So I walked along the hallway, I had discarded my cape in my room, and was in a bit more casual attire. "That is very peculiar."

"It should take us a few cycles or more to reach the holy city." H'el said, starting idle talk.

We walked in silence for a few seconds before I started it up again, "I can not believe how we missed this planet."

"I can not believe either." H'el said.

I mentally groaned what was the point of this conversation. I was annoyed being kept away from my favorite job in the world. _Oh how I love my job, such a stress releaser._  Since I was a patent man due to the necessity of patience needed for my job, I played along with H'el. Eventually he would get to the point, unlike Aeia it was up in the air with her. Sometimes she would get right to the point, I liked people who were like that. Other times she would play around the topic like a child, Aeia was a special gift from heaven.

"Aeia is adapting well." I said, I internally frowned when I could hear my pride in my voice.

"Yah she is adapting very well. Especially with someone who should be the rank of a Zealot by now." H'el said to me. My eyes looked at H'el, I was shocked. His head was down, his arms folded and the cold sarcasm in his voice. It enraged me.

I slammed H'el into the closest wall, my teeth were bared, snarling at him. I was simply livid at him, completely enraged at him, I was fuming as my breathes were pushed out making a hissing noise. And the sad thing about this was… H'el was right, but right now there was a fine line between this and killing him.

"My Friend," I growled out, those words left a foul taste as they left my mouth, "breath nothing of what truth you know about me. Say nothing about whom I've slain to that child."

He pushed against my grip, H'el always liked to push the limit, he was a fighter. He glared into my eyes that said 'you have no right'. He continued to push against my grip, "Why not?"

"I will tell her in good time, I have done nothing, she doesn't even know…"

"You were heading to interrogation right now!" H'el snarled.

I let H'el go and slammed my fist into the wall across from the one I slammed H'el into. I finally leaned against my arm. I snarled at my weakness, "Her trust is fragile, H'el! And I don't want to shatter that trust, I don't want her to hate me! I don't want her to know what I do," I begged, putting a hand on my chest, my heart pleaded to H'el, "not yet."

I walked off leaving H'el, my head swam again. I leaned against the wall and wanted to cry. I was so guilty, I didn't deserve her love. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Slinking out of the darkness of my mind, the bloodthirsty demon with a smooth talking tongue came to sooth me.

I relaxed normally hating the swimming feeling it brought my head. I listened to its sweet lies. In my mind I could see the swirl of darkness enveloping it as it stood next to me. Its eyes, those yellow eyes. I waved my hand telling it to go away.

 _Aww Kulu_  it said in it's voice, it switched from male to female and from young and old, it switched from seducing me to screaming at me. This time it was seducing me.  _Why do you have to be so mean?_

I mentally glared at it, I pushed off the wall and headed toward the lower levels of the ship.  _Kulu, my darling what is the matter? You can tell me. I'm your friend._  its claws reached out to embrace me but I grabbed them with one hand.  _Listen my love, H'el is your friend and he is Aeia's friend, is he not?_  I sighed the demon was right he was mine and Aeia's friend.  _Well Kulu he isn't an interrogator so he doesn't understand you._  Again the demon was right, I pressed a button and descended down the gravity lift. It embraced my arm like a lover, pressing its cheek against my arm.

I grunted and mentally thanked it for its absence, it hadn't bothered me for a few years.  _Darling,_  it tried to turn my head to meet its gaze but I resisted _what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?_  I grunted as I listened to its sweet truths. In my head I could feel its sick tongue run against my cheek, its arms wrapped around my neck.  _Kulu_  it purred _you have nothing to fear._  Again it licked my cheek.

I walked off the lift, filled with the same bloodlust I had before talking to H'el. I smiled as I walked toward what I loved and what I did best. 'Aeia, if you ever find out… please forgive me.' I thought, as the door slid open and I smiled at my prey. The doors closed and the screaming began. Ahh how I love my job.

*POV Changes back and forth from Kulu to Aeia*

(Aeia POV)

My eyes fluttered open and I swear I could faintly smell blood. I tried to follow the scent but was blocked , something held my waist. Looking back I found the source, it was Kulu's protective arm around my waist and he held my against his rock solid body. If I liked Kulu in a different why that might be relevant but now lets just say Kulu was like living rock. -okay now you pervs let you little minds wander, then come back, now if you thought of anything dirty…shame on you!-

The scent of blood wafted off of Kulu,  _Must be from yesterday's battle._  I thought. My mind wandered, it wasn't really thinking but it also wasn't really wandering. I listened to Kulu breath and the faint rhythmic drum beats of his duel hearts. My mind then tried to explain what had happened to me.  _Could I be in a coma?_  I thought, I slightly shook my head,  _Nah. Could I actually be a character in a story based off a popular video game?… Nah, they couldn't do justice with this then…. Maybe it is a dream…Nah…maybe. Well, maybe this is really happening, and this is reality._

I looked at Kulu, he finally let me move a little. I laid on my back, but it wasn't as comfortable when Kulu wasn't holding me. I just studied Kulu, I could have used my night vision but that would ruin it. He was like a mesh of a ton of animals from back home. He was as gentle as a horse, but strong like an ox. Sly as a fox but as wise as an owl. He was that and more I probably wasn't giving him the justice he deserved. What was weird is that I felt completely safe with Kulu, like nothing bad could happen. I hadn't felt this safe in forever, I could lower my defense around him.

I sighed quietly as I could feel all the barriers fall off. I turned to the side again and Kulu's arm went to its spot around my waist. I didn't feel like a human super soldier or a Sangheili anymore…I felt like a human, a powerless human. It was exhilarating, a small smile crept upon my face. I was safe with Kulu, nothing bad could happen. My eyes began to creep shut when a large hand covered my mouth. I wanted to panic but he whispered to me to be quiet and calm or I would die. I wanted to scramble for my shields, I could probably take him on but my shields would have prepared me for this. Oh I was wrong, I was very wrong. I wasn't safe no one is ever safe, and a Spartan is never safe…never.

- **(Debatable chapter cut off)**

I couldn't see the knife or the person but I knew it was an assassin. My eyes wanted to roll into the back of my head, was that the sensation of wanting to faint? My brain began to photograph the most random things. Kulu's breath never faltered he didn't stir, Kulu was in a deep sleep. In my head I thought no screamed, pleaded, cried, wailed at the top of my little pink lungs the good Lord gave me  _Kulu please, oh please wake up!"_  My heart raced like a train, the assassin could smell my distress. His grip on my mouth tightened, if I was a normal human I would have blacked out from the pressure or my jaw would have broken. After I somewhat calmed down, I could picture a sadistic smile on his face praising me for being such a good girl, he removed his hand from my mouth.

Time seemed to slow around me, my heart beat thumped in my ears. As I prayed to the lady in blue. _Hail Mary._  I watched him move back. _Full of grace_  he was making sure I didn't scream _the Lord is with thee_  I heard the silent twirl of the knife _Blessed are thou among woman_  Who was he after?  _and blessed is the fruit of thy womb_  the grim realization came to me  _Jesus._  He was going to kill Kulu. I wanted to give out a cry, I didn't want Kulu to die.

I felt him hold me tighter,  _Holy Mary, mother of God_  I screamed those words in my head  _pray for us sinners_  the assassin was ready to strike, I didn't want Kulu to die.  _Now_ I shed a tear  _and at the hour of death_  I screamed, he roared and swung downward  _Amen…_  I felt warm blood splash on my face.

Kulu noticed something was wrong, Aeia was distressed, it was probably a nightmare. Kulu could feel something was wrong, her heart was beating faster and her breath for just a moment became uneven. Kulu could feel that Aeia was awake but what was she seeing.

Kulu could smell the distress the human gave off, normally it would be sweet but it was Aeia. Her heart rate puzzled Kulu, it dropped but only slightly. She was hugging his protective arm tightly, she was definitely awake and an unknown scent informed him that someone else was there. Kulu applauded her bravery but she was scared, and Kulu didn't appreciate someone scaring her.

Kulu opened one of his half brown, half amber brown eyes. What his gaze met was, Aeia's eyes wide open, a hand covering her mouth. Kulu smelt a spike in her distress, and saw the hand flex. The intruder was gently crushing her jaw till she calmed down. Kulu's blood boiled with rage but the assassin was close to Aeia, which if Kulu moved could spell her untimely death. He moved his hand and gave her a sadistic smile.

Kulu tightened his grip on Aeia, if he needed to get Aeia out of the way he could easily throw her out of the way. Both of his eyes were open, Kulu gave off no scent. On his arm near Aeia's head, he felt a tear roll down his skin, Aeia was crying. The assassin was ready, the starting gun was about to go off. Kulu tensed as he heard Aeia get ready, the assassin twirled his knife. Aeia screamed, the assailant roared, Kulu snarled as he jumped at the attacker.

Aeia's screams fueled Kulu to fight harder. Kulu roared as the small knife slashed his abdomen, slamming his head into his foes head gave Kulu the much needed gap as the assailant regained his footing. Kulu grabbed his wrist, forcefully ripping the knife away he gained the upper hand. Kulu wasn't going to give him the mercy of a quick death, oh he was going to make his suffer. Kulu slashed at the neck, a warm spray of blood hit him; then he slashed at the gut. Kulu smiled wildly at the beauty of blood, Kulu craved more blood. Slashing at the neck, nearly decapitating him, Kulu was splashed with another spray of warm blood. The Assassin fell to the ground dead, and Kulu was brought back to reality by Aeia's screams and cries.

H'el came in his eyes darted around. He froze in the doorway looking at dead body, Kulu standing there half naked covered in blood, and on Kulu's bed was Aeia; up against the wall; covered in blood; crying. Kulu inhaled slowly and deep, the air was thick with blood; his adrenalin; and thick with Aeia's fear and distress.

"Kulu." H'el said in almost a whisper.

"Get him out of here." Kulu ordered in Sangheili.

H'el, along with another Sangheili, picked up the body and left the room. Aeia just cried, Kulu was confused about why she was crying but there was an air around her. Kulu was snapped out of his own thoughts trying to recall learning human speech as Aeia blubbered something.

Kulu stood there, arms folded over his massive chest as he watched H'el drag the assassin's limp and nearly bloodless body away.

"I want my mommy." he heard a crying voice behind him say in human. Kulu turned around to be met with Aeia covered in purple blood, crying and wanting the one who brought, the one who bore, her into this crazy life. The blood covered her fearful face and the slender bodysuit.

Once H'el left Kulu turned around and spoke to Aeia, "See now you know how someone feels when they are about to be killed by an assassin."

"This isn't funny Kulu!" Aeia shrieked. "I kill with poisons and when they are awake, rarely practically never do I kill when they are asleep, not like that." she shook her head and cried.

Kulu sighed, blood trickled down his muscled skin, he was fully aware he could have killed the assassin with his bare hands leaving it a clean, bloodless kill. This time Kulu was being selfish and he wanted to feel the blood run, Kulu did not appreciate it when someone freaks Aeia out.

Kulu looked back at Aeia, feeling guilty, he had no right to say that to her and not in the tone and way he said it to her. Kulu rubbed the back of his neck, "Aeia I'm sorry."

From the corner she cowered in she looked at Kulu with those purple eyes he simply adored. She held out her arms to him and Kulu swiftly walked over and scooped up the child. She clung to Kulu like a child would cling to a parent. Still Kulu did not feel those shields rise up, he had done it. Kulu had gotten her trust so that she had lowered her shielding to him.

"You miss your parents? Don't you Aeia." Kulu said while he walked around the bloody room.

She nodded into the crook of his neck, "Yes. I miss my mom and dad." she said.

"Aeia," Kulu paused, he chose his next words very carefully, "I know I could never hope you to… Let me rephrase that. Aeia, I know I could never ever replace the love, care, or attention your parents gave you or that you gave to them…"

Aeia just looked at Kulu, her eyes met Kulu's eyes.

"I just want you to know that I care about you like a parent would a child." with that Kulu kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I understand Gammameed," she said, a smile crept upon her face, "Although you're really bad at explaining." she giggled.

"Ehh never really was my forte, but you can't be perfect at everything."

"Well I aint callin you dad anytime soon." she said smiling.

Kulu sighed and smiled back at her, "Never expected you to."

**Ok chapter 18 done thanks for all the reviews… I have an important announcement to make at the beginning of the next chapter. So you should read it, but if you didn't like this story then you shouldn't care what the announcement is.**

***everyone of my Halo muses are running around screaming**The Creeper is chasing them***

***sighs* note to self don't let different muses interact.**

**See yah soon!**

**Finished: June 2** **nd** **, 2010.**


	19. A Playdate with Zealots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all authors notes as at this point I was feeling... discouraged in my writing but I will admit reviews do help fuel the desire to actually work on it.

**God guys I need these reviews… *sighs* I hate bringing threats to the table but… If I don't get the amount of reviews from 15 to 20 when I post chapter 20 … also if no one reviews for 3 weeks I will call it quits on this story or call a very long Hiatus. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong, People of the Halo community that read this TELL ME IF I'M WRONG! I am really sorry but I want people's comments or flames, I want their input I want YOUR INPUT! I really didn't want to pull out the threat jar. I don't care if you don't have an account on Fan Fiction I accept anonymous reviews! I know I'm ranting but this is your last chance before chapter 20, once I post chapter 20 the clock begins. This has been a wonderful dream for me to write this story and also to post it, a dream I don't want to end, so please don't let me end this.**

**Kulu: You're joking…right?**

**Me: T-T no Kulu I'm not joking, Oh Kulu I hold you near and dear to my little human heart. I think of you as a muse of mine, I don't want it to end.**

**Kulu: So wait if they don't review I'm going to like umm die?**

**Me: In a sense your going to die… where did Kulu go?**

**Kulu: *is gone, left a note***

**Me: *reads note***

**Note: Gone to go see Lord Mandalore, telling him what is going to happen, hoping he can help. Love, Kulu' Gammee.**

**Me: *sighs* Well guys the next chapter may be my last I adore all the wonderful memories. So I thank you.**

**Tallas: I finally get to come out of your head, I'm still waiting for my team to be mentioned to find out that we might be cancelled!**

**H'el: It was fun while it lasted.**

**Aeia: *is crying* I DON'T WANT TO BE CANCELLED!**

**Toma: It was fun… while it lasted.**

**Rtas: *rubs head* wow I can't believe its ending… Kit if you do stop will you eventually start up this again?**

**Me: Probably it takes me awhile to get the number of reviews I want, and during that time I type up about 2 ½ maybe if I'm in a writing mood 3 chapters.**

**Rtas: So you'll still write but not post?**

**Me: Rtas… we are probably annoying the readers now… I'm sorry readers I like to let my Halo muses out and about. *walks away***

**Lycurgus: This is, wow… really depressing sorry. *rubs head* Umm the next chapter may or may not have character input… due to the impending hiatus or cancellation. The author wants to give her deepest apologies if this opening segment has been long, but all her little Halo muses are freaking out right now.**

***Aeia is crying while Tallas is hugging the author, Rtas and H'el are talking, while Kulu is gone still talking to the writer Lord Mandalore***

**Lycurgus: It has been a fun time. I wish everyone the best and hopped that you have had as much fun as we, the Halo muses of the authors mind, so enjoy…**

**Chapter 19 - Zealots**

It was the 14th of October…ahh what the hell, I don't care much about the day of the week now. Kulu had given me a plasma pistol to carry at all times, I also had Toma's sword which I might add had a beautifully decorated hilt. I also had a knife, a pistol, and a revolver but Kulu told me not to use my human weapons unless it was really necessary. I really enjoyed my free rein around the part of the ship Kulu let me wander around.

"Man Lycurgus, you would love it here." I said outloud to nobody. I really missed my freethinking AI.

My mind did a mine hop to another subject. It hopped to Kulu. Who by the way was being really secretive lately. Whenever I would overhear Kulu he would talk about complicated genetics, my armor, and augmentations. Something I normally heard from the scientists back on Reach. I had a feeling that I was going to be a guinea pig soon. I continued down the hall, playing with my own thoughts. I really wanted to know what my favorite Sangheili was up to. I had my armor on but it was on thin armor mode.

I kept my head down as I thought and due to that I ran into a wall, or at least what I thought was a wall. I rubbed my unarmored head, my fingers scanned for a bump. I normally slammed into the walls when I ran and slid into them. I opened an eye and saw a leg, my blood froze.

My gaze slowly followed the leg up so I could see whom said leg belonged to. And oh what luck it belonged to a zealot.  _Oh crap_. I gave a scared smile, this was a perfect anime sweat drop moment. He reached down and picked me up by the back of my chest armor and we were at eye level.

"Umm hello." I said slightly nervous, I should be nervous because this was a Zealot meaning he can kick my little Spartan ass from here to earth.

He just grunted, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Can you put me down?"

"No." he simply said, his voice was deep.

 _Great._  "May I ask why?" I said smiling.

"No."

I knew right there he was going to or planning to kill me, "Well I have to go…Goodbye."

I swiftly hit a nerve in his arm, which caused him pain, which in turn resulted in him letting me go, and that equals one pissed off zealot. I then proceeded with the running for my little life. During this running I ran in to another pair of legs, looking up the number of Zealots multiplied. The other 2 members of the 3 musketeers showed up. My feet scrambled against the metal floor.

I tried to turn down a hall way but I slid into a wall. Scrambling back to my feet I continued my flight to freedom for the 3 killing machines. I looked behind and yelped, "This would be a really good time to have shoes!" I thought outloud.

I had to admit this running for my life was a really good exercise. I heard a voice that was familiar and that was good. That deep voice belonged to no other then Rtas. I turned the corner and slammed into the wall.

"Aeia…umm you're early. Well come on." Rtas said standing in the door way.

I ran up to Rtas and happily thought  _Home free_.

"Get in." he said using the side of his leg to tap my bum into the door. Rtas looked back and he saw the zealots, I looked at his face and saw that famous smile of his. Rtas closed the door and lightly hummed at me, we began to train as I turned into my Sangheili form.

It's the 15th today and -switching to typing mode- I DON'T HAVE TRAINING TODAY! YAY  **^.^**  -vocal mode- Sorry had to type that now back to vocal record. I had bad news is that I am alone. Yep Kulu is  **still**  gone, and because there isn't any training I am BORED!

I turned on my glasses camera and armor camera I had put on, "Switching to visiual feed…okay. I'll do a log tonight." I said turning off the log. I was in my thin armor, I have to admit the bodysuit gave praise to my curves but the armor was the cherry to the top. I walked out of the room and began to wander around, I wasn't hungry so I didn't stop at the mess hall, and I wasn't bored enough to do some training.  _Oh what to do._

After awhile I just decided I was going to go draw but I got a really weird feeling. _My Spartan sense is tingling!_  I looked around and sighed, "Look why cant we be civilized and talk this out?"

They suddenly appeared right in front of me, "We actually prefer to fight." one said smiling, his voice was deep but light at the same time.

"Fine." I sighed, getting into my fighting stance. I was in trouble I was outnumbered, outskilled, and outclassed; I was dead meat. They looked ready to fight and win, till one held up his hand and said, "Wait."

"What?" I growled in Sangheili.

"I prepose that we head up to the gym to spar." he purred with an evil smile, his voice reminded me of a cunning fox or wolf.

I thought for a moment, Kulu and Rtas both showed me the area I was safe to freely and unattended go. My little world on the ship consisted of: The dining hall, Kulu's room, and the little private training room. "Well I don't know… Kulu said that I wasn't allowed to wander far…"

"Oh don't worry," that smooth talking Elite continued, "we wont be long. All we want is a quick fight and then we will be right back, long before anyone notices." he said smiling at me. I hadn't noticed but during his little dialogue with me he had walked up to me. He was on one knee, he leaned on his other knee so we would by at eye level. The only thing that was weird was, the confused look his friends had.

I looked at him unwairly, he reminded me of a very clever wolf and the wolf was doing a good job, "I guess that's ok, I mean what Kulu doesn't know wont hurt him."

He clapped his massive hands together and smiled at me, "Splendid! Oh my name is Walf."

I nodded, "Ok Walf but remember we have to be quick."

"Of course, of course. I always keep my word." Walf said to me.

He stood up and I followed Walf and his friends, whose names were Musa and Lepn, to the gym. We entered the gym and I absentmindedly swallowed, it was crawling with Sangheili. I looked at Walf, wanting to back out of the fight but he said not to worry no one would interfear with a Zealot. So we could be 'even' we had to shed our armor, I placed my armor next to the wall.

I walked to the ring and entered my stance. My eyes picked up on the onlookers gathering to witness this rare spectacle. My ears picked up on the many comments, 'Bet you she wont last 5 minutes.' 'This should be quick.' 'Bet you the human will win…Deal.' Those were some of the things I heard and snickered, my audience was cheering me on, "You three are going down!" I proudly said. I got my cheers from these war mongering males.

"3...2...1...BEGIN!"

I jumped into action and we met each other head on. I can say without being ashamed that I proudly used my Spartan strength; and yes I did last longer then 5 minutes. I dodged, defended, attacked, and countered beautifully. Thanks to Kulu's little anatomy lessons I knew where to land devastating kicks and punches on a Sangheilis body. Like a predator picking off prey, you go for the weakest right. Lepn was picked on by me the most because he showed the least experience and he seemed the weakest.

Ten hits later Lepn had to be dragged out of the fighting area. We got a short break during this removal of the unconscious guy, I paced back and forth taking in my cheers. When Lepn was cleared the fight continued, Musa went down fighting. He only stopped after I knocked him out. It was just me and Walf, we seemed to be equally matched but in reality he was stronger. Lepn head his head on the sideline, while Musa was on the ground knocked out.

I charged at Walf with as furious kick. I was shocked when he grabbed my foot, "Oh Crap!" I said as his massive hand wrapped around my foot. I was held upside-down and I saw Walf's face with a evil smile. I was screwed.

"Well it seems like I -" Walf started but was cut off by someone angrily barging in.

With the lowest, sound like an angry dog, growl I heard, "Walf put her down now, if you value your life!"

I looked at the door, "Oh Crap!" as I saw…Kulu. Either the blood was rushing to my head or Kulu…boy he was pissed.

Walf growled, "Lepn hold this." he said as he passed me to Lepn.

Kulu removed his cape,  _I love that cape_  I thought as I dangled there but I don't think now was the time to think that; he walked over to Walf. Kulu's naturally sweet big brown eyes seemed burning with anger. Walf on the other hand just stood there smiling and I could take a guess at why, Walf was a zealot and Kulu wasn't.

In the crowed I saw Sert, he was picking up my armor and Kulu's cape. He briskly walked out of the room, that was a tip off. Sert probably contacted Kulu, _Sert you're going to die later_.

"Well, well, well. So the famous, or is it infamous, Kulu Gammee shows his face again… and for what? To retrieve his human?" Walf walked around Kulu, preaching to the crowd, he pointed to me when he said 'human'.

Kulu wasn't in the mood to talk, "Shut up you cocky bastard." my mouth dropped, or went up. I could not believe what Kulu just said.

"Lepn." I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Can I sit normally?" with that Lepn placed me normally. I looked back at Kulu and Walf.

"What's wrong Kulu? Grown a bit too soft for your own good? Well that is to be expected from a human lover." Walf smiled, Kulu's eyes showed more anger. Wlaf had a big mouth, Kulu growled, Walf looked at me and I noticed the evil gleam in his eye.

"Oh wait, Kulu I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that… You're a fucking bastard and a little Human-fucker!" Walf barked like the big dog he thought he was, his smile was evidence of his pride. Kulu didn't look happy, my mouth nearly fell of at what Walf said, and every guy in the room was like 'Woah' and 'Oh man'.

I couldn't take much more, "Hey!" I shouted jumping up, Walf took notice of me. "This is our fight, Walf. Kulu isn't involved!" I growled.

Walf smiled, I was afraid I added fuel to the fire, he looked at Kulu, "Aww look Kulu your human is defending you…" he smiled with pure evil, "She must be good in bed." My eyes widened, mouth dropped, I couldn't believe what he just said. With that, this was the proverbial 'last straw' for Kulu.

Kulu with amazing Spartan like speed he possessed, punched Walf right in the kisser. He stood for about 2 seconds before crumpling to the ground unconscious. 'Daaaaaaaaaamn' someone said. Kulu looked at the crowed and snarled, "Anyone else?" he held up his still clenched fist, no one took his offer.

I wanted to go hide in a hole and die right now. Kulu walked over to me, forceably picked me up and tucked me under his arm. I pushed against his arm to get out but all Kulu did was tighten his iron grip around my waist. Kulu turned and we headed toward the door he stopped, "Aeia," he said calmly, "any final word to Walf, Lepn, and Musa?" Kulu asked me for Musa began to stir, Walf was still K..

"Yah." I said kind of angry. Kulu turned around.

"Thanks a lot you bastards! Now Kulu is going to kill me!" I angrily said.

"Say goodbye Aeia." Kulu huffed.

"Bye." I said, trying to free myself of Kulu's grip. I have to admit I feared Kulu he was strong, but now I feared his wrath.

I kept squirming under his arm, I would stop when I hear Kulu growl. I looked up at Kulu he was wearing a shortsleeved and short legged full bodysuit. I never noticed till now how muscular Kulu is. He finally sighed, "Aeia," he put me down and got on one knee in front of me, he had a look of sadness in his eyes, "why did you do that? You left the area I told you not to leave from. Why did you?"

I unfolded my arms, "Well," I put a hand into the air, "I didn't know you cared that much, after all I'm  **just**  a human." I said, kind of mean I think.

A look of instant shock and sadness filled his half brown half amber brown eyes, he cupped my face in his hands, "No, no, no Aeia…" he bit his tongue I saw him wanting to use a pet name on me, "I care about so much. I was so afraid that you were really hurt or even worse. Oh Aeia I care about you, don't you ever forget that." he nuzzled my forehead, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I wont forget," I said, soon I began to smile, "I beat the zealots."

Kulu smiled, "I know, give me 5." he said holing up his hand. I happily slapped his hand, teaching Kulu that was the best thing ever.

We walked away, he rubbed the back of my head. I looked up at him, "Are you still gonna kill me?"

He tapped the top of my back, and gently laughed, "Oh yah, defiantly."

"Great…" I groaned.

We walked to a room that looked like a medical room,  _Why am I here?_  I thought, then I heard something hiss 'Infidel'.

"Aeia we need to preform surgery on you but we aren't familiar with the human anatomy and how it works. We have a human AI but it will try to kill you now." Kulu said.

"Why do I need surgery?" I asked, Kulu walked behind me, "I'm perfectly fi- ow ow wowowwwowow!" Kulu lifted my arm up, I had busted my shoulder. My fingers quickly danced and pressed into my skin, I had fractured my shoulder.

"I'm half amazed that she could move her arm for so long." Takn said.

"Ehh this is nothing, I once fractured all of my ribs, took me 3 days to notice." I boasted.

"Anyway." I smiled, "Fixing covie AI's are my specialty." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Good, now do you need anything?" Kulu asked me.

I thought for a moment, remembering the protocals they had on Reach. "Yes, a sealed off non-tech filled room and a few hours."

They collected the crazed AI onto a holopad and gave it to me. I followed Kulu to the room, I got my notebook from Kulu. Turning it on I looked through the list of medical AI's that this could be. I sat down Indian style and turned on the imaging for the holopad. She stood up on the holopad, half of her was a normal blue color the other half was a wicked purple color.  _What is with the color purple? And the Covenant._  Her eye was a deep red I would have said rampancy but it was the color change to her. She was based off a nurse during World War 2. I found her in list, she was Mitilda an AI from Reach, she had even helped the Spartans during their augmentations. I smiled at her, she on the other hand hissed and shrieked at me.

I looked at the door, "Kulu I'm ready."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Kulu replied closing the door.

I knew there would be data spikes from what I was about to. I also would release a virus I made that attacked most of the Covenant changes not all, it wasn't perfect. I did a oneway connection to the holopad and began working.

Kulu rubbed his head it was nearing the fourth hour and the AI still hadn't stopped screaming, shrieking, and cursing. All nine of the female nurses couldn't stand the screaming, Takn looked like he was ready to make himself deaf. Kulu wished they had put her into a soundproofed room. Kulu closed his eyes and smiled, sighing. His head shot up it was quiet.

Aeia opened the door, and Kulu saw a now calm AI. Kulu lowered his mandibles to ask how she coped but Aeia took out her earplugs.

"We are ready." she said.

Kulu picked up Aeia and carried her to the operating room. Takn got his AI back putting her back into the system, he turned back to Aeia. Aeia was put under using very light anesthetics. Kulu walked to a viewing room as Takn and his nurses got ready.

The AI flickered onto a holopad next to Kulu and began to speak in English and in Sangheilian, "Now I must warn you beforehand that all Spartans… I mean Demon's first reactions after a long surgery is to move. This ones brain takes a few minutes to remember so when she wakes up, she might not recongize you at first. From prior knowledge of this one she will definatly bolt." she said smiling.

"You have gone over the blueprints of her armor?" Kulu asked.

"Yes but she can only maintain the form for what three days in a row?"

Kulu nodded.

"Well this is tricky but it can be done, I can replace a strand; just a single strand, or sequence, of her DNA from human to Sangheili. In the time it took me to tell you that I have already ran every possible outcome of that change. Back to the armor, the familiar DNA will be registered to the armor and in that the desguise will last for 1 month nonstop, with the armor on or off." she finished.

Kulu nodded, "Very well." and with that final word Aeia's surgery began.

**There we go. One more chapter before chapter 20.**

**I'm thinking about giving you till chapter 21, maybe, please review… please!**

**Finish: 6/3/2010**


	20. My Teddy Bear

**Start: 6/3/2010**

**I have nothing to say…this chapter will be really hard for me. I sometimes think that I could fit the rest of the story into this chapter but I know I cant. I hope you enjoy.**

My eyes crept open  _That was a dream, nothing could be that real._  I thought as I sat up. I looked at myself and looked at my surroundings. I looked like I was prepped for surgery. A human AI flickered right beside me, I recognized her as being an AI from Reach.

"You… Must hurry!" she struggled to say, "Infidel! She hissed. "I cant fight the reprogramming much longer, you must…run!" and with that I was out the door, not looking back to see the evil smirk on her face.

I ran out the door. The lights were blinding, I hated that I hated the blinding feeling, and my footing seemed different. I stopped and leaned against the metal walls. I blinked furiously trying to adjust to the light. I rubbed my nose and there was a bandage over it, my shoulder was sore. I traced my fingers over my shoulder,  _some minor fixes…nothing major. Hairline fracture most likely._  I slammed my eyes shut, I groaned my glasses were gone. That wasn't much of a problem I could see but not perfect, the edges were still fuzzy.

"You are awake." a voice said in the kings English.

My eyes shot open and I turned my head to see who or more importantly what said that. At the end of the hallway standing at 8 foot something was an elite. I knew at my current state I had no way in fucking hell of a chance, even if the dream I had  **was**  real but I didn't want to risk that chance and I felt vulnerable so I ran.

I kept slipping and sliding on those cold metal floors, I hissed as the metal touched my skin, but I kept running every now-and-then I would look down to see if I had feet the cold metal floor numbed my feet. After I fell the third time I knew I wasn't going to get up anymore, I was too tired and sluggish so I pulled myself to the wall and leaned against it, panting. I world seemed to become numbed,  _Why am I tired? … Why does my body feel_ _ **so**_ _heavy. Ugh I'm so tired … that … I cant move._  I thought, the heavy footfalls that approached me were muffled. I sat there tired, my heart was still pumping, my body felt 20 pounds heavier, my limbs sore, the light blinding me, and all I wanted to do was sleep. It was a battle just to keep my head up as my instincts to run and fight back calmed down.

My body suddenly moved upward, it was like an out of body experience, I couldn't see what or who was carrying me or if I was being carried. The heavy footfalls were muffled booms against the floor,  _Damn anesthetics_  I gritted my teeth  _I'm either waking up or I'm falling asleep._  I thought. The world around me seemed to swirl around me in a semi-strange and semi-sickly motion. I slowly lost the will to keep my eyes open and fell victim to my destined sleep.

Something warm enveloped my entire body, as I groggily opened my eyes as I regained my senses. I forced my heavy unwilling eyelids to see where I was and I was in a bath, a nice warm bath.  _Maybe I dreamt all of that up… The Covenant, the Spartans, the war… maybe I dreamt all of that up._  Water was dumped over my head breaking me of my musings, "Hey." I said weakly, still tired.

"Sorry Aeia." A voice behind me said.

That name of mine assured me that those memories weren't dreams but actual reality. I looked at myself and for once I woke up covered, "Finally for once I'm not naked." I happily said.

Kulu chuckled, "Well for this situation I think you would be flustered, angry, or embarrassed at me." Kulu dipped his head beside mine. I felt a light blush on my cheeks.

"Kulu please tell me ¾"

"That I have something on?" Kulu finished me, "Yes I do."

I gave out a sigh of relief as I laid against Kulu, I thought I heard Kulu murmur 'I'm not a pervert'.

I looked up at Kulu as my head rested against his chest, "Why are you in my bath anyway?"

"I didn't want you to drown." he said sincerely.

I sighed again and my body seemed to relax,  _Why was my body so heavy?_  I thought, this troubled me for I had no problem moving about but I did notice slight speed and fluidity reduction in my fighting when I was on the ship.

"Aeia your body will readjust to the gravity and once you do… you will be strong."

I adjusted my body and leaned against the side of the tub, my arms draped over the side. I looked at Kulu as he relaxed, "When will we be at wherever we are going?" I asked in a confusing manner.

"A day." he said looking at me.

"…"

Kulu sighed and changed to dead subject, "Aeia I'm very happy and surprised at how quickly you are picking up out language." Kulu finished smiling.

I had no answer to that I knew I was picking up his language quickly, that's how I was trained. I already knew, roughly 17 languages, it was somewhat thrilling to learn an alien language.

Kulu stood up his hide still wet, he tenderly picked me up and emptied the bath. While he held me, he gingerly reached for a towel and wrapped it around us. I wondered as he held me,  _What am I to him? Was I like a plaything to him? A toy? Was I still a creature of war or a slave, a prisoner or even both?_  This ran through my head as I clung to Kulu. He quickly and slightly roughly ran the towel over my wet, visible skin. He treated me like a child, unable to do anything, but I had just woken up from surgery so I didn't blame him. He striped me of my wet garments and wet rummaging through his drawers, finding what he was looking for he threw me one of his shirts, which I proceeded to wear.

I pulled out a comb and began to run it through my wet hair. During this I heard something wet plopped onto the floor, I glanced to see what it was and sure enough it was Kulu's wet shorts.  _Men have no decency_  I thought. Kulu grunted and walked past me, to another 'dresser' like thing, in the bare buff. I tried really hard not to look at him but my curiosity got the better of me, I looked and studied some of Kulu's anatomy. The muscle structure of a Sangheili was fascinating but then my eyes went lower and I looked away.

Soon I found my self being quickly picked up, I couldn't help react by giggling. I felt a flurry of small kisses on my cheek. I felt like a small child again, me being around 5 or 6. Still hyper and just throwing all caution to the wind to jump off the stairs and into my fathers arms. I missed him period, I missed my family but I also gained new ones. The Spartans became my family and friends for a time, they were actually more like awesome second cousins, and now Kulu would be my family or at least try. The last of my giggles died as Kulu calmly nuzzled my cheek.

"Time for bed, Aeia." Kulu told me kissing my cheek one last time.

I nodded, "A non-drugged sleep will do me good."

Kulu re-removed my translator, even Kulu sometimes couldn't understand me. There was a knock at the door, Kulu's head immediately shot over to the door. They knocked again, I looked from the door to Kulu, he moved me into one of his arms; which he could carry me with only one arm and probably support me with one hand. Kulu walked over to the door and opened it.

My nostrils were immediately assaulted with the stench of blood, human blood, the scent just rippled off of them. I was shocked at the intensity of the scent. Kulu did not notice me too much he continued to converse with them through a series of words, clicks, growls, and reverberations from their throats that I had no idea what they meant, and Kulu laughed a few times.

He closed the door and I asked him, "What was that about?"

His face remained stoic for a split second before turning to my smiling like he usually did, "Nothing for you to worry about."

I knew he was lying, or that crash course in reading peoples emotions was for nothing but then again Kulu wasn't human. So emotions portrayed on the face could be different. My mind, being the devil I was, began thinking what Kulu could be hiding but this was Kulu I mean what's the worse Kulu could do? He was a Field Commander, translator, he probably taught a few recruits. I know he killed humans but Kulu was different he was kind, gentle, sweet, and merciful. He wouldn't do anything cruel.

I smiled at my thoughts as Kulu laid me down beside him. It only took Kulu a few moments to fall asleep. I closed my eyes but did not sleep, my mind danced about the familiar feeling I felt around Kulu. I remember only one thing that ever gave me that feeling. The image flashed through my head and wrapped around my like a nice warm, out of the dryer, blanket. I could see it…there sitting on my bed with short, slightly curly, light brown hair, with big brown eyes, and a hard nose was my teddy bear… Mr. Bear. Whenever I held him next to me his feet touched my hips while his head was leveled to mine.

I smiled at the warm memory. I opened my purple eyes and looked around in the dark. They fell upon the sleeping giant next to me. I couldn't help but do what I always did when I slept with my teddy bear. I laid my head on his chest.

_He_

My arm wrapped around him.

_Is just like_

My eyes closed as the last thought registered in my tired brain.

_My teddy bear_

I fell asleep smiling, Kulu was my teddy bear.

**This is it, a very short chapter but I wanted to end on a sweet note.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this… please review.**

**Kulu: That was a really sweet chapter**

**Thank you Kulu.**

**Aeia: So we'll be in limbo for awhile huh?**

**I guess so but who knows *walks over to the door* listen guys don't be angry at me for doing this.**

**Kulu: Kit we cant stay angry at you but we can torment your mind but that's all. We will wait, good luck with your other stories if you write any.**

**Thanks Kulu…Goodbye everybody.**

**Toma: Bye**

**Rtas: Bye**

**H'el: Bye Kit!**

**Tallas: *smirks* see later.**

**Kulu: *hugs* Kit we will always be here…so if you ever find the need to type we are here.**

***smiles***

**Aeia: So you're really doing this…**

' **fraid so.**

**Aeia: well I cant stop you but just don't forget us, kay?**

**Kay.**

**Aeia: *waves* Goodbye Kit.**

***waves* Goodbye everyone *turns off the light and closes the door, looks around* Well this is it…bye**

**Finished: June 4th** **2010.**


	21. And Then There Were Six

***Walks in, smiling. Looks around and its dark.***

**Me: Home sweet Home. *turns on the lights.* Guys! I'm BACK!**

***All my halo muses appear* Kulu: Kit!**

**Rtas: You're back!**

**H'el and Toma: We missed you!**

**Lycurgus: We were afraid that you wouldn't come back, but I knew you would.**

**Aeia: Shut up Ly. Kit, Ly was worried you would never come back, but I knew you would.**

**Really?**

**Aeia: Yah you've invested too much into this.**

**True…where is Tallas?**

**Tallas: I'm here so this reopening starts with the intro of my mates?**

**Yep. I am happy to present Chapter 21 of Halo: The Choices of One … And then there were six … Enjoy!**

We walked through the crowded streets of High Charity to meet our new longawaited teammate. Me and my mates were in civilian clothes or semi-civilian clothes, I groaned I never really cared for large cities. Vadum keep was pretty large but if you knew where to go, you wouldn't even know that there was a city nearby. Breaking myself of my homesickness I saw that we had reached out destination, and today was the day the crew of  _Fearless Triumph_ had arrived also.

"We made it." Kra' Tondumee said, relieved. He hated not having elbow room like me.

I smirked as I looked at my best friend since forever, Kra wasn't what one would call normal. Okay for starters none of my team is normal, one thing is we are all still growing; yah even the youngest SpecOps and soldiers had finished growing; and we are the youngest Sangheili ever to join the military. I mean we are only 15, some soon to be 16, but better earlier then later, as I say.

Back to Kra, he isn't very normal but since we grew up together I see him as my own brother. Kra is 7ft 6in tall with dark brown skin, one of the rarer shades of skin tone. He is the brains of the group and my right hand man. I mean the only differences I can point out about Kra are: his build; he can run on all fours, which I can do thanks to Kra but I mean Kra loves to do it, he will walk on all fours if he is given the chance; On top of his head are two…pointed…umm ears, as humans call them I think; and lastly Kra has a tail…oh and his eyes are a brilliant gold which is also rare.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to break in the new guy." Tama' Suomaee said cracking his knuckles.

I couldn't help but smirk at Tama's remark. Tama the 'punch first ask questions later' type of guy. At 7ft 9in with his aggressiveness I would give him 3 years and he'll be a zealot for sure. "Can we  **please**  not break anything this time, Tama." I asked him. Tama has blue-grey skin and umm… is covered in… well umm black stripes, I looked at Tama and met his orange slit eyes.

"Can we please ssstop bickering like younglingsss or a group of angry femalesss?" Oron' Losenee said.

Oron was our shortest and scrawniest member at 7ft 3in and strangely silver slit eyes. Oron is our sniper and very thin, he still had muscles but he was thinner then a normal Sangheili should be. His small size is compensated by his cunning and devious ways. Oron is also very… snakelike that human word described him perfectly, Oron also carried his  _s_ 's for some weird reason.

"Come on guys." Tul' Kusovee said in his deep voice, as he held the door open. Tul' Kusovee was related to the recently deceased sub-commander Kusovai. Tul is the youngest of the group, he just turned 15 but he was the tallest of us. He stood at 8ft 5in and still growing if you could believe that. Tul has dark blue skin or black skin which ever was a rare skin color, his eyes were a human blood red color they were dark and bright at the same time. One time he scared a human just by walking into the same room, the human was so scared it urinated itself…I laughed. Tul was actually a bit of a baby and scardy cat, Tul was actually a really sweet guy which made him the soft one of the group but also the intimidating one too.

"Now Tallas… can you please restrain thyself from… banging any female that you see." Kra asked me.

I laughed, "I'll try but I cant say for sure." I said grinning as we walked inside.

As for myself, I am Tallas' Vadumee. I stood at 7ft 5in with blue-grey skin (shark color), and I sported a pair of midnight blue eyes. There is nothing really strange about me just 4 little fangs sticking out in-between my mandibles. I'm also irresistible to the females…must be my eyes.

I looked around the entrance hall, it was a nice place, I looked up and up a few floors in a simple white gown was a hot little female. "Why hello." I said to myself.

"Wow 5 seconds… really?" Kra said to me obviously overhearing me.

The female looked down, hearing Kra. She ran away with a airy step.  _Damn_  I thought, looking at Kra, "Shut up Kra." I barked.

We walked through the halls, we weren't lost…

"Tallas we're lost." Tul said, tiredly.

I sighed, "I know…" I looked to my friend Kra, he was walking on all fours, "You look like an animal."

"I can still kick your ass like this." Kra growled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, once they looked ahead I saw the same hot little female from before turn into our hall. She walked with slow strides, looking about. Her hands held each other behind her back and right above her bum. She was defiantly hot with that bod.

"Tallas stop ogling females." Tul said between his mandibles.

"I cant help it." I said.

I ran over to her and grabbed one of her slender arms, "Hey." I said, "I was wondering if you-" her fist connected to my face, I let go and fell over.

"I'm sorry!" she said before running off.

Kra walked over looking down at me, "Daaaammn." he stood up and holding out a hand, helped me up.

I shook my head, she had a mean punch I think I got hit by a right hook now. I moved my mandibles to make sure they were fine, as I did that I saw her looking at us from behind a corner.

"Hey you." I said but she hid from sight.

Kra placed his hand on my shoulder, "Let me handle this."

"Tch. She'll just run." I said as Kra walked over to the corner.

He stood there and talked in a low voice for about 5 minutes before walking back to us.

"Well?" I say.

"Okay she says that she is sorry for slugging you and I got directions."

We walked till we met up with a SpecOps, he walked over and said, "You Tallas and his team?"

"The one and only." I said to him.

"Good. Well I am H'el." he said holding out his hand.

I took his hand, "Hello H'el."

"Ready to meet your new teammate?"

"Yes." we all replied at the same time, "Wow that was weird…There it is again…" right then we all just stopped talking.

As we walked H'el began talking, "I hope you guys really like your new teammate… kinda sad to see… him go with a different team."

"Hey don't worry in a month or 2 he will be like a brother to us… isn't that right boys?"

"Yep." they replied.

H'el smiled and said to himself, "This will be good…"

We entered a room with a large Sangheilian tree in it, amazingly it was real but some of the grass in the room wasn't. In High Charity there were a few rooms like this, I think this was one of 3 in this building.

H'el looked at the door which opened and I dreaded who entered, "Hello son." he said to me.

I swallowed, "Hi dad."

H'el got off the communicator link and looked at my father, "You know them commander?"

"Yes H'el since you were on the link and missed the little chat… the one with the fangs is my son."

"Oh so you do have a demon spawn, Rtas." A terrifying voice said walking through the door.

We, mainly me and Kra, nearly shitted in our pants, "Te- Teach- Teacher… you're here?" I stuttered.

My father looked and me and smiled as he looked at my old teacher, "So," he said walking in looking demonic, "my old students are back… this is going to be fun." Kulu said cracking his knuckles.

I heard Kra whimper, his ears went to as low as they could go. Kulu, the master of the sadistic art of torture, was our teacher in the academy. Me and Kra had shown promise beyond our years so Kulu was called in from the battlefield to become our teacher. He was the one that helped us graduate as early as we did but he was also the scariest Teacher in the academy. There by us and others he was called the 'Devil' or 'The Horned One' or even 'The Demon'.

Behind Kulu I heard a feminine giggle, "Wow Gammameed," I watched Kulu's face soften, "I never knew you could strike fear into people." A voice, belonging to a female, said.

We all could smell it, the voice belonged to a human but she spoke in Sangheili. I didn't care about that detail, it was a human IN HIGH CHARITY! I immediately began to growl, I hated humans and the only good human was a dead one.

"Aeia…," Kulu said, tenderly, "come on out." A small human female walked out from behind Kulu's cape. Around her neck was a red translator ring, it was made by King-Yars to help them learn Sangheili. Kulu smiled at her, I heard some higher ups had humans as pets most were females due to their non-aggressive nature, but something about her seemed free. She looked happy to be here, not loathing every moment of her horrible extended life.

She stood next to Kulu as smiled at us like we were of the same species. Kulu rested his hand on the back of her head, I noticed how long her mane was and how wild it looked she wasn't normal. I continued my low growl at her and so did Tama, but something about this human was different maybe even special and it was a little familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it but that white dress defiantly looked familiar.

* * *

I giggled at the scardy Sangheili, as I studied them I saw a familiar face… well heard a familiar voice. I walked toward the closest one as Kulu watched me with his unquenchable curiosity. I smiled at the closest one and with a mature womanly voice said, "Like I said, it's going to take more then your usual deceptive good looks and your usual charm to win me over… Tallas." His name ran over my tongue like water and was executed with equal seduction.

I smiled at him and his face held 100% complete shock, "How the hell…"

"Aww. Oh did you already forget my name Tallas?" I said to him.

"Aero?" he said with slight uncertainty.

"Bing Bing Bing we have a winner!" I said.

He growled at me and took a swing at me, but I dodged easily by doing a backwards handstand flip… thing, I laughed as I finished my move, "Ooo a bad boy… I like that." I teased.

"Aeia stop playing with fire." Kulu said in his stern voice.

I stopped and obeyed, "Yes Gammameed." I was soon picked up by Rtas.

"Aeia," Rtas said nuzzling my face, "meet my son, Tallas Vadumee. A SpecOps soldier and the others are his team." he proceeded to lovingly nuzzle my face,  _OMG! He is totally flirting with me!_  I giggled and that clearly got Kulu mad, and Tallas was either confused or horrified.

"Rtas," I whispered, "this is neither the time nor place."

"Oh I suppose you are right." Rtas whispered as he proceeded to carry me to Kulu.

As I rested in Kulu's protective arms I overheard another tell Tallas, "I see where you get your womanizing streak, but your dad just goes after anything female."

"Line up!" Kulu barked, I jumped in his arms, "Oh I'm sorry Aeia." he apologized by nuzzling my head.

"It's ok." I said climbing up onto his shoulder, I just sat there. I was around 100 pounds the lightest of the Spartans, I had to get special armor to accommodate my weight. "Commence with the yelling."

"Now! I left you bloody bastards quaking in your boots!" As Kulu paced barking at them, I was sitting on his shoulder making funny faces. The only ones who cracked were the big guy and the one who had talked to Tallas before, they were straining not to laugh.

Kulu caught the shorter one's weakness, "What is so funny Kra?" he growled.

I didn't want to get anyone in trouble especially if Kulu was going to punish them so I took dive, literally.

"Aeia!" Kulu said, concerned. As I hit the grass with a scream.

"I'm fine," I said rubbing my head, "just a little clumsy."

"Here let me help you." A deep voice said.

"Thanks-" I gave a small yelp as I saw whom the voice belonged to, I looked scared and I nearly pissed as I scrambled to Kulu.

"I'm sorry…" the big guy said.

"I'm sorry but you scared me." I said speaking the truth.

"I get that a lot from humans." he said to me with a Sangheilian smirk.

"Anyway, Aeia meet your new teammates."

"What the Fuck!" Tallas roared. "I ain't working with a stupid fucking human!"

I was actually hurt, and Kulu saw that. Kulu glanced at Rtas who just nodded. Before I knew it Kulu pounced on Tallas with a muscular hand around his throat. The worm kicked about to no avail… it reminded me of how Kulu trained me.

"I give I'm sorry!" Tallas wheezed, begging.

"Kulu that's enough now." I said.

Kulu let go of his neck as he stood, he fixed his cape. Kulu turned to me, smiling and kindly said, "Aeia show them your trick."

I quickly contorted my arms around my head without breaking the connection of my arms.

"Holy Shit!" they said in unison.

Kulu blinked then said, "No Aeia you  **other**  trick."

"Oh that one." I quickly took off my white dress and revealed my slim armor which was also white. I could see Rtas eagerly eyeing me, turning to see the wolf I said, "Enjoying what you are seeing, Rtas?" I said coyly as I posed.

He lightly drooled, "Yes." He said before getting slapped on the back of his head by Kulu's massive hand.

I turned to look at the boys my eyes fell on Tallas, I think he was blushing but he turned his head before I could confirm or deny that claim. I preformed my transformation act and turned into a Sangheili wearing slim armor. My body according to Kulu fit a healthy, fit, and beautiful female Sangheili. I glanced at Rtas and I pictured him with a nosebleed right now.

"Hubba Hubba." He said like the dog he was.

Kulu snapped, "You Fucking Pervert! Stay Away From My Aeia!" Kulu growled.

"Hubba Hubba." the boys said.

"LINE UP YOU OGLING MAGGOTS!" Kulu growled venomously, he was nearly yelling.

"Sir yes sir!" they said standing straight like statues.

I went into a giggling fit, turning back into a human I slipped my white dress on. Kulu berated Rtas for being a pervert, but he was trying to change the impossible Rtas was the loveable pervert of the story. It was 5 minutes before one of them approached me like a guy mustering up courage to ask a girl to the school dance.

"Hello." I simply greeted.

"Hello, my name is Kra… Kra' Tondumee." he said politely.

"Well hello Kra, my name is Aeia… umm just Aeia. Judging by your linage part of your name you either lay near or are from Vadum keep, am I correct?"

"Yes… you are smart for a human."

"I believe humans are smarter then Brutes."

We smirked at that comment for we knew it to be oh so true. I noticed Kra's build it was well almost like a werewolf or a Xenomorph from the ancient movie Alien. My smile faded as I felt something brush up against my leg, looking down I discovered what was caressing my leg it was his tail. Returning to Kra's gaze I said, "Excuse me but your tail…"

He looked down, "Oh I'm quite sorry," he said looking at me, blushing lightly from embarrassment, "sometimes I swear it has a mind of its own."

"It's fine." we had a good laugh about that.

"I also got… these." he said rubbing his dog like ears. They had fur at the tip which made me rethink the entire reptile relation.

I gazed at his ears and said one word, "Cool."

"Umm hello…" a skinny Elite said, nervously.

I looked at him half surprised for I didn't hear him approach at all.

"My name is Oron' Losenee." Oron said.

"Mine is Aeia." I said gesturing myself. I studied Oron and he reminded me of a snake. My eyes met his, "Umm you have very nice eyes." I said holding back a blush, his eyes were silver with a slit pupil they were like a cats or a snakes eye.

"Thank you." he bluntly said.

I turned and looked at Kra's eyes and they were bright gold with round pupils, the gold was like wolf gold.

The next brave soul to approach me was the big guy.

"Uh hi." he said quietly.

"Hi." I replied, smiling.

"My name is Tul' Kusovee."

"Hello Tul my name is Aeia."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It is ok." It was awkward to get an apology from an Elite. I studied Tul, he was tall probably as tall as Kulu, and his eyes were a frightening red, the pupil was neither fully round or fully slit it was both, and lastly his skin was almost black.

Kra walked back over to the final 2 Sangheili, "This," he began, "is Tama' Suomaee." he gestured to the striped Sangheili.

"Hello I am Aeia."

Tama just grunted he clearly did not like me. I studied him and Tama was a light blue-grey but along his body were black stripes like tiger stripes. He was a big blue tiger. We finally made eye contact and I nearly died when I saw his pumpkin orange eyes, the pupils were slit.

I ran over to Tallas and smiled, "Hello I am Aeia."

"We already know each other." Tallas grunted.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered."

"Whatever."

"Human hater." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said glaring at me.

"Oh nothing… liver breath." I said cheerfully smiling.

He swung at me with his arm but he was too slow.

"Too slow." I said stating the obvious.

He just glared at me, I looked into his hate laden eyes and I think I would have swoon. His round pupil eyes were surrounded by I simply gorgeous midnight blue.

Rtas approached us, "Well now that you are all now acquainted with each other, you will start going on missions  **together**.  **As a team.** " Rtas said emphasizing the last 4 words.

Kulu knelt beside me and whispered, "I have to go now but I will return soon."

I looked at Kulu and nodded, he in turn kisses my forehead. Kulu along with H'el and Rtas left. I looked at my new teammates, "Hey can I give you guys nicknames?"

"Why?" Tallas asked angrily.

"Well I have trouble with names and since I don't know to either address you by your first or last name… also it will help in instant combat situations." I explained.

"Fine." Tallas grunted, probably hoping by giving her some perks it would make his life less miserable.

Walking to Kra I already had a nickname in mind, "I have a good nickname for you."

Kra looked at me, expectantly.

"Its Fido." I said in pure unfiltered, un-translated English.

"Fido…" his mandibles got use to the word, "I kinda like that." He said waging his tail.

I did a skip and found myself by Tama and Oron.

"Tama your nickname is Tiger and yours is Snake."

"Tiger?" Tama said, annoyed. "That is stupid." he barked.

"Well do you prefer Tigerlily better?"

He growled recognizing that the new nickname was more feminine, "Tiger is fine."

Finally I gazed at Tul and looked at him, thinking. "Man… I can't think of any nickname for you."

"It's ok." Tul said, I could hear some disappointment in his voice.

Tama crept up behind Tul, grinning. He was planning on scaring Tul but Tul with lightning speed glared at the silent Tama. All Tul did was open his frightening maw and release a thunderous roar, one of which I never thought he could possess.

My heart skipped a beat but I proclaimed, "I got it!"

Tul looked at me with his big blood red eyes.

"Thunder." I said panting slightly.

He pondered, "I like that." he said.

I walked over to Tallas who growled, "You have an idiotic human nickname for me?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why you humans have to go around naming things."

I ignored his last statement and simply said, "Fang." I smiled at his stunned face, revealing my fangs.

**Time for a pronunciation guide:**

**Kulu: Coo-lu, or how it looks.**

**Aeia: Iea**

**H'el: heal**

**Tallas: Tal-las not tall-as**

**Kra: how it looks.**

**Oron: how it looks.**

**Tul: how it looks**

**Tama: how it looks**

**I'm thrilled to be able to continue to write this. Aeia will refer to her teammates by their nickname, occasionally their real name. Till next time, keep reading.**

**Oh and thank you Dumbass - username not being mean) For making me realize things.**


	22. Home Sweet Kulu's Home?

**Does anyone actually read this?**

**Now we move onto Halo 2 and a hint of a story by a friend of mine check out her story An Angel in Hell on DeviantArt.**

**Also, this is kinda a filler chapter, sorry for not updating sooner you guys have to remind me!**

Kulu walked out of the council chamber with Rtas, "The Mark of Shame." Kulu whispered in disbelief. Kulu knew full well that he could be called a Heretic.

"I believe he may become the next Arbiter." Rtas said.

Kulu looked at Rtas and just shook his head, he didn't want to know how Rtas' thinking went. They began to walk together at a brisk pace, Kulu's war fringed cape fluttered above the ground.

"What is the plan for Aeia?" Rtas pestered Kulu as they approached the building.

"Well," Kulu opened the door, "we wont… Hey!" Kulu growled at the taller Sangheili pushed them aside. He chuckled darkly as he walked away.

"Well for one thing keep Xytan away from my baby girl… shit I did it again." Kulu whined.

"Are you sure you two don't have something going on in the bed?" Rtas asked.

Kulu growled, "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm your Frrrriieeeeennnd." Rtas said very gaily.

Kulu grunted and rolled his eyes as they approached the room the sounds of a skirmish going on reached their ears (they heard it, I don't know if they have ears).

"What the heck?" Kulu rushed to the room he left Aeia in, the door slid open and before he his foot touched the fake grass he saw two bodies wrestling one was pale the other was blue-grey.

It was like watching two animals fight for they were hissing and snarling. This was a clear indication that they would get along just fine. She screeched as Tallas tugged her hair, her nimble legs went up and around his head using the momentum she tossed Tallas away. She charged at him with a punch, Tallas grabbed her fist with that she rebelled with a kick to the side.

Kulu stomped over to the mound of fighting children. He grabbed the back of Aeia's dress, 2 fingers latched onto her armor. His other grabbed the scruff of Tallas' neck, he lifted them into the air. Aeia slightly squirmed, Tallas did not move his dignity was threatened. Kulu could feel Tallas silently and most likely unknowingly purring.

"Now I leave for an hour and you two are fighting like two King-Yar squabbling over a shiny rock."

"Sorry." Aeia replied, quietly.

"I still don't like the human on my team." Tallas complained.

"Now how did this start?" Kulu asked.

They looked at each other and Aeia suddenly began laughing, "I can't remember, can you?"

Tallas shook his head, "It must have slipped my mind."

Kra walked over, "This is most likely going to happen very often."

Kulu sighed, "I believe you are right."

Kulu released Tallas, he fell to the floor and onto his ass. Kulu gently placed Aeia down.

"Aeia time to go home." Kulu said.

"To the ship?" she replied.

Kulu smiled and shook his head, "No Aeia my home." Kulu's eyes scanned her dress. It was ripped in the abdomen area, around her chest area it was ripped revealing most of the top of her chest and the rim of her chest armor. The bottom of her dress hung off her hips, along the bottom of her armor. _I really liked that dress… I'll get her a new one_  Kulu thought. The dress now looked nothing more then a shirt and skirt. Kulu looked at Rtas and saw the perv eying Aeia.

"Aeia lets go." Kulu placed his hand on her back and led her away.

As they traveled down the hallway Aeia spoke up, "I'm sorry for ruining this dress."

"It's fine, I'll just get you a new one." Kulu replied.

She skipped ahead, her scent rippled with excitement humans were interesting things. Their scent told their emotions which added something to their original scent. She was excited to find out what Kulu had to show her. Kulu smiled as he watched Aeia, she did his old bones good. She turned the corner and Kulu's smile faded as he was buffeted by an all too familiar scent. Aeia backed up as she looked up, she had ran into Xytan.

"S- Sorry." She said in a mouse like voice.

Xytan looked down at her. He was nearly 9 feet tall, his skin was all black and his eyes were blood red. Aeia's scent flared with fear, Xytan smiled as he caught it. Kulu really did not like Xytan he had the reasons; for one this Xytan was an Admiral but now Kulu felt he was an immediate threat to Aeia. Kulu seemed to appear by Aeia and clutched her shoulder, Aeia's red hair suddenly swayed as he roughly pulled her to him.

Xytan looked at Aeia with what was either shock, confusion, or Xytan had a dirty plan. Kulu knew of Xytan's… 'Trophies', needless to say Kulu had some of his own but Xytan had more. Xytan was cruel, sadistic, loved to scare, he was just plain evil. It seemed like hours passed as they stood there, when Xytan's mandibles formed a slight smile.

"Hello Kulu." he finally said.

"Xytan." Kulu growled back.

Aeia lifted her head up and looked at Kulu slightly pained. Looking at her face Kulu then realized that he was crushing her small shoulder. He eased up his grip on her, Kulu really wanted to get Aeia away from Xytan. Aeia's purple eyes looked over Xytan.

"So Kulu is this your pet?" Xytan said with the most emphasis on pet.

Kulu opened his mouth but Aeia stepped in, "I'm not a pet," she began, "my name is-"

Kulu slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish, Kulu then asked, "Xytan do you need anything?"

"I was just wandering, I also heard that you had resurfaced from the inky shadows, and that you now have a pet."

Aeia ripped Kulu's massive hand away from her mouth long enough to say, "I'm not a pet!"

"Hush." Kulu scolded Aeia. Kulu loved, but also cursed, Aeia's naïve and trusting habits.

"Well Kulu I wanted to show you something." Xytan said with an evil smile on his face.

Kulu immediately let go of Aeia and said to her, "Don't wander far."

Aeia got the message, she ran to a nearby window it was just out of earshot. Kulu looked at Xytan with a sadistic smile on his face, Kulu sadistically enjoyed seeing and getting 'trophies' from his kills.

"Let's see the latest." Kulu replied.

Xytan brought out a perfect human skull, it was white as snow, "It put up a decent fight." Xytan boasted.

"Really?" Kulu asked, as he picked it up and examined the skull.

"No. The bastard nicked me on my inner thigh which really pissed me off." Xytan said smiling.

Kulu couldn't help but grin, Kulu had a section for those kinds of 'trophies'

"I recently killed a human with my bare hands." Kulu boasted.

"Really? How was it?" Xytan inquired.

Kulu smiled, "Out of pure rage and complete disgust I ripped his limbs off one-by-one as he begged, yes the vile and pitiful creature begged, for mercy. Its blood spattered the walls as he continued to scream. I finally ended it with a delightfully sickening crack of the weaklings neck." Kulu said purring with delight, but he left out the detail of protecting Aeia. Kulu licked the outside of his mandibles, "I can still taste the fear."

He gave Xytan his skull back and pulled out the marine's skull, twisted neck, and even the dog tags.

Xytan gingerly picked up the skull, he looked impressed, "My my Kulu. You even brought back the neck bones. He  **must**  have really pissed you off." Xytan said smugly as he returned the skull to Kulu.

"Indeed." Kulu's vision wandered over to Aeia who was looking out the window completely fascinated with what she was seeing.

"Kulu is it too late to-"

"Yes. Xytan yes it is."

Xytan huffed out a growled, "Fine." he looked over at Aeia who was walking back toward them.

"Farewell Xytan." Kulu said as he walked past the giant toward Aeia.

"Farewell Kulu." Xytan said. He watched Kulu walk away with his little human, his new prize. Xytan formed an evil smile, after seeing Kulu's prize it gave Xytan a wanting of his own, and Xytan already had a prize in mind.

*- **(Kulu's P.O.V)**

I sighed happily as I reminisced about that happy day. The day I met Aeia and of that bloody kill. I loved where I lived, it was like a Zealot's place. I had 3 floors of living space, I loved to get away to here on leave time.

"What does your house look like?" Aeia asked.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise." I said to her.

"Am I going to be trapped there all day, everyday?" she asked.

"No Aeia, you will be able to wander halls that I  **tell**  you, you can wander in your human form. Other then those you need to look like a Sangheili for anywhere else. The reason you can wander the halls is because the majority of the Sangheili around me are from  _Fearless Triumph_." I said to her.

"Will I get my own bed?" She asked as she walked backwards in front of me.

"Yes and you will get your own room." I grinned at her.

"Yay." she exclaimed, putting her arms into the air above her head.

"But…" she said with a curious looking face.

"But?" I asked raising the skin above my eye, I was having trouble with determining her emotion and I was an expert at human interrogation.

"I kinda like sharing a bed with you… I mean what if another assassin comes?"

I smiled she was  **just**  like a little child getting their own room, "For a little while you can sleep in my room."

We finally reached my residence, "Ready Aeia?"

"Mhm." she hummed.

My heart lightly sung as I opened the door and let her in first. I flicked on the lights and closed the door behind me, I heard a 'wow' from Aeia. I felt the flutter of my own glee and I could not help myself from proclaiming, "I'm finally home!"

I looked at Aeia and told her, "Make yourself at home, after all it is your home now." I finished smiling.

Her head moved about, "Ok…" she replied, sounding insecure.

"Let me give you the grand tour."

The entrance area and practically the entire 1st floor had spring color's to it. I noticed some human things but a lot of exotic, alien plants and books. The 1st floor did not have a lot to it to make me notice. I followed Kulu up a spiral staircase, as my head poked up I looked around. The walls and furniture had summer colors to them and there was more plants.

"We have a dining area, kitchen, and bathroom…"

"What about this door?" I said pointing to the closest door.

Kulu walked over and opened the double doors revealing a lavish greenhouse. "I miss Sangheilos, a lot. The flowers there are simply magnificent. So I brought flowers from there and collected flowers from other planets."

"It's so beautiful Kulu!" I happily exclaimed.

"Glad you love it, now lets move on."

He had a large, bar style kitchen and a lovely dining room. _Lets see… 1_ _st_ _floor: Living room, Parlor, Library, training room, stairs and grav lift. 2_ _nd_ _floor: Greenhouse, Dining room, Kitchen and grav lift. 3_ _rd_ _floor: …_  We used the grav lift to get to the 3rd floor, it had a kind of dark but more of a winteresk feel.

Bedrooms, bathrooms, and a deck or something, Kulu walked over to a door and opened it. The room inside had lovely autumn colors.

"This my dear will be your room." He said smiling in the way only an elite could.

I smiled back and proceeded to ask him, "Kulu where is your room?"

"Its not the door at the end of the hall but the door right before that." he explained.

I smiled, "To your room!" I proceeded to run down the hall to Kulu's room.

Even with a head start I still lost, but he was giving me a tour. I blame the long legs that his species has.

"This is my room." Kulu grinned as he opened the door, my jaw promptly dropped as I was shocked at his room. The entire room was a magnificent royal purple, Kulu lived like a freakin' king.

"And this is my bathroom." he proclaimed as he gestured to his bathroom.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me." I said as I gazed upon the master bathroom, Kulu chuckled as me.

I looked up at the towering giant, "Kulu?"

"Yes, Aeia?"

"I noticed another door at the end of the hallway, what is in it?" I asked in all curiosity.

Kulu's eyes seemed to flinch to shock and fear for a mere moment, "Well Aiea I cant say but please promise me you wont go into that room under any circumstances."

I nodded, it would be foolhardy to betray an Elite who has practically adopted you, trust. I skipped over to Kulu's bed and plopped on to it and oh mah gawd it was  **SO SOFT!**  I proceeded to roll around on his bed, wrinkling the sheets, he chuckled at my antics. I looked at Kulu and he was already in his civilian clothes. _Damn he's fast._

I looked at Kulu and I must have been insane, I completely trusted an Elite that I only knew for about a month. He noticed my lack of squirming and warmly smiled at me, "Something bothering you, Aeia?"

"No. Just lookin' at you." I replied.

He leaned against the wall continuing his smile, "I must look different then."

I flipped over and with the help of a camera on my glasses took a picture of Kulu. My tummy began to complain.

"Hungry?"

"Yes." I said embarrassed.

"Lets go get you some food." he said calmly.

*- **Kulu's POV**

She happily skipped beside me as we walked down the hall toward the stairs. I couldn't help but look at her, I could see the usual smile plastered onto her face. We reached the 2nd floor, Aeia bolted to the kitchen and hopped up onto the nearest chair. I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed my devices to prep our meal.

She watched me chop up meat and plants (fruits and/or veggies) with an inquisitive eye. I smirked as I showed off my impressive culinary skills and those with a blade. She smiled and silently giggled at my spectacle. As I neared completion of our meal, I still felt a little bit giddy inside. I finally had another mouth to feed, someone else to dine with. My musings were broken by Aeia humming a tune over and over.

"Time to eat." I said as I grabbed our plates.

"Yay!" she happily exclaimed.

I walked over to the table and set her plate next to mine. She seemed strangely puzzled and curious at the leafy plants and various fruits.

"I thought you guys were carnivores…?" she stated in a question.

"Yes, but we don't completely eat meat all the time, though it is a main part of our diet." I said sitting down.

She sat beside me quickly did a hand sign, closed her eyes, folding her hands together and murmured something. I folded my hands together into an arch as I rested my elbow on the table watching her with great interest. I watched her lips fly quickly spitting out words before she did the hand sign again and began eating.

I smirked at her, I will not lie but humans fascinated me, completely and utterly fascinated me. Their habits, appearances, festivals, languages, religions, traditions, nearly every aspect of their culture.

"Mmm. This is great, Gammameed!" she said happily.

I smiled, "Glad you like it." with her approval of my cooking, I began to eat my own.

I enjoyed eating with somebody even if it was a human, then it hit me like a ton of bricks…  _If she leaves then I would be alone again, but I promised her…_  I was completely torn.

"Kulu?" she looked at me worried,  _she must have seen my facial expression._

"Yes?" I replied like nothing was wrong.

"You okay? You've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine, just thinking about my job."

"Workaholic." she sneered.

I smiled at her comment, "Oh hush up little demon." She giggled at my remark.

Normally insults are thrown between her and Tallas. Sometimes those two can get really nasty. Through words those 2 are even but in fighting Tallas usually wins. Which reminded me…

"Aeia," I said, then swiftly putting some leaves into my mouth, "you have a mission with Rtas coming up."

"Oh really." she replied, chewing her food.

I nodded with a full mouth.

"I guess I'll get to training." she sighed. Aeia was a brave girl and showed that she had a strong mental net. A though flickered through my mind,  _If all the humans are killed then she will be left without a mate… once I'm dead she is expendable… Why am I thinking this I don't even know if she will stay with me for that long._

Dinner was over as quickly as it began, I cleaned the dishes while Aeia sat on a stool. I could hear her singing but not completely in a childish way.

"You are my sunshine,My only sunshine,You make me happy when skies are greyyou'll never know dear,how much I love you,So please don't take,.my sunshine away!"

I turned my head and looked at her over my shoulder. Her head rested on her delicate arms, her gemmed orbs for eyes were drooping. I knew she was ready for bed, I smiled remembering carrying my daughter when she was still small enough to be carried. I discarded what I was doing for now and walked over to my child… I mean Aeia. I picked her up into my protective arms, she was like a little doll. I chuckled inwardly, I was bonding with a human, my chuckle slowly died into a warm loving smile. No not a human, a child and not just any child. I carried her and began singing that song she sung earlier.

"You are my sunshine,My only sunshine,You make me happy when skies are greyyou'll never know dear,how much I love you,So please don't take,.my sunshine away…" In my deep soothing voice which lulled her to sleep.

As I sang I rubbed her back, her head rested on my shoulder. She was, in some sense, my sunshine. She was a ray of sunlight that somehow gave me hope and eventually a purpose that I had been craving for, so long. I realized that as I sat in that cave I wanted to die, I was happy at the thought. I slowly opened the door to my room.

I laid her down onto my bed, and soon felt that all too familiar pain in my heart, the despair, the sadness, and the loneliness. The wall beside where I laid Aeia kept me up, and with a hand I covered my eyes. My mandibles tensed as if I was to hold back but tonight I did not hold back and I finally, after so many years, cried. I could not contain the mournful cry that came from the back of my throat.

"Kelia…" I growled sadly.

I wiped my eyes and the sides of my face dry, as I headed toward the bathroom I removed my shirt and threw it somewhere. I washed my face and I could still taste my tears as I ran my tongue over my mandibles and my cheek. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a proudly scarred warrior, I slowly ran my fingers over all of my many scars. I slowly ran a finger of a long scar on my right peck, I remembered this one very well I had received it the day I lost Kelia.

I walked over to my bed and slept on my side, I glanced at Aeia and she was already fast asleep. I soon closed my eyes and my mind wandered.

_**-Dream-** _

_**I opened my eyes and saw my little girl playing on the hill that overlooked our house. I was wearing a white button up shirt and some tan pants. I looked at her smiling and her playful antics. I suddenly smelt fire and soon blood I looked about but could not see the source. My eyes quickly darted to Kelia and darkness seemed to envelop her.** _

_**Her high pitched scream is all I could hear, "Daddy!"** _

_**-End-** _

My eyes shot open and I sat up panting. My hearts thumped like marching soldiers, I slowly ran a hand over my head like Aeia would when she moved her bangs out of the way. A year before I lost Kelia I had lost my beloved wife. My wife was from a keep that let females practice the art of combat with that knowledge that had attracted me to her. She died protecting our daughter and her honor, with that I felt like I had betrayed my wife by letting out daughter die.

It was not the time to pity myself, my gaze drifted over to Aeia who was about to roll off the bed. I gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the edge. She repositioned herself with her head over my heart, well one of them. I held onto her tightly, but not crushing her, I soon drifted off to sleep.

*¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾ **Aeia's POV**

I slept comfortably but what I was on now was rough to the touch. My eyes crept open and I found myself on top of Kulu. Blinking in confusion I just came to the conclusion that he was trying to hug me as he slept like he usually did as we slept.  _Don't you think its kinda creepy that your on top of him? -No-_  I replied.  _Okay what about the fact that he practically snuggled/cuddled with you nearly every night. -Not really its better then being crushed in the middle of the night.- Touché._

I sat on Kulu's stomach and saw that he sported many scars,  _Well its Kulu he's seen some fighting then I have._  I carefully got out of the bed and just like if it was Christmas morning, snuck out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen I found a note from Kulu, it told me what I could have for breakfast. So I had the Sangheilian equivalent to cereal.

There was a loud knock at the door which made me flinch slightly. I had no idea who it could be for all I know it could be Chuck Norris destroyer of worlds. I jumped down the hole where the grav lift was, but the lift was turned off. I walked over to the door and just opened it, only until I opened it I realized I should have checked to see who was there. Thankfully it was Fang and the others.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Um is Kulu awake?" Fang said in a semi-fearful whisper.

"No he's still asleep."

Fang sighed with relief. Fido stepped forward and asked, "Do you want to train?"

Fang looked at Fido somewhat shocked, "What? Why ask a weakling like  **it**!"

My left eye slightly twitched, "I'm right here." I said through my clenched teeth.

Fang gave an annoyed snort and rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up you stupid human."

My eye twitched again and I swore I could hear the sound of breaking glass, but those are minor details. I tackled the fucking idiot, "Why you!" we wrestled down the hall, ricocheting off the walls. We even nearly tripped H'el.

Apparently our ruckus had awoken Kulu up because he came out and was still shirtless. He roughly ripped me and Fang apart, "Will you two  **please**  fight later, it's still early." he growled in annoyance.

My limbs seemed to flinch inward, "Sorry." I said quietly.

Kulu was grumpy… _Rough night?_ _Maybe?_

His gaze turned from me to Fang, "Tallas." he hissed

"Um, Yes?" Fang responded.

"Since I now assign your team missions I will give you a punishment. That punishment is… that you have to spend time with the person you cant seem to get along with."

"Wah!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Fang complained.

Kulu gave us the angry dog growl, he dropped Tallas and carried me back inside. The next 3hrs was Kulu teaching me their language and other necessary stuff while we spared. After studying I got a break and was told to go hang out with Fang. I don't think its Wise to put us into a room together…

 **October 21 -** Woke up, had my lesson with Kulu and got into a fight with Fang. The prick was being an ass made fun of my age. So what if he was turning 16 soon,  **sighs** , what's a girl to do?

 **October 22 -** Blah Blah Blah… Fight with Fang. Why does he hate me…

 **October 23 -** Fight with Fang,  **snickers** , gave him a black eye - _See video 240-17_

 **October 25 -** I walked into that room with the tree to draw and Fang shows up but we didn't fight or bicker. He just sat against the tree next to me and closed his eyes, he looked really peaceful. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt not buttoned all the way up or down, the collar popped, and it was semi-wrinkled. I couldn't help but draw him in a sense he was cute… a complete asshole but cute when he is at peace.  _-See file Art Sangheili Fang sleeping_ I also drew a picture of Kulu and one of me and Kulu.

 **October 27 -** Did really intense training and meditating with Kulu, I really hope I do well on the mission…

**I'm going to try and draw fang asleep and looking all peaceful but it wont be great but at least it will be okay, I guess.**

**School T-T I don't want to go back but I guess we all must.**

**Please review and tell me your favorite quotes in the story.**


	23. Threshold

**I realized I haven't been putting who it belongs to… but I mean if your reading something about Halo you should know who it belongs to.**

**Also I'm sad because the summer is almost over so I'll try and get in a lot of chapters before August 31st** **. *sighs* why must summer be so fleeting. I had fun at my job made a little over $500 dollars WOOT! And that was my first job also.**

**So when school (for me) begins again I'll try and update as much as I can. Also I'll try and add some more humor.**

**Tallas: but you got like what 8 days?**

**Me: Shut up Tallas.**

**Kulu: Enough, Kit you need to get the halo encyclopedia and get inspired.**

**Me: I know… but I think I should type more then write right now.**

**Everyone: Agreed.**

**Alright lets get on with the story.**

**Also Arby gets his chance to be in it ^-^ I luv Arby.**

**Rtas: *sniffles* but you said.**

**Me: _ hush!**

Tallas groaned as he waited for Aeia, he was adorned in his SpecOps armor. He snorted and turned the corner when a small pale body in slim black armor ran into him. Aeia slipped backwards and out of Fang's habit with the ladies caught her. His hand rested on her back, which she was arched over.

"Thanks…" she said, and again he noticed her skin tone on her cheeks had grown darker. It actually happened a lot around him and a few other Sangheili.

Fang snickered he quickly removed his hand and watched her fall. She lifted an arm and pointed at him, "Asshole."

"Come on! Rtas is waiting." Fang complained to his female companion.

"Alright." she said in her eerily calm voice, it sent shivers down his spine.

Her armor became bigger and normal sized. Last time she did her transformation trick when they trained near Kulu he had said she looks exactly like Kelia. She did her little trick and was another Sangheili, Fang cursed himself for admiring her body underneath the armor and bodysuit.

She rubbed her throat, "Lets go." Aeia now sounded more like a male.

We ran to the ship, Tallas blamed Aero for being late, rushed into the ship and it took off.

Aeia was a stranger to all of our methods, traditions and I don't even think she was loyal at all to the Covenant. She leaned closer to me, her warm breath touched my face as she whispered, "What is the mission again?"

I rolled my eyes, she was such an idiot at times, "We are going after Heretics, stupid." I said curtly.

She just frowned at me, with those bright and seemingly dark purple eyes… I realized how close she was to me, "Personal space please?"

She leaned away,  _That was really weird, what just happened… those eyes of hers…_  My musings were broken by my father coming over and ushering Aeia away. We spoke our code as soon as it ended my father began talking to the Arbiter formerly known as Thel' Vadumee, I only heard the ending part of their conversation.

"That armor suits you but it cannot hide that mark." my father said.

The Arbiter seemed to sigh, "Nothing ever will."

"You are the Arbiter, will of the prophets, but these are my elites. Their lives matter to me, your's does not."

"That makes two of us."

I thought about what they said as we landed on our destination, Threshold. Once my feet touched the platform, I noticed that Aeia or Aero was beside me.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Always darling."

I hated it when she was affectionate toward me or used terms of endearment, she was a fucking human and I was a proud Sangheili warrior.

She was off and ready for combat like it was but second nature. When I saw Aeia fight it made me think,  _Is she really just a human?_  We had a few firefights with the Heretics, she shot that plasma rifle with skill. The coast seemed to be clear.

"Come on Fangy."

I saw the opponent that she didn't see, I grabbed her shoulder hard, pulling her back quickly her head hit my chest, my arm slid around her waist and I used my free hand to shoot the enemy and get a headshot. She brought her hands up to her face and pushed against me lightly. She looked at me with a look of surprise and embarrassment.

"Uh thanks Fang."

"Tch, I only saved you because if I didn't Kulu would skin me alive." I retorted.

She pushed off of me looking peeved, and walked away. I saw another enemy so I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close again.

After quickly killing him I told her as I grinned, getting close to her face, I might add, "You really need to pay more attention."

Although her face didn't show it, she loved it when I got close to her. She grunted and shoved me away, she activated the communicator and spoke in pure Sangheili, "It's clear over here."

"Good we are heading toward the center." I think it was my father who spoke.

"We will be over there soon." She said.

She looked at me and I couldn't breath, her purple eyes seemed to shine in the dim light. I could feel myself blush slightly but I shook it off.

"Ready darling?" she said in a mocking tone.

I smiled and mocked right back, "Yes sunshine."

She frowned, rolled her eyes and ran ahead, I swear I heard a faint 'asshole'.

We ran side by side insulting each other of course. Aeia stopped and looked down a hallway and shouted at me, "Fang this way!" before running down it.

"Ugly comeback!" I yelled before cursing after her. I looked at the map, it  **was**  a shortcut but I had a really bad feeling. I noticed Aeia's thin outline in a dim yellow light just… standing there.

"Hey stupid I'm in charge don't run-." I looked at the thing she was staring at. My hearts stopped it was a combat flood form.

"Fang… what is it?" she asked looking at me like a curious child.

I knew what it was but I didn't have the time to explain. I grabbed her wrist, my eyes darted around and I saw some broken tubes, and ran. "I cant explain right now."

I looked down the hallways as we ran, looking for any flood. We skid to a stop as we saw the others around the door.

"What's going on?" Aeia said in her male voice.

"The Heretics are inside and apparently so is the oracle." a soldier told us.

"Where is the Arbiter?"

"Inside, we must move now!" My father yelled.

We ran toward the phantom and Aeia kept talking to me, "Why are we leaving him, Fang?"

"If he dies he will go with honor." I told her but as we boarded I noticed Aeia's uneasiness. Was she concerned about leaving someone behind?

"Hey Fang…" she whispered.

"Yah?" I whispered back.

"Happy Birthday."

I just smiled today was my 16th birthday and she had found out. Once we returned to High Charity, I finally asked her, "Why are you troubled?"

"Because we never do that." she replied in a feminine voice.

That made me think about what she did before, "What did you do before this?"

"Lets just say I was a highly specialized soldier. Your mates were your family, sure it had incredibly high risks like Arbiter mission risky but to us death was only a myth. Rivers of blood flowed behind us as we trampled over our fallen foes…" I looked at her partially stunned but her eyes were in a daze like she was tenderly and lovingly remembering something, she sighed dreamily.

"You are a psycho." I bluntly.

"And you're a manwhore but we cant change that now can we?" she snapped back, it was like she was rudely awaken.

I stopped and nearly laughed as I watched her walk away. She was stubborn, rude, ugly, and a total bitch; but I had to appreciate the annoyance.

I was about to turn down a hallway when I heard Aeia speak, "I'm sorry but I have to be getting home." she sounded uncomfortable.

"What's the rush, babe?" a familiar voice said.

"Please let me pass, ow, let go of my arm."

I walked up and looked around the corner and saw Daimas, he was a pervert, and the slime was hitting on Aeia. Which is kind of gross.

She pushed him, "I said, let me through!"

She wasn't a pushover but I don't think Daimas liked that. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall, "I don't like that attitude." he growled. Something about Aeia changed suddenly, like a inner fear returning.

"Let me go." She squirmed. I would probably normally laugh at her but she was being harassed and that's just wrong. I noticed a shift in Daimas' body position, Aeia closed her eye tightly, the eyelids twitched as she held them closed, she turned her head, and I heard her lightly whimpering. I felt a growl form, although she was a human and as disgusting as she was, she was my teammate.

"Daimas!" I snarled, Daimas turned his head in surprise and Aeia opened her eyes.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

His eyes widen and he jumped off of her faster then it takes a grunt to start running away. I grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and glared at him, "Touch my sister again and I will hang your skull on my wall!"

I threw him away and grabbed Aeia, and dragged the stunned girl away. As soon as we turned the corner she hugged me.

"Thank you Fang." she said.

"You could have taken them on." I said in a low tone.

"I got scared…"

I felt her grip on me, she pushed against me just to wrap her fingers around my chest. I rolled my eyes and unhitched her hands, "I have enough of your human germs, don't give me more."

"Oh don't be a jerk."

I just snorted but as Aeia turned around, Fido attacked from the shadows (Like a Xenomorph).

"Gah!" she cried before being tackled.

"Yes 100 points!" Fido cried.

"Wait, wait, wait… the game is on?" I asked

"Yep and Aeia is 100 points everyone else is 30."

"What is this game?" Aeia asked.

"Okay, everybody who is playing is worth a certain amount of points and the person with the most points wins but you can get points added if you are tackled the least. You gain 10 points per ever tackle less then the person who has been tackled the most. Dog piles are 20 points for every person, the person on top gets the points." Fido explained.

"That sounds fun." Aeia said before shedding her Sangheili appearance.

Unnoticed to all, a curious Sangheili saw Aeia's transformation act. Tallas, Aeia, and Fido ran off to go play.

**Moral of the story?**

**YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME!**

**I hope I can post another chapter before I start before school starts.**

**Tallas: So umm what's going to happen to us during school.**

**Well your going to have to be a side or weekend project.**

**Kulu: great well since this might be your last why don't you do a poll.**

**Good idea Kulu, take it away Lycurgus.**

**Lycurgus: We will have 2 polls. 1. What is your favorite chapter. 2. Who is your favorite character.**

**Toma: Vote for me!**

**Alright see you guys next time.**


	24. Ice Planet may or may not refer to Hoth

**I'm back! Yes after a long Hiatus I have returned.**

**Kulu: Yes she is and did not forget about us. Though you need to cut back on your role playing.**

**Shhhhh Kulu.**

**Kulu: What? I'm speaking truthfully, and you know it.**

***grumbles* Well I'm really backed up with school but listen I got lazy with typing… my laptop going crazy also… What I'm typing was written 4/1/10… Yah I got really lazy.**

**Kulu: Indeed, So for fair warning the characters may be tweaked slightly because of her hiatus and excessive role playing.**

**Stop it Kulu T-T**

**Kulu: Just start the story…**

***coughs* DISCLAIMER! I do not own Halo or Bungie or Microsoft… Though I'm using Microsoft Word….**

**Kulu and Lycurgus: Kit…**

**Right, Chapter 24 Hoth… *gets sued by Star Wars* okay! Okay! Hoth... I mean Ice planet that may or may not be a reference to something from Star Wars.**

**HA TAKE THAT LAWYER!**

**(Kulu P.O.V)**

Kulu awoke from cryosleep; he really hated the taste it left in his mouth. He looked about and finally to the chamber beside his. Inside was a pale figure hair running past her shoulders and covering her chest was Aeia. Kulu was one of the last people to fall asleep and he asked to be one of the first to wake up. He did this so he could get Aeia ready without many knowing about it. Kulu typed in the code that opened up Aeia's pod and he waited for her to wake up. Her body shifted slightly as her eyes slowly opened revealing to Kulu the 2 beautiful purple-violet gems that she called her eye. Kulu smiled at her as she woke up slowly.

Her hair moved as she did and each strand of her hair shone like exotic thread. Her eyes closed again and Kulu picked up Aeia holding her close to him, her skin cold against his hide which made him huff softly. As he walked to the lockers he nuzzled her head and remembered something he learned when he was studying about humans. It was about their young he remembered, kids, pups, children, young ones, whatever they were called. They were curious, defiant at times, stubborn, brave, shy, and as they grow something about them don't change; but from what I remember the one thing they all need is parental affection something similar between both species.

They just needed affection or recognition from the parent showing that they are loved and have made that parent proud of them. The young from his species and the humans needed affection, discipline, love, hugs and what Aeia called 'kisses', a slap on the hand or a good slap to the back of their head. Kulu smiled as he laid Aeia down on a bench and mused to himself that he could get use to taking care of a half-demon pup. He began to dress Aeia in her undergarments when he heard her groan tiredly, "Aeia," he said softly, "time to get up."

"5 more minutes…" she said tiredly.

Kulu shook his head as he slipped the top of her thermal full body jumpsuit on her, the black cloth made her skin look so pale. He slipped her into the pants, as he clasped it shut and got her hair out of her shirt ;which had grown a good 3 inches since she came; it had been about 5 minutes and again he said, "Aeia time to get up."

Like a child she replied, "Nuuuu." Her eyes were barely open.

Kulu sighed at her childish ways, he then frowned at the vile taste in his mouth as it got stronger so he licked his arm and that seemed to help. As Kulu slipped on his boxers he looked over at Aeia, she was slouching on the bench with half opened eyes. Suddenly a thought came to his head and he couldn't help but smile at it.

Aeia raised her head as Kulu tapped on it with his claw and before she knew it a long, slightly rough, wet tongue slowly ran along her cheek, she closed her eye on the side the tongue ran. Kulu was smiling happily. Aeia exclaimed, "Gah! Kulu!"

"Are you awake?" he asked holding back a laugh.

"Yes, yes!" she said as she wiped her cheek.

"Well I don't think so."

"What do you – Ah!" Kulu again ran his tongue along her cheek, and held her as she squirmed.

"Kulu! Stop it!"

"No, not till you are awake." Kulu again attacked her cheek with his tongue playfully as she pushed against his chest.

She could not stop the giggles that came from her, "Down boy." She managed to squirm away but Kulu grabbed her again and licked her cheek as she laughed.

He held her close and nuzzled the side of her face, "How is my little girl today?"

"Good and how are you today big guy?"

Kulu smiled and replied, "I'm always fine when you are."

She smiled up at Kulu, and he knew she loved him but neither would never directly say it to the other. Lately Kulu has shown more and more affection to her by giving her little pet names and she calls him her own terms of endearment. While he gives her names a parent would give to a child she just calls him Kulu, Gammameed, lizard man, big guy, teddy and teddy bear; but she hasn't called Kulu the one thing he desperately wants to hear…

* * *

**(Kulu P.O.V., now using 1** **st** **person)**

I watched her brush her long hair as I got dressed. It was becoming more wild and untamed unlike when he first met her; it swayed as the brush ran through it. I put on an extra layer for the mission; I have a love-hate feeling about winter/ice/snow/cold weather missions. I looked over at my little girl and she was putting her hair up into what she called a ' _ponytail_ '. It was also funny that she could only wear her helmet while her hair was up in that or a  _bun_.

In her hands was a checkered ribbon, the same one she always had her small piece of home that she fought viciously to keep as she told me. She tied it into a bow, or at least tried to the bow itself was very sad to say the least. She got frustrated about it and tried to make a better bow. As I put on my heavier armor I saw her try at least 5 times.

"Grr." She growled as she gave up.

I walked over to my little girl and sat behind her saying, "Here Aeia let me help you." I undid the pitiful bow taking the 2 ends and wrapping them around the tie making a tight knot, I used my fingers to lift the bow hole tightly and there I made a very nice bow. "There."

She looked at it through the reflective metal and a smile was on her face, "Thank you Kulu it is perfect."

"You ready for the mission?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said and nodded happily.

I looked over at the door as I heard someone enter, that someone was Tallas entering naked. Aeia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and taking in the view also.

"Tallas!" I yelled at him covering Aeia's eyes.

He groaned at me, "What?"

"Aeia is here!"

"So?" he replied.

"I don't want to see you naked dude!" Aeia exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever." Tallas growled as he walked over to his locker.

I growled at him but I needed to get her ready I still did not know if she would fight or not, but I wanted her to be near me.

**-On the Ground-**

"Sub-commander Crosumee." I said.

"Field Marshall Gammee, I believe I know why you are here."

I motioned Aeia to stay, she held her helmet in her arm and a light dusting of snow covered her.

"Can she understand us?" he whispered.

"Only a few words without her translator, she is learning slowly but back to what is at hand." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Aeia P.O.V)

I listened to Kulu and the other guy talk in straight Sangheilian. I could only pick out a few words.

"The human base…this area." The first said. Kulu began, "… many?' 'How many?' 'Not many…warriors…many humans, we will…out.' '…demons?' 'No…pitiful weak humans, at this…we will soon…their…out for the…the covenant.' 'Yes, Kulu chuckling, I… for…challenge…and a demon head…' 'Kulu you…take…is…to you. One day… kill…demon.'" The rest was too complicated and too fast to understand. I knew that something was about to go down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The human base is located in this area." The sub-commander pointed to a valley nestled in the hills.

"How many?" I asked.

"Not many soldiers but many civilian humans," he smiled at the thought of an easy mission, "we will wipe them out."

I looked at his smile and shook my head, "Any demons?"

"Sadly no, only pitiful humans but no matter we will eventually wipe their race out soon, for the glory of the Covenant."

"Yes," I chuckled at him, "but I was hoping for a challenge and add a demon head to my collection."

"Kulu you need to take what is given to you. Maybe one day you can kill a demon."

I looked at Aeia then back to the sub-commander, "When I do kill a demon I will rip out its entrails and smile madly as I let the pitiful humans look upon their fallen hope. I will then let the birds and the creatures devour its body as I add its head and helm to my wall." I smiled, but in my head I wondered what a full-demon looked like out of the armor.

"Sir if I may speak freely?"

"Yes." I said.

"You're sick and cruel how have you not killed your pet by now?"

I smiled wickedly and I could hear my bloodlust growl; or purr as Aeia would say; "My secret."

I saw the soldier shudder as he looked at me as I put on the smile Aeia was always greeted with, "Aeia time to go."

"Okay." She replied with a smile. I turned around and walked with Aeia back into the snow.

* * *

**(Aeia P.O.V)**

Ardenia or Ho-, No I made the mistake of saying that when I was here last. Ardenia, 8 months out of the year is winter, if they are lucky for a warm year it is 7 months. Since this is the case more things grow in winter here, so many beautiful flowers. I was captivated by the glistening snow so much that I ran into Kulu's leg. I looked up at him, "When do I have to change?"

"You may not have to change." Kulu replied.

"Why not?"

"I might not send you into battle."

"Why?"

"Ask no more child, ask no more."

"Wait! We aren't going to fight?" Fang said.

"Maybe, I said maybe." Kulu said.

* * *

Kulu put his hand to his helm and nodded, he looked at me, "Aeia I'm sorry but you have to wait to fight."

"Ok Kulu." I replied, I heard Fang groan.

"Fang just enjoy the scenery."

"I'm a warrior I need to fight."

"COUGHorjusthavesexCOUGH." Fido said quickly.

"Shut up Kra!" Tallas yelled.

They pushed each other and Fido pushed Fang hard, who was about to fall on me till I activated my energy shield, "Idiots…" I said. The sun upon my skin made it warm but it was still cold.

As I looked around I noticed an evergreen tree and my heart ached and I nearly cried, today was December 24th. Sure it was hard during training but everyone celebrated Christmas but I was with aliens who did not know what it even was.

I was hugged by Kulu and he held my, he whispered into my ear, "Merry Christmas." With some difficultly saying it but he kissed my cheek.

I looked up at him surprised.

He looked down puzzled but smiling still, "Isn't that what humans say to each other around this time of your year?"

"Yes," I smiled trying not to cry, "yes it is." He hugged and kissed my cheek, "Merry Christmas Kulu."

I walked over to the hill and sat next to the tree and hummed  _'I'll be home for Christmas'_. I brought my nose closer to the pine and became intoxicated by the long forgotten scent of the trance inducing smell. I could not help but let the tears fall and finally sing softly, "I'll be home for Christmas… if only… in my dreams." This scent would stay with me for a long time. I did not notice Fido had plodded over to me and smelled the pine with me, I saw his ears droop and what is the equivalent to a blush on his face. I watched him nip the pine and his tail wagged slowly.

"This smells good." Fido said.

"I know." I replied as I wiped my cheeks. "Fido…"

"Yes Aeia?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No in fact you're my friend."

"Best friend?"

"Sorry but Fang holds that title, you are my really good female friend."

"Thanks Fido." I picked up a stick and drew in the snow, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Fido staring at it. I suddenly threw it down the hill and he ran after it nearly falling face first down the hill, once at the bottom he stuck his head in the snow and got the stick and then ran up the hill. He dropped the stick in front of me and said, "But yes the smell is lovely."

I then got an idea, "Fido I have an idea!"

"What is – Stick!" I had thrown the stick; he chased and brought it back. "What is it?" he dropped the stick in front of me.

I turned on my energy shield and sat on it, it sunk in the snow slightly, "Push me." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Fido pushed me and I used the shield as a sled and went down the hill. I went down the hill laughing all the way. "That is fun." I exclaimed laughing as I walked up the hill.

"I wanna try!" Fido whined.

"Okay okay." I said placing the shield down in front of him.

"So I just slide down?"

"Yep."

"Well that seems simple."

"Yep." I pushed him down the hill. I watched him spin around as he slid down the hill; once he stopped he was laughing.

"Oh by the Forerunners, that was fun." He exclaimed.

"Hurry up I want my turn." I said.

He ran up the hill, I noticed Thunder looking at us and so was Snake; While Tiger and Fang were deep in conversation. I sat down on the shield and again Fido pushed me down. I went even faster this time because the snow was compacted from when Fido went down, so I went faster and further. I quickly did a walk/plod up the hill.

"What are you 2 doing?" Thunder asked us.

"Having fun." He simply said.

"Pretty much." I added.

Snake then stepped out from behind Thunder, I looked at them and after a few seconds of awkward silence I then held out the shield, "You guys wanna try?"

* * *

**(Fang/Tallas P.O.V)**

_I was annoyed that we couldn't go on the mission but hearing what Tiger_ I shook my head _I mean Tama, said Kulu didn't want to hurt Aeia… Tch she is such a weak child._

I watched as Tama walked over to the others.

I saw Aeia run over to me with that silly smile on her equally silly face, "Fang come on and have some fun."

I could not help but roll my eyes, "I should have you punished."

She looked at me confused, she put her arms behind her head and grabbed her elbows or upper arms, "Punish me? What for?" her Violet-purple eyes flashed with a mischievous fire.

"You're my subordinate and I'm your commanding officer. So, stop talking to me like that."

She just smiled and I had just open up a can of Legoko, "Like what Faaaannnnggg (Fa-ng)."

I could not help but smile…  _Wait… I smiled!_ , "At least I ain't a small scrawny human."

She tackled me, the snow cushioned my fall. She looked down at me as said, "You know what you lizard freak I am really annoyed with you, so shut up or have fun."

I gave in and went sledding a few times down the hill and it was stupidly fun. Soon I noticed that Aeia had wandered off and I caught a glimpse of her wandering off so I followed her. She walked into a clearing and laid in the snow moving her arms and legs before standing up again with snow on her back. She gave out a giggle as she looked at her imprint in the snow. I blinked but as soon as I opened my eyes I saw a demon standing infront of Aeia, she then noticed the demon, froze, then gasped something.

"Mary…" The demon said before swiftly embracing her, its voice was deep and rough.

"Dante…" she gasped back.

**Yah… I'm Sorry I haven't updated in like forever High school was a pain and looking for a job was a bigger pain so... I'm hopefully back!**


	25. The Plot Thickens

**The plot thickens, and that will probably be the name of this chapter. I've been reading over my old chapters and been thinking.** _**Hmmmm should I rewrite them?** _ **I don't really know if I should ask for a beta reader or something like that or I should just keep going like I have guns blazing and keeping Rtas the lovable pervert of the story. Also there is SOME fluff. Yes I let the fluff bunnies get to me just yell at me for the fluff.**

**(P.O.V Switching between Aeia and Fang, page break will tell who is talking)**

I turned around and there was familiar coal black armor, and the skull emblem on the helm and on the arm was the painted rose.

"Mary…" he said in his thick Romanian accent.

"Dante…" I said as he lovingly embraced me.

"You're alive…" He said surprised.

"Yah I am."

He put me down and began to unclip his helm. Once it was off my purple eyes were met with those icy blue eyes, his jet-black hair that ended at the base of his neck and covered one of his eyes, his skin was flawless except for his jaw and right cheek where you could see bone. When Dante was younger a frag grenade exploded in his face literally. Now some of his jaw and his cheek bone stick out, skin won't take there. He has a skull painted or tattooed on his face, he looks like the grim reaper, it is his entire face.

**It removed its helm and I saw its face and to my horror it was just a skull. Something human could be completely inhuman,** _**By the Forerunners, it is a demon!** _

"Mary, where have you been? We were sure you died on that ring thing." Dante said.

I smiled, "Well I must be a ghost then." Dante walked closer and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Come back with me." He said my reply was silence; he spoke up again, "Mary please come back with me." He was on his knees and my hands where in his as he said that to me.

"I can't." I said turning away.

His skulled face looked at me and asked me one thing, "Why?"

"I'm with the Covenant." I said with a sigh it was like he ignored the armor I was wearing.

Faster than I could see he had 2 SMG's out and angry look on his face as he proclaimed to me, "I'll kill them all and take you home!"

"No Dante!" I pleaded.

He looked at me his eyes held confusion as I continued to explain on, "Dante I tried running away from the Spartan life… don't you dare bring me back into it."

"I won't, run away with me. Back to earth, I can smuggle you back home." He was begging to me.

"It won't matter Dante they will find me… I'm also in too deep here." I said to him my tone held sadness to it.

He looked shocked at what I said and replied, "You made friends here." He could not believe the words coming from his own mouth.

I nodded and he now sighed sadly, "You're breaking my heart dragoste (love in Romanian) but I'll respect you're wish."

"Dante what was Dr. Halsey's mission for me?"

"She had a feeling you were alive so we each have a copy of your mission." He gave me his helmet which I slid on. He placed a chip into my neck and I reviewed the mission. I ripped the helmet off and took the chip out and handed it back to him, "Thank you Dante." I said to him.

He gripped my arm and brought me closer to his face; his accent was heavy as he said to me, "Do you fear Death?"

"No." was all I breathed out as his lips crashed against mine. His movements were heated as his arms slipped around my waist. A hand of mine grabbed his hair; I could feel his long tongue caress my lips seeking entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue danced and wrestled together. As they brushed against each other, neither of us making a sound but desperately wanting to.

"Aeia!" A far off voice cried my name.

I ripped our lips apart and looked over my shoulder; Dante had his SMG out pointing and asked me, "Who is it?"

"A friend." Was all I said for I had no idea whose voice it was.

"Mary please reconsider…"

"Aeia! Where are you?" The voice cried out closer this time.

"I'm sorry death." I said putting his pure black helm on his head. He held my hand and I stared at the orange visor knowing he was looking right at me.

"Aeia!" It was Tallas… I could hear and he was getting closer.

"Clipi." Death said to me.

"No…" my voice trembled as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Clipi." He said again ordering me.

"Dante tell her I refuse the mission."

He nodded slightly, "Clipi."

My eyes were brimming with tears, "Goodbye Death."

"Goodbye Dragon."

I closed my eyes.

**(Fangs POV)**

I watched and listened to her talking with the Demon. Its voice was truly demonic but its head was a skull!

"Come back with me." It said in its dark voice.

"I'm sorry I can't." Aeia replied to it.

I slipped behind a tree to watch them about 200 yards away from them. My fingers gripped the bark, rage coursed through my veins but I would not end up as another casualty to a demon. I was angered that she was talking to  _it._  A growl came forth as I clawed at the bark; I stopped as I watched the demon get on its knees pleading to her. She turned away with a sigh looking at the tree I was behind, "I can't."

Their tones softened so it was hard to hear them but I heard the word 'Covenant' and that angered the demon. He got out both of its weapons and roared to her, "I'll kill them all."

"No!" She cried.

I held my breath slightly as she stopped its anger, its own face became shocked as they talked more it gave her its helm and stuck something in her neck.  _What if she is telling of our location…_   _-No, there are no human ships close enough or powerful enough, she is a human but not stupid -_  She took off the helmet and the cascade of red fell down her back, freed after being trapped.

"Thank you." She said to it. The demon gripped her arm and brought her face close to its own skull-like face, growling softly it asked her darkly, "Do you fear Death?"

"No…" she breathed softly.

My eyes could not believe what was then happening, the demon kissed Aeia. I watched in shock as it pulled their lips apart slightly and its own long tongue ran across her lips. Shock faded and turned into anger as I saw her mouth open.  _A Demon was touching my teammate like that!_  I growled and my instincts were taking over and I could feel slightly possessive over her,  _she is mine! Wait… mine!_ I shivered realizing what I thought.  _She is a human… -but she is my teammate- but, but, but,_ I growled again as I could see the Demon getting into it, its grip tightening on her and their mouths moving faster.  _She is still mine… my teammate… my sister…_  Bark fell to the ground as I continued to claw the tree in anger as my mind whispered,  _ **mine…**_

I had to calm down and keep my head cool, once I did I threw my voice and called out, "Aeia!"

She did not hesitate to rip their lips apart and the demon had a gun in its hand, "Who is it." The demon asked her. She replied, "A friend."

I called out again, "Aeia! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Death." She said as she put its helmet on, my blood froze as I realized it called itself death.

"Aeia!" I called trying to hide the panic in my voice.

I watched them exchange their goodbyes and my eyes closed for a second and when I opened them again he was gone and Aeia was crying. He truly was a demon…

**(Aeia's POV, also it switches to like 2** **nd** **person yah… its confusing just go with it)**

I opened my eyes, his warmth still lingered in my hand and my lips were still wet. I looked at my hand and there in it was his signature, a black rose. I let out a cry feeling alone, warm tears ran down my face. Snow crunched behind me and I turned around my eyes met the figure of Fang.

"Commander Tallas," Aeia said, "what are you doing here."

He looked at her and he knew full well why she was crying, "I came to find you… why are you crying?"

"Umm, I just…uhhh…" She stumbled over her words.  _What do I tell him that I was talking to a demon? Yah right._

He walked over to Aeia, the demons scent lingered on her and over her still glistening lips, this slightly angered Tallas but he kept his cool. Tallas bent his head down, "Is something wrong?" his arms were behind his back, as he stopped his walk. He could see his breath and her breath.

Aeia looked at Tallas; it reminded her of a horse as he bent his head down. He breathed like one and Aeia could not help notice every muscle that she could see.

"Aeia?" he asked her curiously.

She lifted her hand and rubbed the bridge of his face, "I'm fine captain…"

It felt so good to Tallas as she rubbed there but he couldn't show that to  _this human_. Or show any feelings, and affection, or any attachment.

"Aeia you were crying." He said sternly.

"Females are emotional creatures… we just cry…" She said walking past him, still holding the demons present.

Tallas could smell that her pheromones were raging and this intoxicated Tallas. He quietly purred, he could smell blood from her and war in her scent. Tallas could not take much more and grabbed Aeia and buried his face into the back of her neck.

"Tallas?" She said as she could feel him and hear in sniffing deeply.  _Does he smell Dante?_

Tallas ignored the Demon's bloody scent and found Aeia's. Pine… pine trees, mountain air… and just the scent was so wonderfully indescribable and intoxicating to him. He moved some hair, her hair that cascade of red that drove him mad for the battle and mad. Her hair was soft as silk but much more. It was a cascade of human blood that made up the color of her hair and blood lingered in its own scent. Tallas smelled fire and blood, the cool summer nights, pine trees, mountain air and her scent he couldn't and wouldn't dare compare it to anything. Tallas rested his chest on her back and pulled her as close as his armor and body would allow. Aeia could feel the warmth off of him as his eyes were closed smelling, his tongue wrapped around her neck and she shivered to the feeling.

"Tallas!" A far off voice called, snapping the two awake.

Tallas jumped away from her and they looked at each other, "Let us go." He said and quickly walked away leaving Aeia confused and with a face warm with blush.

She ran past him and into Kra who was wagging his tail. "Hey Kra." She said happily.

"Hey where did you go?" Kra asked.

"I had to  **go**." She said.

"Oh." Kra replied.

She looked at Tallas and wondered.

**1,965 words**

**Tallas: You made this chapter a FLUFF!**

**Tallas calm down it's not the end of the world…**

**Tallas: It's the end of me being a badass!**


	26. Raindrops by Chopin

**Hey guy's yah last chapter umm yah the fluff.**

**Tallas: *vomiting in the corner*why why! WHY!**

**Oh Tallas you're a drama queen.**

**Tallas: You put me in a fluff!**

**Hey! I could make it a fluff song chapter!**

**Tallas: … you wouldn't**

**Try me.**

**Tallas: You're horrible…**

**N-E-Way after my year long absence I shall write and produce many wonderful chapters for you people for the rest of the month. This chapter is called Holly Berries.**

**(Kulu's POV)**

I walked back to where Aeia was as I approached I saw Aeia and the rest of Tallas' group sliding down a hill, laughing. It was probably a game Aeia taught them. I called out, "Aeia."

"Kulu!" She happily replied as she rushed over to me.

"Aeia we need you to retrieve data for us." I asked her, thumbing the cloth I held in my hand.

"Why not use an AI?" she asked sounding like an officer, or at the least knowing what she is doing.

"We tried, I wouldn't be asking you if it did work but nothing is working."

She let out a sigh, "Alright Kulu I'll help."

"Tallas you're moving out!" I called out.

"Finally!" he yelled relieved.

We walked down the path and I noticed Aeia pause to read a sign chucking softly. It read 'Base H.' and scrawled on the bottom of it were a few things, 'This is the planet Hoth.' And 'it's too cold for this place to be Hell.' I tugged her along till we had to stop, I quickly crouched down in the bush and the rest followed suit, Aeia kept close. A human patrol with many unarmed humans was quietly rushing past. Soon a demon walked up leading a limping human to safety, its armor was pure white and on its arm painted were 2 dark green leaves with 3 red berries attached to the bottoms.

Aeia softly whispered, "Holly."

We waited for them to continue on and once they moved on I whispered, "We need to keep moving." I looked at Aeia and held her hand tightly she was like a precious treasure to me, not wanting to have her taken from me by humans. "Don't stop moving." I said to the team. I held onto her hand tightly and we jogged toward the base.

As we jogged over a hill I heard Aeia say, "Oh my God…" as her eyes widened at the sight of the massacre.

I let out a sigh, "There were civilians most were killed some taken prisoner." I said calmly, I could sense and see her distress but she did her best to keep a calm face. Again I sighed even after all the war she experienced she was still frail. "I have a blindfold with me if you want."

She asked a question she probably did not want to hear the answer to, "Were there children?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes." With that answer she grabbed the blindfold and I tied it, she did not need to see what the Jarilliean and King-yar did. "Stay close." I said to her as I led her into the bloody mess.

Tallas and his group walked behind me, if I wasn't holding Aeia close I could see her in that formation. How long had it been… 4 months… yes it has been 4 months since he first saw this little human and his heart melted for the little child covered in blood and grime. She barely drew breath from her snout; she was doing her best to keep calm. Aeia and I paused as we heard a cry, a cry from a tiny, tiny human. "Aeia we are almost there." I said loudly to drown out the noise of the cry. I tugged on her arm and we continued onward.

In my brain I relished every time blood was under my hoof but I also dreaded it. I cared about Aeia deeply and I was afraid to see how she would react to my darker side. "Stand guard and-"

"We know what to do, sir." Kra said.

Tallas turned around, "Move out."

I tugged on Aeia's hand as we walked into the control room; I closed the doors behind us. "I know what to do." She said removing her blindfold and pushing dead and broken bodies away. Soon the rapid clicks of her fingers tapping on the keyboard, slightly hard for my opinion, but that too grew dull the amount of time she was taking meant it was difficult or she was just being lazy.

"Kulu," She said as she watched the screen, which woke me up to hear her voice.

"Yes Aeia?" I replied in a somewhat tired tone.

"What do you do?" She said as she scanned over codes.

"You know Aeia, I am a Field Marshall and a translator." I smiled warmly even though she wasn't looking just to keep her satisfied.

"You're lying, or at least holding something back." She said without glancing at me.

"I am not." I replied.

"Yes you are, Kulu. You try to hide it from me or keep me from knowing something. There are a number of different triggers," She spun around in the chair looking at me with serious eyes, "my lack of knowledge of your language prevents me from knowing those certain triggers because you normally turn off my translator." Her eyes glanced at the screen then back at me, "What is so grave that you will not tell me what it is."

My hearts were pounding, I forgot too easily what sort of mind was behind her eyes. Her childlike attitude and naivety were all a ruse for her to gather data easily. Her mind was calculating and warrior like, and her gaze was unwavering it was making even me feel the pressure. I could not tell her  _that I was an interrogator. A sick, twisted, sadistic, cruel bastard; I was showing her a lie of who I am, she just melted the ice around my wounded heart._  My throat was dry, oh so dry. "Aeia… I-"

The computer beeped I looked at the screen, my eyes widened and I found it so hard to breath. It was the location of Earth, I could not believe it.

Her breath began to quicken and her emotions revealed themselves, "No…" her voice quivered as those words left her lips.

I walked over to her, my eyes never leaving the screen. A click made my eyes dart to the now locked doors, Aeia had locked them. "Aeia…" I turned my head to look back at her, and what I saw was; a gun to my face, Aeia was holding the gun while tears ran down her face. Her face was pained, mental pain, her teeth were clenched.

"Aeia put the gun down." I said to her.

"No." I could see the slight tremors in her hand.

"Put it down, now!" My voice rose.

"I can't let you have this information."

"I am sorry Aeia but we-," Before I could register anything, 3 gunshots rang in the room. I saw they went into the computer.

She looked at me with bravery, sadness because of her crying, and unspoken fear; as words left her trembling lips, "I am a human first, a Sangheili second and a Spartan third." I was so mad I thought I would not be able to see straight soon, all that data was at my fingertips and she destroyed it all. She could see my anger, "I have disobeyed a direct order…" she bit and chewed her bottom lip, "I must be punished for my disobedience."

"Aeia I am completely livid at your blatant disobedience." I snarled at her, she did not flinch. All Aeia did was stare at the ground.

Someone banged on the door, "Kulu… are you and Aeia alright? We heard gunshots go off, and why is the door locked?" the sangehili asked.

"We are fine just get back to the mission at hand." I said calming my voice. I looked back at Aeia knowing deep down I had every right to smack her so hard that she would blackout. I turned away and growled knowing if I had hair I would rip it out. I spun on my heel, walked over to Aeia quickly and growled so fiercely as I grabbed her shoulders and dug my claws into them.

"Why." Was the only word I could growl out.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Put yourself into my place, my situation-"

"Hold your tongue," I cut her off mid-sentence, "speak only in English."

"Kulu…"

With that something inside me snapped and I pounced on her. Her reactions were immediate and as an interrogator I memorized all the triggers and reactions. She lowered her defense around me; I do lash out but never at her, her purple eyes widened in fear as she tried to keep herself calm. We both knew the disadvantages she had, she was roughly 100lbs and 5ft tall while I was over 300lbs and 8ft tall, it looked grim for her.

"Kulu! Please! Please, what would you do?" She seemed to be struggling to speak, as she said that I snapped out of my fit of rage to see why she was, my thumbs were pressing down on her neck, which if I wasn't stopped would have lead to my hands crushing her neck. I suddenly felt sick as I realized what I was about to do. I hugged her petting the back of her head truly feeling like a monster, "Aeia, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." My eyes began to water and soon roll down my cheeks. I was not ashamed for crying over a human… no not just any human, my human; my Aeia… my baby.

She finally spoke up, "Kulu… although you probably feel horrible about this, it is only the way the current world is." She began, I let her move back so we could see each other in the face, but I would not let her leave my arms.

"I'm a human and you are a Sangheili… we are enemies. So it is only natural that we would be at each others'… throats." She smirked softly, "You can't undo over 20 years of war… which, if I can guess, you have been a part of since the beginning."

I helped her up and wiped my eyes, "I suppose, my little human, that you are right."

She smiled and held my hand, or to be correct what she could fit into her hand, she gave it a soft squeeze before reassuming her disguise and unlocked the door. We were greeted by Tallas and his squad waiting for us.

"Was there any information?" Tallas quickly asked.

"No," Aeia shook her head, "the console went crazy and exploded." She lied beautifully.

"Well the base is empty so let us move on." I said.

We walked down the empty hallway; the bodies had been cleared away which was a relief. We passed that hallway again and I heard a tiny human cry out again.

She stopped walking, "I'll be right back." She then quickly ran down the hallway, running toward the cry.

"Where is she going?" Tallas asked, he looked to me for an answer.

I knew what she was doing… she was doing what I had done, but our motives and reasons may be similar but who needed it more was different. I was chosen for my duty because I had lost everything and in my fit of rage destroyed those who had taken my world away from me. The holy ones saw I still had rage and I found a useful way to vent but I still felt so dark and empty inside. I obeyed the Prophets but I questioned their motives, I was not as blind as most of my brethren. Humans back then to me, and I suppose are still, blank faces and prey I can hunt down and destroy but I was wrong, oh so wrong.

I remember still running into that building and seeing that aged human, their face sagged with old skin, their hair white but as if I had not walked in he continued to tinker with the object he was holding. He just glanced at me and told me in his ancient, wheezy voice 'it's about time'. He was unafraid of me, my group glanced in behind me but I shooed them away as I closed the door behind me. Again he looked up at me and asked 'oh I'm still breathing well I suppose you wish to speak, find a chair.' He soon grumbled as he tinkered with what he was working on, I could see the craftsmanship in his work, he had no weapons and if he did he was not much of a threat.

I sat down after putting away my weapon and watched him tinker his hands shook slightly but he still worked. He grumbled about how his hands shook and then looked at me again, 'I don't see bloodlust and zealous frenzy in your eyes, must be my lucky day I found something that has a brain.' He wheezed a laugh I could not help but smirk and spoke back, 'tell me human why do you continue to work do you not see the world is ending?' 'Bah' was his reply 'I'm too old to run and besides I've lived a good long life might as well continue what makes me happy.'

'What of your family surely they are worried.' I said continuing our banter, he grumbled about his shaking hands I held out mine, 'if I may?' He handed over a tool and the object he was working on, 'thank you… what do I call you by creature only to be polite.' 'Kulu' I calmly replied as I worked on the delicate interworking. The door was flung open and another of my comrades walked in seeing me, 'Go away I'm busy.' I simply replied, 'this one isn't a threat but I do like a good chat once in awhile now leave.' He grunted and walked out, 'how rude.' The elderly human said, 'indeed.'

He sighed, 'My family? Haven't seen or heard from my children in years, my wife well she died long ago,' he smiled as he remembered, 'I met her in this shop when I was working for the owner, so I suppose if I am going to die might as well do what I love and where I have had many happy memories.' I look to him as I hand back the tool and object and he asks, 'what of your family?'

'I lost mine… my wife died and I failed to protect our daughter,' I said calmly. 'Now answer me this Kulu, you seem like a logical free thinking creature unlike the others. Why do you fight… what about us humans do you see as a reason to kill?' I leaned back slightly and actually had to think about this. Why did I kill humans I told the old man the reasons I was given to kill but I could not find a reason for myself why  **I** was killing. The old human coughed, 'I can see realization on your face Kulu, you hold no grudge against humans. Do not ask me for forgiveness that you now seek only you can forgive yourself. Why you feel this way is because you saw me as another intelligent being. Kulu you must survive but take pity on the young for their lives are just beginning.' Again he wheezed as he finished up what he was tinkering with.

'Kulu take this… its nothing much but I feel like it's… the last thing I will ever make.' He placed a small wooden box on his work bench, 'Human… thank you.' I looked at him and his arms were folded over his chest, his head had drooped foreword and his chest wasn't moving. I got up and walked over to him and put a finger to his throat, no pulse. I picked up the tiny box and with a finger opened it, it played music. A melody for my heart was all I heard for me it was slow, sad and beautiful.

I looked at Tallas and finally said, "She needs to forgive herself."

**(The music was Chopin's raindrops)**

**People please remind me to post things I did not realize I stopped writing for a year and I am deeply sorry.**


	27. For Crying Out Loud!

**Hey guys what is up this is my last chapter before I head back to school all done in 1 day. Most of the stuff is at the bottom go away and read now! Halo is owned by bungie.**

_She flew down the hallway toward the cry, her chest heaved and her violet eyes were wide. Her panic level rose as she looked for the baby._

"Forgive herself?" Kra asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

_She paused and held the very breath that gives her life to her panicked oxygen deprived lungs. The cry reached her and she was off again to go find the baby._

"Why?" Tul asked.

"Put yourself in her place… you've been saved by the enemy; beings who have been trying to eradicate your kinds existence; and you have the choice to leave whenever you have the slightest chance… I feel like this is a bad example isn't it?"

They nodded.

"Well in that case I shall explain later." I continued to walk down the hall after Aeia.

_She skidded into the room her violet eyes wide as her head went back and forth quickly. The crying was louder, she ran over to the pile of rubble…_

The babe cried again and I along with the others could hear tables and other bits of rubble hitting the walls. "Why is she doing this?" Tallas asked.

"Instincts." I replied.

"Instincts?" he repeated.

"Yes feminine instincts."

_She tore through the pile of rubble till she found what made her stop. She could see a bloody body of a mother clutching and protecting her baby. She turned the body slightly and moved the arms that guarded her baby. She picked the squirming baby and walked around with it lightly bouncing the baby to calm it down, "Hush little one it's okay I'm here." She kept walking around, as she did Kulu walked in._

I really walked in when she threw in the last table against the wall but I did not fully enter, not yet. I watched Aeia push the dead mother out of the way gently as she reached to the crying baby, she held it tenderly and proceeded to sooth the child.

"Why is she hopping around?" Tallas asked, he wasn't using his mind today.

"Haven't you ever seen a mother holding a child?" I said hoping he would eventually connect the dots.

"Yah…oh."  _Bingo_ I thought to myself and then Aeia's phrase of  _Smart one…_  came into my head of her also annoyed of him being 'smart'.

"Aeia is at the age of when a human can, at the earliest, start to bear young. Of course this is dangerous. Even if you make a female tough and strong and possibly even the farthest from really being a female you cannot change one thing."

"What is that?" Oron asked.

Kra lifted his head a look of realization in his eyes, "Being female but also the primal want to bear young."

I nodded at them and looked back at Aeia as Kra explained to them, the babe in her arms had fallen asleep.

"Aeia…" she looked up at me, "we cannot bring it with us."

She bit her bottom lip she already knew that, "I know but I need to do this, please let me do what I need to do." She said with pain in her eyes.

"Alright Aeia," I knew she did not want it to suffer, "Tallas, Kra, Oron, Tama and Tul. Let's go." They looked at me as I said their names respectively.

"Yes, sir." They said.

I looked back at her as she kissed it's forehead as she silently cried. I walked down the hallway,  _Oh Aeia… the battlefield isn't always so merciful. You… you are my ticket to my own mercy. Fate or the Forerunners sent me a little girl with a bow, and what I thought was just to keep me company as I died or were just a vision to lead me to hell. You… you saved me and I will not let anyone take my salvation from me._

**-  
Aeia POV**

I walked around looking for the right medicines too… humanely kill the baby. The mother was lucky to die in here. This act went against everything that, as a catholic also, I personally believed in.

I found an unopened syringe I used my mandibles to rip open the bag. Now I held the medicine filled syringe as I cradled the now awaking baby in my other arm. "Shh," I said as he whined softly, "this won't hurt one bit…" I said, I heard the whimper in my voice. I breathed in and prepared myself before I began.

"Freeze you motherfuckin' splitface." A voice from behind me said, thankfully God had other plans.

I couldn't help but sigh out silently but my body remained still as a stone.

"Drop what you are holding." A more feminine voice said.  _Effeminate man?_  I thought.

I placed the syringe on the table and slid it away after that I held up that hand. "Other hand too."

"I can't." I said in my best Aero speaking English voice.

They paused for a moment, just only a moment, "Why not."

"I'm holding something." I said,  _please God I'm really sorry but don't let them shoot_.

"Turn around, but slowly. No funny stuff either." The male voice said again, I heard metal footsteps as I obeyed and slowly turned around. I could see the 3 ODST's and an old Spartan buddy, Holly.

The baby began to cry, I brought my raised hand down and placed it around the other as I shifted him in my arms delicately, "Hush little guy. It's all right." I said softly, my eyes never left the baby but I still watched them from the corner of my eye.

Holly walked right up to me and as I turned my head placed a gun to my forehead. I could seen nothing behind that visor. At this moment I could fully realize why Spartans were called Demons and I could honestly say why it really sucks to be an elite with a Spartan pointing a gun at your forehead, you can't read any emotions. In all sense of the word I was scared.

"Why did you save him?" She asked, of course she wanted to know.

I frowned and could see my frown in the reflection, "Put that away. I'm not going to kill him." I growled.

"Answer me first." She said, Holly was always difficult to bargain with.

"Well Demon, or should I say Demoness, if you heard a crying baby wouldn't you want to comfort it?" I said nuzzling the baby's head as he cooed.

I heard the safety click, "so.. he is a bargaining chip to you…"

"No not at all… you see  _ **darling**_ ," I said my voice clearly sounding like a female or as close to sounding like a human female, "I'm not as low or barbaric as you think I am… I'm just a simple female…" I couldn't help but let the laugh slip out making them, mainly the guys, jump.

"My damnable instincts kicked in and I just couldn't leave it here crying or leave it to die from who knows what… that is so painful for me to think of."

" **You**  were worried?" one of the men asked.

"Yes I was. I find this war stupid but fun. Hey don't look at me like that… I may be against it but it's fun to fight worthy opponents. I believe there could be more peaceful ways of solving this war but I can't change any of the facts now… can I?"

Holly was like a stone, not flinching or reacting.  _Damn Holly why do you have to be so good._

"Alright to show you I mean no harm, I already destroyed the bases' computer." My mandibles parted into a smile, the ODST's looked shocked.

"You destroyed the base's computer console?" Holly asked.

"Yes but now I must part ways with you and this little one also." I held out my arms to her, "are you going to take him? Or is one of them?" I asked.

"Give the kid to him." She said pointing to one of her men.

"Alright." I nuzzled the baby's head and poked his nose before giving him over, "just don't let him die."

"Before you go…" Holly said.

I turned to Holly.

"Why?"

"Well if we found Earth that easily. Then we would invade and the long fight would be over and that is not any fun." I said grinning as I slowly backed away from the room. "Oh Demon…" Holly looked at me, "I wish your species luck." I then hummed 'Ollie Ollie Oxen Free'. Holly stiffened and I could see her slack jawed. I ran from the room and she ran to the door I called back, "That was a message from a friend of yours!" I cackled before I turned a corner.

Well Ardenia or Hoth was taken by the Covenant and from the  _Fearless Triumph_  I watched as we slowly made our way toward space. Endless space and now I'm missing the biting cold of Ardenia. Deep down I was hoping that Holly and the baby were alright.

My train of thought was broken by my growling stomach.  _I'm hungry… Food time!_  I walked alone toward the mess hall the same slightly purple walls passed me, I already questioned the color scheme of the Covenant. As I reached the doors they slid open and I came face to face, or more like face to abdomen, with Musa. I respectively stepped out of his way, I was just tired and slightly annoyed.  _Damn you monthly edition of Pain!_  There was nothing like food to help you think.

As I ate whatever they served, much better to not ask and then you don't think about what you're eating, I looked at my watch I found. I had 2 hours left before it was December 25th and officially Christmas. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over my shoulder chewing on my sandwich like food. I saw Daimas and nearly coughed up my food.

"May I sit here?" he asked as he watched me nearly spit up my food.

"Park yer bum wherever you want to man, I'm not stopping you." I said knowing it would take him a moment to figure out what I said.

He sat right next to me, "You're pretty good with our language." He complemented.

"Don't get too excited, half of what I say is because of the translation collar." I said.

"Well," he said folding his hands then resting his  _chin_  on the little bridge, " that is fascinating… and may I say so are you." He said in a velvety voice.

 _Wait did I just describe his voice as velvety… screw it I haven't been flirted with in a long time but he is an alien… and Daimas…_  I could not stop the blush, "Flattery will get you nowhere." I said.

"Yes of course but I can see it  **is**  getting  **me**  somewhere." He said smiling.

30 minutes flew on by as we talked, I didn't even notice Tallas till he cleared his throat. We look at him and he is holding back a snarl as he caught us getting chummy.

He softly growled my name and I looked at Daimas, " Well Daimas I guess I bid you adieu." I said as I got up, Tallas motioned me to follow.

As we left and turned a corner he grunted, "What and why were you talking to Daimas about." He hissed his name.

I frowned at him, what did he care about and I was just really moody, "If you must know… I did it to spite you!" I said as I stormed off which set off the powder keg between us.

**5 minutes later -**

"You're an uneducated and unethical cretin!" I shrilled.

"Well you're an ugly ass freak!" He Bellowed.

"At least I'm not a splitface sex fiend!"

"Well at least…" he paused.

"What's wrong? You're nonexistent brain die?"

"Fuck you!"

"I know you want to, but you can't!"

"You're a spoiled little bitch!"

"I wish you would die, or at least catch a dieses!"

"Yah well I wish you would just go and die Aeia, go and die all alone!" He growled storming off.

I felt hurt that last one actually hurt, but I couldn't show it to him. I hated Tallas but I had to deal with his pettiness and immaturity like everyone else. I turned around and saw the crowd that had gathered, I briskly walked past them all. Kra walked over to me obviously he had seen the fight.

"Aeia that was brutal…" he began.

"I'm fine…"

"If you ever need to talk about it or anything else you know I'm here."

"Thanks Kra, those ears are good for a few things." We both smirked as we walked down the hallway, I loved Kra in a friend way. Which he is a truly great friend.

Kulu walked up to us, "Aeia."

"Yah Gammameed?"

"You have a mission."

**Duh duh dum! Cliffhanger! And bonus next chapter is a Songfic but not a happy one. This chapter used a lot of names so here is a chart that should be at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Fang - Tallas Vadumee.**

**Fido - Kra Tondimee.**

**Snake - Oron Losenee.**

**Tiger -Tama Suomaee.**

**Thunder – Tul Kusovee.**

**Tune in till next chapter!**


	28. Stille Nacht

**Hey guys chapter 28, I know it is still summer but I wrote this chapter when it was Christmas so yah. Also this chapter has no talking and it is a songfic chapter. The song is Silent Night but its slower and creepier if you can picture it like that. This is going to be a dark chapter and I hope you like it. Listen to Non, Je ne regretted rien for the beginning.**

**Kulu: Sounds creepy…**

**Yup now here is Stille Nacht or Silent Night in German, auf Dutch.**

Aeia sat in the Phantom in her human form. She did not care if she was seen like this. Bringing her wrist close to her face and pressing a button lit up the time, 11:30p.m., 30 minutes till midnight on Earth. A loud grunt made her look up and she could see the wreckage of the nearly dark ship. She had an idea why she was working with the Rangers, it was a wrecked human ship of course they wanted her to go in and check the computers. She slipped on her helmet and could feel the oxygen flow into her helm that Kulu modified for her to wear. This moment she wished for her old helmet.

She knew why there was lack of chatter, they had a human with them. She could see she was the elephant in the room, so to speak. Aeia moved past them like a fish in the water or like a snake. She knew the layout of these types of ships like the back of her hand. Debris floated around them as they made their way into the belly of the ship. She looked around at the red blood painted walls of the hall that shone in the light of the flashlight. All Aeia could hear was the sound of her breathing and the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, she always hated these types of missions because they freaked her out.  _…5 minutes have passed…_

The vacuum swallowed all noise if there was any, she could feel the Goosebumps rise on her skin. They swam through the blood strewn hallways riddled with debris and empty bullet casings. It was simply a blood bath. Something caught her eye as it shone as she passed it with the light. As she shone the light back it was swallowed by the darkness of a room and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, was she really scared?  _…10 minutes have passed…_

They moved on they must keep going and so they did. More bullet shells, more blood strewn walls, more random debris, and more floating globs of blood but no bodies… not a single body could she see. Floating into the room where the AI was she, Aeia, checked her watch. It gave off a dim light against her helm as she looked at it. December 24th 2552, 11:45 p.m. Still Christmas eve but the feeling of death would not go away and that was a bad sign for a Spartan to feel, Her breathing quivered, was she scared?  _…15 minutes have passed…_

That ghostly glow from the AI flickering into existence shone. The glow nor the sight of the AI alleviate the abysmal mood she felt. Gabriel was the name of the AI she took note as she got closer and looked at the angelic like AI. Aeia typed in a code which would wipe out any information about earth without leaving any trace. She pressed the button making Gabriel's chip pop out of the console, again she checked the time… 11:54 met her eyes.  _…24 minutes have passed…_

Still no bodies and only blood showed the remains of what would be a nonexistent battle. Her heart beating and her soft breathing, the feeling of dread was heavy on her mind. Floating down the hallway of flickering lights and the dim light of the flashlights that bounced off the walls reminded her of a horrible scary movie. They pushed through the debris, Aeia checked the atmosphere around this part of the ship using a wall computer. – **No gravity- -Oxygen at 75% and dropping- -Sealing functions inactive- -Request all human occupants to leave ship-**  Entering another bullet riddled hallway Aeia could hear her breathing and noticed her heart now booming loudly in her ears. Was she scared?  _…28 minutes have passed…_

Deathly silence met her as she shone her flashlight into the same dark room she passed earlier and still it swallowed the light that poured inside. Something grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around as quickly as zero gravity would let her, she gasped when her shoulder was grabbed. She met the armored face and visor of her companion, she placed a hand on her armored chest as she let out a relieved sigh and chuckle. She had nothing to fear unknown to her, her watch read; 11:59 p.m. one minute till Christmas.

Pushing off the floor she floated into the room, putting her fears aside she could think what happened to the ship. She figured that this ship was unlucky and ran into a Covenant ship and was boarded and sometime during this it activated its slipdrive and jumped into slipspace. She grabbed the doorframe the rooms lights were broken and her personal shoulder light only went so far. Looking back to her companion they both nodded and she continued inside.  _…50 seconds…_  This room was covered with blood, human and other, bullet casings riddled the room. This room told of a last stand _…40 seconds…_

Again something shone in the light, floating over to it she confirmed that it was a locket. She grabbed the heart shaped locket in her hands and looked up as dog tags floated past her. Grabbing a small device from her pocket she inserted Gabriel's chip into it _…20 seconds…_ Nothing scary was here it was just her imagination she figured out what happened but something nagged her  _…10 seconds…_  why did they leave the AI  _…5 seconds…_

Pushing open a door she was met by a broom closet which contained: a bucket, a broom, and a mop. Nothing to worry about, Aeia turned around and she was met by a disgusting, horrible, disfigured, pulsing creature.

_**Silent Night** _

Aeia screamed into the communication radio as she fought off the thing. She pushed it off and pushed off the wall. Floating out of the room her heart raced as she floated into one of her companions. Was she scared? …yes…

_**Holy Night** _

She clutched the nearest Sangheili out of pure terror. The monster finally jumped out and she could see it was a sickly yellow tentacled creature. Without a second thought they fired upon the creature.

_**All is Calm** _

Soon they saw more creatures gripping onto the walls of the blood strewn hallways slowly getting closer. Plasma orbs flew down the hallway in bright green and blue globs that splashed against the creatures sending fiery waves over nearby victims. Aeia was pushed to keep moving on, and she did so without another invitation as the group moved away from the infectious hoard.

Slipping through a doorway with a working panel she motioned for them to hurry. One by one they floated in past her but the seventh… he was ambushed by a creature. He kicked the walls as he bellowed in his own helmet trying to grasp the creature, it seemed more like a dieses as the infection of the creature seemed to spread. The brave ranger made a decision in his last bits of excruciating painful freedom of consciousness ripped off his own helmet. The Ranger captain blew his head off without a second thought giving him a merciful gift. Aeia slammed a button which sealed the doors shut encasing them in darkness.

_**All is Bright** _

Her breath came in short bursts as the failing ceiling lights flickered on and off. Her now grey armor melded in with the darkness along with the others. Turning on the small device that held the AI met the armor figures with its ghostly blue glow. She began a dialogue with the AI through typing. She found out that there were bombs placed as a latch ditch effort to destroy the infection as it was spreading. She tapped her throat and heard 6 clicks of acknowledgement. "I have a map that will get us out of here quickly and to the retrieval point." They nodded and nothing more needed to be said. They had the AI their mission was over now they just needed to survive.  **BANG.**  Went the metal door.  **BANG.**  It went again and a dent formed on it in the flickering lights.

_**Round yon virgin, Mother and Child.** _

She put the chip into the commanders hand and pressed a button opening a side door. They quickly floated down the ghostly hallways, floating from bloody room to bloody room. They were so close but another onslaught cut her off from the rest of the pack, tears pricked her eyes and floated around her helm as she floated down another hallway toward the bomb as the infectious flood skittered after her.

_**Holy Infant so tender and mild.** _

Aeia watched the plasma fly from her guns as she used the kickback to float through the hallway and destroy the enemy. She was scared out of her mind but she had a mission and she still was a Spartan and Spartans always finish the fight.

_**Sleep in Heavenly peace.** _

The Phantom retrieved the men and fired at the advancing and retreating flood forms. The captain ordered the ship to move back to a safe distance, wait and scan for Aeia for only 5 minutes before returning to the ship.

_**Sleep in Heavenly peace.** _

Aeia dreaded as she finally ran out of charge, looking around as she continued on all she could find were empty guns and useless bullet shells. She still had a lot of area to cover with only 3 more floors between her and the bomb she had to keep moving.

_**Silent Night. Holy Night.** _

Gripping the energy sword on her belt she continued down the seemingly endless hallways; corridor after flickering corridor she continued on in the silent vacuum she could hear her loud metal boots pounding on the walls as she pushed off them.

_**Shepards quake at the sight.** _

3 minutes were left and still no radio contact from the human. He looked at the ship with disgust as he saw the humanoid flood combat forms. They were so disfigured, like something out of a child's Hellish nightmare. Only 3 minutes, no more…no less.  _No more…no less…_

_**Glories stream from heaven afar.** _

Slicing through the gory blob she could see the flesh bubbling and burning then cooling rapidly, it all made her stomach do back flips. The blood spattered walls were dimly illuminated from the light above. Floating past a window she nearly lost her breath as she looked at the nebula. The glow from an unknown light lit up and danced through the nebula. It was like the beautiful glow only found in heaven or a glow from a Christmas tree.  _Merry Christmas_  rang through her head, she dearly missed Kulu but she had a job to do.

_**Heavenly host sing Alleluia!** _

Kulu rushed into the control room, his tattered crimson cape swayed like the hairs of a creature, he wanted to know where Aeia was. Tallas was with the others of his team waiting in the training room, deep down in his core Tallas was worried about something and he did not know why. Aeia's smile flashed through his head, he shook his head and it vanished.

_**Christ, the Savior is born.** _

_**Christ, the Savior is born.** _

1 level left and still the globous disfigured creatures followed her. The now red and green blood spattered walls that she passed; it was all like some Christmas massacre.

_**Silent Night, Holy Night.** _

Her heart beating, tears floating around her helmet, and her hiccupped cries all went unnoticed as she pushed herself to move faster down the hallways with the flickering lights above, fleeing the unholy fight.

_**Son of God, loves pure light** _

Her emotions were scrambling and she wanted to scream but she held it back she needed to be brave. She took a deep breath and calmed down to the point of emotionlessness she needed to think and she needed to live, emotions could come later. A combat form lunged at her and in an instant she grabbed a floating gun and swung it with one arm into its head. She watched as it and the gun she swung made contact with the wall creating a dent and destroying the gun. Opening a door she came to a part of the ship that didn't exist anymore, an earlier bomb must have had detonated and not trigger the other bombs.

_**Radiant beams from Thy holy face.** _

The nebula above provided her light.

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace.** _

Her boots became magnetized and she walked over to the bombs. Aeia looked around and saw no creatures.

_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth.** _

Aeia couldn't help but look at her watch as it read: December 25th 2552, 1:00 a.m. She sighed.

_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth.** _

Now she held the switch in her hand and prepared to fix it and set the timer.

_**Silent Night** _

All was silent in the vacuum of space.

_**Holy Night** _

If she didn't fix this she was most likely going to die.

_**All is calm** _

Her heart raced like a train as she grew anxious on fixing the switch.

_**All is bright** _

The nebula lighted her stage as her face grew grim, she could not fix it.

_**Round yon Virgin,** _

She turned her head and saw them coming.

_**Mother and Child.** _

Her thumb was on the detonator as her other hand clenched another object.

_**Holy Infant** _

She held back her eagerness, like an impatient child. Maybe she was finally going insane but she needed to time this right.

_**So tender and mild** _

If this was her redemption for killing so many then God was truly just. A song raced through her head.

_**Sleep in heavenly Peace.** _

They charged at her. She wanted to laugh and cry but for now she accepted crying.

" _ **Sle_ep in hea_van_ly_ Peace…"**_  she softly sang out as she pressed the detonator, she gave out a roar and then a laugh as the light became blinding.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh

**Hey guys I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen because I left the story at a frightful cliffhanger. Was this one of the choices that destroyed her? Will she get robot limbs and look like Edward from Full metal Alchemist? Is she dead? So many questions! Which will be answered! NOW!**

The explosion rocked the Phantom and for a brief moment before the explosion, the captain, swore he heard her radio but he sadly could not understand her last words in human. Back on the ship Kulu's hearts stopped, Kaman's eyes widened as he watched the explosion. He knew the human was important to Kulu but his friend looked horror struck. "Aeia!" Kulu could not hold back his pained roar, Kaman watched not believing as he could see tears form in Kulu's eyes he now knew how much that little human meant to Kulu.

Tallas blinked in horror at the screen, no one spoke but Tallas could not believe that she was gone… Aeia… Aeia was really gone.  _Yah well I wish you would just go and die Aeia, go and die all alone!_  Roared in his head, as he realized those were his last words to her and she had. Aeia had gone off and died, she died with no one but the flood around her. Aeia had gone off and died all alone. Tallas could feel his stomach churning; he never meant it she always was there around and being annoying, memories of so many close calls and the dumb look on her face after each made his stomach feel horribly sick. He could not take it as he leaned on a wall and vomited up his last meal, as he coughed up the last bits of bile Tallas could not comprehend on how awful Kulu must be feeling now. Kulu doted on the little human, occasionally like a pet but he would kill anyone that harmed her.

The captain got his footing and grabbed the back of the pilots chair as he looked around at the floating debris of the ship. Nothing could have survived at that close of range and he figured she must have been vaporized. He looked down at the console and saw the communication button flashing and figured it was from  _Fearless Triumph_  he pressed it and heard nothing. He was going to turn it off and he heard a weak voice, "Hey…" he froze as he heard the human tongue and it switched to broken Sangheilian (italics are human words), "are you  _guys going_  to come and  _get me_  –cough- -cough-," the coughing sounded wet and he heard splattering as the human mumbled, " _that doesn't look good…_  or do I  _have to_  swim to the  _ship?_ "

Without another word the ship was already heading to her position. The captains eyes darted around the debris as he looked for her, "Get ready to go get her." He told his men. The nebula provided them some dim ghostly light from above, over the radio after some silence from her, "I'm getting sleepy…"

"Aeia," The captain said loudly and in a stern voice, "you have to stay awake, keep talking… describe what you see." As he said this the screen zoomed into her. As she talked mainly in human just random things to keep her awake he knew she was describing what she was seeing, the men were ready and floating out to her.

"I can't feel my arm…" She screamed out in pain and then resumed her weak talking, "why do you care if I live or die… if I may ask?" She coughed out he could she her arch as she coughed.

"Well," he kicked away debris, "if I let you die and Kulu finds out I could have saved you he would kill me and I do not think that Kulu bluffs about you." He heard he chuckle and cough.

"I'm so sleepy…" he voice trailed.

The captain floated over to her and he saw her… her shields were flickering as they tried to keep air in, through her side was a piece of metal skewering her and another in her arm he could see her fingers twitching. Air was leaking but if he removed what pierced her she would lose it faster, her helmet was see through now and red spattered the inside. Her eyes slowly blinked as she looked up, she did not realize her injuries. All she saw was what was above them, the captain looked up at the nebula. A cloud of dust and gas that will one day make a new sun and planets the stars behind it were blocked by it and it was something you rarely saw up close. It was truly breathtaking to say the least for its indescribable beauty.

He floated closer to her and looked down at her, was she dead? He grabbed her and there were small holes in her armor leaking air. All she did was stare at the nebula and if she died he could not blame her for staring at it and that nebula being the last thing she ever saw. He entered the Phantom and told them to hurry back, as a human she could care less about what Sangheili believe when they shed blood. He removed the helm and her hair was in a ball but some strands stuck to her skin. He looked down at her,  _Just a child_  he thought but humans were a mystery to him and he had no idea how to check and see if she was still alive. All he knew was that her chest was still moving but barely so she was breathing.

The captain hated this twisted waiting game, he knew some humans were pale but she seemed white as snow. Her eyes were now closed and her hair was damp and skin was damp also like she was dumped in water. The explosion must have overheated the suit so the cooling systems must have been activated. Her mouth opened slightly as her chest rose and fell every now and then but to him and his men she looked dead.

Kulu watched the phantom dock and his lower mandibles dropped as he looked at the captain carrying the skewered Aeia in his arms. Kulu ran over panic was on his face as he looked down at the child. He gently opened up her eyes and the violet orbs were dull like dirt covered her gem like eyes. The captain looked up at Kulu's face and saw the mighty warrior look like he would cry. Kulu gently took the human from the captain as he did Kulu saw her cheek twitch slightly and her fingers on her limp hand twitch. Hope swelled in his chest, he still had time. Kulu made a mad dash to the medical bay.

Tallas ran down the hallways followed by his team all of them forcing their legs to move faster as they headed toward the medical bay, Kra (Fido) convinced the others that she needed the team so they should go see if she is alive. All they knew was that she was back but they had no idea if she was okay. Kulu ran down the hallways as if a demon were on his heels, he held Aeia against his chest as Kulu glanced down he could not see her chest rising and falling noticeably. He brought her closer to his face and gently cupped one of her cold cheeks as his thumb stroked it, he choked on his tears. He was angry and sad at the same time as he tried to calmly talk, but it sounded deeper and more gruff and rough then he wanted as he whispered to her, "Don't die Aeia. Please don't die!" He held her tighter afraid at the thought of losing her, "Just don't die!"

Tallas slid into a wall which reminded him of Aeia sliding into walls or past hallway or door openings it usually happened when she wore the foot coverings she called 'socks'. He always laughed whenever she did that. Tallas just needed to tell her something and he wished his legs would move faster.

Kulu looked at the 9 nurses around Sael who was looking at Aeia they said many things but mainly, 'Oh no lil Aeia!' 'Poor Aeia.' 'Is she okay?' 'Poor little human.' 'The surgery room is set. Please help her doc.'

"Kulu I need you to wait out here."

"But Sael…"

"No buts I am a doctor Kulu. She is injured, and barely breathing I need to do my job." Sael left Kulu, who was unable to speak.

Sael watched the nurses remove her armor being careful of the metal in her arm and the other one that was piercing her side. He got the computer to scan her to check internal injuries. He looked up at the screen and saw her skeleton on one side and her organ system on the other. Her single heart was beating slowly and her lungs were filling shallowly. Her arm was broken but it could be fixed and she had some internal bleeding. A few broken ribs but luckily none pierced her lungs or other vital organs, Sael could not say how she survived the initial explosion nor does he know the full story. Matilda appeared on her pedestal, this would be Sael's first human to operate on, "I'm ready to start." Matilda said.

Sael nodded as he walked over to Aeia, "Then, let's get started shall we."

Tallas slid into a wall groaning followed by the rest of his team crashing into him as they tried to stop. They knew if Aeia saw that she would have been giggling loudly. Tallas opened his eyes and saw Kulu leaning on the wall staring at the door across from him. "Kulu, where is Aeia?" Tallas asked.

"She is in there." He said calmly as he looked at the door.

Tallas felt cold, no one on this entire ship has operated on a human before. Autopsies don't count to Tallas because they are already dead. Aeia had been with them for 3 months as a teammate and she had become like a mascot or like a sister, a very annoying sister but a sister never the less.

A few hours had pass and by now H'el had joined them in their wait. Kra sat by the door, he had taken off his helmet and Tallas watched as his ears twitched, Kra had an animal-like 6th sense as Tallas would put it he just knew when shit would happen before it happened and knew when they should get the hell out of dodge. Kra suddenly looked at the door intently and soon we watched as it opened revealing Sael rubbing his hands on a semi-bloody cloth.

"She is lucky, do not worry Kulu she is alive but resting. It will take her some time to get to full strength but I also worked on some older injuries. Overall Aeia will live just keep her out of trouble, humans are so fragile." Sael said.

Kulu let out a relieved sigh and put a hand over one of his hearts, he was silently thanking the Forerunners and for Aeia's sake the deity she worshiped. "May I go and see her?" Kulu asked.

"Yes, oh wait she might want these back." Sael said handing Kulu two items.

Tallas and the rest of his team looked at the items, it was what she always wore around her neck. The little gold cross with the gems and the one made out of string, Aeia once explained to them that she worshiped a different deity then they did. Tallas found it strange that Kulu allowed her to continue to worship a false deity but he found it nice that she would only talk about it if she was asked. Tallas watched as Kulu entered the room and sat beside Aeia, his hand easily dwarfed the little pale one in his.

Aeia opened up her eyes and smiled like nothing was wrong. "She is awake." Kra said happily, the group went toward the door but Sael blocked it stating, "One at a time!" The rest waited as Kulu got his time with Aeia.

Kulu thanked the Forerunners and whatever deity or deities she worshiped in his mind. He ran a knuckle gently over her cheek and he watched her smile. Kulu knew and wasn't afraid to admit that he just couldn't bear to be alone again and he loved learning about her human habits, but he no longer had to fear about being alone. "Are you feeling okay, Aeia?" Kulu softly asked her.

Aeia nodded and smiled, "I'm okay now but Kulu I was wondering. Am I in trouble?"

Kulu looked puzzled and slightly tilted his head, "Now Aeia, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I took an overshield when I first started living here and I've been saving it. So when Kra told me he had a bad feeling about this mission I well brought it with me, I also brought a bubble shield I stole it. I'm sorry." She said looking sorry. Kulu chuckled silently and thanked that she had stolen them because that is probably what saved her life.

"No Aeia you're not in trouble, and you are forgiven if it makes you feel better." Kulu said smiling.

"Is anyone else here to see me?" She asked and Kulu nodded.

Soon H'el and the team walked into the room and everyone talked for awhile till Aeia asked, "Hey can I talk to Fang for a second?" Everyone nodded and went silent, Aeia smiled, "Alone please." Tallas and Aeia watched as everyone left the room, Kulu closed the door behind him and Tallas returned his gaze back to Aeia.

"So why did you want me here?" He asked the little human looking over her injuries. Gauze was wrapped around her stomach and cloth was wrapped around her chest, her arm was completely covered with it he could not see below her waist because the blanket covered her legs.

"Nothing really." She said casually and leaned back, she acted like she just had not almost died.

Tallas felt a mandible twitch and he took a deep breath and said all at once, "Aeia, I'."

She simply smiled at him and told him, "It's alright, I forgive you." A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke up, "Did you see the nebula?"

Tallas faked a smile; she was getting better at reading emotions and expressions on a Sangheili face but she couldn't tell between a real smile and a fake one; all he remembered was the explosion and him puking up a meal, "No not really, I did not get a very good view of it."

"It was beautiful," she said quietly her eyes told of what she saw was truly amazing, "I nearly died just looking at it."

"Get some rest." He said calmly.

"Alright Fang." She said. He walked out of the room, Kulu passed him entering the room to be with the little human.

**Hey guys I finished another chapter! I wrote this like last year on paper and I am only now typing it but I mean it really helps actually. I get new ideas for the chapter and I can like look at it more seriously and be like 'keep, keep, keep… crap, crap, more crap, keep' or I can change how a scene plays out. I brought H'el back, originally he wasn't even in the chapter but I realized I haven't had H'el in the story for awhile and he needs some elite lovinz also. So does Toma.**

**Toma: yep.**

**Today was a day off from school so I was able to type this up and possibly a few more chapters, well please REVIEW!**


	30. OH DAMN!

**Chapter 30 - OH DAMN!**

**Sorry for the delays of this chapter and thank you for the lovely rant 'question'**

**Kulu: It was lovely…**

**And…you can use a kindle to type? I didn't know that... but I digress. My muses are my own and we all have those voices in our head that is our creative voice and staying up till 5 am and reviewing isn't the best. For your sake I will cut back on the conversations. I have read all the books even the encyclopedia. I'm hoping to portray them much better as I continue to type up these stories, but I write before I type and some of the things I've written are from a long time ago. I also have my senior year of high school to complete and I would appreciate to have some time to do school before this.**

**Kulu: but with the positive note we are extremely glad you find her story refreshingly different.**

_This means in thought or in head…_

This means flash back it might change because I'm a fickle person.

**This means… well I haven't chosen what bold will be and might not use it so yay!**

**Yes anyway to all the other readers, I am sorry school is my main reason for my delays. And now for chapter thirty…**

**OH DAMN!**

**January 27** **th** **–**  On a planet called Musca in human tongue… I think not 100% sure. The weather resembles late October to mid-November if I was still on earth, I had on a tattered cape on that was Kulu's old cape. I still had bandages on my body and Kulu took me out of fighting though I've gone into battle worse for wear. Kulu was watching over me as I just wandered and occasionally picked flowers but I kept glancing at the city or town in the distance. That doesn't matter much anymore since it is destroyed.

Kulu took me out of fighting for awhile since I tore open the stomach wound but I go with my original statement of it all being Tallas' fault. These rare 'moments' of calm are a blessing and an annoyance if my brain won't let me enjoy these 'moments', I had to admit I wasn't trying very hard to get back home and away from the covenant. They've become my family, my strange unrelated religious psychopath family but even if I don't see them as family I see them as friends or brothers on the battlefield thus would make leaving much harder.

Kulu glanced over at Aeia whom was just staring off into the distance with what she called a 'blank' or 'the one thousand yard stare'. A smile crept to his mandibles since from studying humans he found that they have colorful sayings. He glanced back at the prison portion of the camp which he forbade Aeia from entering and then back to her. Oh the thoughts that went through his mind were borderline heretical but Kulu could muse in those thoughts for what really did he have to lose more besides Aeia; Kulu's honor stood in the way of a lot of things, he now doubted that a female would even look at him from something more than just breeding even if he could get one to breed with him. He sighed and looked at Aeia, sure he had standings in the military and pulled a few strings to keep her but Aeia's presence would probably keep him content till…

He shook his head not wanting to think of the worst that might come; his mind began to drift to the good that came out of meeting Aeia… He now could see so many, whom, as Aeia would say it, 'have a stick up their asses'. Though the idea of a stick up there is uncomfortable to begin with but many of them do act as such. I heard the grass crunch under the hoof and I hoped it wasn't for me.

"Field Marshal."

_Damn it…_  Kulu thought as he breathed out, "Yes brother what do you seek." He said in English causing me to look up and at him, his mandible twitched meaning 'come over here' and so I went over to him. Now the poor soldier was put in an awkward position which is my favorite game of 'Don't piss off Kulu' and I softly smiled at how many win and lose at this game some even multiple losers.

"You are needed brother." He lasted only to you in English then switched to a more comfortable tongue, well for him at least.

"For?" Kulu replied in his native tongue as he messed with my hair.

"Plans to weed out the remaining human scum left in the human settlement." With this Kulu stood up and looked at the much younger Sangheili in front of him. Kulu felt old looking at the younger soldier, though he was in his prime and the Sangheili in front of him wasn't even close to his. Comparatively the younger one had a much better chance of getting a female then he did though some females aren't picky.  _I really must stop thinking about females its only distracting me_ , Kulu thought and turned to Aeia.

"Do not wander off." He told me and I nodded and watched him and the soldier walk off.

As I was left alone to my own thoughts they slowly turned negative, I decided to wander into a part of the camp Kulu told me not to.

**(Other POV)**

He lowered the binoculars and felt sorry for the kid, he wanted to save her but he wouldn't jeopardize the mission to save her if she wasn't in the right location at the right time. A man did point out that they had to trust her a lot or feel comfortable to leave her alone and unwatched meaning to him an unwilling person he saved.

He was a part of the distraction team, another was a sniper team and lastly an extraction team. He knew a whole lot of shit was about to hit the fan, he just hoped that she would be out of the way by the time chaos filled that part of the camp. "Fire…" he heard the rocket go and knew soon the bombs would blow.

**(Aeia POV)**

I was relying heavily on cloaking to get anywhere in this part of camp I could feel the cloaking dying so I ran into an alleyway between two warehouse-like buildings. I heard the words prisoner and humans being used a lot around this area so I assumed that humans were being held here. The familiar sound of a rocket launcher touched my ears and I heard the roar of Sangheili preparing for battle but something else hit when I was running out of the alleyway, a hidden bomb. I was thrown to the side as blood rolled from my ears, as I struggled to stand I vomited my last meal and everything was hampered for me like I wasn't myself watching I was watching from another persons' view. A Sangheili ran over to me and said something as his hand touched the blood running down the sides of my face but I looked at him with glazed over eyes as the ringing in my ears continued and dust was kicked up.

I watched him fall over as I rock met the back of his head and I was largely ignored by the fleeing humans, I panted softly as everything was slowly returning to me and I found myself clinging to a rock at the edge of camp.  _How did I get here…?_  I thought as I looked around I felt detached from my body as I watched snipers take out targets from hidden spots and again the world moved without me and I found myself at the tree line with other marines who were just freed yelling to others to run. I tried to look but some kept turning my head away but I soon saw why they kept me from looking away.

It was Kulu, he possessed a feral look in his eyes of sickening pleasure, he laughed but not a friendly cheerful one I was accustomed to but one of dark enjoyment as he growled, "I never let my prey escape." A few Sangheili that had joined Kulu were content to watch him enjoy himself and chuckle in dark delight as well. A man screamed in pain as Kulu stepped on his back and his talons dug into him and I could tell as Kulu moved around the ones bolting for the tree line that he was toying with them like a cat does with a mouse.

The screams followed by the sickening cracks of bones got me out of my daze and I watched out of a horrible sick fascination and out of horror myself because I was seeing a side of Kulu I truly regretted seeing. A Sangheili laughed, "Kulu why do you hold back? Live up to your titles! And finish this sick enjoyment of yours brother we wish to find the rest of whom you have now demoralized." Kulu ended the man's pain by stepping on his head as he glanced back at them, "You are right brothers." I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back the bile and a gasp that wished to escape. I could feel tears threaten, how could Kulu do this? He was my protector, teacher, my friend and my teddy bear but now I was watching him beat three men to a bloody pulp. A soft whimper escaped my mouth and Kulu glanced over thinking it was probably a man.

I watched as he walked over to the man still left alive, Kulu was smiling as he kicked the crawling man over and put his foot on his chest. The poor man screamed as he could feel his ribs slowly breaking like twigs under Kulu's weight. I covered my ears it felt like eternity till he screamed out one last time and I looked up at Kulu wiping his bloody foot off. Kulu no longer looked like himself I softly whimpered and whispered, "Kulu….why…"

His head instantly lifted his eyes wide with horror and he began sniffing around as he asked the air puzzled, "Aeia?" My heart began to beat like a drum as Kulu slowly walked closer to the tree line and the others could see my silently freaking out one grabbed my arm and pulled me along as we silently ran. I heard Kulu yell out, "Aeia!" but to the others it sounded like a roar. I began to silently cry as I ran with them just another pathetic little human running for her life, I strangely felt betrayed. I lowered my defenses for him and now I was desperately trying to raise them again and harden myself. I separated myself from the group and wished that this might give them a chance.

**(Kulu's POV)**

I could smell her in the tree line, "Aeia!" I shouted out as I realized that she just saw me like this. I looked at my bloody hands and I felt no remorse for what I did, I only felt guilt that she saw me like that. I turned to another Sangheili, "I'm off to collect the survivors and something of mine." He nodded as I turned around to chase my little blur whishing and hoping that she could forgive me.

**(Random Marines POV)**

"Damn it! Damn it! Fucking Damn it! It got Steven, Phil, and T-rex! Damn it to hell!" I cursed as that plan seemed suicidal at best but out of the 20 original, 15 were left which in some messed up standards wasn't that bad. Rico said that the kid was missing and right now I did not really care about a kid.

John was sitting on a rock as he said that he saw the bastard squid head that personally murdered my three friends was coming but that he was chasing something. I looked around and saw that the ground was sunken under the mangrove like roots of the trees which my grandpa called rootcages, I whistled silently, "Into the rootcages now!" I said and then slid into mine as we hid from sight and in rolls in the kid that Rico was talking about.

She was busy wiping her eyes and sniffling and her hair was red but it swayed as she stood and pulled the cape closer to her body. Her eyes were purple, don't ask me why they were that color but they were but I couldn't believe that she was in that camp and that made me think of the worst but I don't think the aliens were that messed up. She looked around and spoke with an air of command like if she spoke you should damn well listen, "All of you get out of the holes and move now!"

I got out of mine to tell her off but she looked behind her and looked at me like I was looking at my drill sergeant again, "Move now! That is an order soldier!" She barked and the rest got out of their hiding spots and again she looked around, "If you all don't move now he will find you and kill you all!" She ran ahead of us and soon we heard her curse and told us to hide again and so we did.

It was the bastard still covered in blood he looked around but what I saw in his eyes puzzled me. I saw worry and I figured they never felt that but that is what I saw in his eyes like he lost something. I heard a sneeze and the worry turned to anger as he pounced, she held her hand telling us to remain calm and still. He was holding Rico up so that they were face to face and I hoped Rico's bladder would hold.

"Where is she?" He growled deeply showing its dog like teeth.

"¿Qué?" Rico said nervously falling back on his native tongue, which pissed off the bastard more.

He roared, "Where is she!" I saw Rico piss his pants and a rock hit the back of the elites head, more like a pebble. He saw the kid and she had thrown the rock and proceeded to run while the elite ran after her screaming, "Aeia!"

"I'm still fucking alive man!" Rico said with a shaky voice.

"That's great man now come on we have to get to the city!" I pushed Rico along and hopped that someone was watching over the little speed demon.

**(No one's POV)**

They ran from each other more like she ran from him as the forest helped keep some distance between them but it was tiring to her. She saw a cliff and knew that Sangheili had a slight disadvantage to climbing, only slight but also Kulu was older which gave her an advantage. On the top of the cliff were the marines from earlier and one of the teams that helped get them out of the hell camp. They saw her slowly climb up a little bit away from them followed by the Sangheili who ignored them.

"Aeia…" The Sangheili sounded like it was pleading to the child. She only looked back for a moment and then continued up before it spoke again. "Aeia please come down." This puzzled the marines who were watching this unfold as she stopped again but did not answer the elite and continued her climb. "Aeia, I'm sorry please come down so we can talk about this." He seemed to beg. Now this shocked the marines at how the elite whom murdered three of their comrades personally was now talking to this child.

She struggled to reach the top and two of the marines helped pull her up and she looked down at the Elite whom only called out in a defeated tone, "Please…" She walked away leaving the marines uncomfortable and unsure if they should shoot the elite. They decided to leave it alone as something happened between the kid and the elite and killing one or the other would just cause more unneeded drama.

**(Kulu's POV)**

I called out to her a few more times but she had walked away and I felt stunned as she just walked away. Thoughts ran through my brain as I wondered if she would even come home now. I could not contain the sorrowful noise that escaped my throat I would not ever admit that this happened but it did as I just stared at the rock face. I took a few moments to myself as I huffed out air and walked back to camp, I had to go collect the prisoners but I couldn't go alone. I just hoped that she would come home…


	31. Bless me Father for I have Sinned

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be a short one and I want to get another chapter out there while I am still in a typing mood, I guess this is mainly filler… also I don't really care if you're not religious but this chapter is semi religious so bite me if you dislike Catholics okay! Anyway I drew Kulu and won't probably draw him again unless I actually find the chapter in where I said what Kulu's skin color is! ^^ anyway I don't own Halo!**

**Chapter 31: Bless me Father for I have sinned…**

I stayed with the marines for a little while but they all felt tense around me and I knew why. I looked at the food that was in front of my face and I ate it, I finished and I got up the cape around me was swaying and wrinkling in the light breeze, I walked over to the guy in charge and I looked at him till he slowly nodded and I walked away. I would only lead them all to death if I stayed with them anyway. They watched me leave but I didn't care really I just needed to think. I wandered around the city avoiding the squads, I did not want to go back just yet… or maybe I just shouldn't return at all… my mouth went dry at those thoughts.

I came upon a church in disrepair and I walked inside, there were so many religions now I'm surprised I haven't lost my faith. I smiled sadly as I remembered hating going to church with my family but now I wouldn't mind that. I looked up at the altar and sighed, "Bless me Father for I have sinned, it has been way to long since my last confession." I chuckled silently at the end

"Speak then now is a good time as ever." I glanced over at the voice as I saw a priest, my smile was still sad.

"Do you believe that the Lord forgives everything… or do we just need our own forgiveness…?" I said as I stared up at a worn painting. I looked back at the priest after a half a minute of silence, "I have done the sins of war, Father."

"Killing to preserve your own life is necessary in a time like this."

I smiled sadly as I began my tale of death.

**(Kulu POV)**

I followed her once a team had spotted her, I shouldn't be abusing my power as a Field Marshal but this city was taken days ago and most soldiers are still stirred up like honor hungry fools or even a graduate seeking to mate his first time. I sighed as I had to remind myself that I was like that once, I brought along Tallas and his team out of a hunch that she would less likely attack or be attacked. I stood outside of one of their places of worship, normally I would spit and curse their false gods or god but not this one since Aeia found solace and peace in this place. She would often make me take her to one after a battle so she could think and stare at a picture or read a book, since I forbade her from bringing the false books home. But, what she would usually do was sing a sad tune from one of the books of songs.

I watched her hidden from the door way as she spoke to the bleeding man on the wall. I never understood her religion and the bleeding man. I would call this place a house of pain since of the bleeding man but Aeia once tried to explain to me why she would worship the bleeding man but I suppose certain ideas are lost in translation. What I got though was that he was honorable but the loss of ones blood in my culture is dishonorable. I heard her call the bleeding man Father or was she calling the bleeding man's father, I shook my head as that part of her religion was always confusing. I watched as a man in black appeared I held myself back as she called him father also.

She spoke to the man and I calmly watched but Tallas was impatient the complete opposite of his sire and wished to charge in and just get Aeia and go but I stopped him.

"Kulu, why do you hold me back?" he growled which I growled back for his insubordination but I should have done much worse.

"We are in a holy place for her kind." I just replied as I glanced back at the two humans.

"That hasn't stopped you before," he growled, "sir."

I just sighed and looked back inside, "This time it is different." I listened to the exchange of words and my curiosity peaked when she asked, "Father… do you think they have souls?"

The man just sighed and looked up at the bleeding man, "I don't know I mean did you ever think we would meet aliens? I just don't know if they do or not."

"Thank you father," she looked up and then back at the man "Father we have to go now I fear that elites are closing in."

I looked at her as she escorted the man out of the building and we followed till she stopped and the man looked at her. "Why are you stopping?"

"I have to go back now just keep going forward." She replied with a smile.

"Be safe my child."

"I will father." She smiled and I watched her turn around and walk toward us.

**(No one's POV)**

Kulu walked over to her and she looked up at the creature that towered over her. His eyes told of many emotions but his face showed none as he was holding it in but that could be also said of Aeia at the moment. She was the first to break as she mumbled, "Sorry, I sometimes forget about who I am fighting with and against…" Kulu opened his mouth to reply but he had nothing to say. Tallas watched the pair as he shifted from one hoof to the other and was feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Aeia…" Tallas began; she looked at him with saddened eyes from behind her bangs. He bit his tongue and thought fast, "you got crap around your mouth…"  _Fuck Tallas…_  she blinked and wiped off her mouth. He thought fast again, "Well if it were not for you I would say it proves that all humans as slobs and are stupid." Fang said arrogantly and hoped she would take the bait to get the weird air and feelings away.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid!" she barked back. To Tallas all was right in the world again.

"Oh no one except fleshy weaklings like you." He grinned as he walked away.

She ran over and walked with him to continue their game, "Well at least I'm not an unintelligible buffoon."

They each glared at the other.

"Weakling." He growled.

"Idiot." She replied back.

They growled at each other and soon her forehead rested against the front of his helm and they glared into each others eyes. "Shorty!" He growled louder. "Freak!" She screeched back and pushed against each others forehead like two rams locked together. Kulu walked passed them as Aeia shifted pressure causing Fang to fall on top of her. Aeia felt like the time a mongoose hit her.

She groaned as Fang looked down at her slyly and chuckled, hating this contact but in a sense he won. "Get your fat ass off of me!" She screeched.

Something inside of Kulu snapped and he turned around and glared at Fang with a glare that could make boiling water freeze completely. Fang jumped off of her and began to pray in whispers while Aeia looked at him confused and unaware that Kulu was approaching. He grabbed her and growled as she squirmed in his grasp. He parted the hair covering her neck and bit her neck which put her to sleep.

Everyone could see that Kulu was so mad and that he probably couldn't see straight. Even the team was worried about Aeia as Kulu was holding her under his arm growling. Most would think that Kulu would be happy that Aeia is back, so this is why it was so puzzling that he was so angry. The rule of thumb for when Kulu is pissed was: Pray that he wouldn't kill you.

He walked into his tent and put her down and just looked at her and growled to himself. Whenever a human prisoner gave him trouble he solved it by not feeding them or by torture but for this human he could not do either and that infuriated him more. He gently rubbed his temples and growled telling himself  _She is just a child…_  His bloodshot eyes opened as he heard someone entered the tent and glared at the poor grunt that entered his tent. "Yes…" He let out a hiss and growl.

"UHHH Regret wishes to talk to you sir!" The poor grunt squeaked and ran as Kulu nearly ran over him. It was an honor to talk to a Prophet and Kulu swallowed hard as he tried to force himself to calm down, as he hurried to the communication center quickly and then looked at the image of the Prophet of Regret. "Yes Holy Prophet, what is your bidding?" Kulu asked as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I've heard you've had some trouble with your pet?" Kulu then glanced over at the grunts and silently growled as he glanced back up at the prophet.

"Yes… but it is better now she just had to be reminded of her place."

The Prophet looked at Kulu un-amused as he hummed a little bit, "Yes I suppose you've taken care of it, I wouldn't want to have to do that myself."

Kulu's hearts stopped beating for a moment and he forgot how to breathe as he looked at the prophet.

"In any case, I need Aeia to do a scouting mission and go undercover and enter a human city. Can your human accomplish this simple task and if she doesn't… well you know the consequences."

"Yes holy prophet." With that the image disappeared and Kulu's brain just shut down and he fell to his knees and then collapsed to the ground.  _Not my Aeia…_

 


	32. Cursin' like a Sailor

**By demand of Ty and General TheDyingTitan I am moving like a soldier! Also this chapter I have been heavily debating on publishing or not so I am going to post it and just go with it.**

**Chapter 32: May Contain Swearing**

I stood by Kulu's bed and looked at him, "He just passed out?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes little human that is what happened," He looked at me as he spoke.

I looked at him worried someone said that Kulu was prone to this after he got really angry and I worried if it was a heart problem. I held his hand tightly and slowly walked away and toward my team in my disguise. I had dyed my hair to a beach blonde and put blue contacts on. "Oh Snakey boy," I said in a ditzy tone, "Watch over my sniper for me love." I then winked and smiled as I confused the boys.

"You sure you will be okay without a tracker or a mic?" Fido asked me, it was so sweet how he looked after me.

My voice became serious for a moment, "I hope so…"

Fido took off his dog tag necklace and put it around my neck, "Here, wear this so we can id your body." He grinned.

I smiled and resumed my ditzy façade, "Bye boys." And I blew them a kiss making Fang turn his head away.

It took me only a few minutes to reach the base and as I turned the corner I saw that it was destroyed and I gasped softly and I realized something… _IT'S A TRAP! That bastard of a prophet tricked me!_  I turned around quickly and began to run as I felt so stupid for running in blind like this. Speaking of running blind I ran into a outstretched arm and I saw stars for a moment before I rolled out of the way of a foot stomping down. I let out a few soft pants as I looked at the Sangheili before scrambling to my feet and running toward the camp as fast as I could but I was tackled to the ground and shrieked like a mad opera singer or 20 panicking Macaws, I screamed the first think that came to mind, " **FANG!** " and that… was the last thing I could remember.

**(Fido POV)**

I had removed my helmet because my ears had become freakin'  **itchy!**  Once I had sufficiently itched them I was ready to put my helmet back on but I heard scream and my ears twitched as it was a good scream. The scream now that I think about it… the scream sounded familiar and it sounded like it was coming from…

"Oh Forerunners…" I ran through the camp till I found… "FANG! WE HAVE A PROBLEM A HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM!" I raved like Aeia does when she panics and I did it all in English…

"Dude…Calm. The. Fuck. Down." He said before looking at me before continuing, "What is wrong?"

I panted softly taking breaths between words, "I think… Aeia… is in… trouble," I took a moment, "big fuckin' trouble."

He led me to where Aeia was headed down and we walked a little, "Calm yourself Kra," he began in our native tongue, "she said that she can take care of herself and I do not doubt her and neither should you. She will be fine."

I was about to agree before I heard, " **FANG!** " Now that was defiantly Aeia's scream.

"Damn that girl has some lungs." Tallas commented before we broke out into a run. When we arrived we saw the destroyed base and realized that we should have done the recon ourselves. We continued till we was a prisoner phantom, with its last prisoner boarding and then leaving. We dreadfully realized where Aeia was going.

**(Aeia POV)**

My head was throbbing but that meant I was still alive but as I opened my eyes I think most wished they weren't alive. I looked at the blue force field like barrier as I was in a cell and judging by the amount I could see… I was on a prison ship. I began to worry, it wasn't the fact I might be tortured for I could take the physical pretty well but not mental, I was worried that I would never see Kulu again. I felt tears gather in my eyes but I held them off and all I did was fall back asleep. The smell of food woke me up and I had no idea how much time had passed but time did pass and I looked at the source of the smell and smiled softly as I realized it was what was fed to Sangheili.

"Ugh, more alien crap." A voice said to the cell next to mine but I couldn't tell which side.

"Who said that?" I asked softly which surprised myself on how tired I sounded.

He gently knocked on the wall and I walked over and pressed my face against the barrier, "Hello."

I just sat down by the tray and began to eat, I could not contain the 'mmm' as I voraciously ate the food, "delicious" I murmured.

"Disgusting if you ask me." The man grumbled.

I just softly smiled till I noticed an elite stop in front of my cell, I shouldn't react but I have to due to I am around humans so I slide away from the barrier. To my dismay it lowered the barrier and easily grabbed me and I just struggled. The sight of a kid being led to her demise caused much dismay even offers of changing places but as I got closer to the door I just walked and no longer struggled as the offers and pleas went unheeded. I was placed into a room that was also the torture room most likely due to the blood on the walls and they left me alone for awhile which was a blessing as I mentally prepped myself for what was to come.

The first half of it was just questions, their English sucked the one asking me had bearable English, I replied curtly. Till finally I just told them in plain Sangheili; well… not very plain, "Silence is all that you will receive from my mouth you honor less whelps of dishonored fathers!" The second half of the torture went fairly well as it went by like a blur but I did scream toward the end as I was nearly beaten to death. I think I was dragged back to my cell I figured as much as I just found myself laying there on the floor for some time.

"Girly… Girly? Girly! Are you alive?" a voice asked and brought me out of my mental cave.

My body felt numb as I slowly got up, "I'm fine…"

"We didn't hear and screaming so we thought-"

"Just… let me rest." I asked tiredly as I laid on my cot.

"G'night Girly." He said before everything went black. My eyes opened up for a moment and I could hear screaming it was faint but you could hear it still.

I woke up again to the smell of food, by now I've lost count on the number of meals I've been given. The thought that was giving me a little hope and the thing I could only dream of was Kulu… by now… I was missing his smell.

**(Kulu POV)**

I played with the checkered ribbon in my hands as I just looked down at it, 15 days… that's how long passed since Aeia was abducted. According to Tallas and Kra she was on one of the few prison ships I rather not find her aboard on,  _Justice_. I wished it had not taken so long to get the request to them but they needed my assistance and besides acquiring Aeia I needed more prisoners. I brought Tallas and his team along with me to cover more ground since I was going to be busy with assisting whomever needed it.

The Phantom landed and I stowed away the ribbon and tucked my arms under my tattered cape as I walked down the platform in the back of the ship and we were greeted by Jerika' Sultoee, "Kulu, dear brother, it is always a great honor and a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise." I simply replied as we walked down the hall conversing till we entered the cell room and Jerika spoke again.

"Yes, for a few of our prisoners it seems torture isn't working or that they have trouble understanding the few of us bothering to learn their vile language, but we need your kind of torture since you seem to get results."

"Alright but I get to choose the ones I want to take back with me if you want results."  _This might give them time to search for her._

Jerika seemed unhappy by this new bargain, "Very well then."

Tallas stepped forward, "Jerika may we look around as to get a second opinion on humans for Kulu to bring back?"

"Yes of course, give a few a good scare." Jerika said to them as I was led off to the room, I ignored Jerika's glee as my eyes told of the state I entered. I looked at the human sitting across from me as I promised myself… not to shed to much blood but being me… blood and death seemed to follow me.

( **Tallas POV)**

I walked along the second floor catwalk as a scream tells me Kulu had gone into interrogation room and I glanced in each cell at the pathetic humans sitting in their cells. Aeia was better than all of the cowering humans she was strong and according to Kulu the methods used here could use improvement. I walked past a male human and came to one occupied by a small female in the corner. My hearts leapt with joy as she wasn't wearing military clothing but I don't want to look like a fool.

"Human," I growled "come closer." I watched the human female lift her head and I heard a gasp, "Tallas." My hearts leapt as it was Aeia and I watched her scramble to her feet. I glanced to the left and right of me and the male in the cell next to hers had moved closer I just growled at him and he got the message. She was at the shield and I smiled at her and placed my hand on the shield which was over her hand, "Aeia…" I found her.

She smiled weakly and my joy was numbed as I took in her appearance. She was alright but she had dried blood clinging to her flesh and hair and bruises covered her visible skin I saw her violet eyes tearing up, "You guys came for me…" she said softly.

"Don't cry." I softly order.

She nodded as she wiped her cheeks, "What happened?" I asked softly.

"Minor torture… if you'll excuse me… it is my turn again."

I backed away from the barrier as I watched the guard take her away and I messaged everyone else, "I found the flower."

**(Aeia POV)**

They changed up the routine today as I was beaten first, I gave my abuser an ugly glare before I was punched again and one of my eyes was swollen and shut tight. "Talk you pathetic human!" He yelled before kicking me into a wall and I was still mute. He growled again before a familiar voice said.

"Ibet… that is enough let me try before you kill it."

I got up and limped over to the chair and sat down as I just kept my eyes closed and breathed. The familiar voice spoke again in English, "How old are you human."

"15." I replied and I inwardly smirked as I could picture Ibet standing there shocked that I talked after being silent for so long. I opened my other eye as I looked down at my cuffs.

After a few more questions, most of them are stupid the new one got up and walked over deactivating my cuffs and patted my head, "There, are your wrists feeling better?" He inquired and I just nodded. "Now… do you have any family?"

"What's it to you?" I hissed softly and Ibet grabbed my hair and pulled and I whined.

"Do not talk back you pathetic human garbage."

"Ibet! Leave us now!" the other one growled finally coming to the end of his patience with Ibet. Ibet let my hair go and left the room, I just looked down wondering how much more I can take. He laid is head on the table as if leaning a little closer, I've never heard of an Elite doing this but I suppose they have their different methods. "Little human…," he said softly like Kulu would, "will you lift your head and look at me?"

I looked up and my heart broke down as I looked into his almond eyes, it was Kulu. He probably had no idea what my disguise looked like, "Will you answer my questions for me?" I asked and he seemed to smile at that.

"Of course, little human."

"What is your name?" I had to make sure… if it wasn't Kulu I would think I would cry.

"It's Kulu, Kulu' Gammee."

I immediately stood up and limped over to his side of the table and I stared at him for a moment,it was really him! I immediately had tears in my eyes and I made a weird whimpering noise, "Gammameed…" my lip quivered as I've officially reached my limit. I cried and hugged his neck tightly never wanting to let him go. "Oh Kulu… I can't believe it's really you."

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, he gently rocked me back and forth as he cradled me, "Aeia… my baby… my little human your alive." He cupped my face in his massive hands and kissed my forehead in his own strange way, "What happened… are you alright? Oh your face…" He said like a worried parent.

"Minor torture, I can't feel much… I think I was set up and sent into a trap."

Kulu's mandibles moved as the door was opened and we were met by the stares of others and before I knew it Ibet was pulling my hair and I shrieked as I was torn away from Kulu. There was a deep snarl like growl, it was alien even to their standards, and it came from Kulu as he stared at Ibet and suddenly put him in a head lock. I looked up and saw a crazy look in his eyes as he snarled, "Nobody messes with my human. She is mine do you got that you honor-less dog." He was suffocating Ibet and it was freaking me out a little and I grabbed Kulu's arm and he dropped him, he passed out so he wasn't a threat anymore for now.

Several Sangheili ran in and grabbed Kulu, "Are you out of your mind!" one said he knew Kulu was rumored to be a little unstable but this might have proved it.

I let out a frustrated yell as I grab my head and yell in the most fluent Sangheili I could, "All I was told was to do a mission! I wasn't told about being freaking tortured!"

They looked at me as I screamed in their language and during this distraction Kulu pulled away and walked over to me as a cut on my head began to bleed again. "She speaks our language?"

I sighed softly as Kulu brushed away the blood, "Yes, I also understood everything you said well most of them as I am still learning."

Jerika looked at me and thought before closing the door and motioning for everyone to stop listening, "You said you were sent on a mission, was it appointed by Regret?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes, it was."

"I find this hard to be a coincidence any longer." Kulu and I looked at Jerika, "We were given a mission issued from Regret but there was a strange part of it. It said to grab a demon guised as a child I was confused but during capture how you evaded attacks it made sense."

Kulu growled, "I sense something treacherous."

I stepped forward and looked at them, "Gentlemen… we have learned something and what we are thinking is considered heretical but keep those thoughts to yourself and your words in your hearts for all we know this could have been a blatant mistake or a plot but nothing of these words or thoughts leave this room." I said as I saw some heads nod and mandibles twitch in thought. I limped over to Ibet and kicked him, I felt a little better, and I wanted to say so many things to him.

I sighed as I just tired myself out from thinking too hard so I limped over to Kulu and softly whispered, "I missed you…" He picked me up and I just curled up against his chest smiling. I shivered as I slowly got feeling back, but I closed my eyes as I slowly fell into a pleasant dream.


	33. Jolly Rodger

**Yah my final exams are eating up a lot of my time but do not worry I get out of school June the first (unless I have to take a class over the summer) and then June the sixth I start orientation for my job. I will try to post more often; it is just so odd to realize a huge chapter of my life is coming to a close.**

**Chapter 33: Fifteen men on a dead man's chest.**

Fifteen men were picked out, looked at and soon loaded onto a Phantom. Charlie was deemed a valuable prisoner unfortunately he was also on the list of the more aggressive humans after he killed the last interrogator. He watched as the one called Kulu, a target he was suppose to take out but was then caught, approach with something in its arms but it was hidden under its cape. Charlie really didn't even give a rat's ass about what it was carrying but he did raise an eyebrow as the five black armored ones swarm around Kulu. They clicked and warbled and talked in their weird annoying language till Kulu barked something at the hyper elites and they slowly piled into the ship heading to another spot to stand. Charlie on the other hand was separated from the other prisoners and looked at the others across from him.

He glanced up briefly as Kulu took a spot next to him which was odd since elites mostly stood but whatever was in its arms was still covered by the cape. Charlie glared at Kulu and Kulu glared right back till the bundle moved… wait... it moved? Charlie stared at the bundle as did ever other prisoner and he looked at the bastards face and was shocked to see a tender emotion as the thing purred, or growled softly but you could tell it was affectionate. The affectionate theory was proven as it nuzzled whatever was hidden by the cape and it was something alive. The bundle became more active as the big guy nuzzled it, it kicked and squirmed as if trying to find a way out till… a very bloody blonde going red haired girl sat up, and as she did she said something in their language.

A prisoner gasped as he saw the girl getting nuzzled by the elite, heck Charlie nearly gasped but he held it back as she rubbed her face and continued on in their language. Her eye was feeling better but she looked half asleep as her purple eyes were half open as she scanned around rubbing her face as the apparent swelling was going down but she had purple around one of her eyes. She softly groaned again, "I feel like crap… and if someone says I look like it I will hurt them."

Charlie had a feeling she wasn't talking to the prisoners, she looked familiar but he couldn't put his foot on it. The big guy's chest rumbled as she switched languages but Charlie knew he could switch easily. "Aeia," he rumbled softly, "hair up." He said as he held up a red collar like object.

"Can't you do it?" she whined softly and he just sighed as he gathered up her braided hair and lifted it and placed the collar around her neck. She placed the ear piece in her own ear and looked around.

Her purple eyes connected with Charlie's and he saw the killer in her eyes, it was easy for him to see those kinds of hidden monsters that they would rather hide. Charlie just saw that killer inside and he saw that look from a particular group of kids, "Mary…" he simply stated and saw the frown tug on her lips as realization sparked in her eyes.

Her mouth blossomed into a smile as she looked at him, "Hello Charlie."

"You're…"

"Alive?" she responded rather quickly, "Yah I know," She jumped up out of the alien's arms but soon fell on her ass and winced before quietly speaking, "I'm okay."

"Well you haven't changed, but I was going to say that you're now a covie's pet."

He saw her eyes sharpen and get mad; these kids weren't ready to be thrown into the war unlike their older Spartan II predecessors. She calmed only a little bit, "I am not a pet." She stated calmly.

"So then that means you're either a prisoner, like us, or you went willingly and a traitor." Charlie spoke and watched her eyes burn with anger as he called her a traitor.

"Take it back…"

Charlie remained silent and watched her outburst. "I am not! I'm not Charlie! I am not!" She yelled at him, he knew what she was talking about. "I just don't want to go back." She held her knees as she stared at the floor and spoke softly, "I was never meant for any of this, I was just suppose to be another normal teenager. I wish I could do something and I will do anything just to go back to Earth. But I knew staying with the UNSC and within ONI's power and grip wouldn't help me get back, and the Covenant isn't any better… but this way I can lead them away from Earth just buying a little more time."

Another Elite did not seem to like what she just said but her Elite just got up and pinned him to the wall without her even looking back. He was snarling something till the guy finally backed off. Charlie assumed it was a threat and was going to speak up till Kulu trilled something and Mary looked up at him. The prisoners watched their conversation as it continued even when Kulu walked over and picked her up. They then seemed to argue for a little bit till his voice became soft and he just rocked her in his arms, like a parent would, as she mumbled something. Charlie watched him pet her head and just held her closing his eyes but Charlie knew he was still aware of the surroundings as he calmed the Spartan down till the point she fell asleep against his breastplate.

He softly chuckled and spoke in English, "Works every time."

Charlie looked at him, "Why do you treat Mary differently?" he asked stoically.

"Well…" Kulu sighed as he thought, "I would have to kill you if I told you or I could say 'I wanted a pet that could fight back'." He smiled as he looked down at the girl sleeping against him. Charlie watched him rub a finger against her cheek back and forth. Charlie just sat there as he watched the spectacle because from what Kulu said it meant that he knew what she was. Kulu noticed Charlie's look and spoke up, "I'm not a heartless bastard as most humans think… but," his voice became dark and quiet, enough to send chills down Charlie's spine, "as you've probably heard, I am the most cruel." He seemed to darkly smile as he looked around at the prisoners, his newest victims.

That was that, the phantom docked and they were led out. The prison area of  _Fearless Triumph_ was much smaller than the prison ship  _Justice_. Charlie had to admit it was much nicer because it was smaller. Kulu led Charlie out while carrying Aeia, Charlie looked up at her but he caught something in Kulu's eyes… Pain… an inner struggle was waging war inside the elites psyche. To Kulu his hearts felt heavy like lead as he knew he would have to come clean to Aeia soon and tell her everything.

* * *

"Hey Jack and Jill, welcome back." Dante greeted the twins as they walked into the room dubbed  _Thermopylae_  by the maries or just simply 'The Spartan loft'.

"Hi Dante, what is up?" They responded in unison.

"Same old… same old." Dante droned in a bored voice as he glanced around the room. He watched Sarah, Tom and Will play cards; Tom had an unlit cigar in his mouth saying he liked the taste and it reminded him of home because his dad smoked cigars. Next to Will was an empty chair, that chair was important to Will because he guarded it and everyone knew why. Mary would sit next to the giant and just like in a catholic joke she was protective of her seat, this caused Dante to smile a little as he remembered, but since her death Will always pulled up that extra chair and always saved Mary a seat. Dante knew she wasn't dead, in fact she looked better than before.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Holly walked in and the twins greeted her in unison. She smiled as she walked over and took Mary's seat wanting to join in the game. Will glared at Holly as she took Mary's seat.

Sarah spoke up, "Holly that is Mary's seat."

Holly spoke tiredly as she looked at Sarah when she said her name, "So what… she is dead it is time we get over it. Now deal me in please."

Holly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Will, "That is Mary's seat." He spoke so coldly. Holly looked at Will with wide eyes as Will never spoke unless he saw a good reason. Holly got up from her seat and backed away leaving it alone. Mary and Will had a friendship like a puppy and a old dog are playmates. Mary was a terrible poker player, only winning if she was lucky, but she learned and played because of Will.

Tom pulled out the cigar and sighed, "I miss the little fucker." He said in the sweetest way he could. The others nodded in agreement and mumbled how they missed her as her absence was noticeable.

"She is still alive… I can feel it." Will spoke again.

Dante put a hand on his shoulder, "Same but where ever she is she is making a good time out of it… and probably sucking at poker."

* * *

**(Aeia POV)**

I threw my cards down on the table and frowned as I glared at Tallas and the others, "How can I still lose at poker! I just taught you!"

"Cheer up Aeia you  **only**  owe me a hundred coins." Tallas bragged.

I glared at the sneer on his face, "Why you…" I leapt over the table and tackled him.


	34. Pater Meus

**Hey guys it feels weird to be a graduate… maybe I'll have a little more time to type and draw.**

**Chapter 34: Monster and Men**

I was in trouble that is all I knew as I glanced at Kulu as we walked through High Charity, I was in disguise of course. We were headed toward the Prophets and that was making Kulu fret a lot. My mandibles moved together as I was afraid, "Kulu did I do anything wrong?" I said in my Sangheili.

"I don't know Aeia, and remember no English at all." He said in a stern voice.

"Of course Kulu, you know I've been speaking in Sangheili for a month now." I said with a worried smile.

Kulu just looked at me worried but he worries a lot but this was different. I touched his arm and smiled up at him, "Take a deep breath Kulu." I said softly. My armor was a Caribbean blue which was my preferred choice when I had to show some rank.

We walked side by side as we drew closer and closer to our destination. My heart was racing as we got on the gravity lift like elevator and the doors closed behind us. I was nervous but I found it unnecessary to show it as I was most likely going to die today. Kulu gave me a quick hug as I just touched the arm around my front as Kulu was detaching himself from me. He let go just before the doors opened and I looked at the Honor Guard Ultras standing there.  _I'm so screwed…_  I thought with an inward groan as we walked down the line of guards.

The doors opened as we approached and my eyes began to dart all over the place, I needed to know my environment… I just needed to know. I stared ahead and none of them were there and I whispered softly, "Where are they?"

Soon three holograms appeared in front of us and we knelt down on one knee to them, our heads lowered.

"Kulu pardon our absence but there were more… pressing matters for us to personally attend including myself." The one in the middle began, He must have been Truth.

"I see the human has gotten a disguise." Regret said.

"Both of you stand." Truth said and I stood up and looked at them, Truth looked the youngest if that was even possible among their species.

"Remove the disguise." Regret said as I glanced at Kulu who made no motions, he was gone and I was on my own. I made a motion over my left breastplate and they watched my body move as I became human again. Out of habit I put my hands behind my back and straightened myself as I presented myself to them. Kulu glanced over at me nervously he never liked to flaunt my skills.

Regret spoke with glee in his voice, "She has combat experience and wonderfully vicious." He told the other two.

As they spoke in a language I could not understand I stood as still as a statue never letting my stone mask crack. Soon the eldest of the three spoke to Kulu, "We heard that your pet disobeyed you. Is that correct?" He was called Mercy.

"Yes, yes that is right. It was during a mission wasn't it that she ran away but I believe she returned on her own will." Truth spoke up.

"And you failed to discipline it… It must be punished!" Mercy said. My eyes widened as I looked at Mercy,  _but I came back! That hypocrite! He isn't very merciful!_  I thought as I stared at them.

"I agree," Regret drawled in a bored tone, "you Kulu are being punished as well. You are being punished for your unhealthy attachment to this creature. Do you understand what I am saying Kulu?"

I looked at Kulu as my stone mask fell to the ground and shattered, he wasn't looking at me and I felt sick. "I understand." Kulu said to them.

"Very well the child shall be killed." Truth said calmly. Kulu suddenly looked like he was painfully stabbed but he accepted the decision.

I was not so accepting of the decision and took a step forward as I spoke up, "I came back!" They looked at me, Kulu did not.

The doors opened up and five brutes walked in and I just looked at them fearfully. Even my body had limitations; I could go on par with a Sangheili but not a brute. "Kulu." I cried out and soon ran over to him but was caught before I reached him and I screamed, "KULU!" I fought and squirmed and pleaded to Kulu for help, all he did was wince each time like he was shot with an arrow.

I cursed in my head as I fumbled with my Sangheili and then cursed again as I spoke in English and screamed out a five letter word, "DADDY!" I placed all my bets on that word as tears began to run down my face as I felt betrayed.

Something inside Kulu snapped as I said that word and he looked back at me, "Wait," everyone looked at him, "let me say something to her." He pressed a button and closed the doors and turned off the holograms of the Prophets. I watched Kulu walked over to me and I whimpered; "Now… what did you call me?" He looked at me with anger and sadness in his eyes.

I cried a little as a bit of drool fell from my mouth as I cried, "Daddy…" I was like a lost child and I probably looked pathetic.

The brutes laughed as one barked, "It still squeals like a scared human no matter how tough it says it is." I cry as I showed him my weakest moment then a brute growled impatiently, "Did you get your answer yet?"

"Yes… I did." He said as he took my energy sword and activated it. I began to cry harder as I knew that I was going to die by Kulu's hands and Toma's sword. I trusted him with my life and now it seemed fitting that he was going to take it. I let out a scream as I watched him thrust the blade at me but deactivated it as his fist touched my stomach and I vomited a little bit as he punched me. The brutes laughed as Kulu grabbed my neck and they let me go, Kulu smiled and then put me down as he lunged at a Brute and I watched the blood spray.

A brute grabbed me and I screamed, I shut my eyes as I heard the hum of the energy sword in my ears and felt Kulu holding me close snarling. "Don't you dare touch what is mine!" He lunged at a third brute with bloodlust screaming in his eyes and I walked over to the one he just sliced and snapped its neck as I turned into a Sangheili again. There was a loud banging on the door and I chimed, "Who is it?"

Kulu slammed a Brutes head repeatedly into the floor as I held off the last of the five. In this form I stood a better chance as I kicked the side of his head against the floor and pounced on him as the Honor Guards got the doors open and watched me snap the brute's neck as Kulu stood there panting hard as he was covered in blood. He walked past the Honor Guards as he spoke gruffly, "Come along Aeia."

"Yes sir." I said and noticed the one whom got his head beaten into the wall was still alive and I leaned over and whispered. "You seemed to squeal loudly yourself…pathetic." I mocked before I snapped his neck.

"Aeia!" Kulu roared

"Coming Father!" I said as I ran over and past the Honor Guard Ultras and walked beside Kulu smiling.

Once on the lift he hugged me tightly as he apologized for what he did and nuzzled my head. Our embrace ended once those doors opened and we walked through the gardens of High Charity with calm looks on our faces. That day I gained myself a Father and that day Kulu restored a bit of his heart and gained a child.

**Song that inspired me:** **Little Talks** **and a bit of** **Help is on the way** **during the fight scene mostly the 1** **st** **song.**

**Please Read and write a Review I do accept anonymous reviews and please tell me that you like the story! Also I write my stories in notebooks before I type them and once I get done with the notebook, in which Aeia becomes 16, I'm going to fast forward and make her 17 once I start typing up the 3** **rd** **notebook and once I get to the 3** **rd** **notebook I'm going to stop adding chapters for awhile so I can think and write.**


	35. Filler

**Alright People I would really like more reviews! I would like to know if you like it or hate it but the amount of people reading my story well that means either people just read the first chapter and are like "This sucks" or they get to chapter 35 and are like *smoking a pipe and wearing a robe* "Hmmm this has peaked my interests let us see where this leads".**

**This is going to be a short filler chapter. Also if you guys have any questions or comments I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Chapter 35: The prettiest girl that you ever did see.**

**NOTE:** Underline is Sangheili unless I say that Aeia is talking straight Sangheili. If an elite talks or if Kulu talks it will be in Sangheili unless I say that they are talking in English. No underline means English unless stated otherwise.

Aeia woke up with a yawn she groaned as she opened her eyes after rubbing them and stretching in bed kicking off the blankets. She soon did her morning routine which was actually getting up, brushing her fangs, brushing her wild mane, getting dressed, and then lastly her morning log.

"Today is April 1st or April fool's Day but today I won't be pulling any pranks, so sad. I am so excited because I only have eight more days until I am sixteen." She then sighed, "I won't be telling anyone that though because I have a feeling that they don't have birthdays like we do… Anyway me and Dad err I mean Kulu, you know what I'm just gonna call him either Kulu; Dad; or Gammameed. Now we are heading to a captured humans planet that they use for training. I heard that they found it abandoned so I don't know which on it is. Kulu said I was adapting well to this lifestyle and that is all I have for today. This is Aeia signing off, over and out." She said ending her morning log.

**Kulu's POV**

I heard the door open and close telling me that she left to go explore the ship. I thought about what I heard and how she would be fifteen for only eight more days. We do have a celebration of these 'birthdays' but not in the same way as she described them. I placed my arm behind my head resting on it as I rubbed my lower mandibles as I thought about the gift I got her. I glanced over at the closet and the bedside table I had gotten her a few items of clothing and a few bracelets.

**Aeia's POV**

I knocked on the door to Fang's room or what was his room. Fido opened the door and I looked up at him, "Oh sorry Fido I thought this was Fangs room."

"It is, come inside, as a team we live together in a…"

"Apartment?" I finished for him. He nodded and led me inside and I glanced over at the guys.

"Not as nice as our Place on High Charity but it will do."

I looked around and saw two rooms and Fido explained that Snake bunks with Tiger and Thunder as the two dominant males, Fido and Fang share a room. I told them about my upcoming birthday and Fido mentioned that he would get me something. I looked over as Tiger, Snake and Thunder walked in and I smiled over at my friends. Over time I found out each was completely different but yet brought something to the group. One was a haughty leader, one a brilliant puppy, one punched first and asked later but really cared about his friends, one was a sharpshooting pervert; another was a giant with a loveable personality.

Fido smiled at me, "Can you wake up Tallas for us?" as he asked me.

"Sure I'll get him up." I chuckled softly as I got up and opened the first door. I saw a bunkbed and another bed but no one home. I opened up the second door and there were two beds one contained Fang snarling and nipping his pillow. "Fang…" I coo softly.

**Fang's POV 2** **nd** **person**

Bodies melding together hide brushing against hide, moaning, writhing, sweating, tongues running over sweaty hide, nipping of necks and tugging on the flesh, purring, and various growling noises made as the bodies moved and to Tallas these were the sweet markers of sex. The lithe Sangheili female under him moaned his name and in return he gave a masculine pleasure filled snarl as he had his fun, but as usual; besides being frowned upon by his elders; it felt empty and lacking as most relationships felt.

She moaned his name and that's when the dream came to an awkward halt as the voice didn't seem to fit causing him to reply, "What?"

"Fang," a voice said, "wake up." It sounded a little annoyed.

The dream began to fade and felt something touching him, so he grabbed the figure and brought it into a headlock as he slowly woke up. The thing in his arms squirmed but he held tighter as the person in his arms felt nice and warm and even a little soft. He slowly woke up and glanced down at his arms as he was in his room, naked under the covers, and he had Aeia in a headlock.

**Fang's POV 1** **st** **person**

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked tiredly as I let my grip slack a bit as I stared at the bouncing bow on her head.

She continued to squirm, "Well I was trying to wake you up."

I just sighed and then yawned as I let her go and she got up and leaned against the door looking at me with her arms folded. I yawned again before I spoke, "I deal with you enough when I'm awake so I don't need you waking me up."

She looked at me and smirked a little well it wasn't a real smirk just oh heck I was still half asleep, "Well sorry." She said to me as she watched me slowly get out of my bed. I grunted as I got out of bed and stretched and I noticed that Aeia was staring at me. I blinked as I tried to figure out what she was staring at but the flush of pheromones rolling off of her gave me a hint as to what. I realized that I was still aroused and Aeia was blushing hard as she looked down at the floor as the pheromones kept coming from her and they smelled nice.

I felt it twitch and I panicked a little as I had to calm down but first she had to, "Calm down Aeia your scent isn't helping me at the moment." I chided her.

"Sorry it's just umm big and weird." Her blush deepened and I just sighed as I realized she may or may not have had her first copulation.

"You're gross." I told her grinning as I gathered my clothing.

"No that...  _thing_  is gross."

"Oh," I smiled amused, "what is 'gross' about it?"

She twitched a bit and made a few hand gestures and I just laughed as she grew flustered till it finally retreated back into his body. Aeia made a face, "Ewww! Okay now that was really disgusting!"

I 'purred' and grinned at her as I teased, "Oh don't be so modest I know you enjoyed it."

"In your dreams." She said pushing my arm a bit as I walked over dressed and we headed back to the others. "Come on I'm hungry."

"Same and Aeia I'm sorry about that." I don't know why I apologized but it felt like it fit and she smiled at me.

"No problem and hey it was my fault that I stared."

We walked and talked and this was a rare moment where we got along and in another rare moment I actually appreciated her though she still was a stupid human. She laughed at something and then I laughed at what she said and I enjoyed rare moments like this. We sat down with our team and continued to chat, and continued to laugh as Aeia talked about what stupid humans do. I was thinking back at an incident from earlier as someone mentioned Daimas and that reminded me of the gazes he gave Aeia. I shouldn't worry as that was Taboo even if she had a Sangheili form he knew she was human… right? I just told myself that I would watch out for him.

**Another note I have a job now so it will be awhile between chapter updates.**


	36. Fun in the Sun

**Hey everyone I know it has been awhile but I just started college and it is keeping me busy… I have a question to ask and I will not post the next chapter until I get enough response on it.**

**Here is part of Chapter 36: Emerald Cove**

My armor moved over my skin as I walked I was in the more bulky version of my armor which I found prettier but that was just a minor like of mine. I paced as I was impatient, which most say I got from Kulu, what I was impatient for was to land. It's not that I hated space travel it's just I hated fighting in space due to the fact that all I could do was pray that the ship wasn't destroyed. I hated my last performance during the recent battle as I clung to Kulu the entire time but it wasn't my fault that it was like the 3rd or 4th battle I had been in. I softly growled and punched the metal making it groan in protest.

Kulu walked over and his hand touched my helmet as I looked up at him smiling at me the way he always does. "Do not reminisce on the past fears," he spoke in that flowery tone of his making me love how noble their language sounded, "as you told me it was your lack of experience in that situation that made you fearful. It is understandable as that battle was fierce but even the hardened warriors who battle on the ground will gently flinch during their first few battles. You did very well Aeia." He purred softly, well more of a rumble from his chest that made it sound like rolling thunder. I could not help but smile as he always made me feel better no matter what.

"Thanks dad." I said softly as calling him that was still new to me but he knew it would be awhile before that was far more common than Kulu or Gammameed. I turned to him and my purple eyes danced as I had no idea where we were going. "Will you tell me where we are going? Just even a hint?" I pleaded softly as I took my place beside him, we were going to be there for almost a month so I might as well know where we were going.

"It was abandoned early in the war but it reminds me of a few coastal cities on Sangheilios sadly I'm here for the business aspect but I will get my few moments of pleasure here." He said with his smirk as the phantom shook as it slowed but once those doors opened the smell of salt hit my nose.  _The beach!_  I thought happily and moved ahead of Kulu to see where we were. I was as eager as a kid finally reaching the beach after a long car ride.

Kulu chuckled as I looked at the buildings around me it looks like everyone just vanished. "Yes Aeia it was like this when we arrived… very disturbing as the humans left this place not even to defend it." He said slowly as the group moved through the shell of the town. I heard the water but the sound of the steps of the Sangheili made my heart pound as it was so silent for a covenant occupied area. It was like they were letting the ghosts rule this area but I was just getting poetic now. Kulu spoke up again, "We use this place to train more basic skills that we have slacked on."

I took one look at the beach and the tropical paradise that it was and I looked at Kulu with a frown and spoke with disbelief, "Training my ass this is just an excuse to have a vacation without taking time off." Kulu chuckled and grinned at me as he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Now Aeia you are in the presence of others be respectful to your superiors." He said in the light tone implying that I should half listen depending on the time or place, unlike the UNSC… that or he just gives me the special treatment.

"Yes Gammameed." I said softly as I walk around with him but I kept glancing at the city.  _Like hell I'm staying in my armor._  I thought and then smiled up at Kulu as I walked beside him and he clearly saw that.

"What do you want Aeia?" He said in his soft voice as he saw her wanting smile.

"When Fido… I mean Kra gets here can we go exploring? I figured you would like me to be monitored without me hanging onto your coattails."

Kulu looked at me pondering my proposal and simply replied, "Only if Kra wants to."

Kra looked up at me and Kulu as he approached us with the others, "If I would like to do what? If I may ask?"

I simply grinned at him, "Exploring of course." Fido nodded at that response and I grabbed his wrist and pulled. I waved back at Kulu informing him I would be back eventually. We ran into the ghost city before Kra spoke up.

"Alright Aeia why are we  _really_  out here?"

"Alright copper you've got me." I said dramatically before chuckling, "I could not resist the feminine urge to shop!" I said with amused excitement.

Fido looked at me with a curious look, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be in my armor the entire time I'm here...," The puzzled look on his face meant I needed to explain further, "It's a human thing but I mean would you want to be trapped in your armor the entire time you were in such a tropical place?"

He thought for a few moments, "I suppose I wouldn't but your species is weird but interesting but still weird."

"I know." I replied as we walked into a store.

"I'm just here to hold your things aren't I?"

"Yep," I said as I grabbed some clothing "wait here."

**Shopping montage! –No just kidding-**

I heard Kra sigh before speaking up, "So besides not wanting to wear your armor is there any reason for this?"

"Nope I just want to look pretty." I said walking out and showing him another outfit.

"But sister you're already pretty and I do like that color on you. Why is it you're showing far more skin?"

"Must you question everything I do?" I said as I picked up a few more clothing and grabbed a duffle bag to carry my armor in.

"But Aeia it's fun to hear the colorful tales and things come from your mouth."

I rolled my eyes as we walked down the street  _singin doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo_  I blinked as I realized I had that song now stuck in my head. I startled Fido by starting to sing it out loud and I saw that goofy grin on his face as he held back laughter. That laughter only came out when I began dancing silly but I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him into another store.

"Where are we now?"

"Petco," I replied as I headed down a few isles, "Wait there!"

I picked out the largest collar I could find as I was grateful for alien domesticated pets and I went to the id maker and typed in his information. Name: Kra' Tondumee. Space. 'Fido'. Space. Sangheili. Space. Home: Sanghelios. I smiled at it and attached the id to the spiked collar and headed back to Kra. "Hey Kra I got you a present! Close your eyes and lean down."

He did so and I walked over and it fitted nicely around his upped neck but it was in a place where it wouldn't bother him if he looked down. He opened his eyes once he heard me back away and I watched his tale sway, "What is it?"

"A collar, you ever wonder why I gave you the nickname Fido?"

"At times," He said as he looked in a mirror at the collar around his neck.

"Fido is a popular name for domesticated animals simply called Dogs. They are known as 'Man's best friend' since the human race can simply be called Man as a whole and you're my best friend you are technically man's best friend." I smiled at him as he smiled back with his tail moving happily from side to side.

"Thank you Aeia." We grinned and headed back to the beach to show off to the others… but I soon stopped and pulled Kra into a cyber café. I began to mess with the computers to see if they were still working and to my surprise one was. "So what are you doing?"

"Something…" I clicked the internet button and Google popped up and I blinked twice as I was surprised, "Wow there's internet."

Fido looked over my shoulder and cocked his head, "What's a Goo-gull?"

"Something," I pulled my notebook out of the duffel bag, yes I carry that thing everywhere, "something very good." I plugged it into the jack and went to my email.

"Are you contacting someone?"

"Yep." I said as I sent myself an email and then I played the waiting game as I downloaded a few things that I had to show the boys later… maybe a butt load of movies. Soon the screen shifted as Lycurgus appeared on the screen and I smiled.

"Mary!" He said happily, "I'm so happy to see you that if I was human I would hug you!"

I chuckled as I quickly introduced him to Kra as I did not want anyone to detect the internet or Lycurgus. He was happy when I gave him plenty of data to look over and he gave me data in return. "I'm sorry to be so quick about this Lycurgus…"

"I don't have time to send myself back so… I'll be hitchhiking with you till you can. The others do miss you." Lycurgus said as he went from the computer to my notebook and began to organize items.

"I know and welcome back Lycurgus." I said softly as I turned off the computer and looked at Kra, "Tell no one."

"I wouldn't dream of it Aeia." He said softly as we finally headed back home.

Tallas, Oran, Tama and Tul (Fang, Snake, Tiger and Thunder) walked from the base down the beach as they had escorted Kulu to the base and he did not want them to stand around to listen to him talk with other Field Marshals. For Tallas being near the water reminded him of home and he was resisting the urge to just jump in the waters.

"Where do you think those two are?" Tul asked as the three others had to look up at him.

"I don't know and sometimes I don't really care." Tallas huffed as he found himself in so many fights with her along with acting as her babysitter.

"Hey guys!" They saw the only human in the area wave at them as she ran over with Kra, "We're back!"

The 4 of them looked at her with incredulous looks at her new appearance. The bow was still on top of her head but her hair was a little more tamed than usual. She wore a dark green bikini but they had no idea what she was wearing, on her hips was a makeshift skirt as on the left leg it ended above her knee and showed off her right thigh. She was pale even by human standards but Tallas already knew that but he noted the small amount of hair under her arms.

Tallas noticed Daimas walk over smiling at Aeia who only smiled right back, "Aeia you look interesting and exotic… if those are right words to use." He said taking a glance at Tallas.

"Thank you Daimas you are too kind." She replied smiling at him surprising Tallas it was Oran who spoke first.

"Look Daimas we were just about to go and I suspect your team is looking for you so let us enjoy our time." He said with a curt tone in his voice but strangely Daimas relented and departed.

They spent the remaining daylight in the company of each other as it was relaxing to be by the ocean and hear its gentle sway as the waves hit the sand and rolled over the beach. The cracking of the wood of the campfire distracted them from absorbing the noise. Tallas reminisced of the past as it felt right to do as he lay in the sand and stared up at the stars as Aeia killed the fire and the sky sudden burst to life. Tallas met Tul' Kusovee on request of his father discovering that Kusovai, his sub-commander, had a sibling they came from the western inland far past the forests Kulu's clan lived near. Oran' Losee was rather small and he actually met him when he went to the academy but Kulu pointed out as you need a range of men in a unit as Oran had the skills of a Kig-Yar in sniping but possessed the honor and courage of his own, his clan came from a smaller continent on Helios.

Tama' Suomaee was an insubordinate youth and highly aggressive as most believed he possessed in his bloodline a D'urok, an aggressive spirit as sages said or primitive line of Sangheili as the scientists said, he was a nomad and was found by Sangheili from Vadum as a hatchling devouring fallen Sangheili fleeing the state of Vadum and all he knew was his name. Tama was an aggressive child as he constantly returned to the desert till one day he was dragged into the academy by 3 Sangheili. He was more trained to relax then to fight as they clearly saw his aggressive and primitive nature in one of the first few fights he fought. He killed the other student with little remorse and shocked the arena as he enjoyed the spoils of his kill.

Kra' Tondumee moved to Vadum when he was fairly young as he was from a clan that was close to Vadum. Kra is a Dul'thcan a creature that was said to mimic our own species and mate leaving either a Dul'thcan offspring or a normal Sangheili offspring. A Dul'thcan would be recognized by either a powerful long tail or ears but Kra possessed both leading most to believe he was a changeling. There is a fear for a Dul'thcan to walk upon all fours for too long they will become the beast…

Tallas looked back up at the stars as the others laid near him letting the ocean sing to them and the stars become beautiful once more as the arms of the Milky Way weaved through the sky. The group shifted and Tallas heard Aeia yawn and whisper a departure of sleep. Tallas was the last to stay awake as he pondered… We're they doing the right thing… Aeia had changed something that was ingrained into his being and it was beginning to unweave.

Snake stirred slightly and nipped something that was gently teasing his face; it was Thunder's foot. Thunder felt something tickle his foot pleasantly so he shifted in his rest and his elbow bumped against something, that something was Aeia's foot. Aeia stretched and shifted in her sleep as she kicked something, she kicked Tiger's leg, she rolled over stretching her arm and using it and something else as a pillow, she was using Fang's arm as a pillow. Tiger stretched and his hand gently brushed against something, it was Fido's tail. Fido smiled in his sleep as something moved against his tail quite nicely then huffed and nuzzled something in front of his face, it was Fang's foot. Fang felt something tickling his foot and moved up a little but felt something soft brushing his mandibles, it was Aeia's hand, Fang gently nipped it.

"YEEEEOUCH!" Aeia screamed waking up as what Fang considers gentle is still hard for a human. That woke up the others as they looked at Aeia, this strangely happened often as they would find themselves sleeping like this. Aeia glared as she rubbed her hand, "Alright we need to get an alarm clock or find a different way to sleep."

**Tallas POV**

Aeia had changed into a blue outfit today also took a group picture but she began her morning log in which we all constantly interrupted her making sure we were seen and heard. We ended it with all of us saying goodbye as I felt wonderful for the weirdest reason. We joined the others for the morning meal as Aeia joined Kulu who again had to be in another meeting. I watched her rest her head against his arm as the other ranking men joined Kulu. I knew most of them looked at Aeia with disgust but kept their mandibles locked lest they anger a Field Marshal.

I watched her finish her meal and give him a hug before returning outside I soon followed as she was dancing with the water; jumping out of the way before it could touch her feet. I grinned as I slowly got behind her a good distance before running and picking her up and falling back into the water hearing her screech was worth it. She looked at me as she was soaked and moved hair out of her face, "Thanks Fang…" She said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"You are so very welcomed Aeia." I replied back as we walked out of the water and I saw her eyes widen as she noticed us.

"Umm why are you guys naked?" She replied with an awkward look upon her face and a shade of red upon her cheeks.

Tul looked at himself and then replied, "Yes… why? Should we be wearing something?"

Kra looked at her embarrassed face and how she squirmed; I softly smiled as it was… endearing… it made me hate her a little less… I certainly wasn't going soft. Kra spoke up, "Different cultures and besides I learned that humans sexual organs are outside of their body though… I think that's for the males…" he finally raised his hands in surrender but not before saying, "Humans are weird!" and we all agreed with that.

I saw her put eyewear around her eyes and went back into the water as she was clearly done with the embarrassing conversation. She soon surfaced and waved calling us all in and I ran in diving under the water and opened my eyes, the salt stung a little but it was bearable. I surfaced and splashed Aeia but I did not realize the childish splashing would ensue. I grabbed her from behind and her giggling erupted from her as I tossed her into deeper waters.

I dove after her as she swam below the waves and I felt at home as the clear waters lit the way as we swam. I followed Aeia as she explored the local waters and the colorful reef; the look upon her face was joy as she felt the freeing effects of being in the water. It was too late when I realized I was staring at her as I watched her mane move around freely like the sea plants. She looked at me and pointed up as I saw her cheeks grow red, swimming over I grabbed her and we surfaced taking in the air.

Kra swam over and she took that opportunity as she grabbed his shoulders happily exclaiming, "Dive! Dive! Dive!" I watched Kra plunge beneath the surface of the water I headed to the shore as the sun was around the peak of the sky and I closed my eyes as the warm rays ran over my body. Soon that quiet concentration was interrupted by Aeia's giggles as she and the others exited the water. "I think we should explore!" she suggested and I just smirked as I agreed with her.

Once we put something on our legs then Aeia was happy to go exploring and we headed into a nearby jungle. She pointed out the avians that flew overhead and how they were colorful in appearance along with their songs. I watched a few large black birds dance through the trees. We headed in deeper and flying insects danced around but once we entered a clearing and took one more step it was like a snowstorm of colorful  _butterflies_  as Aeia called them. Like snowflakes once stirred up by the wind they began to land on our salt covered bodies. I noticed the black birds covered by the white ones and once a smaller bird went to pluck up a butterfly the black bird devoured the smaller one.

Aeia giggled and pulled me along as I was distracted by the rogue looking birds and as we went deeper the butterflies got bigger and bigger. One large one landed on her back and I laughed softly as she had wings only for a short time till it flew away. I looked at her again and caught myself staring but those heretical thoughts danced in my head and my hearts pumped faster. I mentally snarled as she was a human… scum to my kind but… she proved herself of the skill she possessed as a fighter and she took the time to learn our language. I watched her talk to Kra in our own language but my eyes were trained on her mouth  _'I wonder what her lips feel like…'_  I was shocked at that thought as it shook me and I decided I was going to get laid once I returned back to High Charity or some other Sangheili area.

It was dark by the time we headed back to the base and I glanced at Kra as he carried her upon his back as she slept. I kept telling myself that she was scum and she wasn't worth it, glancing up my eyes fell upon Daimas who was looking at Aeia. I softly growled toward his direction he left but the feeling of something bad never left me. We laid down and I watched the stars again but I could see a bird dancing upon the air from the sea and closed my eyes as dream freed me. Though the sleep was not uneventful as I had a dream of the birds and the butterflies both watching a blood red one each waiting to strike…


	37. Mudslinging

**Chapter 37: Midnight City**

I listened to the thunder roll as the lighting stretched in the distance. We were sitting on the beach and would point at the lightning bolts in the distant as we were huddled together. We gave out our ooo's and ahhh's as we watched nature show off its raw power to a captivated audience. Those outside at the camp watched the lighting stretch its arms across the sky as nature would always turn the tide of battles. I leaned my head against a shoulder not realizing it was Fang's but we all were distracted by the might nature was showing us.

Kulu walked up to the podium and looked at the faces around him as a series of planets appeared and they began their tactics meeting as Kulu explained and he listened to each Marshal speak and ask another for their insight.

I got up and suddenly pushed Tallas and ran, "Tag you're it!" I laughed as I became swift on my feet as we all spread out playing a game of Tag. Tallas pursued Oran as we ran through the jungle area using the field to our advantage. We stopped as the heavens boomed over head then Tallas tagged Oran and we continued our game ignoring the churning skies above.

Kulu sensed a topic that danced upon their tongues as the tactics were done but yet the meeting had not been dismissed. His hearts pounded as his eyes widened as Aeia became the subject of the meeting.

Aeia jumped over a log as Kra chased after her, she felt her feet rip up grass as she ran across a clearing but was soon tackled into mud. Laughter filled the turbulent air above as she pushed Kra off and into the mud as the two ignored the game of tag and were mudslinging. The others could not resist the temptation to join in.

Soon the discussion turned into a roaring match as some of the councilmen would get into and Kulu had enough. The Sangheili on the other side of those screens fell silent as he roared. With a few moments to gain his breath once more Kulu looked at their faces before letting the words fall from his mandibles as he defended what was his.

Aeia laughed as the rain poured and hit their flesh like tiny stings as she pounced while shoving mud in Tallas' face but soon that favor was returned to her. Inhibition was no longer present among them as she jumped upon Kra's back and rode the bucking bronco. Oran threw small balls of mud at his targets like the sharp shooter he was while Tama and Tallas wrestled kicking up mud. Here time had no value… no meaning and no place among them.

Aeia flew off of Kra's back and landed in Tul's arms as she watched the group as time moved slowly for a brief moment and in her heart she yearned for the comfort of her Spartan siblings wishing for them to join this group and let the world vanish. She and Tallas smiled at each other for a brief moment as this was a ceasefire between their constant fighting… and the rain continued to pour.

The room silenced for a moment as Kulu spoke his piece and another wanted to see the little human. Kulu discovered that she was not on base nor was Tallas and his team, he looked at the group of his peers unaware of the blissful time Aeia and the others were having. He finally sent out a probe to go look for the team.

Aeia ran over the slippery ground and gripping Tul's shoulders she successfully leapt over his head as the group invented their own version of leap frog. All of them completely unaware of the group watching them from the comfort of the dry indoors, their heads jerked up as lightning stretched across the sky and thunder roared. Their eyes danced as they watched the light claw through the clouds but their eyes also danced upon the probe and as Aeia smiled sadly they knew this moment was ending.

Aeia jumped over Tul again crying out over the thunder, "Catch me if you can!" and the boys accepted her challenge happily and Kulu watched them chase her all covered in mud and muck. Kulu turned to the other Sangheili and it was Rtas whom spoke first.

"If we should discuss this any further I suggest we include the Arbiter," he held up a hand stopping those stretching mandibles and intakes of air, "it is only fair as half of us here are high among the clans or are Kaidon's and it is only fair to include him… he is still recognized as the kaidon of Vadum and he has the right." They soon nodded but looked at the muddy human being nearly run into the probe as the others chased her.

The meeting was finished and Kulu looked at the screen where Rtas was still at and nodded his head. "Rtas I must thank you for this."

"Please Kulu do not thank me… there are thoughts among the veterans that are similar to your own. They are a weak species… females weaker but fighting them you see something burn in their eyes. They refuse to die a pointless death and they fight even when backed into a corner they refuse to die."

Those still lingering paused before bidding their farewells and the screens went dark. Kulu listened to the sound of his feet walking down the hall, the heavens opening their floodgates and the boom of thunder as it shakes the sky. Lifting his head he saw the six figures enter inside soaking wet and tracking mud upon the floor, among them Aeia sporting a smile upon her lips. Kulu caressed her cheek as he looked down at her muddy form and if she did not clean herself and warm herself up she might catch something.

"Away to the showers… all of you," Kulu ordered in his polite way of speaking. They earned their respective stares as they walked down the hallway feeling proud of behaving like children.

Aeia got her respective corner and privacy in the showers as she showered closer to those she considered her brothers now. The warm water was like a downpour as it washed her skin clean but she looked around every now and then. "Do not worry Aeia," Tul said softly though his soft words were like the rolling thunder as you listened, "no one will see you and they will see nothing unless you wish them to."

She smiled at Tul feeling the safest around him as it was like having Tommy around minus the Hunter and extra size. She hummed as he helped her get her back and she helped washed his back. The water turned off and a towel covered her form as she attempted to wear a shirt about 10 sizes too big and briefs 5 sizes too big… or was it the other way around. The boys had the night watch but they excluded Aeia as she was now laying on Kra's back fast asleep as he walked on all fours.

Their forms moved in the rain and darkness as even the Sangheili could never let their guard down.  _Fearless Triumph_  was slowly becoming the black sheep among the Covenant fleet and respected Sangheili the black sheep among their families. No one knew why but their missions had a higher survival rate now and sometimes you have to put tradition aside as you have to fight smarter against the humans. Those among her crew knew when the Field Marshal changed there was a change among the men as Kulu dared time and time again to be branded with a Mark of Shame.

Kulu time and time again accepted it even taunting his peers about it, but never the Prophets, the sad truth was what would be the point to brand a highly recognized warrior of his caliber the Covenant would only suffer with Kulu being removed from his position. Kulu was a Sangheili with a practically extinct clan… he could taunt fate all he wanted and if he was branded he would wear it with pride. To the men and possibly Kulu they had no real idea on what these thoughts opened up among the ranks as they ideas grew.

No one had any idea as to what Aeia had unlocked maybe these ideas would never have existed if Kulu had not embraced the child like he did. Kulu would still be the dark tortured spirit he was before. Rtas 'Vadumee still kept his young's team to guard Kulu but it was more of a favor to Kulu to keep Aeia among Sangheili she can trust. They had seen it… groups of Spartans hesitate for the briefest moment when one died and how they smiled when death looked them in the face. Aeia was a hot topic among the high ranking Sangheili as Kulu and her opened up a new way to think and survive.

**Hey guys! I did say I would post the next chapter after a certain number of things but I said screw it. I decided to embrace the M rating I have on the story and heck if things get a bit Mature in the way a woman's mind works then I'll post the chapter on Deviant art or maybe even AdultFanFiction. I was afraid that I would lose readers if I continued the story the way I wanted to but heck it is how I wrote the story and I usually do massive edits along the way. Heck originally I didn't have this chapter but I decided to try something nice before what is going to happen next, that and I wanted to be ambiguous with how long they've been on the planet. Thank you all for bearing with the long wait's in-between chapters, along with the sudden change of writing style, and I hope you all love my story.**

**Aeia: Because we love you *she smiles and then reads the outline for the next chapter* wait… we're ki- *I cover her mouth***

**Do not give out any spoilers Aeia!**

**Kulu: All original Characters belong to the writer**

**H'el: Halo belongs to Bungie and the Microsoft Corporation.**

**Tallas and his team: This Chapter is sponsored by the letter R!**

**Toma: I have nothing to say except happy Halloween everybody and don't worry there will eventually be a Halloween chapter… she's still typing up things from 2010.**

**Lycurgus: As always please Read and Review**


	38. Lust of Flesh

_Means thoughts_

Means flashback

**Sorry for the long wait life is just busy and I can't find enough time. Also I've been very reluctant to post this chapter but I finally got enough courage so enjoy.**

**Chapter 38: Where is my Savior?**

**(Aeia POV)**

I walked along the beach as the waves were a little big today and the sea rough as it churned angrily but the Sangheili did not mind it. Daimas walked up to me and I just smiled at him as recently we had been getting to know each other better… well that was when the others were not around as they really did not like him and I don't know why.

"Well Aeia you look wonderful today." Daimas said with a purr as he leaned in a little.

I just politely smiled as the others were all in armor as Kulu wanted me to relax and let old wounds fully heal as that's what the Doc ordered. The others were just doing guard duty so it gave me a chance to get to know Daimas. Sure he could be a little bit of a pervert and creep but Snake was the same way at times. Daimas was fine once you get to know him and the occasional brushing of my arm was less odd but I mean not many get to be around a live human… in a calm situation that is.

"Oh Aeia I wanted to show you something." He said with a purr and a glint in his eyes as he gently grabbed my hand and led me away and I followed smiling as I was now curious as to what he wanted to show me.

**(No POV)**

Tama looked to Kra as he held a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kra… go tell Tallas," Kra drew in breath as he was to speak but Tama spoke yet again, "I have a bad feeling… like when something terribly wrong is going to happen."

"Why get Tallas then if we are in a perfect position to strike?" Kra was always curious of Tama's bad omens and they were usually right. Kra envied that gift that Tama had but Tama was more in tune with things like this.

"It is not our position to intervene I do not know why but I just know." Tama spoke as Kra could see the visible agitation in Tama.

"Of course brother I have the same feeling as well…" Kra said with some hesitation and Tama heard it.

"You suspect something of Daimas? Some form of intention that he might do?"

Kra's mandibles flexed and his tail moved in a jerky motion not like the usual fluid motion. "I just suspect he has taken too much of an interest in Aeia to be considered healthy," the next words felt wrong in his throat, "she is a healthy female."

"Yes but there are the nurses back upon the ship…"

"I know but… how he looks at her…" Kra shivered and looked back at Tama, "I must tell Tallas." He turned and headed toward where Tallas was patrolling leaving Tama to gaze at where they went hoping that Tallas would listen to the warning.

"Tallas." A voice said making Tallas turn his head to see his brother Kra.

"Kra you realize you have left your post." Tallas said with an amused smile but it faded as he saw Kra's ridged posture, "Kra something disturbs you greatly."

"It's about Aeia," he paused as Tallas made a gruff noise as Aeia was brought up.

"What is it then?" He said slightly annoyed as Aeia continued to pester him even when she was not physically near him.

"She was seen with Daimas," Tallas became ridged and looked at Kra's golden eyes seeing the worry in them, "and Tama…"

Tallas was surprised as that must mean Tama felt his skin crawl if he held a bad omen. Tallas had privately ordered his team to keep an eye on Daimas as he had most likely given up on trying wooing the nursing staff. As Takn being a much older male along with the medic staff acting as a clan with Takn at the head he regularly chased off those giving the girls unwanted attention. Tallas softly cursed into his hands as Daimas went after the only other female on the ship. His head turned back to Kra, "Show me which way they went."

"Yes sir." Kra said as Tallas quickly followed and informed Oran and Tul to take up his patrol route.

**(Aeia POV)**

I followed Daimas as we explored the ruins of the town at first it was fun but soon a felt a lump form in my gut. "Daimas… where are we going exactly?" I asked with a curious tone in my voice.

"You'll see Aeia." He said in a playful tone but his grip tightened and something was wrong.

"Daimas let go I want to go back now." I said with a stern voice as I was no longer playing now.

He stopped and pulled me close, our chests were touching and his mandibles moved against my face in a tender way. My eyes hardened as I pushed him back growling, "Get off Daimas!"

He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me in but a fist collided with my stomach causing me to vomit a little as I suddenly felt so naked without my armor… I needed my skin as I shook and groaned softly. Daimas held my upper arm tightly and looked at me as he straightened me out, "That was your first warning my little nymph I will suggest that you do not tempt me to do more harm to you." He pulled me into a building and down a hallway as I was still recovering from a hard punch.

( **Bold means Tallas POV** all other is Aeia's)

**I walked with Kra as he was sniffing the trail as the area was full of buildings and she could be in any of them. "Tallas take a look at this." I walked over to Kra and looked as a wet pile of bile. It was fresh and the half digested contents were things devoured this morning. Kra went over to an entrance and sniffed a few before finding the right one.**

" **Kra head back and tell the others. I will call for backup if needed."**

" **Tallas please let me help she is as much a sister to me as you."**

" **No Kra… I warned Daimas and he did not heed the warning." With that being said I went inside to find my sister.**

I whined as Daimas begin to growl and nip at my neck hard and a hand began to wander and I suddenly froze as he cupped my groin. I shook as I was freezing up and my mind was screaming at my body to move as Daimas dragged me into another room and threw me down none too gently.

I was taking a shower alone after training and letting myself zone out becoming unaware of my surroundings that was my mistake as I was soon thrown on the ground. I kicked and fought but I was panicking and I was overpowered far too easily as the running water was muffling my cries and pleas.

I snapped out of my daze briefly as I got a right hook in there as Daimas tried to rip my clothing off. He was growling as his hands moved on my body and I was not some frail child. I head butted Daimas as I was now pissed but before I could do anything my arms were being held. "Let me go!"

I laid on the floor whimpering and crying as a knife was pressed against my neck and all the training fled my brain as I was terrified. He was touching me and it felt so wrong…

I cried out as I got no pleasure from the invasive finger inside me as Daimas took some satisfaction of it. Pulling his finger out and seeing nothing to taste he got a wicked grin and lowered his head. My eyes widened as I suddenly kneed his jaw and screamed out, " **TALLAS!** "

**The smells mixed and lingered like a bad taste in my mouth as I moved down the hall deeper coming to a crossroads as I hope Aeia is alright. What Daimas has planned is something I would never wish upon a female even Aeia did not deserve to be used like a toy.**

" _ **TALLAS!"**_

**My head snapped down one of the hallways and I bolted as Aeia was in trouble and I did not want her to be harmed.**

I whimpered as my arms were held over my head and my legs spread out wide as I glare at Daimas with tears in my eyes as his tongue ran over my entrance slowly. He growled with pleasure softly as he crawled to move on top of me. They warned us about this and I suppose it was time to put training to the test. Hope died in my gut but I saw the air move and I smiled softly, " _Tallas_ " I whispered softly.

The man was ripped off of me by Dante and Johnny-boy, "Don't you touch our sister like that you pervert!" They said as they roughed him up I almost did not notice Will wrap a towel around me and I gently patted his arm telling him I was alright. He scrambled out of the showered but ran into the Chief. The sickening crack sounded so loud as he then let the body hit the floor. I was embarrassed that I was so weak but the Chief looked at me, "Nobody does that to a Spartan and lives."

_**Daimas was going to pay** _ **I thought to myself as I slowly crept behind him. Aeia was being brave but she was obviously terrified but he saw that smile as she softly whispered his name as a final plea for help.** _**Yes Aeia… yes sister I am here.** _ **I suddenly grabbed his neck and threw him off as I uncloaked and used my fists to release Aeia from the hold of the other two. I grabbed her arm and placed her behind me and I noticed my bleeding knuckles.**

**I activated the sword I borrowed… as this is a sign I want blood and the two holding Aeia have vanished and I look at Daimas. I was going to enjoy this so much… oh so much as I stalked over to him and he spat my name. "Daimas… Daimas. Daimas. Daimas… I did tell you that if you touched my sister again I would hang your skull upon my wall…" I grinned as I moved my arm swiftly and his head fell from his shoulders.**

**(Solely Tallas POV)**

I heard Aeia whimpering and I looked at her as the pillar of strength failed her and she was tearing up, "He tried to rape me…" I ran over to her and held her shoulders then pulled her close for a hug.

"It's alright Aeia it's all over now." I said in a soothing tone of voice as she calmed down and looked at Daimas' body. "Get dressed Aeia I'll take you to Kulu."

I turned my back to her as she gathered what was left of the clothing and walked over to me. I picked her up what was considered bridal style, "Wait… Tallas aren't you forgetting something?" I cocked my head as I tried to figure out what I would be leaving till she spoke, "His head…"

I looked at the body and then her but she again insisted I take it so I held her in one arm and his still bleeding head in my hand. I ran out of that building and ran straight to Kulu who was on his way led by Kra. He grabbed her out of my grasp and held her close before looking at me, "I shall speak to you soon first let me take care of Aeia." Kulu swiftly turned and began to run his tongue against her cheek.

I looked at the head still in my hand, it was my prize… I earned it fairly. I walked over to the others as blood dripped onto the sand with the approving looks and grins from my team. I could just picture Aeia's wicked smile as I tossed the head up and caught it before sitting beside the fire. The others watched me pull out my knife as I then began to flay the skull as precisely as I could but I was no expert like Kulu or Takn, he had medical training on his side. My fingers gently ran over the muscle and flesh as indigo blood ran over the flesh and made my hands slick. Kra passed me a cloth as I cleaned my hands of the blood and began the task of pulling the flesh off.

Kulu joined us by the time I stripped the flayed muscle and flesh off the skull watching in silence. I would not show nor vocalize my feelings of this but… it felt wonderful in such a sick way. My blood covered hands felt the blood covered skull underneath as I slowly pulled out his eyes and placed them upon a cloth. I used the tools Kulu brought with him as I worked around the mandibles; he then took the skull as he did the cuts to sever the muscles keeping the mandibles attached to the skull. I looked at the bloody skull that still held his wicked brain as Kulu worked upon stripping the mandibles and I watched his technique as he seemed to have experience upon working with Sangheili skulls. "Leave the remnants of muscle upon the skull I shall take care of it as well as whitening the skull for you."

I bowed my head to him as he looked over my work with the skull and pointed to the tool I would use to remove his brain. With the occasional tip from Kulu they watched me in silence as I removed his wicked brain. I handed the skull to Kulu as he gave one final examine of it and nodded before speaking, "You saved Aeia from Daimas… Thank you Tallas' Vadumee." Kulu say softly as he pulled out a small knife and wiping some blood off the top of the skull. He wanted me to desecrate the skull by writing its owners name into it instead of letting me be able to recall its name and how I earned the kill. I gently carved his name into it and Kulu took the skull from me.

"Kulu will Aeia be alright? She is strong but she is just a female…" I spoke but Kulu held up a hand stopping my talk.

"She will be fine all she needs is rest and to see what you have done with his skull. I shall deposit this into your sleeping quarters once I have finished cleaning and whitening it for you. Yes Tallas I will make sure Aeia will not find it before you have the chance to show her." With that Kulu left us and me to look at my teammates with a smirk as I had a trophy to be proud of. I glanced at the others and kicked out the fire as the night embraced us.

The morning came too soon for me as I sat up and rubbed my face as my mandibles stretched in a silent roaring yawn before letting out a huff of air. I could see in the distance Aeia and Kulu walking along the beach till she turned and walked over to us as things settled back in to normalcy.

**I am so sorry for the long delay it is that life got in my way. I will be posting chapter 39 soon after. More details in chapter 39 about what is coming up.**

 


	39. Wounded Warrior

**This is a lyrical chapter and so will the next I wrote this back in 2011 so I'm keeping it a songfic chapter and chapter 40. After chapter 40 that is where the first part will end as I'm having difficulty connecting my more recent writing with what is in my notebooks. Along with it giving me time to write some more as college and my new job have taken my time away from my art and my writing. I'm taking English Composition so I will have the writing urge more often. After chapter 40 I will have 6 bonus chapters about the characters back stories and how they came together (Maybe or I'll do a short separate "story" for the mini stories).**

**Lyrics are in bold italics**

**Chapter 39: Face Down**

**(Fido's POV)**

I walked down the halls upon all fours a habit I've had since a hatchling due to my wild mother. Oh my mother she was as wild and strong as the oceans and with a spirit to match the sky. The wild untamable match to my Zealot ranked father, I just growled softly as he entered my mind, he was very stoic but highly honorable which puzzled many as to why they became life mates. She raised me like how Aeia described how humans raise their young and my father accepted my mother's stubborn will.

My ears perked up as I heard crying, oh so soft crying. I turned a corner and my ears lowered as I saw Aeia covered in bruises and crying.  _ **/Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy/**_  The air between Aeia and Tallas had become increasingly toxic to the group as I thought they finally were getting somewhere but I suppose since killing Daimas he no longer saw the need to worry about Aeia anymore. The more recent scuffle, not really a scuffle more like a mauling, started out with the two in a shouting match.  _ **One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**_ He snarled at her, I noticed a flicker of worry or fear in her eyes, as he became angry and the situation became ugly fast.  _ **Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**_ The fight was violent but brief as Tallas ended it with a punch to her cheek as she stumbled about he pushed her down.  _ **I see what's goin' down.**_ She rose to her feet rubbing her jaw and all she said was, "This doesn't hurt," with that she walked out.  _ **Cover up with makeup in the mirror.**_

My hearts cried out to her as I loved Aeia deeply, as one can love a sister or a friend, she returned that affection in a similar manner. I walked over and sat beside her with my tail swaying as she compared my manner to a dog, a domesticated carnivore. We talked about what she wanted too till I felt it necessary to find out her view of their more recent fighting, my worry was in line with my sight. Tallas never had a short fuse, especially when it came to matters calling upon him to be a leader, but with Aeia more recently he was becoming curt and cruel with her, resulting in fiercer fights and it was starting to hurt her mentally.  _ **Tell yourself it's never going to happen again.**_

I could no longer idly stand by watching this and could contain my rage, no more would I! She was an odd one but our group was odd, I was simply blinded by my rage that my thoughts would no longer string together. Her hiding her weakness and tears like a warrior does but she was also a female.  _ **You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_ Loyalty upon the field of battle alone would not suffice as I wanted this issue resolved; he worked with her mostly upon the field when we went in groups of two rarely she was paired with another of the group. I do not question Tallas' decision often as Aeia was a lethal asset upon the field when she felt like killing her own kind that is, some days she would not fire a shot or take a life others the rivers were made of blood behind her.

I entered the training room and saw Tallas, my ears perked back as I growled deeply; I almost did not notice the other three in the room training but few bother with an angry Dul'thcan. The three quieted what they were doing and proceeded to leave once I moved toward Tallas. I was swift as I gathered my strength to slam him into the nearest wall letting a bestial roar out, my mandibles opened out as wide as they could letting Tallas' knowing that I meant business.  _ **"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?"**_  He opened his mouth to speak but I halted his breath with a hand upon his throat roaring at him,  _ **"Do you feel better now?!" as she falls to the ground.**_

I could feel my claws begin to dig into his chest as my hand held him against the wall, along with the hand around his throat.  _ **Well, I'll tell you "My friend**_ she is just a human!" He shouted at me with his mandibles outstretched as well.  _ **One day this world's going to end.**_

"You liar, not even you think that little of her! She is our teammate!"  _ **as your lies crumble down,**_ I roared as him as I knew that this was  _ **a new life she has found**_  and I would not let him destroy that for her.

 _ **A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect.**_ He roared back at me again finally pushing me away, "Why do you even care?! She is still just a human another one we will have to slaughter eventually!" He pushed me again;  _ **every action in this world,**_ and everything fell apart as I roared at him,  _ **will bear a consequence.**_  We attacked each other with violent primal, on my part, ferocity as his status as my captain or my best friend did not matter at this moment. It pained us to attack each other but I wanted him to stop hurting her.

We tired each other out quickly as we moved away from each other light scratches and bruises covered our frames.  _ **If you wade around forever,**_  "Please Fang… Tallas you're killing her, maybe not physically but mentally you are." I said breathlessly as my chest moved and my lungs sucked in air.

"No… not even up until the day I die will I,"  _ **you will surely drown**_  "she is nothing more than a speck to me."  _ **I see what's going down.**_

"Tallas  _ **I see the way you go**_ around  _ **and say you're right again**_  to her like she is always wrong. My friends…  _ **say you're right again**_  to her and see what happens." He rolled his eyes and I growled at him giving one last warning, " _ **Heed my lecture**_ …" I got up hissing softly as some scratches were on my tail and stung lightly.  _ **Do you feel like a man,**_  "Please Tallas listen to me… Aeia does not deserve to be bullied by you."

"I don't care!" He barked,  _ **When you push her around?**_ "She shouldn't be alive!"  _ **Do you feel better now**_  "Kulu is committing a heresy and we still listen to him, he should be punished!"  _ **as she falls to the ground.**_  I was now confused of course we follow the rules of the covenant but after a certain point you do not question a veterans word. Tallas was never this zealous so I'm wondering when he got a stick up his ass.

" _ **Well I'll tell you /**_ _ **my friend**_ _ **/ one day this world is going to end**_  and on one will care about the trivial details you bring up!" I hiss out emphasizing 'my friend' as it felt like acid upon my tongue.

He looked uncomfortable as the words settled in, "Kulu…"

I growled as I wanted him to feel the blame and not pass it upon another, "Kulu is a man Tallas. He would not have kept Aeia this long if he did not know the grave consequences." Emotions were settling down like kicked up dust, I could see Tallas wanting to continue deny and fight what I was saying. I held up my hand before he could utter a word, "Keep lying to yourself if you want too but watch  _ **as your lies crumble down.**_  Yes those very same that you keep thinking to yourself." I watched him as we drew in our breaths, his eyes looking for my usual emotional tells in my ears and tail but I was not giving him any.  _ **A new life she has found.**_

"Then why doesn't she tell me anything?" Tallas huffed in a gruff tone of voice.

"You never listen to her when you push her  _ **face down in the dirt she says 'this doesn't hurt' but she always tells me 'I finally had enough'**_ " With that I left him in silence as I limped away heading to the medical bay. Was it wrong that I saw Aeia as a member of our group? I groaned as I sat down feeling more than my bruised body hurt, was my pride as well. Ziporah, as Aeia called her, walked in and she smiled at me. Ziporah had taken my fancy even if she was a blood letter and handler of dishonorable blood. My tail 'wagged' as Aeia again said, I use far to many human terms but maybe her unique terms made me enjoy her company.  _ **Face down in the dirt**_. I bring Ziporah close into a hug with a trill in my throat and a healthy growl in my chest, however I worried for myself...  _ **she says**_... for Tallas... _ **This doesn't hurt**_... but most of all I worry for Aeia.  _ **she says I finally had enough.**_

I walked into the hanger and saw them together. She looked over at me but her eyes seemed dead and silent unlike their vibrant and energetic self. Every mission they would be paired together either by his decision or Kulu's. She climbed into the Phantom sitting near Snake and Thunder hiding herself as humans were different then our females and Aeia though she was a warrior was still a human. I walked over and just glared at Tallas.  _ **One day**_ , I saw Aeia bite her lip, _ **she will tell you**_ , she was afraid as she would be alone with Tallas. The Phantom decended to the rainy surface, _ **that she has had enough**_ , we jumped down and ran _ **. It's coming round again.**_

 __ **Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Snake and Thunder went off in their group their look of worry vanished as they had to worry about their own lives. Aeia held her as she caught up looking like a Sangheili but she looked at me knowing me and Tiger would leave her alone.

 __ **Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Tiger and I eventually parted ways with them, Aeia looked at me desperately as Tallas had gotten violent she could hold her own against the best of us but he had gotten into her head making her falter against us and him. The rain was nearly blinding and I heard Aeia slip in the mud over the active COM link.  _ **Face down in the dirt**_

"You alright Aeia?" I asked as Tallas just tells her to get up quickly.

_**She says, "It doesn't hurt."** _

_**She says I finally had enough!** _

"We are in position... let the world unfold into oblivion." She says with a empty sounding voice.

**Lycurgus: Oh my god we are finally doing this!**

**Tama: Finally**

Shut up shut up Life sucks okay! I'm getting these done at least so you two sit down and shut up. Thank you for the support everyone!


	40. I hate Everything about you

**I forgot how much fun it was to type! I will probably be on a typing binge and hopefully ya'll will forgive my 2 year long hiatus. 2013 was a crazy year... I started college I had a job and in July we had a house fire. We were displaced till August, we lost the kitchen and we were living in a hotel for a month.**

**Aeia: You never forgot about us though!**

**Aeia is right I thought about the chapters I will write so I finally have time that I can work on the chapters. You all will love what the next "book" has in store as it will be very action-y and lemon-y. However I am back and that is the most important thing meaning my story isn't dead!**

**Lycurgus: I get a chapter!**

**Yes but not this chapter...**

**Chapter 40: Love and Hate**

_**/Every time we lie awake/** _

The rain poured over the tip of my helmet, Tallas was out scouting but I could hear his footsteps how the mud was displaced by his weight. Each step carried his 350 pound body weight. I blinked slowly as I felt the rain soak my body getting under my armor and the skin suit. _ **/After every hit we take/**_ I knew I would have to get out of the rain eventually however I had to be here to take the shot. The shot if I had to take one would be difficult, if I missed I would be found out, if I mistook something else for a target I would be found out, my biggest fear is that another sniper would find me first.  _At least death would be quick..._ _ **every feeling that I get.**_

My body still ached from the fight earlier however the mission was more important than a simple ache. _ **/But I haven't missed you yet/**_  Snake whispered over the COM system, "Sniper one on standby. I can't see anything, can you?"

"Copy that," I said in a monotone voice as my body was ridged, "my visuals are also a no go... hold on I may have a possible visual." I said as I began squinting. _ **/E very roommate kept awake/**_  Lycurgus was monitoring my vitals however I felt to exposed and he knew my lack of my 'skin' was causing me discomfort. On the other hand I could not tell Kulu that I had a Spartan grade military AI with me.  _ **/By every sigh and scream we make/**_

Kulu was in the camp with his arms folded over his chest as he heard the conversation and with his own AI highlighted the possible area. The Zealots under his care waited for what was to come.

_**All the feelings that I get...** _

It was hard to see the camouflaged soldiers and at this distance in this heavy of rain it was hard to see them. I could not help but smile as they took a roll in the mud and then some leaves or pine needles but it worked. "They have camouflage, I repeat they have camouflage. Watch out for moving trees."

Kulu frowned and looked toward the commander in charge of this, he was not one for stepping on toes. Kulu was still letting him run this show and Kulu was only here to help, "Commander pull the snipers out its too risky for them to take blind shots."

_**But I still don't miss you yet...** _

"Yes sir." He replied as he turned to the COM center, "Snipers do not take the shot. Do not take the shot without clear visuals."

"Remain on standby?" I asked.

"Stand down but be ready for any order."

"Copy that." I said and slowly stood up as my muscles protested as the rain ran down my back and I leaned against a large rock nearby but hidden from another sniper. I took off my helm and ran my hands over my face. I felt beat up from just laying there and well beat up emotionally from the fight.

_**Only when I stop to think about it...** _

Tallas huffed, "Here I'm stuck with the weak human instead of fighting." He groused and growled as we could hear the faint sound of gunfire.

I felt a frown twitch on the corner of my lips, "At least you're still alive." I said closing my eyes as I relished the feeling of rain run down my skin.

He let out another huff, "You are a traitor to your kind."

 _ **I hate everything about you**_. My eyes snapped open as that was my final straw, "Shut up you bastard."

_**Why do I love you** _

Tallas looked at me surprised as I sounded simply demonic as my vocal cords strained on those words as I filled them with hate, "What did you say to me?"

 _ **I hate everything about you.**_ "I said... shut up you bastard." I said in matter-o-fact like tone. My fists were clenched as I could not take him anymore he was pushing me to that edge and I wanted to maul him.  _ **Why do I love you**_. I figured that one of these rocks could easily do the job, no not figured I knew one of them would be enough to smash his skull in.

_**Only when I stop to think** _

_**About you, I know** _

He walked over to me growling, I believe he was growling but the rain soon poured and even the gunfire in the distance was silenced. I was not intimidated by the still growing Sangheili but in a year or less he would hit the 7 foot mark then 8 foot mark. "Do not forget I am your commanding officer."

_**Only when you stop to think** _

_**About me, do you know** _

"Well  _sir_ ," I hissed out sir but it soon turned into a shout over the rain, "You are a Fucking bastard!" He looked at me in utter shock mixed with anger but more shocked. "I. Hate. You." I hissed.  _ **I hate everything about you**_

"What..." He said just puzzled and probably deaf now too. I did not hear that sudden softness in his voice.

_**Why do I love you** _

I just screamed at him, "I HATE YOU!" My eyes began tearing up as I was so angry at him. I allowed him to see that softer side... I poured my effort into being nice to him. "I tried being nice to you but it seems  _ **You hate everything about me!**_ "

 _ **Why do you love me.**_ Lycurgus was still in my helmet just watching from the camera as he disliked being separated from me but he just watched me scream my lungs out.

" _ **I hate**_  you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I was crying now and I turned away from him.  _ **You hate**_  I moved like a drunk as I grabbed the rock and my helm. I could not see from the tears and the rain. I was so close to murdering him as I cried just tired of being beaten up when its uncalled for. I've grown soft as a Spartan but he makes it clear what he thinks about me.

_**I hate** _

I go to leave the cover of the rock and his hand gripped my shoulder. I tensed as his middle fingers did their dance informing me,  _enemy units... where?!_  I looked around as I crouched slightly. Tallas turned me around and I felt my back against the rock as he looked me right in the eyes. My heart slammed against my rib cage as I was afraid... He was going to kill me. He leaned in closer his mandibles moving .

_**You love me** _

"Tallas..." I whimpered as my arms were pressed against my side.

_**I hate everything about you** _

He moved with uncertainty as he leaned in till only breaths were just between us. His hands moved from my arms to my face. He growled softly while his mandibles moved against my mouth and I realized he was replicating a human kiss to the best of his abilities and I soon... just... melted into it.

_**Why do I love you** _


	41. Why do I love you?

**Chapter 41: Hate and Love**

**Tallas POV**

_**Every time we lie awake**_... I leaned against a distant tree as my body ached from Kra.  _ **After every hit we take...**_  I was confused as well as angry and a whole other slew of emotions that I did not need to deal with at the moment.  _ **Every feeling that I get...**_  I looked over at Aeia laying in the mud. The look on her face was dead; well emotionally dead. However, not the normal cold it looks like when she is killing her own kind. She was a different kind of problem I was facing as she was far too alien. I noticed I was rubbing my neck but my fingers slowly moved over where she licked me once... teasing me. Her tongue was smaller and felt rough, I shook my head as I kept my hand at my side trying to rid myself of these thoughts.  _ **But I haven't missed you yet.**_

Kra's angry glare entered my mind as I moved closer to her.  _ **Every roommate kept awake...**_ maybe Kra was right and I began to wonder  _Why do I hate her?_

_**By every sigh and scream we make...** _

Aeia was smelling good again but the rain would help keep the smell away. I feel traitorous in my own way as my blood runs and my hearts thump in my chest when she done her bloodletting. She is not of my kind... and I can control those spikes of... dare I even think arousal? However I can control them around the females that fight and those that help the medic but her scent was still quite so foreign and with its sporadic flare ups caught me off guard more than once.  _ **All the feelings that I get...**_  The more I thought about it the more I realized that I should not have reacted violently.  _ **But I still don't miss you yet...**_ _Maybe it's not too late to ask for her forgiveness. I fucked up royally and Kra was right she did not deserve my anger._

_**Only when I stop to think about it...** _

I am, is, are, was, were, and always will be a stubborn fool. I know I can say things I do not mean. I do not like humans but Aeia was becoming an increasing exception to that rule but I needed to let out one last... insult. "I'm stuck with a weak human instead of fighting." I silently huffed but apparently not silent enough to her demonic ears.

_**I hate everything about you.** _

"At least you are still alive." She said as rain ran down her face feeding the moisture devouring skin.  _Stop thinking Tallas! Stop thinking!_  I softly swallowed as I only knew too well that it was softer when wet.  _ **Why do I love you.**_ My mind immediately went negative as I shouldn't be thinking these things.

I spat out the next thing on my mind, "You are a traitor to your kind."  _You stupid bastard!_  I internally snarled as I turned my head away realizing I was making everything worse.

_**I hate everything about you.** _

"Shut up you bastard." She said.

My head snapped over to her as she was standing now and looking at me with anger in her eyes. "What did you say to me?"

_**Why do I love you.** _

"I said... shut up you bastard." She hissed at me but said in a more of a matter-o-fact type of tone.

_**Every time we lie awake...** _

I composed myself and walked over to her as she was still a subordinate and I felt that growl crawl up my throat but I keep it held back.  _ **After every hit we take...**_ "Do not forget I am your commanding officer."  _ **Every feeling that I get...**_

"Well _sir,_ " She hissed at me with such spite in her voice. The hiss turned into a shout as the rain began to roar and pelt our skin, " You are a Fucking bastard!"  _ **But I haven't missed you yet...**_  I looked at Aeia completely shocked, she was exuding such hate toward me and I was the one who pushed her to this edge due to my own incompetence. The Aeia I know does not hate she does what the battle demands of her.  _ **Only when I stop to think about it...**_  Her teeth were clenched as her hands were forming fists. "I. Hate. You."

I looked at her puzzled and I did not realize how soft my voice had gotten as I practically whispered, "What..."

"I said,  _ **I hate everything about you!**_ " She said as her eyes began to tear up as she was straining so much to pour out all her hate.  _No Aeia please I did not mean this..._ _ **why do I love you...**_

" _ **I hate everything about you!**_ " She screamed at me again over the pelting rain and I just stared at her feeling horrible inside. I did not mean to push her to this edge,  _ **Why do I love you?**_

"I tried being nice to you but it seems you hate everything about me! You horrible  _Creature!_ " She was shaking with her anger as it looked physically painful for her to just exhaust herself of all this hatred... hatred toward me.  _ **Only when I stop to think about you...**_  "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She was crying now and turned away from me as I could hear a cry from her as she just was so enraged.  _ **I know...**_  I thought to myself.

_**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know...** _

" _ **I hate everything about you.**_ " She sobbed as she looked at me with red eyes and I could not look her in the eyes as I felt shame about many things. I began to fight myself over her but one thing was constant  _ **Why do I love you?**_  She caught her breath and was taking large gulps of air, "I know  _ **you hate everything about me**_  so I'll just ask Kulu to transfer me to a new team or pair up with Kra."

_**Why do you love me?** _

" _ **I hate**_  you Tallas Vadumee,"  _ **You hate**_  "so I can play nice for the sake of the group... just stay the fuck away from me you bastard." She hissed looking at me with such hate.  _ **I hate**_

 _I need to save this..._  I heard myself softly whine as I couldn't think of anything to save this.  _ **You love me.**_

She leaned against the rock as she reached for her helmet and I did the only thing I thought of to keep her here just a moment longer. I raced over and grabbed her shoulder and tapped the armor in the way I would do. Since I pulled her out of the line of fire all the time I silently told her enemy units were around.  _ **I hate everything about you...**_  I suddenly turned her around and pushed her against the rock. My hearts were both pounding as I was making this plan up as I went along. "Tallas..." She whimpered as she could not move her arms and I just leaned in. I just remember when her mouth moved against the other Demon's back on that snow covered planet. She looked at me with terrified eyes as only breaths separated our mouths. I began to move my mandibles against the skin of her mouth. I moved with such uncertainty but she knew nothing about our affection and my nips, bites, and rubs could be taken as something else. My hands moved up to her cheeks like the demon did and I continued to try and I felt her move her mouth back. Returning the gesture back and holding me closer instead of pushing away.

_**Why do I love you?** _

Their mouths separated as she held him close smiling as her anger was still there but she knew that the proud Sangheili swallowed quite a bit when he kissed her. Aeia smiled at the stubborn male as she enjoyed that slightly sexual release. Standing up she pulled him up with her. No apologies were needed as she slipped her helm back on her head. She felt more human with that kiss... feeling the thrill and the lust and the surge of arousal when flesh meets flesh. Though she never got that far of flesh against flesh wet clothing and a bit of armor was practically flesh to her.

"Are we going to play nice or be nice to each other?" She said to him as her eyes were alive again .

"I shall be nice to you Aeia, I must apologize for my actions against you." Tallas said with a smile toward her.

She pulled him down and kissed his 'snout' with a soft smile as she then rubbed the underside of his lower mandibles. Lycurgus watched the whole thing how Tallas let her control the kiss and release those passions that had been building up inside of her. "Now let us head back to base before I catch something and die. I doubt Kulu would be forgiving if I caught something because we were romping in the rain and mud."

"Why do you make it seem like I would be to blame for your death?"

"Because you kept me out here in the rain silly."

"Of course Aeia... of course." He patted the top of her helm but let his hand rest on her shoulder. He would soon grow taller than her and it would be harder to do gestures like this.

**I know the wording is different from the 2 chapters are worded differently but it works better this way. I am the author I have ultimate power! Thank you everyone for your patience with these last few chapters! I might as well do the background chapters for everyone. However I want people to know right now... I am not including Halo 4 lore or Halo 4 universe unless 343 makes the elites look less friggin' ugly. I really hope you all agree with me on that and that Steven Spielberg should make them look like the halo elites we all know and lust after... I mean love.**

**The background chapters would be of these characters, Kulu Gammee, Tallas Vadumee, Kra Tondimee, Oron Losenee, Tama Suomaee, Tul Kusovee, Possibly one for H'el and Toma. Also I might... redo this book. I'll leave this one as the original but I look back at my earlier stuff like chapter one and I'm like... "I typed that? I typed that nonsense? How the hell does that make sense for plot development?!" I don't know. In all honesty this is the end but I shall work on Chapter one of the next installment and the bio chapters or just say "screw it I'll do it in the next book".**

**Overall I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this. I can't believe this all started in 2009! and here we are 5 years later finishing the first half. Hopefully it won't take 5 years to finish the second half but thank you for supporting me and my wacky writing.**


	42. Epilogue (author edition)

For all of those who have been waiting for this chapter of Halo the Choices of One I thank you for your support and patience. I believe you all have noticed the complete on the bar and yes this book is complete. That being said the story is not dead however I want to work on other projects like my Runescape stories and work on Aeia. It was a battle to get the final chapter out as I well loathed it however the previous chapter forced me to write it.

SO! There may be continuity errors in my next book! This may also be a Trilogy, all under the Choices of One Trilogy. This book would be the Choices of one Human. The next will be the Choices of one Sangheili and the (possible 3rd if the 2nd doesn't lead up to the end) third would be the Choices of one Spartan. I apologize for the Hiatus I've just been busy with life and a possible Tumblr addiction... And also the dread of the last chapter (previous) as I know I can type better than that.

I believe I told everyone I have stretched out the Halo timeline and if not well... I just told you so I'm skipping a few years ahead and well maybe do some tweaking. The Sangheili will all look like Halo 3/Reach not Halo 4...

 **Aeia:**  Dear God their hideous!

Quite... and I might fully ignore the Halo 4 and subsequent Trilogy by 343. It might not be that the plot is bad but if they think they can drastically change the friggin Halo universe sex symbol and the rest of the species then I believe they may change lore drastically. If they gave a reason as to why the Sangheili looked so differently then I may include that lore and my faith restored in the halo universe if not then my lore stops with Halo 3. (I also include ODST, Reach, and Wars lore as I liked Ripa and strategy games like that)

If people thought I left it to die I did not I've actually thought about what will be in the next book and its all amazing! However the problem is I have to finish this Human Arc first before I can begin the Sangheili Arc. However the Sangheili arc may take longer as I wrote everything out 1st for the Human arc, and I may just type it all up on the fly for the Sangheili arc so the stories may be random and I'll try not to make them so random.

Hopefully Everyone can forgive me for taking so damn long also can anyone find out if for the Halo 4 it's just that group of Elites or the species as a whole?

 **Aeia:**  Also get over your Tumblr and RS addiction geeze *Rolls eyes* also you ever going to do that RS youtube thing *replying with a sneer*

You're evil... but to wrap up I want to thank everyone for dealing with my... experiment. Don't worry the next Arc will probably be as long if not longer... with 1k minimum word chapters too. I hope you all saw me grow as an author from my disjointed baby steps to well where I've gotten today. I promise you all an action packed and blood splattered 2nd book, with some smut... or romance/lemon... shut up its my story... with said romancy bits having their place. I just have to get my ducks in a row... with my tumblr addiction... my RS addiction... and my roleplay addiction plus with my Runescape stories also... Check out Zamorak Rests its pretty good * **Achievement: Shameless self-promotion** *

Overall I want to thank you all for just reading my story... its 40 chapters long and if you got that far then well... thank you.

(Also if I used present tense to describe the last chapter... its because I typed this up before I finished it.)

**Update 2015**

Now for those on AO3 I am going to college and have little time to work on my new story so I ask for simple forgiveness for not having it nor this up in a timely fashion. The struggles of life are that it continues on with or without us and so I will work on the next part when I can I'm not using my notebook anymore so I must take more time to think out each chapter I hope you all enjoy.

 **Aeia:** It's good to have you back.


End file.
